Sünden der Väter
by Pureblood-Slytherins
Summary: Beendet! Ein Schulausflug nach DEUTSCHLAND und jede Menge Ärger. Pairings: HGDM und SSNM. Mehr wird nicht verraten...
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:** Hallo Leute! Diese Fanfiction ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt von drei (verrückten) Studentinnen die in den Semesterferien nichts zu tun hatten^^: 

Katharina B. (Lehramt), Christina C. (Japanologie) und Anne F. (auch Japanologie).  

Es geht um einen Hogwarts Ausflug nach Deutschland, eine neue Bedrohung einen schwulen Malfoy^^, ein Baby und jede Menge Spaß. Die Hauptparings sind HG/DM und SS/NM! Also macht euch auf was gefasst!!!

Uns gehört leider nix und alle Charakterehre sind demnach Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. *heul*

*Prolog*

Die Nacht war sternenklar und wunderschön, weißer Frost bedeckte das Grün des Gartens und der eigene Atem stieg sichtbar zum Himmel. Es war ungewöhnlich kalt für diese Jahreszeit, wie Narcissa feststellte, als sie durch das Eingansportal des Anwesens trat. Das Innere des Hauses, stand dem groß angelegten Garten außerhalb in Nichts nach. Sowieso stellten die meisten Reinblütler ihre Überlegenheit anstandslos zur Schau und die Familie Malfoy war, in dieser Hinsicht, gewiss keine Ausnahme. Seit mehr Generationen als sie selbst zählen konnte, war die Familie Malfoy fester Bestandteil der Zaubererwelt gewesen. Die Malfoys waren in jeder Hinsicht _reiner_ als jede andere Familie und vollkommen unantastbar. Nicht zuletzt auch wegen des finanziellen Rückhaltes, der sich durch Heirat, Politik und mehr oder weniger legalen Geschäften angesammelt hatte. Letztendlich hatte auch die Festnahme und Verbannung des letzen Herrschers der Malfoy Dynastie, Lucius Noctarius Malfoy, dem guten Ruf der Familie nichts anhaben können, worüber dessen Frau, Narcissa, mehr als dankbar war. 

Narcissa entledigte sich gerade im Foyer ihrer Robe, als sie durch das hypnotische Knistern des Wohnzimmerkamins angezogen wurde. Im Stillen dankte sie den Hauselfen für ihre Voraussicht ein Feuer zu entfachen, an dem sie sich, und ihre klammen Kleider, ein wenig aufwärmen konnte. 

Der schwere Stoff ihres dunkelroten Taftkleides raschelte über den dunkeln Parkett, als sie auf das Feuer zuging und den schweren Ledersessel bemerkte, der, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, den Blick auf das lodernde Feuer versperrte. Plötzlich spürte sie ein seltsames Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend, wie eine undefinierbare Vorahnung. Dies war ein ihr nicht unbekannter Instinkt und Narcissa hatte in der Vergangenheit gelernt ihn nicht zu ignorieren. 

_War es möglich? Dies war Lucius Lieblingssessel gewesen als er…Nein! _ 

Nein, sie schüttelte den Kopf. Niemand war jemals lebend aus Azkaban geflohen. Die Dementoren brachten einen um und wenn sie es nicht taten, war Wahnsinn das unumgängliche Resultat. Sie bezweifelte, dass ihr Ehemann genügend begünstigende Charaktereigenschaften in sich vereint hatte, um so lange in der Gegenwart der Dementoren überleben zu können. Dieser Teil ihres Lebens lag nun hinter ihr. Narcissa schloss die Augen. „Lucius ist tot." 

„Man sollte nicht allen Gerüchten glauben schenken." Eine große, dunkel gekleidete Figur erhob sich geschmeidig-elegant und ausgesprochen langsam aus dem Sessel; dann drehte sie sich zu Narcissa um. 

„Lucius!" Ihr Entsetzen schien ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben zu sein, was Lucius mit einem arroganten Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm. Seine stahlgrauen Augen fixierten sie und er griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Freust du dich denn gar nicht mich zu sehen, mein Schatz?" Narcissa starrte ihn immer noch wie gebannt an und war schlichtweg unfähig ihm zu antworten, geschweige denn zu reagieren, als er ihre Hand zum Mund führte und sie sanft küsste. 

„Ah…wie ich sehe hattest du dich schon mit deinem Schicksal als Witwe abgefunden." Er schüttelte abwertend den Kopf und Narcissa wurde bewusst, dass er auf das Nichtvorhandensein ihres Eheringes anspielte. 

„Ein Malfoy ist nicht so leicht zu töten, Narcissa. Das sollte dir doch am besten bewusst sein. Es beschämt mich zu erkennen, dass ich so schnell vergessen wurde. Habe ich doch mein bestes getan um allen in _bleibender Erinnerung_ zu bleiben." Erneut umspielte dieses herablassende Lächeln seine Mundwinkel und spätestens jetzt waren auch die letzten Zweifel Narcissas, über mögliche Vielsafttränke und Tarnzaubersprüche, zerstreut worden. 

„Ich dachte du seiest tot. Wie…? Niemand ist jemals lebend aus Azkaban entflohen."

Lucius Gesicht verzog sich, als er versuchte das Unumgängliche zu verdrängen. Dann zog er einen zweiten Sessel ans Feuer und deutete seiner Frau sich zu setzten. Wortlos befolgte sie seinen Anweisungen und beäugte ihn immer noch fasziniert, als er ihr den Feuerwhiskey in die Hand drückte. 

„Hier, den wirst du brauchen."

Dann setzte er sich ebenfalls und starrte einen Moment lang gedankenverloren in sein Glas.

„Lucius?"

„Ja…ich. Gib mir noch einen Moment Zeit, ja?" Mit einem Schluck leerte er das gesamte Glas, verzog kurz das Gesicht, und begann seine Geschichte: „Es gibt da etwas, was ich dir niemals erzählt habe, Narcissa, und ich hoffe du wirst mich verstehen, wenn du erfährst worum es geht. Wie auch immer. Weißt du Narcissa, ich denke, jede Familie hat ein schwarzes Schaf, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Na ja, unseres war halt nur ein wenig schwärzer. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich nicht der erstgeborene Sohn der Familie Malfoy bin. Ich hatte bzw. habe einen älteren Bruder, sein Name ist Julius Ikarus Malfoy. Er ist zwei Jahre älter als ich und lebt seit seinem zehnten Lebensjahr in Deutschland." Lucius machte eine lange Pause und drehte das leere Glas immer und immer wieder in seiner Hand. 

„Als meine Eltern herausfanden, dass Julius ein Squib war, haben sie ihn enterbt und verbannt. Ich durfte niemanden davon erzählen. Jahrelanger Inzest hinterlässt seine Spuren, Narcissa, keiner kann das leugnen. Auf kurz oder lang ist es das Todesurteil der Zaubererwelt. Heirate einen Muggel und gehe das Risiko ein einen Squib zur Welt zur bringen, heirate ein Schlammblut und bekomme normal talentierte Kinder oder einen Squib, heirate einen Reinblüter und bekomme starke Nachkommen, tue dieses über Generationen und bekomme einen Squib." Lucius lachte humorlos auf, schüttle einmal kurz den Kopf und goss sich ein weiteres Glas Whiskey ein. 

„Meine Familie hatte den Bogen überspannt was die Auswahl an Ehepartnern anging. Keine Zaubererfamilie war mehr „gut genug" um in ihren edeln Kreis einheiraten zu dürfen. Das Ergebnis war Julius. Wenn auch nur eine der großen Zaubererfamilien von der Sache in Kenntnis gesetzt worden wäre, hätten sie uns gemieden wie die Hauselfen, von einer Verwählung mit dem Hause Malfoy ganz zu schweigen. Es hätte das Ende meiner Familie bedeutet. Also wurde mein Bruder für tot erklärt. Ein Badeunfall während unseres jährlichen Sommerurlaubes in Frankreich. Er wurde in ein Internat gesteckt und ich wurde rechtmäßiger Erbe des Malfoy Vermögens. Wie auch immer, nun ist mein geliebter Bruder zurück. Ob man es glaubt oder nicht, er hat tatsächlich Karriere gemacht! Er arbeitet für das Zaubereiministerium in Deutschland und zwar als Kommunikationspartner zwischen unseren beiden Welten!" Lucius verdrehte die Augen. Nichts würde einem Malfoy wohl jemals einem Muggel näher bringen können. Für ihn waren sie nichts weiter als kleine, wehrlose Insekten. Zwei Worte von ihm konnten sie töten, ohne dass sie sich zu wehren vermochten. Doch in letzter Zeit schien das Zauberministerium den Muggeln mehr Rechte einzuräumen, als dass  sie den Bedürfnissen der Zauberer Beachtung schenkten.

„Wie ein wahrer Malfoy unterbreitete mir Julius in Azkaban ein _Angebot, das ich nicht abschlagen könne_: Meine Freiheit, gegen die Anerkennung seiner Existenz und seines Familiennamens." Narcissa schreckte auf und sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Sei nicht verrückt, Weib! Ich würde lieber sterben als meinem Fleisch und Blut sein Geburtsrecht abzusprechen. Draco ist und bleibt rechtmäßiger Erbe des Malfoy Vermögens."

„Der Name? Er wollte nur seinen Namen zurück?" Narcissa konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendein Malfoy, zu irgendeiner Zeit, sich mit solch großzügigen Konditionen zufrieden gegeben hätte, wenn er sich in einer so viel versprechenden Verhandelungsposition befunden hätte.

„Dieses Zugeständnis Narcissa, hat dich heute zur Schwägerin eines Squibs UND eines Homosexuellen gemacht. Ich denke das „nur" nicht die Beschreibung ist, die ich dafür verwenden würde!" 

Narcissa sprang von ihrem Stuhl. „Dein Bruder ist schwul!" 

_Er hatte es gewusst! Oh Merlin…_

„Allerdings. Nur war die Alternative Azkaban und ich wage zu sagen, dass der Preis mir zu jenem Zeitpunkt als durchaus akzeptabel erschien."

Narcissa fing an unruhig im Wohnzimmer hin und herzugehen. „Ein schwuler Squib! Das wird Ärger geben. Großen Ärger." Lucius war dankbar das seine Eltern diese Schande nicht mehr miterleben mussten. 

„Narcissa, Liebes, ich will dich wirklich nicht bedrängen, doch solltest du Draco die Neuigkeiten so schnell wie irgend möglich beibringen, da er mit dem Problem schon _sehr bald_ in Berührung gelangen könnte." 

„Lucius?" fragte Narcissa leicht besorgt.

„Ja, Liebes?"

„Was meinst du mit _in Berührung_?"

A/N: Bitte, bitte Reviews!!! Hab' ich grad' gebettelt? 


	2. Ein weiteres Jahr in Hogwarts

_AN:_

**Caracinous****:** Danke für den Tipp mit den Reviews! 

Also die Geschichte spielt im siebten Jahr in Hogwarts und Voldemort wurde im sechsten Jahr von der Order of Phoenix vernichtet, so das das dunkle Mal verschwand und Julius Malfoy, seinen Bruder Lucius „aus Mangel an Beweisen und Aufgrund seiner Stellung innerhalb des Ministeriums" herausholen konnte. Aber wir hoffen dass sich das in den nächsten Kapiteln noch deutlicher herauskristallisiert^^ 

Danke für die nette Review! 

Kapitel 1: Ein weiteres Jahr in Hogwarts

Hermione Granger saß allein im Abteil des Hogwarts Expresses das nur für "Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin" gedacht war und las den Tagespropheten um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, während sie darauf wartete, dass der Zug losfuhr und sie sich zu ihren Freunden setzen konnte. Hermione fühlte sich ein wenig einsam, denn Schulsprecherin zu sein, bedeutete für sie nicht nur ein eigenes Zugabteil, sondern auch, dass sich die Zeit, die sie ansonsten zusammen mit ihren Freunden verbracht hatte, verringern würde und noch mehr schulische Pflichten auf sie zukommen würden. Außerdem versuchte sie verzweifelt die Frage zu verdrängen, wer dieses Jahr mit ihr zusammen Schulsprecher sein würde. Es gab dafür zwar reichlich Auswahl, denn an Jungs fehlte es ihrem Jahrgang nun wirklich nicht, aber sie hatte so ein Gefühl, das sie erahnen ließ, wer der 'Auserwählte' sein würde. Jedoch hoffte sie inständig, dass sie sich irrte. 

_'Nicht ihn, bitte! Jeden, nur nicht ihn'_  

Immer und immer wieder wiederholte sie diese Bitte im Stillen ähnlich wie eine Gebetsformel, die in Erfüllung gehen sollte. Der Gedanke an 'ihn' störte ihre Konzentration erheblich, sodass sie bereits zum fünften Mal ein und denselben Satz las. Genervt warf sie den Tagespropheten in die Ecke und schaute aus dem Fenster, von dem aus sie eine gute Aussicht auf die Plattform 9 ¾ hatte. 

_'Er kommt ganz schön spät'_, dachte sie als sie auf die Uhr schaute, die bereits eine Minute vor elf anzeigte.

"Bis dann, Draco." Hörte Hermione einen blonden Mann sagen. Ein kalter Schauder lief ihr über den Rücken. 

_'Ist das etwa Malfoys Vater? Wer hat den denn aus Azkaban gelassen?'_ Hermione war ein wenig überrascht zu sehen, dass Draco von seinen Eltern, und dann auch noch gerade von seinem Vater, verabschiedet wurde.

"Hmm…" kam nur als Antwort und Draco stieg ein. 

***

_'Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Deinetwegen bin ich auch noch  zu spät, du unfähiger Versager! Das kriegst du zurück.'_

Draco war wütend, doch ließ er sich dies gewiss nicht anmerken als er an den jeweiligen Abteilen vorbeiging, hin und wieder ein paar abfällige Blicke aussendete, und auf dem Weg zu seinem eigenen Abteil war. Er war schließlich ein Malfoy, und Malfoys zeigen keine Gefühle. _Allein daran zu denken, dass der ein Jahr lang… Na toll, jetzt ist mein Tag gelaufen. Von wegen entspannte Hinfahrt mit Potter und Weasley ärgern, obwohl… letzteres lässt sich ja immer noch bewerkstelligen.'_ Draco grinste hämisch bei dem Gedanken an den bevorstehenden Spaß. Ein kurzer Moment der Freude, der aber nicht lange anhalten sollte, denn dann stand er vor der Tür seines Abteils. 

_'Wenigstens muss ich dieses Jahr diese zwei Schwachköpfe, Grabbe und Goyle, nicht ertragen'_,  dachte Draco noch als er die Tür öffnete, wurde aber aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er sah, wer da in 'seinem' Abteil saß: Hermione Granger! 

***

Hermione hatte ihn schon gehört bevor er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Nun sah sie ihn mit einem Blick aus Überraschung und Ich-hab's-gewußt an und brachte nur ein knappes 

"Hallo Malfoy" hervor. Sie hatte sich geschworen, dass sie mit dem Schulsprecher auskommen würde, auch wenn es Malfoy sein solle. 

Draco antwortete natürlich nicht, verstaute gemütlich sein Gepäck und setzte sich als ob nichts gewesen wäre. 

_'Dieser arrogante-'_

"Bist du nicht ein bisschen spät? Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn der Schulsprecher den Zug verpassen würde? Kein gutes Vorbild, oder?" versuchte Hermione mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen eine halbwegs zivilisierte Unterhaltung zu beginnen, dennoch konnte sie den vorwurfsvollen Unterton, den sie sich in sechs Jahren antrainiert hatte, nicht vermeiden. 

"Was geht dich das an, Schlammblut?" gab ihr Draco zurück. Er wollte sich definitiv nicht unterhalten, nicht jetzt, nicht hier und sicher nicht mit einer Gryffindor Besserwisserin.  

"Hör zu, Malfoy, wir beide sind jetzt Schulsprecher. Wir sollten zumindest versuchen, besser miteinander auszukommen, schließlich liegt noch ein ganzes Jahr vor uns und es wäre besser den unteren Jahrgangsstufen ein-"

"Hast du nichts zu tun, Granger? Der Zug ist losgefahren, falls dir das entgangen sein sollte. Geh und nerv Potter und sein Wiesel oder sonst jemanden, der deine überflüssigen Kommentare hören will", unterbrach er sie, "und bleib dort", fügte er noch hinzu. Er schaute aus dem Fenster und demonstrierte ihr damit, dass die Unterhaltung für ihn zu Ende war. 

Hermione sprang auf und stand kurz davor Draco zu erwürgen, entschied sich aber eines besseren, verabschiedete sich mit einem schlichten "Dann nicht" und verließ hoch erhobenen Hauptes das Abteil. Sie hatte ganz sicher nicht vor sich die ganze Fahrt von diesem eingebildeten Idioten beleidigen zu lassen. 

Draco starrte auf die Tür, ein wenig überrascht von Hermiones plötzlicher Reaktion. 

_'Ein ganzes Jahr mit der als Schulsprecherin? Schlimmer kann es ja wohl nicht kommen'_, doch hatte er gewiss besseres zu tun, als sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Also nahm er sich den Tagespropheten, der neben ihm auf einem der Sitze lag und begann zu lesen. 

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" stöhnte er, als er die erste Zeile gelesen hatte. Dann warf er die Zeitung beiseite und beschäftigte sich wieder mit der draußen vorbeirauschenden Landschaft. 

***

"Wisst ihr schon das Neuste? Gilderoy Lockhart ist aus St. Mungos ausgebrochen!", Hermione versuchte das Thema zu wechseln, nachdem sie sich grade bei ihren Freunden über Malfoy ausgelassen und ihnen die Neuigkeit über die vermutliche Freilassung von Lucius Malfoy überbracht hatte. 

"Ist nicht wahr", brachte Ron hervor, während alle anderen, unter anderem auch Harry und Ginny, die mittlerweile miteinander ausgingen, und Neville, fassungslos Hermione anstarrten.

"Was denn? Kann es sein, dass unser Wiesel nicht bescheid weiß, obwohl sein Vater im Ministerium arbeitet?" Draco Malfoy betrat das Abteil auf seiner jährlichen 'Begrüßungstour', gefolgt von seinen beiden Leibwächtern Crabbe und Goyle.

"Was willst du hier, Malfoy?", entgegnete ihm Harry giftig. "Geh und nerv andere Leute."

"Spielst du jetzt Bodyguard für deinen kleinen, rothaarigen Freund, Potter?", Draco spuckte den Namen seines Erzfeindes regelrecht aus, denn obwohl Voldemort nicht zu letzt auch durch Potter besiegt worden war, hatte er nicht geplant, den Jungen-der-lebt als potentiellen Freund anzusehen. Im Gegenteil, er würde ihm sein Leben zur Hölle machen und auf ewig sein Rivale bleiben. Denn gerade jetzt, da Voldemort tot war, erhielt dieser Gryffindor als 'Held' noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit als zuvor! Es war zum kotzen. 

***

Hermione beobachtete den Streit in aller Ruhe. 

_'Die werden es nie lernen'_ seufzte sie und versuchte nicht einmal, die beiden Streithähne, oder sollte man sagen, die drei Streithähne, wenn man den kurz vorm explodiern stehenden Vulkan Ron mitzählte, auseinander zu bringen. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit widmete sie ihnen erst wieder als sie Harry sagen hörte:

"Meine Eltern waren nicht zu feige sich gegen Voldemort zu stellen, was man von einem Totesser-Vater oder sollte ich lieber sagen einer Totesser-Familie wohl nicht behaupten kann. Wie geht es übrigens deinem Vater? Gefällt es ihm in Azkaban?"

Malfoys Miene verfinsterte sich und seine Augen wurden noch kälter als sonst. Selbst sein sonst so überhebliches Grinsen verschwand. 

"Wenigstens habe ich noch Eltern im Gegensatz zu dir."

Hermione empfand es als notwendig einzuschreiten, bevor es noch zu einem Duell kommen würde, denn beide Parteien bewegten sich gerade ziemlich unter der Gürtellinie und das verhieß nichts Gutes. 

„Das reicht, Harry! Malfoy, als Schulsprecher solltest du ein bisschen mehr Verantwortung zeigen und dieses äußerst kindische Benehmen ablegen! Es wäre besser, wenn du jetzt gingest, Malfoy, bevor noch jemand etwas Schlimmeres sagt und alles eskaliert." Hermione schaute tief in Dracos Augen, denn sie hatte schon längst die Angst vor seinen durchbohrenden Blicken verloren. 

_'Er ist doch sonst nicht so angesprungen, wenn man seine Familie erwähnt hat. Zumindest nicht so.' _

Draco brach den Augenkontakt und machte Anzeichen zu gehen, aber natürlich nicht ohne ein letztes Kommentar: "Pass besser auf, Granger, es kann sehr unangenehm enden, wenn man sich zu sehr in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten einmischt." Dann verließ er das Abteil. 

***

Draußen beorderte Draco Crabbe und Goyle, ihm etwas zu trinken zu holen. Er brauchte definitiv Zeit zum Nachdenken. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass er sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle gerührt hatte, als Crabbe und Goyle wieder zurückkamen, welche sichtlich verwundert darüber waren, dass Draco immer noch dort stand. Aus seinem Gedankengang gerissen hörte er nur noch wie drinnen jemand fragte:

"Sag mal Ron, weißt du wer der neue Muggelkundelehrer wird?" Draco zuckte leicht zusammen. 

"Woher? Mein Vater hat nichts gesagt und ihr wisst ja, dass Dumbledore Überraschungen liebt…"

_'Das kann ja heiter werden.'_, dachte Draco. Irgendwie hatte sein Besuch bei dem berühmten Trio nicht das bewirkt, was er sich erhofft hatte. Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, ihm den Spaß zu verderben und das nur durch eine Frage… 

***

Der Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts saß am Großen Tisch zwischen zwei leeren Stühlen. Ihm schwante so einiges bei dem Gedanken an die neuen Lehrer. Um ehrlich zu sein, war ihm dieser Werwolf noch lieber als _der Andere_, und das sollte schon was heißen. Seinen finsteren Blick hatte er über den Sommer nicht verloren, vielmehr hatte dieser sich noch intensiviert mit dem Wissen, dass Dumbledore ihn wieder einmal, bei der Wahl des Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrers, übergangen hatte. Und genau diesen Blick bekam jeder seiner Kollegen zu spüren, besonders diejenigen, die ihn auf sein Aussehen ansprachen. Was sollte das überhaupt? Schließlich ging sie das gar nichts an. Und jetzt saß er am Großen Tisch und wartete auf die neuen, nervigen Schüler, aus denen bestimmt wenigstens ein Neville Longbottom hervorgehen würde, auf diesen verhassten Werwolf, der bei allem Übel auch noch neben ihm sitzen würde und, was vielleicht noch viel schlimmer war, auf den neuen Muggelkundelehrer, von dem er einiges mehr wusste als die übrigen Lehrer, mit Ausnahme von Dumbledore natürlich. 

_'Das macht dieser alte Kauz absichtlich, der will mich ärgern'_ dachte Snape, als sich Lupin neben ihn auf den freien Platz setzte. 

"Guten Abend Severus", begrüßte dieser ihn freundlich. 

"Lupin", ein kurzes Nicken und damit waren die Freundlichkeiten bereits ausgetauscht und Severus ging erneut seinen Gedanken nach. Er konnte diesen Werwolf immer noch nicht ausstehen und daran würde sich so schnell auch nichts ändern. Wenigstens hatten sie es seit dem Tod Blacks auf eine zivilisiertere Ebene gebracht, die erlaubte, dass sie miteinander kommunizierten, ohne sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Sein Blick richtete sich nun auf die Haustische, an denen sich die Schüler bereits eingefunden hatten und nun ebenfalls auf die Neulinge warteten. Und irgendwie wurde Snape auch dieses Gefühl nicht los, dass man ihn beobachtete. Und tatsächlich, mehrere Schüler schauten ihn mit ungläubigen Blicken an, darunter natürlich auch Potter und Weasley. Er konterte mit einem ein-Wort-und-ich-töte-dich Blick, der an jeden Schüler gerichtet war, sogar an 'seine' Slytherins, die nicht weniger überrascht guckten. Das Sorting begann und der neue Lehrer war noch nicht da. 

_'Hoffentlich ist der an seinem Muggel-Kram erstickt'_, dachte Snape und war mit diesem Gedanken nicht ganz allein, denn es gab noch jemanden, der sich etwas ähnliches wünschte.

***

Draco hatte zwar während der ganzen Fahrt damit geprahlt, dass er Schulsprecher werden würde und hatte damit sich und andere geschickt von seinen Problemen abgelenkt, aber mittlerweile überkam ihn ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend bei dem Gedanken an den neuen Muggelkundelehrer, von dem er, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen, wusste, wer dieser war, bzw. _was_ er war. Die Tatsache, dass sie Lupin als Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrer wiedergeholt hatten, störte ihn eigentlich weniger, auch wenn sich die anderen Slytherins angeregt darüber unterhielten. Draco war in Gedanken nur mit diesem neuen Lehrer beschäftigt und hörte deshalb der Unterhaltung, die um ihn herum geführt wurde, nur halb zu, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er "Hast du Snape gesehen?" verstand. Was war denn so besonderes an Snape? Er schaute Richtung Großer Tisch und starrte schockiert auf seinen Privatlehrer. 

_'Jetzt geht die Welt unter. Lange Haare im Zopf? Fehlt nur noch, dass er sich ein Modebewußtsein zulegt.'  _und er schüttelte den Kopf. Von dem selbstsicheren Draco Malfoy war momentan nicht viel übrig, doch er versuchte, sich das natürlich nicht anmerken zu lassen und hoffte inständig, dass niemand etwas merkte. Hoffnung, eigentlich ein Wort von dem er wusste, dass es in dem Wortschatz der Malfoys nicht existieren sollte, doch bis vor kurzem dachte er auch, dass er schon bald Halbwaise sein würde. In Gedanken versunken fiel ihm nicht auf, dass das Sorting beendet war und Dumbledore bereits zum Essen einlud. 

***

"Nun hab ich noch drei Ankündigungen zu machen." Wie immer, wenn der Schulleiter von Hogwarts sprach, strahlte er eine unvergleichliche Präsenz aus, die eine angenehme Stille in der Großen Halle herbeiführte. 

"Zum einen möchte ich Professor Lupin wieder als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste willkommenheißen", Lupin stand auf, nickte kurz und setzte sich wieder, ganz nach Snape-manier. 

"Des Weiteren können wir dieses Jahr einen neuen Muggelkundelehrer", Draco zuckte sichtbar zusammen, "bei uns begrüßen, der, so wie es aussieht, leider-" Die Türen zur Großen Halle öffneten sich und ein großgewachsener Mann in Muggelkleidung durchschritt die Große Halle mit schnellen Schritten Richtung Großer Tisch, "erst jetzt angekommen ist." Beendete Dumbledore mit einem leichten Schmunzeln seinen Satz.

Ein Murmeln ging durch die Reihen der einzelnen Haustische. Sofort wurden Vermutungen über diesen doch seltsam erscheinenden neuen Lehrer angestellt, wie: 

"Was trägt der denn für seltsame Kleidung" oder "Der kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor". Draco war bereits längst innerlich gestorben, und als er auch noch von den Mädchen hörte "Oh Merlin, das nenne ich mal einen gutaussehenden Professor" spielte er mit dem Gedanken, von einer hohen Klippe zu springen, dessen Ergebnis dann seine körperliche Verfassung der seelischen angleichen würde. Noch hatte er nicht gewagt, hochzugucken, doch jetzt überwand er sich, um sich diesen 'Alptraum', wie er es gerne bezeichnete, anzusehen. Da stand er nun, der neue Professor. Er trug einen schwarzen Nadelstreifenanzug – ja, Draco kannte sich auch in Muggelkleidung aus – mit Turnschuhen. Anstatt eines weißen Hemdes und Krawatte trug er sein Jackett locker über einem weißen T-Shirt, das anscheinend passend zu seinen silberblonden Haaren ausgesucht worden war, und zu allem Überfluss, wie Draco empfand, hatte er seine Sonnenbrille noch nicht abgenommen. 

_'Ist es hier drin nicht dunkel genug?'_

Beim Abnehmen der Sonnenbrille, die er in seine Jackettjacke steckte, sagte der neue Lehrer nur: 

"Tut mir leid, ich hab mich verfahren." Er nickte seinen Kollegen zu, und drehte sich dann zu den Schülern um. Ein Raunen ging durch die Halle, als den meisten von ihnen aufging, wem denn dieser 'Neue' so ähnelte. 

"Darf ich vorstellen, unser neuer Professor für Muggelkunde, Professor Malfoy", nach diesen Worten von Dumbledore herrschte, anders als sonst, Totenstille in der Großen Halle. Man hätte selbst eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Die Schüler schauten nur mit weitaufgerissenen und ungläubigen Augen auf Dumbledore, dann auf Malfoy, dann wieder auf Dumbledore und dann auf den Slytherin Tisch, an dem sich ein sehr unwohl fühlender blonder Slytherin Junge sich gerade wünschte, dass die Welt unterginge. 

Dumbledore schien die Verwirrung, die der Name Malfoy ausgelöst hatte, zu ignorieren und fuhr fort: 

"Und als letztes möchte ich die Schulsprecher für dieses Jahr zu mir bitten. Die diesjährige Schulsprecherin ist Hermione Granger", geistesabwesend applaudierten einige Schüler, als Hermione sich zum Großen Tisch begab, denn der Schock über den neuen Lehrer saß immer noch tief, "und diesjähriger Schulsprecher ist Draco Malfoy." 

Die fragenden Blicke der anderen Slytherins bohrten sich in seinen Rücken, als Draco sein höhnisches Grinsen aufsetzte und elegant und siegessicher nach vorne zum Großen Tisch stolzierte. Wenn er all die Jahre eines von seinem Vater gelernt hatte, war es die Fähigkeit,  selbst in den schmachvollsten Situationen ein gekonntes Pokerface aufzusetzen. Jedoch stellte sich dies als schwieriger heraus als er erwartet hatte, denn Professor Malfoy grüßte ihn offenherzig als sie Dumbledore durch den Nebenausgang folgten und die Große Halle verließen. 

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Draco, wir werden jetzt bestimmt öfter miteinander zu tun haben."

_'Und wovon träumst du Nachts?'_  

"Danke, Professor" presste Draco hervor. Er wollte auf jeden Fall Distanz wahren, sonst kam noch jemand auf dumme Gedanken. 

***

Kaum in seinen Räumlichkeiten angekommen, warf Severus einen Blick in den Spiegel, den er seit Jahren gemieden hatte. _'Was fragten ihn auch alle nach seinem Aussehen.'  _Er hatte nur einen kurzen Moment der Ruhe, da er als Hauslehrer noch die jährliche Predigt an seine Slytherins halten musste. Er fragte sich selbst immer wieder, wieso er noch unterrichtete. Das Dunkle Mal war verschwunden, er hatte all die Jahre als Spion mehr als genug bezahlt für seine Fehler und war sogar als einer der Helden im Kampf gegen Voldemort betitelt worden. Für ihn war es vollkommen unverständlich wieso er sich ein weiteres Jahr mit diesen unfähigen Schülern abgab. Er machte ein Feuer im Kamin, durch den er gleich in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum gehen würde, um die nervigen, neuen Schüler einzuschüchtern. Und um dem Ganzen noch eine Krone aufzusetzen, war sein _Lieblingsprofessor_ Gilderoy Lockhart aus St. Mungos geflohen, der neue Muggelkundelehrer der für tot gehaltene Bruder seines langfristigen Freundes, der nebenbei bemerkt, aus Azkaban entlassen worden war, ein Squib und… ein Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken: Schwul. Er schritt durch den Kamin und dachte noch _'Schlimmer kann es ja nicht kommen.'_

_TBC_

AN: Jetzt können alle reviewn! Auch die anonymen Leser^^ Wie gefällt es euch bisher? Gut? Schlecht? Konstruktive Kritik und Lob sind immer willkommen^^ 


	3. 1 zu 0 für Hermione

Kapitel 2: 1:0 für Hermione

„Ich bin schwanger!"

Stille hing im Raum. Narcissa Malfoy beobachtete Severus mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck. Und hätte sie ihn nicht gekannt, hätte sie denken können, er habe sie nicht einmal gehört. So jedoch entfiel ihr nicht das leichte Blitzen in seinen tiefschwarzen Augen, das darauf hinwies, dass sein Gehirn am arbeiten war. Zu welcher Reaktion jedoch diese Überlegungen führen würden, war für sie unergründlich. Und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als auf eben diese zu warten.

Severus Snape, Zaubertränkemeister in Hogwarts und ehemaliger Doppelspion für den Orden des Phönix, hatte sich geirrt: Es war schlimmer gekommen. Und nachdem er zusätzlich zu dem neuen Muggelkundelehrer auch noch erfahren hatte, dass Gilderoy Lockhart aus St. Mungos „entkommen" war, gab er sich sogar einer Millisekunde dem Gedanken hin, dass sich Dumbledore einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte, auch wenn seine Logik ihm nicht mehr gestattete. Aber diese Nachricht von Narcissa schien ein gelungener Abschluss dieses Tages zu sein.

Als Lucius nach dem Sieg über Voldemort nach Azkaban geschickt wurde, hatte sich Narcissa in ihrem Kummer an Severus gewandt, war er doch schon vor ihrer Vermählung mit Lucius ihr bester Freund, -nein sogar mehr wie sie beide wussten-, gewesen. Snape selbst hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie sich in der kurzen Zeit so nah kommen würden und trotz beiderseitiger Schuldgefühle gegenüber Lucius, hatten sie doch zueinander gefunden. Umso schockierender war die Nachricht für ihn gewesen, dass Lucius aus Azkaban entlassen worden war. Severus hatte die letzten Tage viel darüber nachdenken müssen, was er jetzt machen sollte. Sich wieder von Narcissa distanzieren und das gleiche nur freundschaftliche Verhältnis mit ihr führen, oder Lucius mit den neuen Verhältnissen konfrontieren. Früher oder später lief es darauf hinaus.

Dieser Satz, Narcissas Neuigkeit, hatte einen neuen Faktor ins Spiel gebracht. Severus Snape wurde Vater.

Nur ein Idiot musste noch fragen, von wem das Kind stammte, und der Zaubertränkemeister zählte sich eindeutig nicht zu diesen. Lucius war noch nicht lange genug zurück und Narcissa wäre bestimmt nicht so besorgt zu ihm, Severus, gekommen, wenn es nicht von ihm war. 

Und so war er einen Augenblick gefangen in einem Gewirr von Gefühlen und Gedanken, die jedoch durch seine Selbstbeherrschung- mit der Zeit ein Teil von ihm geworden- nach außen unbemerkbar blieben. Obwohl er es hasste sich Gefühle einzugestehen, war er doch erfüllt von einer tiefen Freude. Aber bald noch größer war die Sorge um das Kind und vor allem um Narcissa und so konzentrierte er sich gedanklich auf diesen Teil.

Narcissa konnte nicht länger warten und war im Begriff, wieder das Wort zu ergreifen, als sie merkte, wie sich Severus Blick wieder veränderte und statt in die Ferne gerichtet wieder auf ihr ruhte. Die Tiefen seiner Augen waren wieder ernst und gleichzeitig beruhigend.

„Lucius weiß nichts davon?" Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Narcissa war froh, auf etwas reagieren zu können und nickte nur leicht, da sie fürchtete, ihre Stimme könnte ihr den Dienst verweigern.

Erst als Severus einen Schritt näher trat, sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte und seine Hände sanft auf ihre Schultern legte, bemerkte Narcissa, wie angespannt sie gewesen war und allein die Berührung versprach ihr die Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, die ihre Muskeln sich entspannen ließen. Seine tiefe Stimme tat das Übrige.

„Erst einmal darf Lucius nichts davon erfahren. Nicht von dem Kind und nicht von uns. Das wäre zu gefährlich. Aber wenn irgendetwas ist, zögere nicht, zu mir zu kommen. Wir schaffen das gemeinsam. Wir finden eine Lösung." Es folgte eine kleine Pause und dann konnte Narcissa sehen, was selbst Dumbledore noch überrascht hätte. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Severus' Gesichtszüge, das auch Narcissa zum Lächeln brachte.

„Ich freue mich auf unser Kind."

Mehr wollte sie nicht hören.

***

„Sesam öffne dich!"

_War das sein Ernst?!_ Mit einem Blick der vermitteln könnte, dass sie ihren Schulleiter für geistig unzurechnungsfähig hielt, trat Hermione durch das Loch, das das Gemälde (das Picknick einer feinen Gesellschaft im Frühling) nun preisgab. Aber natürlich wäre sie niemals so dumm, Dumbledore zu unterschätzen und sie wollte nicht wissen, wie viele Dumbledore anhand seiner von Zeit zu Zeit „seltsamen Angewohnheiten" falsch eingeschätzt hatten und dafür bezahlen mussten.

Draco, der natürlich nicht gerade ein Liebhaber von Muggelliteratur war, fand allein die Bedeutung des Satzes seltsam, hatte aber bei weitem schwierigere Probleme als die Frage, wie ein Sesam sich öffnen solle. So trat er ohne große Umschweife in den Aufenthaltsraum seiner neuen Unterkunft ein, dicht gefolgt von einem immer lächelnden Dumbledore.

Im Raum angekommen vergaß Hermione für einen Augenblick, mit wem sie das siebte Jahr in Hogwarts in einer Wohnung verbringen musste. Der Anblick war überwältigend. Der Aufenthaltsraum war so groß wie ihr Aufenthaltsraum im Gryffindorturm, dabei war er nur für zwei Leute gedacht. An einer Seite des Raums knisterte ein einladendes Kaminfeuer und ein breites und bequemes Sofa sowie zwei Sessel waren davor um einen Tisch angeordnet. Vom Fenster aus konnte man nach draußen auf den See schauen, wo vor einiger Zeit die Neuankömmlinge mit Boten herübergebracht worden waren und weiter östlich ragte der Verbotene Wald in die Höhe. Noch klein konnte man Hagrids Hütte erkennen, aus der Rauch aufstieg. Die Wände waren geschmückt mit Gemälden und das Fenster umrahmt von Vorhängen. Es war weder zu hell noch zu dunkel und obwohl der Raum riesig war, war er dennoch gemütlich. Zur rechten Seite war das Zimmer von Malfoy und links befand sich Hermiones Zimmer und daneben das Badezimmer; ebenfalls geräumig und bequem und Hermione überlegte schon, wie sie ihr Zimmer einrichten wollte.

Selbst Draco musste sich eingestehen, dass diese Räume Stil hatten und er musste sich anstrengen, seinen abfälligen uninteressierten Blick aufrecht zu erhalten. Er würde sich keine Blöße geben, besonders dieser Granger gegenüber nicht. Nicht, dass sie auf ihn geachtet hätte.

Aber etwas störte ihn und er brauchte nicht lange, um es beim Namen zu nennen.

„Das Passwort legt ihr natürlich selber fest. Das Gemälde merkt es sich, wenn ihr nachher rausgeht. Das Gepäck wurde schon auf eure Zimmer gebracht. Ich werde euch dann mal allein lassen, damit ihr in Ruhe auspacken könnt." Hermione antwortete Dumbledore abwesend und der Direktor hatte sich schon gewandt, um hinauszugehen, als er Dracos Stimme hörte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber es gibt hier anscheinend nur ein Bad, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

Als er sich der Aufmerksamkeit des Direktors sicher war fuhr er fort.

„Verlangen sie wirklich von mir, dass ich mit dieser Besserwisserin ein Bad teilen soll?"

Etwas Netteres als Besserwisserin kam ihm bei Granger nicht über die Lippen, und irgendwie tat es heute besonders gut, jemanden zu beleidigen.

Spätestens bei dem Teil _ein Bad teilen_ dämmerte es bei Hermione.

„Nur ein Bad? Für uns zwei?!" Man konnte ihr die Panik im Gesicht ansehen. Ein Bad mit einem Jungen und dann auch noch mit dem versnobten Draco Malfoy, der sie auch noch „zufällig" hasste!!? Das war einfach zu viel.

Gegenüber einem leicht ärgerlichen und einem panischen Ausdruck auf Seiten der neuen Bewohner dieser Räumlichkeiten konnte Dumbledore mit seinem noch heller gewordenem Lächeln nur grotesk erscheinen. Und seine Reaktion war gewiss nicht, was sie sich erhofft hatten.

„Ihr werdet euch schon verständigen können. Als Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin lege ich viel Vertrauen in euch." Er kramte in seinen unzähligen Taschen und holte etwas heraus, um es vor ihnen auszubreiten.

„Zitronendrop?"

Zufrieden mit der Reaktion seiner Schützlinge (oder eher mit der nicht vorhandenen Reaktion, die die beiden in Starre verdammte) nahm er selbst ein Bonbon und verabschiedete sich noch einmal mit einem Nicken, bevor er durch das Loch verschwand und die beiden allein zurückließ.

***

Nachdem Dumbledore verschwunden war, dauerte es noch etwas, bevor Hermione und Draco aufhörten auf den Fleck zu starren, wo ihr Direktor noch vor kurzem gestanden hatte. Wieder bewegungsfähig ließ sich Draco mit großem Gehabe auf das Sofa fallen.

„Da lässt sich wohl nichts machen, Granger", brach Draco die Stille und konnte nicht umhin, sein überlegenes Grinsen aufzulegen, als Hermione ihn verärgert anblickte.

„Ich werde einen Plan aufstellen, wann wer ins Bad kann. Wenn dir das nicht passt, kannst du natürlich immer noch von deinem Posten zurücktreten, Schlammblut." 

Das hatte gesessen. Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Schuljahrs hatte Draco wieder das Gefühl, alles unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Hermiones Gesicht verdunkelte sich. Sie fing an zu zittern und konnte ihre Fäuste kaum in Zaum halten. Am liebsten hätte sie sich auf ihn gestürzt und ihm sein ach so majestätisches Gesicht zerkratzt.

„ICH HAB MIR MEINEN POSTEN WENIGSTENS VERDIENT" schrie sie stattdessen und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Als Hermione sich in seine Richtung bewegte glaubte Draco, sie würde ihn diesmal wirklich angreifen und konnte gerade noch mit verdutztem Blick die Hände vors Gesicht nehmen, bevor er angegriffen wurde. Jedoch handelte es sich bei dem Angreifer um etwas sehr pelziges und als Draco wagte, die Augen zu öffnen, blickte er in die Augen einer fetten unfreundlich dreinblickenden Katze mit rotem Pelz.

„Krummbein!" Etwas verdutzt und gleichzeitig zufrieden mit dem Anblick eines verschreckten, zusammengekauerten Draco Malfoy, ließ Hermione ihre geliebte Katze in ihre Arme springen, und streichelte sie zur Belohnung, bevor sie wieder von ihrem Arm sprang und davon trottete.

Draco nahm wieder seine vorherige Position ein als wäre nichts gewesen und hoffte innerlich, dass er keinen erschreckten Schrei ausgestoßen hatte. _Verdammt, dieses Jahr war ein Alptraum._

„Dieses Vieh bring ich um!" stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, während er versuchte, seine Haare wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

„Das wagst du nicht! Krummbein gehört mir und wenn du ihm was tust…dann kannst du was erleben!"

Die einzige Antwort war ein abfälliger Blick und dieses Malfoy- Grinsen „Versuch's doch!"

Hermione versuchte ihre Nerven wieder zu beruhigen. Sie durfte sich nicht so herausfordern lassen. Sie musste hier raus. Sofort. Mit erhobener Nase und sicherem Schritt stolzierte sie Richtung Ausgang.

„Auf das Niveau lass ich mich nicht herab; mich mit dir zu streiten."

Das konnte Draco nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Auf mein Niveau musst du erst mal kommen, Schlammblut."

Das ließ Hermione diesmal kalt. Sie war schon fast draußen.

„Muttersöhnchen!" rief sie noch triumphierend, als sich das Gemälde wieder vor die Öffnung schob und sie in Richtung Gryffindorturm verschwand.

„Passwort _MUTTERSÖHNCHEN_ gespeichert" hörte Draco noch vom Gemälde und seine Antwort erstickte im Hals.

……   

„Shit"

**TBC**

**A/N:** Danke für die vielen, lieben Reviews so weit. Keine Angst wir werden regelmäßig updaten. So zwei – drei Mal die Wochen, das kommt daraus an wie viele Reviews wir kommen^^ Ich weiß, dass ist gemein…Aber wir sind Slytherins. Wir dürfen das^^ *lol*. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Armer Severus…und das war erst der Anfang!


	4. Ein Badezimmer für zwei

A/N: Danke an alle für die tollen Reviews! Auch ja und das „Shit" am Ende des zweiten Kapitels kam von Malfoy^^

Kapitel 3: Ein Badezimmer für Zwei

„Das meint er doch nicht ehrlich, oder? Schlimm genug, dass du mit diesem Malfoy **_zusammen_** wohnen musst, aber **_ein_** Bad?! Dumbledore muss den Verstand verloren haben. Harry, wir müssen etwas unternehmen!"

Rons Mitgefühl war rührend.

Als Hermione ohne Passwort verloren vor dem Gryffindorturm gestanden hatte, war es auch Ron gewesen, der sie reingelassen hatte. Und durch seine chaotische Weise, die sie auch oft in Verzweiflung gebracht hatte, bekam sie schnell wieder das Gefühl, ein Teil ihrer Gruppe zu sein. Damit war ihre Angst, dass jetzt, da Voldemort tot war und sie nicht mehr mit ihren Freunden in einem Turm wohnte, sich auch ihre Beziehung untereinander geändert hatte, verflogen. Wie gut, dass sie solche Freunde ihr eigen nennen konnte.

„Hermione, vielleicht solltest du wirklich von deinem Posten zurücktreten. Malfoy hasst dich. Wer weiß, was er sich für Gemeinheiten ausdenkt?"

Harry sah sie besorgt an.

„Ja, genau. Hey, Harry, mach endlich deinen nächsten Zug. Du stehst im Schach."

Triumphierend deutete Ron auf das Schachbrett. Hermione musste zugeben, dass er außerordentlich gut in Schach war. Würde er sich nur etwas mehr auf die Schule konzentrieren...

Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt, der Held im Kampf gegen Voldemort, warf die Hände in die Luft und kapitulierte.

„Ok, ok, ich gebe mich geschlagen. Ron, du bist einfach zu gut." Damit wandte er sich ab und widmete sich der Wartung seiner Wolke 8000, den er zum Geburtstag von Professor Lupin geschenkt bekommen hatte. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, wieder zu spielen.

„Hermione, wenn er irgendetwas wagt, sag mir Bescheid! Ich verspreche dir, ich werde es ihm doppelt und dreifach heimzahlen." Ein Blitzen in seinen Augen rief in Hermione eine Vision eines schmerzhaften Matches für Draco hervor. Madam Pomfrey würde ein Wunder vollbringen müssen, sollte dieser Fall eintreten. Hermione fing an zu lachen.

„Ich werde schon klar kommen. Versprich mir ihn nicht zu töten. Ich glaube, ohne seine beiden Schläger kann er nur Sprüche klopfen und heiße Luft bringt mich nicht um."

„Wow!" Ron grinste ihr frech ins Gesicht. „War das ein Witz, Hermione? Bei Merlin, es gibt anscheinend doch noch Hoffnung für dich. Als nächstes probierst du die Scherzartikel meiner Brüder aus. Wann ist das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende?" Er entkam noch gerade geschickt Hermiones Angriff.

Alle drei lachten.

„Hey, Hermione, wenn es dich beruhigt, kann ich dir ein Spickoskop besorgen," rief ihr Ron halb hinterher, als sie sich auf dem Weg zum Schulsprecherturm machte. Die Ausgangssperre galt auch für sie und sie wollte Draco Malfoy nicht das Vergnügen bereiten, sie gleich am ersten Tag anzuschwärzen.

In typischer Hermione-Manier rollte sie ihre Augen und auch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wir sprechen hier von Draco Malfoy, Ron, gleich hinter seinem Vater größter Intrigant und Lügner. Das Gerät würde gar nicht mehr aufhören, anzuschlagen." Ron hob abwährend die Hände. „War nur ein Scherz. Wir sehen uns dann morgen beim Frühstück. Oder nehmt ihr das auch gemeinsam ein?"

……

„Niemals!" kam es von allen dreien gleichzeitig, während sie versuchten, die Visionen zu verdrängen.

***

Gut gelaunt und seelisch gestärkt erreichte Hermione das Gemälde, das den Eingang zum Schulsprecherturm darstellte. Da wurde ihr plötzlich klar, dass sie gar kein Passwort mit Draco ausgemacht hatte. Wie konnte sie so einen Fehler machen? … Moment. Hatte Dumbledore ihnen nicht gesagt, das Gemälde würde sich das Passwort merken, wenn sie rausgingen….Hermione wagte kaum, weiterzudenken.

„M…Muttersöhnchen?" sagte sie kleinlaut und zu ihrem Entsetzen öffnete sich der Eingang. _Autsch._

Jetzt musste sie sich bei Draco auch noch entschuldigen. Perfekt. Hoffentlich konnten sie das Passwort noch ändern.

Hermione betrat den Aufenthaltsraum, konnte Draco aber nicht finden und kein Geräusch war zu hören. Auch beim Anklopfen an seinem Zimmer kam keine Antwort.

Es war schon schlimm genug, Dracos überlegenen Gesichtsausdruck zu ertragen, wenn sie sich entschuldigen musste, aber auch noch auf ihn zu warten, machte alles noch schlimmer. Schweren Herzens holte sie ihre Badutensilien und ging ins Bad.

Oder besser, sie öffnete die Tür zum Bad. Denn die Überraschung, die sie erlebte, ließ sie auf der Stelle erstarren.

Draco schien ebenfalls überrascht zu sein, denn nur mit einem Handtuch, mit dem er dabei gewesen war, die Haare zu trocknen, stand er wie eine antike Statue vor Hermione und starrte sie nur an.

Nach einigen Momenten, die Hermione wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, löste sich Draco aus seiner Starre.

„Hast du langsam genug gesehen, Granger, oder soll ich noch für ein Photo posieren?"

Als Draco wieder sein herausforderndes Grinsen auflegte, bekam Hermiones Gesicht wieder Farbe, bis es knallrot angelaufen war. 

_‚Verdammt! Beweg dich, Hermione, mach was, irgendwas._'

Endlich fand sie ihre Stimme wieder

„Sch…Schließ gefälligst hinter dir ab!!.... und….**und zieh dir was an**!!" Draco schaute an sich herab. Hermione wurde noch roter, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Mit hochrotem Kopf schlug sie die Tür zu und floh in ihr Zimmer. Die Entschuldigung war erst einmal vergessen.

Nachdem Hermione in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden war, stieg auch Draco die Röte ins Gesicht. 

_‚Das musste ja so kommen. Warum hab ich auch nicht die Tür abgeschlossen.' _Diese Granger hatte aber auch immer das perfekte Timing. Nicht, dass er sich schämen müsste. Er wusste, dass er gut bestückt war. Er konnte ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen nicht zurückhalten. 

Warum hatte er sich dann nur gefreut, sie aus der Fassung gebracht zu haben?

Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel versicherte ihm, dass er nicht mehr rot war, und nachdem er fertig angezogen seine Badutensilien in sein Zimmer gebracht hatte, setzte er sich noch an den Kamin. Ihm war noch nicht nach Schlafen zumute. Etwas streifte seine Beine bevor es mit einem Sprung neben ihm auf dem Sofa landete. Draco schaute Krummbein überrascht und misstrauisch an. Da die Katze ihm nichts böses zu wollen schien, streckte Draco schließlich seine Hand aus und streichelte sie, nicht ohne sich vorher mit einem Blick Richtung Hermiones Zimmer zu vergewissern, dass ihn niemand sah. Er musste gestehen, dass er Katzen mochte. Seine Eltern jedoch gestatteten ihm kein Haustier und es würde sein Image zerstören. Wie würde Hermione auch reagieren? 

_Oh, Granger, du hast eine Katze? Darf ich sie streicheln, ich liebe Katzen._ Draco musste über seine eigene Version in seiner Vorstellung lachen.

Warum nur wünschte er sich, ihre Reaktion darauf zu sehen?   

***

Hermione war heute besonders früh aufgestanden und erst, als sie sich sicher war, dass Malfoy nicht im Badezimmer war, hatte sie sich schnell fertig gemacht, um sich dann gründlich auf die heutigen Stunden vorzubereiten, bevor sie in die große Halle ging, um sich zum Frühstück an den Gryffindortisch zu setzen.

Kurz darauf kamen auch schon Harry und Ron, um sich zu ihr zu gesellen.

„Na, noch was passiert, nachdem du uns gestern verlassen hast?"

Hermione versuchte zu verhindern, allzu rot zu werden. Gut, dass Ron schon die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Aber Harry, Draco-Schätzchen geht doch immer zeitig zu Bett, um auch genug Schönheitsschlaf zu bekommen." Ron mimte dabei seine Mutter. Die beiden kugelten sich vor lachen. Hermione versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln.

„Äh.. Ich bin ja mal gespannt, ob sich außer der Frisur bei Professor Snape auch andere Angewohnheiten geändert haben….oh, wenn man vom Teufel spricht, da kommt er ja."

Hermione atmete auf, als Harry und Ron wirklich die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren „Lieblings"-Professor lenkten.

***

Wie immer bewegte sich Severus Snape wie eine Gewitterwolke auf den Großen Tisch zu und setzte sich ohne große Umschweife auf seinen Platz. Er tauschte nur ein kurzes Nicken mit Dumbledore und Lupin aus, um dann lediglich einige Schüler mit seinem kalten Blick einzuschüchtern. Wenn es jemals jemand gewagt hätte, ihn zu beobachten, hätte er bemerkt, dass Snape am Großen Tisch niemals aß. Es war leider Pflicht, zum Essen zu erscheinen, aber seine Mahlzeit nahm Snape immer in seinen privaten Gemächern ein.

Er hatte eindeutig keine gute Laune und seine ersten Schüler heute würden das zu spüren bekommen. Aber als ein gewisser Muggelprofessor auf den Platz neben Severus zusteuerte, verdunkelte sich dessen Miene noch mehr. 

_Warum musste dieser Idiot so früh am morgen schon so gut gelaunt sein?_ In seinem Gemüt erinnerte er ihn an Gilderoy Lockhart. 

Bei Snapes Anblick wünschte Remus Lupin sich einen Regenschirm. Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn es gleich anfangen würde zu donnern und zu blitzen.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Snape, wie ich sehe, sind sie schon mit dem Essen fertig. Ich bin leider aufgehalten worden; diese Treppen hier sind ja sehr … interessant." _‚Wen bitteschön interessiert das?'_  dachte Severus. Julius Malfoy setzte sich und verhalf sich selbst zu ein paar Brötchen mit Marmelade.

„Es ist mir eine Freude, neben ihnen sitzen zu können. Lucius hat mir schon von ihnen berichtet. Erzählen sie doch etwas von sich." Dabei legte er dem Zaubertränkemeister aufmunternd eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Bei der Berührung durchzuckte es Snape und der Muggelkundeprofessor machte keine Anstalten, die Hand wieder da weg zu nehmen!?

Am Slytherin-Tisch beobachtete Draco Malfoy das Geschehen mit großer Sorge und drei gewisse Gryffindorschüler konnten ebenfalls ihre Blicke nicht abwenden.

Severus Snape geriet in Panik. Bildete er es sich nur ein, oder schaute ihn Julius Malfoy etwas zu interessiert an. So wie die Lage jetzt war lief Severus Gefahr, seine Kontrolle zu verlieren. Leider gab es nur eine Alternative; diese saß direkt neben ihm und beobachtete die beiden neugierig. Bei der Wahl eines großen Übels oder eines größeren Übels entschied er sich für ersteres.

„Professor Lupin. Sie wollten mir noch von den neuesten Entdeckungen von Gegenmaßnahmen im Bereich dunkler Magie berichten."

Lupin sah ihn mit großen Augen verdutzt an. „Wollte ich?" Ein durchdringender Blick von Snape „frischte sein Gedächtnis auf". 

„Ah, ja genau, die neuesten Gegenmaßnahmen…nun denn." Remus fühlte sich plötzlich sehr unwohl in seiner Haut. Zu Snapes Erleichterung nahm Malfoy die Hand endlich von der Schulter und wandte sich an den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

„Oh, wirklich. Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn ich zuhöre? Verteidigung war schon immer eines meiner Lieblingsfächer gewesen."

Snape nutzte die Gelegenheit.

„In diesem Fall wäre es vielleicht angebracht, den Platz zu tauschen, Lupin, dann könnten wir sie beide verstehen." Remus hatte nichts einzuwenden, hatte aber das Gefühl, irgendwo reingeraten zu sein.

Während die beiden den Platz tauschten, fiel Draco, Harry und Hermione die Kinnlade runter und Ron das Brötchen aus dem Mund. Ein gefährlicher Blick von Snape ließ sie schnell eine andere Beschäftigung suchen.

Julius Malfoy hörte gespannt jedem Wort zu, das Lupin von sich gab, und wandte seine Augen nicht ein einziges Mal ab.

TBC

And don't forget to review!!!


	5. Die Vision

Kapitel vier: Die Vision

**Bekanntmachung**

**Dieses Jahr wird ein Schulausflug für alle Schülerinnen und Schüler der Jahrgangsstufen sechs und sieben zu unserer Partnerschule „Hohenburg" in Münster (Deutschland) angeboten.**

**Der Auslandsaufenthalt von acht Wochen findet in der Zeit vom 01.10. bis zum 26.11. dieses Jahres statt.**

**Alle Schülerinnen und Schüler, die an einer Teilnahme interessiert sind, haben dieses Semester Muggelkunde zu belegen, sowie eine Einverständniserklärung der Erziehungsberechtigten einzuholen. Die Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher, sowie die Professoren McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Malfoy und Hooch werden den Ausflug begleiten. **

**Die Einverständniserklärungs-Formulare werden kommenden Dienstag um 15:00 von den Vertrauensschülern in Aufenthaltsräumen verteilt.**

**Der Inhalt der Muggelkundestunden, sowie kommende Exkursionen in allen Pflichtfächern, sollen speziell auf den Schulausflug und den damit einhergehenden Umgang mit fremden Kulturen vorbereiten.**

**Professor McGonagall**

**Stellvertretende Schulleiterin**

„Wow, Harry!" Ron Weasley zeigte auf die Bekanntmachung am schwarzen Brett. 

„Ein Schulausflug nach Deutschland! Ist das krass!"

Harry drängte sich durch die Schülermassen um einen besseren Blick auf den Aushang erhaschen zu können.

„Tja Ron, ich will ja nicht deinen Enthusiasmus trüben, aber dir ist schon klar, dass Snape als Aufsicht mitfährt, oder?" Rons Miene verfinsterte sich und er murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. 

„Ich bleibe dann wohl alleine zurück." Stellte Harry enttäuscht fest, als er sich seinen Weg zurückgebahnt hatte. „Die wollen doch wohl nicht alle mit nach Deutschland! Da gibt's sowieso nichts Tolles zu sehen, außer Männer in Lederhosen, Frauen in Dirndln und jede Menge Sauerkraut!" stellte er mit einem Blick über die Schulter entsetzt fest, als die Schülermassen immer bedrohlicher anstiegen. 

„Warum nicht? Ich find's klasse! Hast du jemals was von einem Ausflug in Hogwarts gehört? Das hier ist eine Premiere. Ich war noch nie auf einem Schulausflug. Und meine Eltern können es mir nicht mal verbieten, weil ich als Vertrauensschüler sowieso mit muss." Ron strahle wie ein Atomkraftwerk. „Wieso willst du eigentlich nicht mitkommen?"

_‚Na toll, anstatt ihn zu trösten, hatte Ron noch Salz in die Wunde reiben müssen. Idiot!'_

„Glaubst du wirklich allen Ernstes, dass die Dursleys _mir_ diese Einverständniserklärung unterschreiben werden?" Rons Gesichtsfarbe passte sich der seiner Haare an. Natürlich, dass hatte er vollkommen vergessen! Die Dursleys, Harrys einzige Familie nach dem Tod seiner Eltern und seines Patenonkels Sirius Black, hassten Harry zu sehr um sich diese Gelegenheit der Demütigung entgehen zu lassen. Nein, sie würden Harry unter keinen Umständen die Einverständniserklärung unterschreiben. Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt, war zudem auch nicht gerade beliebt in Hogwarts. Vor allen nicht bei den Slytherins, von denen wohl die meisten hier bleiben würden, da ihre konservativen Eltern ihnen einen Ausflug, der ohne Frage Muggelkontakt bedeutete, nicht erlauben würden. Und da Harrys beste Freunde Ron und Hermione sich wegen ihrer Schulposten nicht den Luxus eines solidarischen Ausflugverzichts leisten konnten, würde Harry wohl oder übel alleine zurückbleiben.

Ron schluckte hart. „Vielleicht kannst du Dumbledore bitten den Zettel für dich zu unterschreiben, nach allem was du für unsere Welt getan hast, ist es das Mindeste was er für dich tun kann." Harry schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Der dumme Kauz hat sich auch damals geweigert mir den Zettel für Hogsmeade zu unterschreiben! Das einzige was man von dem bekommt sind Zitronendrops!" Dann sah Ron ihn nur noch sauer Richtung Quidditchfeld stampfen. _‚Die armen Hufflepuffs!'  _

***

Ein ungewöhnlich stiller Draco Malfoy saß neben einer ungewöhnlich stillen Hermione Granger. Irgendwie hatte sich diese ganze Schülersprechergeschichte nicht so entwickelt wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatten. Immer noch peinlich berührt von der „Begegnung" des Vorabends, wagte keiner den Anderen direkt anzusehen. Sowieso hatte die Stimmung des Zaubertränke Kurses den Tiefpunkt erreicht, denn – es war kaum zu fassen – jeder von ihnen war nun _freiwillig _hier. Nun gut, das kam natürlich darauf wie man „freiwillig" definierte. Für die Slytherins war es ein Selbstverständliches Zaubertränke bis ins letzte Schuljahr zu wählen, schließlich wollten sie Pluspunkte bei Snape sammeln und die meisten Rawenclaws waren ernsthaft an dem Fach interessiert.

_Na ja,_ dachte Harry entgeistert. _Die Typen waren ja auch an jedem Fach interessiert! _

Doch was ihn, Ron, Neville und die übrigen Gryffindors, und was das betraf auch die Hufflepuffs des Kurses anging, war er sich sicher, dass sie NICHT FREIWEILLIG hier waren. Dies hier war der „Zaubertränke Leistungskurs" und Snape würde sie wahrscheinlich bis zum Erbrechen mit Hausaufgaben martretieren. Ron wirkte bereits am Gedanken daran grünlich im Gesicht. _Was waren das auch für sche** Auflagen des Ministeriums?!_

Jeder, der Aurorer werden wollte, musste Zaubertränke belegen. Und so saßen nun alle mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Nervosität in Professor Snapes N.E.W.T.S Zaubertränke Kurs.  

***

_Bang!_ Die Tür des Klassenraums knallte an die Kerkerwand, als Snape mit vollem Patos den Raum eroberte. Das „Frühstücksgespräch" saß ihm noch immer in den Knochen und alleine bei dem Gedanken an Malfoys Händen auf seinen Schultern… Snape schüttelte sich innerlich und versuchte den geistigen Alptraum abzuschütteln. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er jetzt auch noch Zaubertränkedoppelstunde der siebten Klasse. _Verdammt noch mal, was mache ich hier eigentlich?!_

Ohne seine Schüler auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, fing der mit seiner alljährlichen Einschüchertungsbergpredigt an. Falls einige Schüler sich noch nicht wirklich sicher waren, ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war diesen Kurs zu belegen, würde Snape nach seiner Ansprache sicherlich einige Klausuren weniger zu korrigieren haben, was Ansporn genug für ihn war sie erst einmal richtig zurechtzuweisen.

„Dies hier ist kein einfacher Standartlevel Zaubertränkeunterricht sondern ein N.E.W.T.S Kurs. **Mein** N.E.W.T.S Kurs um genauer zu sein. Die Erfahrung hat gezeigt, dass sich die Noten bei Ansteigendem Niveau um **mindestes** zwei Buchstaben (A/N: Ich weiß das hört sich seltsam an, aber in Hogwarts gibt's halt keine Punkte oder Noten^^) senken. Wer von euch also nicht mit vollem Einsatz dabei ist wird **keine** Chance auf einen Abschluss in meinem Kurs haben und sollte deshalb so schnell wie möglich in einen sicherlich weniger anspruchvollen Kurs irgendeines Kollegen wechseln." 

Zum ersten Mal sah Snape auf und stellte freudig fest, dass zwei Hufflepuff Schüler bereits den Raum verließen. _Aber das ließ sich auf jeden Fall noch steigern._

„Falls einige von ihnen dem **alljährlichen Irrtum** auferlegen sind, ich würde mich auch nur **im Geringsten** für ihre Berufswünsche interessieren, und ich spreche hiermit vor allem die **möchte-gern**-Aurorer an, dem sei gesagt, dass er mit seiner Wahl einen **fatalen Fehler** begangen hat. Das einzige was mich interessiert sind ihre **Leistungen** und falls sie nicht in der Lage sind meinen Ansprüchen **in vollem Umfang** zu genügen, dem sei versichert, dass er besser einen anderen Berufszweig in betracht ziehen sollte."  

Ron stöhnte hörbar auf und wollte bereits gehen, als Harry ihn wieder nach unten zog.

„Das ist doch genau das was er erreichen will Ron! Selbst Neville ist geblieben, siehst du." Neville Longbottom, Pechvogel vom Dienst, und Snapes bevorzugtes Opfer, mal abgesehen von Harry selbst, saß versteckt in der letzten Reihe und versuchte eine möglichst selbstsichere Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten. 

Nachdem ganze vier weitere Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten, griff Snape mit einem selbstgerechten Gesichtsausdruck nach der Anwesenheitsliste und rief die jeweiligen Namen auf bis er plötzlich stutzte. 

„Neville Longbottom?" schwarze Augen suchten – und fanden – den ängstlichen Gryffindor Jungen in der allerletzten Reihe.

„Das ist doch wohl ein Scherz! Ihre Benotung letztes Jahr könnte mal als vorgezogenes Weihnachtsgeschenk für die nächsten dreißig Jahre bezeichnen. Von der nun ausbleibenden Hilfe ihrer Partnerin Miss Granger ganz zu schweigen." Neville war nun bereits tomatenrot angelaufen, brachte aber kein Wort heraus, als Snape ihn fordernd beäugte. 

„Sie wollen allen Ernsten bleiben?!" Neville nickte nur und schluckte hart. 

_Das leben war einfach unfair! Was hatte er nur verbrochen um Longbottom und das Potter Dream Team ein weiteres Jahr ertragen zu müssen? _

„Nun gut. Wie sie wollen." _Drei Monate! Ich gebe ihm drei Monate! Danach **wird** er freiwillig gehen…  _

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs erschien ein Schuhkartongroßer Stapel Arbeitsblätter auf dem Tisch jedes Schülers. „Das hier sind Wiederholungsaufgaben für sie, welche sie innerhalb der nächsten drei Monate in Eigenarbeit zu bearbeiten haben. Den ersten werden wir nun gemeinsam durchgehen." Snapes tiefe Stimme verlor sich langsam im Aufzählen der Zutaten, als Dracos Gedanken einmal mehr abschweiften…

„Drachenzahn und Schwarzwurzel gehören zwei äußerst seltenen Pflanzenarten an. **Sie heißen**?" fragte Professor Snape scharf, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von Malfoys entfernt.  

„Draco Malfoy!" sagte Draco wie aus der Pistole geschossen, da er nur den letzten Teil von Snapes Monolog mitbekommen hatte. Der gesamte Kurs grölte vor Lachen, was auch Draco zu verstehen gab, dass das wohl nicht die korrekte Antwort gewesen war. 

Wenn es eins gab was Snape hasste, dann waren es lachende Kinder und was er noch mehr hasste, waren lachende Kinder in **seinem** Unterricht. 

„Sie halten sich wohl heute für besonders komisch Mr. Malfoy. Zwanzig Punkte von Slytherin für Unachtsamkeit im Unterricht und zwei Rollen Pergament zu dem Thema Warum man in seinem N.E.W.T.S Kurs nicht schlafen sollte."

Ron ließ seine Feder fallen. „Zwanzig Punkte von **Slytherin**!" zischte er ungläubig. „Harry ich will hier raus!" 

***

Staub und Dreck bedeckten den Boden. Nur vereinzelt schafften es trübe Lichtstrahlen durch den jahrhunderte alten Bretterverschlag und die verstörten Ratten zuckten aufgeschreckt in ihrem Schlummer auf, als sich eine dunkle Gestalt ihrem Versteck näherte. Die Dielen knarrten unheilvoll unter jedem neuen Schritt, als Kartons und antike Möbelstücke zur Seite gehievt wurden. 

Stechend grüne Augen durchsuchten ungeduldig den alten Dachboden und ein verächtlicher Gesichtsausdruck zeichnete das jugendliche Gesicht des Mannes als er mit einem Wink seiner rechten Hand einige Fledermäuse aus ihrem Versteck verjagte. 

Das letzte Mal hatte er den Dachboden als Kind zusammen mit seiner Mutter besucht. Das alte Landhaus stand nun inmitten der Moorlandschaft verlassen da. Ein schönes Haus in einer unheimlichen, sich in ständigem Nebel befindenden, Umgebung. Die Gestalt schüttelte einmal mehr ungläubig den Kopf als sie eine sich bewegende Fotografie von einer alten Nussbaumseitbord nahm und von zentimeterdickem Staub befreite. Eine junge Frau und ihr Kind winkten vergnügt in die Kamera. Alles schien so unglaublich lange her zu sein…

Doch dann schien er das Objekt seiner Begierde entdeckt zu haben, da er das Bild augenblicklich an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurückverbannte und zielstrebig auf eine unscheinbare Holztruhe zuging. Ein wenig unschlüssig blieb die dunkle Gestalt nun vor der Truhe stehen und griff nach ihrer Goldkette welche sie unter der schwarzen Kleidung verborgen hatte. An der Goldkette hing ein kleiner, massiver Schlüssel, welcher unzweifelhaft zu der Truhe gehören musste. Lange drehte die Gestalt den Schüssel unschlüssig in ihrer Hand umher. 

War er wirklich vorbereitet auf das, was sich in ihrem Inneren verbarg? Der Innhalt dieser Truhe war das Einzige was ihm seine Mutter nach ihrem Tod an magischem Erbe hinterlassen hatte. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an die Testamentseröffnung und an seine Überraschung als er den Goldschlüssel zusammen mit einem kurzen Instruktionsbrief aus dem Bankschließfach genommen hatte. Seine Mutter hatte schon immer eine, ihm fremde, Vorliebe für subtile Geheimniskrämereien gehabt und obwohl das gleiche Blut ihn ihren Adern floss, war es ihm niemals gelungen ihr auf irgendeine Weise näher zu kommen. Ihre Distanz und Verschwiegenheit hatten ihr gewiss eine mystische, dunkle Anziehungskraft verliehen, doch waren sie für ihn mit zunehmendem Alter unerträglich geworden. Vielleicht war sie jetzt, nach ihrem Tod, endlich bereit ihrem Sohn das Vertrauen zu schenken, nach dem er sich so lange Zeit gesehnt hatte, indem sie ihm endlich die Wahrheit erzählte. Die Wahrheit darüber wer er war, und den Grund dafür, warum seine Mutter, als erste und einzige Tochter einer hochangesehenen Zaubererfamilie, sich jahrlang hier im Moor versteckt hatte anstatt den ihr zustehenden Platz in der Zauberergesellschaft einzufordern!

Entschlossen kniete er sich vor der Truhe nieder und entriegelte das Schloss. Mit einem lauten Knarren öffnete sich der Deckel und die Gestalt schaute in eine fast vollkommene Leere. Aber nur fast. Ein seltsames, weißes Stoffbündel befand sich im Inneren und wurde nun neugierig beäugt. Wie alles auf dem Dachboden war der Stoff klamm und roch muffig nach Mottenkugeln, dennoch griff die Gestalt danach und brachte ein Buch zum Vorschein, welches sorgfältig in den Stoff eingewickelt worden war. Das in dunklem Leder eingebundene Buch war noch in einem vollkommenen Zustand, als sei es noch niemals gelesen worden. Als sei es für ihn bestimmt. 

Eine silberne Schlange mit zwei smaragdgrünen Augen, welche sich um ein silbernes V schlängelte, zierte den Einband. Es sah sehr teuer aus und war allen Anschein nach nicht Muggelursprungs. Der Schlüssel, welcher auch die Truhe geöffnet hatte, passte perfekt in Rachen der silbernen Schlange. Ihre grünen Augen erwachten zum Leben und das Schloss sprang in grünem Rauch auf. Die Seiten waren leer. Und über einem verlassen Anwesen im Moor schwebte zum ersten mal seit langer Zeit wieder das Dunkle Mal. 

***

Professor Trelawney schreckte aus ihrer Vision auf und warf dabei ihre Teekanne und mehrere ihrer geliebten Tassen um. Noch nie hatte sie die vielen Stufen zu ihrem Unterrichtsturm so sehr zu spüren bekommen und zu hassen gelernt wie heute. Als wenn der Teufel persönlich hinter ihr her wäre, stürmte sie auf Albus Dumbledores Büro zu, rief atemlos ein: „Zitronensorbee" zum Treppengargoyle und fuhr mit dem Adler-Treppen-Aufzug nach oben. 

Der Direktor der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei saß gemütlich an seinem Schreibtisch, sah einige Unterlagen durch und lutschte an seinem Zitronendrops, als Professor Trelawney außer Atem in sein Büro gestürmt kam.

„Es hat begonnen Albus!" Das ansonsten immer freundliche Gesicht des Schulleiters wirkte plötzlich sehr alt und müde als seine glasigen Augen die Trelawneys trafen. 

„Wir sind vorbereitet." Die Stimme des Alten klang jedoch selbst für ihn wenig überzeugend. Hätten sie doch nur etwas mehr Zeit gehabt… 

***

Die Zaubertränkestunde wollte und wollte einfach nicht zu Ende gehen. Ron starb innerlich von Minute zu Minute und konnte es kaum erwarten endlich seinen Trank testen zu lassen, damit er endlich aus diesem Horrorunterricht entfliehen konnte. 

_Nur noch eine Viertelstunde! Nur noch eine Viertelstunde! Warum dauerte das so lange! _

„Longbottom, ihr Trank ist so wirksam wie Flusswasser. Außerdem ist die Farbe falsch! Nächster!" Zitternd reichte Ron sein Glas Professor Snape. 

„Zu schwach dosiert Weasley, wie immer. Aber akzeptable. Holen sie sich eine Flasche dafür und beschriften sie sie." Ron holte hörbar Luft und wollte grade seinen Trank entgegennehmen, als Snape die Probe mit einem scheppern aus der Hand fiel und auf dem Boden zersprang. Sein Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerzen und er griff sich reflexartig an seinen linken Unterarm.

„Professor! Geht es ihnen nicht gut?!" Hermione war sofort aufgesprungen und wollte schon Madame Pomfrey rufen, als Snape sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben schien. 

„Die Stunde ist hiermit beendet." zischte er immer noch leicht unnatürlich klingend. 

„Keine Hausaufgaben?" Diese Frage konnte natürlich nur Hermione stellen und sie fing sich auf gleich mehrere Seitenhiebe ihrer Kommilitonen dafür ein. 

„Raus mit euch. Sofort. Bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege." Drohte Snape in einer unnachahmbaren Perfektion. Damit war das Thema Hausaufgaben endgültig vom Tisch und die Schüler flüchteten panisch aus dem Kerker. 

TBC 

AN: Ich hoffe sehr das es euch so weit gefallen hat. Aber 13 Reviews auf vier Kapitel…das ist doch noch steigerbar!!! Deshalb werden wir jetzt auch ein wenig mehr düstere Kapitel mit den sogenannten „Bösen" schreiben um ein breiteres Publikum zu erreichen. Aber keine Angst es bleibt auf jeden Fall weiterhin eine gute Mischung aus Humor und ernsthafte Handlung. Also wie war's?


	6. Muggelkunde

Kapitel 5: Muggelkunde

„Ok…, das war jetzt mehr als seltsam…" Ron war der erste, der die Stille durchbrach, auch wenn er nur das aussprach, was jedem bereits bewusst war. 

Ein Tag, an dem sie den Klassenraum ohne Hausaufgaben und auch noch früher verlassen durften, war wie Weihnachten und Ostern auf einmal. 

„Ich hab ein ganz ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache." 

„Huh? Was für eine Sache meinst du, Harry?" Ron schaute seinen Freund fragend an. 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", antwortete Hermione, die Ron zu ignorieren schien.

„Was denn? Was hab ich verpasst?"

„Ron", Hermione rollte ihre Augen, „kriegst du eigentlich irgendetwas mit? Hast du nicht gesehen, wie Snape nach seinem Unterarm gegriffen hat, als er deine Probe fallen ließ? An den Arm, wo er das _Dunkle Mal_ hatte?"

Ron erblasste. „Du… ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass…"

„Sei nicht albern, Ron", unterbrach Hermione ihn leicht gereizt, „ER ist tot. Harry und der Orden haben IHN besiegt. Es ist nur ein wenig seltsam, dass es ausgerechnet _der_ Arm sein muss. Vielleicht sind das auch nur Nachwirkungen oder so", sagte sie schnell, als sie die besorgte Miene ihrer beiden Freunde sah. „Keine Sorge, Harry, er kann nicht wiederkommen. Und wenn, würdest du das doch sicherlich irgendwie spüren."

Harry nickte nur und lächelte, war aber nicht ganz überzeugt.

Die drei merkten nicht, dass Draco nur einige Schritte hinter ihnen ging und jedes Wort gehört hatte. Seine peinliche Aktion war vergessen, zumindest vorerst, da sich nun die Spekulationen um Snape und seine seltsamen Verhaltensweisen drehten. Draco sorgte sich  ähnlich wie Harry, auch wenn er das nur ungern zugab. Der Dunkle Lord war tot, aber… was war mit Snapes Arm? Sollte das wirklich heißen, dass das Mal zurück war? Zu oft schon hatte er beobachten können, wie sein Vater sich bei SEINEM Ruf genauso an den Arm gefasst hatte, als dass er das jetzt als bloße Nachwirkung einstufen konnte. Vielleicht sollte er sich mit seinem Vater in Verbindung setzen oder besser seine beiden Ex-Leibwächter damit beauftragen ihren Vätern Fragen zu stellen, da seiner ihm bestimmt nicht alles bis gar nichts erzählen würde. Nach der nächsten Stunde würde er Crabbe und Goyle ansprechen, freiwillig!

***

Der Klassenraum war mehr als überfüllt. Nicht nur, dass natürlich alle Mädchen der siebten Klasse anwesend waren, darunter auch die Slytherins, nein, sogar die Jungen wollten sich den Unterricht plötzlich nicht entgehen lassen. Wie die Ankündigung eines Schulausflugs die Menschen doch korrumpieren konnte. Draco versuchte sich in der letzten Bank des Raums so klein zu machen, dass man ihn hoffentlich übersehen konnte. Dieses Jahr, das erst gerade angefangen hatte, war ein absoluter Alptraum und sein peinlicher Auftritt bei Snape half seinem Selbstvertrauen rein gar nicht. Wie konnte ihm auch so etwas dämliches passieren? Das war alles seine Schuld. Wenn dieser homosexuelle Squib nicht wäre, wäre ihm so eine Unaufmerksamkeit nicht passiert. Und dann auch noch bei seinem Hauslehrer. Jetzt war er das gefundene Fressen für die Gryffindors. Schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr k-, nein, nicht schon wieder. Diesen Satz würde er jetzt aus seinem Wörterbuch streichen und durch die Wörter "Hoffnung", "hoffentlich" und "unerklärliche Todesursache" ersetzen. 

Mit einem Auftreten aller Snape kam Professor Malfoy durch die Tür des Klassenraums nur um den einschüchternden Eindruck dann durch ein freundliches „Guten Morgen alle miteinander" gleich wieder zu Nichte zu machen. 

Er drängte sich durch die sichtlich überfüllten Reihen der Schüler nach vorne zum Lehrerpult, wieder in einem Nadelstreifenanzug in weiß mit einem dunkelblauen T-Shirt und schwarz-blauen Turnschuhen. 

_'Wenigstens hat er einen Sinn für Mode',_ dachte sich Draco, auch wenn er nicht gerade von der Muggelmode begeistert zu sein schien. Doch er kam nicht umhin festzustellen, dass die Mädchen hin und weg von seinem Onkel waren. 

_'Na ja, schließlich ist er ein Malfoy.' _

Professor Malfoy stellte sich auf recht unkonventionelle Art vor: Anstatt sich nur vorzustellen schrieb er seinen Namen mit Kreide an die Tafel. 

„Mein Name ist Julius Malfoy", er setzte ein Lächeln auf, dass Gilderoy Lockhart Konkurrenz machte, „ich bin für dieses Jahr euer Muggelkundeprofessor, wie ihr ja bereits wisst, und versuche, so gut wie es mir eben möglich ist, euch auf den bevorstehenden Ausflug nach Deutschland vorzubereiten. Was ich euch beibringe, wird unter anderem auch die deutsche Sprache und Kultur beinhalten, von der ich annehme, dass ihr nicht sehr bewandert darin seid." Er zog sein Jackett aus, das er über seine Stuhllehne hing und schaute in die Runde von Schülern. Mit einem leicht amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck fuhr er fort: „Aber zuvor beantworte ich eure Frage, die wahrscheinlich schon seit dem gestrigen Abendessen für reichlich Verwirrung sorgt. Wie mein Name schon zeigt, bin ich ein Malfoy, genauer gesagt bin ich Lucius Malfoys großer Bruder. Ich habe seit meinem zehnten Lebensjahr in Deutschland gelebt, daher auch mein Akzent und wahrscheinlich Dumbledores Entscheidung, mich einzustellen. Meine Eltern schienen nicht gerade begeistert von meiner Einstellung gegenüber Muggeln gewesen zu sein, daher haben sie mich enterbt und meinem kleinen Bruder die Führung der Familie übergeben. Aber als ich vor kurzem hörte, dass Lucius aufgrund irgendwelcher Verbindungen zu einem gewissen Voldemort in Azkaban sitzen würde, bin ich wieder nach England gekommen, um ihm zu helfen. Schließlich konnte ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass jemand so schüchtern und ängstlich wie er zu den Gräueltaten, derer er beschuldigt wurde, fähig war. Er war früher schließlich …"

Draco wünschte sich unterdessen eine Naturkatastrophe, einen Angriff von Dementoren oder die Auferstehung des Teufels höchstpersönlich. Alles war ihm recht, Hauptsache die Stunde wurde unterbrochen und er konnte dieser äußert schmachvollen Situation entfliehen. Nicht nur das er sich vor Snape zum Affen gemacht hatte, jetzt musste auch noch sein Onkel aus dem „Nähkästchen" plaudern. Wie konnte er nur solch private Geschichten vor wildfremden Leuten ausbreiten! 

"…und dann ist er fast ertrunken. Ich sage euch, wenn ihr einen Malfoy umbringen wollt, werft ihn ins Wasser. Er wird dann untergehen wie eine bleierne Ente…"

Die Klasse konnte sich kaum zurückhalten, lauthals loszulachen. Das war selbst für die eingefleischten Slytherins zu viel. Schließlich erhielt man nicht alle Tage Einblick in die Kindheitserlebnisse eines Ex-Totessers und arroganten Reinblüters. 

Hermione stand nicht weniger vor einem Lachkrampf, doch sie war Schulsprecherin und musste sich auch dementsprechend verhalten. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah sie Draco, der mit leicht rötlichem Teint hasserfüllte Blicke in Richtung seines „Onkels" schickte. 

'Das muss weh tun', Hermione konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen bevor sie ihren Professor in seinem Unterhaltungsprogramm unterbrach.

„Entschuldigen sie, Professor, aber weichen sie nicht ein wenig vom eigentlichen Thema ab?"

Professor Malfoy wirkte leicht überrascht, sagte aber nur: „Oh, stimmt ja, tut mir leid, aber ich schwelge zu gerne in Erinnerungen." Er lächelte nur und fuhr fort: „Also, mal überlegen… wie merke ich mir am besten eure Namen… ah, ich hab's, wir machen Namenskärtchen, für jedes Haus die passende Farbe. Draco, würdest du das bitte für mich übernehmen? Du kennst ja sicherlich die Namen aller Anwesenden hier sowie das Haus, zu dem sie gehören." Draco lief blutrot an bei der persönlichen Adressierung seines Onkels vor allen anderen, war aber fähig ein „Ja, Professor" hervorzupressen. 

„Gut, wenn das geklärt ist, widmen wir uns doch mal dem Unterricht. Hmm… der Raum ist ziemlich klein. Wie wär's, wenn wir bei diesem schönen Wetter nach draußen gehen und im Freien mit dem Unterricht fortfahren."

***

Draußen angekommen führte Professor Malfoy die Klasse zu seinem Wagen. 

„Sind alle da? Gut. Ich geh davon aus, dass euch der Name Grindelwald etwas sagt. Und ich nehme an, dass ihr in Geschichte der Zauberei auch schon etwas über die beiden Weltkriege gehört habt. Aber das liegt in der Vergangenheit und ist auch nicht Thema meines Fachs. Also, was könnt ihr mir noch über Deutschland bzw. Deutsche erzählen, was nicht unbedingt mit Magie zu tun hat?"

Das vor kurzem noch anherrschende Gemurmel verstummte und jeder zögerte mit einer Antwort. 

„Na, wie sieht's aus? Hat denn keiner eine Idee?"

„Die tragen doch alle Lederhosen und Dirndel", Ron durchbrach die unangenehme Stille.

Professor Malfoy fing lauthals an zu lachen. „Also DAS ist definitiv ein Vorurteil. Wie heißen sie?" 

Ron lief knallrot an und antwortete eine wenig kleinlaut: „Ron Weasley, Professor."

„Also, Herr Weasley, ich hoffe, dass ich sie – und auch die anderen, die ihre Meinung teilen – von dieser doch sehr seltsamen Vorstellung lösen kann, denn sonst erleben sie in Deutschland ein böse Überraschung. Glauben sie mir, wenn ich sage, dass die Deutschen es gar nicht gerne sehen, wenn man sie auf diese Weise in einen Topf wirft. Besonders die Region, in der wir uns während der ganzen Zeit aufhalten werden, sträubt sich gegen dieses Vorurteil ganz besonders. Obwohl ich ihre Antwort nicht als falsch werten darf, Herr Weasley, denn es gibt sehr wohl eine Region in Deutschland, in der Lederhosen und Dirndl als traditionelle Kleidung existieren.

„Aber gut, fangen wir das ganze anders an. Ihr seht hier eine Muggelerfindung, die bei den Deutschen als Statussymbol angesehen wird, sowie bei uns die Anzahl der Hauselfen. Die Muggel haben ihr den Namen „Auto" gegeben (Im Englischen sagen wir dazu Car). Es wird als Fortbewegungsmittel benutzt wie bei uns die Besen, nur können Autos nicht fliegen und sind wesentlich bequemer", Professor Malfoy lächelte als er sah, wie sich die Schüler interessiert um das Auto scharrten, besonders den Jungen schien es der Wagen angetan zu haben. 

„Ähm, Professor, wenn man damit nicht fliegen kann, wie kommen die Muggel dann vom Fleck? Das Ding sieht ziemlich schwer aus, als das man es schieben kann, geschweige denn dass man irgendwelche Zugmechanismen erkennen kann." Fragte ein Ravenclaw-Junge sichtlich verwirrt. 

_'Oje, ich glaube das wird ein langer Tag'_, dachte sich Hermione, die sich, da sie schließlich aus einer Muggelfamilie stammte, mit Muggelerfindungen – unter anderem auch Autos – auskannte. Sie schaute dem Treiben der anderen Schüler ein wenig gelangweilt zu, ließ sich aber kein Wort ihres Professors entgehen, da sie vielleicht etwas Wichtiges verpassen könnte. Nicht selten ertappte sie sich jedoch dabei, wie sie mit ihren Gedanken abdriftete. Und während Professor Malfoy über CDs, Autoradios, Sicherheitsgurte und derlei erzählte, wanderte Hermiones Blick umher und fiel des Öfteren auf Draco, der sie seit dem peinlichen Badezimmervorfall nicht einmal beschimpft hatte. Schon seltsam für einen arroganten Reinblüter wie ihn… Wieso dachte sie darüber überhaupt nach? Sie sollte sich freuen, dass endlich mal Ruhe herrschte. 

„Wenn ihr Lust habt, können wir eine kleine Spritztour machen, in kleinen Gruppen natürlich." Die Augen der meisten Schüler leuchteten auf, bei dem Gedanken an eine Fahrt mit dem Auto. Professor Malfoy hatte es geschafft, sie mit seinem Unterricht zu fesseln. „Oh… aber, wie ich sehe, ist die Stunde gleich zu Ende. Doch das soll uns nicht aufhalten, oder? Wir machen das so: Jeder der Interesse hat an einer kleinen Rundfahrt, bleibt nach dem Abendessen einfach in der Großen Halle, und dann fahr ich euch heute Abend durch die Gegend. Einverstanden?" Julius wusste nicht, was ihn dieser Vorschlag kosten sollte.

***

Am nächsten Morgen saßen die drei jüngsten Lehrer Hogwarts übermüdet beim Frühstück. Jeder von ihnen hatte eine lange, schlaflose Nacht verbracht. Einer von ihnen hatte gerade eine Vollmondnacht hinter sich, der andere eine aus Schlaflosigkeit und der dritte im Bunde hätte nie erwartet, dass so viele Schüler auf seinen Vorschlag hin antworteten. 

TBC!!!

**AN:** Danke für die vielen Reviews!!! 

Nun ein paar Antworten: Ja, Lupin hat Harry einen neuen Besten kauft. Woher er das Geld hat? Keine Ahnung. Von seinem neuen Lehrer-Job? Wollen wir das Rating ändern? Auch keine Ahnung. Was meint ihr denn wäre angebrachter PG-13? Bisschen viel, oder? 

Zum Kaptiel: Ok, ich geb's zu, ich bin auf Drogen, übermüdet und ideenlos und dann auch noch unter Zeitdruck(^^;) Aber nächstes Mal geb' ich mir mehr Mühe, versprochen. Hab irgendwas hingeschrieben ohne wirklich nachzudenken, damit ich fertig bin. Tut mir leid (*heul*)


	7. Katzentumult

**Kapitel 6: Katzentumult**

Hermione Granger war auf dem Weg zum Schulsprecher-Gemeinschaftsquartier und freute sich bereits auf die Wärme und Bequemlichkeit des Kaminfeuers. Wie immer hatte sie so gut wie jedes Fach, dass sie belegen konnte auch belegt (bis auf Weissagen, das sie noch immer für nutzlos hielt) und fast die gesamte freie Zeit, die sie heute gehabt hatte, hatte sie in der großen Bibliothek von Hogwarts verbracht, um die vielen Hausaufgaben rechtzeitig erledigen zu können, was einen Abend am Kamin, nach allem den Strapazen, noch attraktiver erscheinen ließ.

Sie machte sich Sorgen. Voldemort war tot, Hermione hatte es selbst miterlebt, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Professor Snapes Dunkles Mal wieder gekommen war. War Voldemort vielleicht doch nicht tot? Das hatte man schließlich schon einmal fälschlicherweise angenommen. Oder bedeutete es etwas vollkommen anderes? Es bedeutete auf jeden Fall nichts Gutes. Doch Hermione hatte sich fest vorgenommen, das sie herausfinden würde, was es mit dem Dunklen Mal auf sich hatte - selbst wenn sie dafür Harrys Unsichtbarkeitsmantel stehlen müsste, um die verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek zugelangen!

„Muttersöhnchen." Hermione flüsterte noch immer das Passwort. Warum konnten sie es auch nicht ändern?! Als sie und Draco nach dem Frühstück Dumbledore abgefangen hatten, um dieses Problem zu besprechen, hatte dieser mit einem eindeutig amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck gemeint, es ließe sich nicht ändern, aber Hermione war sicher, dass ihr Schulleiter es einfach nicht ändern wollte.

Als sich das Gemälde geöffnet hatte und ein ärgerlich dreinblickender Draco Malfoy sie mit Blicken zu töten versuchte, kehrte auch Hermiones schlechtes Gewissen wieder zurück. _Warum musste nur so viel schief gehen dieses Jahr?_

Ein Blick auf den Tisch des Aufenthaltsraumes überraschte Hermione. Er war überfüllt von Pergamentrollen und gefalteten Pappkärtchen; und Tintenfässchen mit verschieden Farben standen vor Draco, welcher mittlerweile wieder damit beschäftigt war, die gefalteten Kärtchen zu beschriften.

„Oh. Für Professor Malfoys Muggelkundeunterricht?" Als Draco zu ihr aufschaute, bemerkte Hermione, dass sie die Frage wohl laut ausgesprochen haben musste. Irgendwie schien sie Fragen nicht für sich behalten zu können.

Draco wusste nicht, ob er auf ihre Frage antworten sollte. Er hatte schon eine ganze Stunde daran gesessen, die Kärtchen zu beschriften und sich eine Liste mit allen Teilnehmern des Muggelkundekurses zu erstellen. 

_Verdammter Onkel!_

Und durch Snapes Strafarbeit hatte er bis jetzt keine Zeit gehabt, diese sinnlosen Namenskärtchen zu schreiben; und wie es aussah würde er noch lange daran sitzen. Er hatte nicht einmal alle Namen zusammen! Morgen hatten sie Zaubertränke und Muggelkunde, er konnte es also nicht weiter aufschieben.

_So ein verdammter Mist!_

Wenn er noch im Slytherinkerker gewohnt hätte, hätte er einem anderen die Arbeit aufhalsen können; diese dumme Parkinson hätte sich bestimmt darum gerissen. Aber jetzt konnte er nicht einmal jemanden in seinen Turm mitnehmen, wegen dieses bescheuerten  Passwortes (Nicht dass er das Bedürfnis dazu hatte). Und Schuld war nur diese Granger.

„Du musst wohl überall deine Nase reinstecken. Warum bist du nicht bei Narbengesicht und seinem Wiesel?" Hermiones Miene verdunkelte sich.

„Du hast kein Recht, sie so zu nennen, Malfoy!"

„Oh, ich vergaß! Alle Namensvergaberechte liegen ja bei dir." _Er konnte ihr wenigstens das Gewissen verschlechtern, oder?_

Hermione hatte die Anspielung auf das Passwort nicht überhört. Das würde sie wohl jetzt bei jeder Gelegenheit zu hören bekommen. In dieser Situation konnte sie sich aber unmöglich entschuldigen, dann hätte sie gegen Malfoy verloren. Und jetzt in ihr Zimmer zu verschwinden käme wohl einem Rückzug gleich. Sie würde sich sicher **nicht** vertreiben lassen. Es musste Gryffindormut gewesen sein, der sie sich auf einem der Sessel setzen und ein Buch zum Lesen in die Hand nehmen ließ.

_Verdammt, kann sie nicht einfach in ihr Zimmer verschwinden? _Verärgert wandte Draco sich wieder den Namenskärtchen zu. Er hatte sogar ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, sie einfach nicht zu schreiben, aber man wusste ja nie, ob sein Onkel ihn dann nicht doch nachsitzen lassen würde. Allein der Gedanke daran, mit seinem schwulen Muggelkundeprofessor allein seine Strafe absitzen zu müssen, spornte ihn an.

Hermione konnte nicht verhindern, immer wieder über ihr Buch hinweg Malfoy zu beobachten.

_Warum nahm er diese Namenskärtchen so ernst?_

Dracos Beziehung zu seinem Onkel war Hermine noch immer ein Rätsel. Einerseits schien er ihn abgrundtief zu hassen. Andererseits erinnerte sie sich aber noch an das Ende der letzten Muggelstunde: Als Professor Malfoy kurz vor dem Verlassen des Raumes aus Versehen eine Flasche der „Muggelgetränke" die er mitgebracht hatte, umgestoßen hatte und diese auf dem Boden zersplittert war, hatte Draco sie unauffällig wieder in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand zurückverwandelt. Fast alle Schüler hatten sich jedoch zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon draußen bei Malfoys Wagen befunden und keiner außer Hermione schien den Vorfall bemerkt zu haben. _Wollte er nur das Ansehen der Malfoys retten? Irgendetwas war ihr entgangen…_

Hermione wurde plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als etwas auf dem Tisch umgekippt zu sein schien und Draco ein Wutgeschrei vom Stapel ließ.

„Argh! VERDAMMTES VIEH! Ich war fast fertig! Stundenlange Arbeit vernichtet! Verdammt!" Krummbein hatte schon Schutz hinter Hermione gesucht und schaute Draco aus ihrem Versteck unverschämt an. Hermione wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Alle Namenskärtchen waren durch bunte Tinte ruiniert. Draco sah Hermione an, als wollte er sie ermorden.

„DUUU! Gib es zu, das hast du geplant, Granger!" Darauf konnte sie reagieren.

„Auch, wenn du es nicht glaubst, Malfoy, aber nicht jeder hat hinterhältige Pläne, die er verfolgt!"

„Aber das hier ist eindeutig **deine** Schuld!"

„Keine Angst! Ich **werde** dir schon bei deinen dummen Namenskärtchen helfen!"

„Auf **deine** Hilfe kann ich gut verzichten, Granger!!" fauchte Draco.

„Fein!!" erwiderte Hermione eingeschnappt und zeigte dann auf eines der beschmutzten Kärtchen. „Aber das nächste mal solltest du die Namen vielleicht richtig schreiben!"

Auf einmal war Dracos Wut verraucht. Er schaute ungläubig auf das Kärtchen. _War das wirklich falsch geschrieben?_ Er konnte morgen unmöglich falsche Namenskärtchen abgeben. Die anderen würden ihn für einen Idioten halten.

Als Draco nur fragend auf die Kärtchen starrte, nahm Hermione das Betreffende und verbesserte den Namen. Ihrer Meinung nach sollte man die Namen der Mitschüler wissen, wenn man Schulsprecher war.

_Typisch, dass Granger wieder mal alle Namen kennt!_ _Hat die nichts Besseres zu tun mit ihrer Zeit?!_ Aber Draco hatte keine andere Wahl.

„In Ordnung! Du kannst mir helfen. Ich will ja nicht an deinem schlechten Gewissen Schuld sein. Aber kein Wort zu Potter oder Weasley, oder du wirst es bereuen!" Hermione rollte nur die Augen und machte sich dann daran, neue Kärtchen zu schreiben und Malfoys Liste aufzubessern. _Wow, es gibt auch Jungen, die eine schöne Schrift haben?_ _Dracos Schrift sogar schöner war als ihre eigene!_

Draco hätte sauer auf die Katze sein sollen, aber irgendwie war er es nicht. Krummbein war sogar so dreist, sich neben Draco auf das Sofa zu legen und schnurrend dort einzuschlafen, nachdem sich dieser wieder an die Arbeit gemacht hatte.

Eine volle Stunde lang saßen die beiden Schulsprecher ruhig in ihrem Aufenthaltsraum und stellten die Namenskärtchen her. Und das ohne sich gegenseitig umzubringen! 

Hermione hatte immer mehr das Gefühl, sich entschuldigen zu müssen. Sie gab es selbst ungern zu, aber Draco **verdiente** eine Entschuldigung. Aber sie brachte sie nicht über die Lippen, bevor sie nicht nach getaner Arbeit ihre Sachen zusammensuchte, um in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Allein der Gedanke, dass sie sich bei Draco Malfoy entschuldigte, dem Jungen, der sie über Jahre schikaniert hatte…_Wie demütigend_. 

Hermione konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. „Ich…Es tut mir leid wegen dem Passwort und den Namenskärtchen und….wegen dem…äh…Vorfall im… Badezimmer." Hoffentlich konnte Draco jetzt nicht die ihr ins Gesicht steigende Röte sehen. Sie fuhr schnell fort. „Und keine Angst, ich habe auch niemandem davon erzählt…Gute Nacht."

Damit machte sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer und war schon dabei die Zimmertür hinter sich zu schließen.

„…Danke." Dracos Stimme ließ Hermione innehalten.

„…für die Hilfe." Sie sah sich um. Aber Draco hatte bereits wieder seinen selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.

„Auch wenn du eigentlich Schuld bist! Aber es soll ja nicht heißen, ich hätte keine Manieren." Damit wandte er sich von Hermione ab und machte sich daran, seine Sachen zusammenzupacken. 

Als Hermione die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer geschlossen hatte, schwirrte ihr der Kopf. 

_Hatte sich Draco Malfoy gerade wirklich bedankt? Bei mir?!_ Oder hatte sie sich verhört? Und warum wollte diese verdammte Hitze in ihrem Gesicht einfach nicht abklingen?

Draco Malfoy konnte nicht fassen, dass er sich soeben bei Hermione Granger bedankt hatte, und dass, obwohl sie doch Schuld hatte; aber es war ihm nach ihrer Entschuldigung einfach über die Lippen gekommen. Er suchte nach einer einfachen Erklärung. _Klar, ich kann mich schließlich nicht auch noch in Höflichkeit von ihr schlagen lassen, oder? _Damit verbannte Draco weitere Gedanken und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer.

Etwas, das vor seiner Zimmertür lag, zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Eine tote Maus lag vor seinen Füßen. Draco wurde ein wenig übel.

So tief war Hermione sicher nicht gesunken. Draco schaute sich um, ob ihn vielleicht jemand aus einem Versteck heraus beobachtete, oder ob er einen Hinweis fand, wie die Maus hierher gekommen war. Krummbein saß auf dem Sofa und schaute mit geschlossenen Augen in seine Richtung. 

Draco starrte stumpf nach unten.

_Na wundervoll._

Draco erinnerte sich daran, gehört zu haben, dass Katzen, wenn sie jemanden mochten, diesem einen Teil ihrer Beute brachten. Krummbein maunzte, als wollte sie sagen _‚Nun nimm schon'_ und legte sich dann wieder schlafen.

Draco konnte das „Geschenk" kaum da liegen lassen, also nahm er die Maus naserümpfend mit Daumen und Zeigefinger am Schwanz und warf sie in seinem Zimmer in den Müllschlucker, welcher sie sofort entsorgte.

_Warum fühle ich mich nur nicht geehrt?_ fragte sich Draco sarkastisch, bevor er sich zu Bett begab, um sich für den nächsten Tag zu wappnen. 

A/N:           Jetzt ist es raus: Draco hat eine schöne Schrift! Warum das wohl so ist, verrat ich 

                  nicht *bätsch* p …und er hat eine weitere Verehrerin. Die ihm auch noch eine 

                  Menge Mäuse beschert! *hahaha* (damit kann er sich wohl kaum was kaufen^-^)

                  Ich werde mich weiter anstrengen und hoffe auf viele Reviews!!!


	8. Alte und neue Freundschaften

AN: Danke für die tollen Reviews! Ja stimmt, das letzte Kapitel war nicht soooo toll, aber ihr werdet gleich entschädigt *grinsfrech* Tja, ich würde euch ja gerne alle Fragen beantworten, aber denn wäre die ganze Spannung weg^^ Aber keine Angst, es wird sich schon alles innerhalb der nächsten Kapitel klären^^

Kapitel 7: Alte und neue Freundschaften

„Melde mich bei deinem Meister an. Sag ihm, Severus Snape wünscht ihn zu sprechen." Der kleine Hauself verneigte sich tief vor der schwarz gekleideten Gestalt und griff eilig nach dem Umhang des Gastes, als dieser, ohne weitere Umschweife zu machen, selbstsicher das Haus betrat.

„Es ist lange her, seitdem Mr. Snape uns die Ehre seiner Anwesenheit zuteilkommen ließ." Mit einem Schnippen seiner kleinen Finger hing sich der Umhang wie von Geisterhand an der Garderobe auf und der winzige Hauself disapparierte zu seinem Herrn und Meister, um ihn von der Ankunft seines Gastes zu unterrichten. 

Somit stand Severus Snape „allein" im Foyer und sein Blick traf das große Familienportrait der Malfoys. Der Anblick schmerzte mehr als tausend Messerstiche. Narcissa, in einem langen weißen Kleid, lächelte strahlend, während Lucius einen Arm um ihre schmale Hüfte gelegt hatte und ein circa vierjähriger, kleiner Draco Malfoy schaute mit großen, grauen Kullerauen interessiert nach vorne. Alles an dem Bild wirkte so friedlich, freundlich und vor allem…glücklich. 

Severus schloss die Augen und wandte den Blick schnell wieder ab. _Gott, sie war so wunderschön und schon einmal hatte er sie aufgeben müssen. _Auch letzte Nacht war der Schlaf nicht einfach zu ihm gekommen. Immer wieder und wieder quälten ihn die Gedanken an Narcissa und ihr ungeborenes Kind. Jede mögliche Entscheidung schien ihm die Falsche zu sein, jede barg Risiken und es gab viel zu verlieren…

Mit einem leisen „Blob" stand plötzlich der Hauself wieder vor Snape und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. 

„Der Herr ist gewillt sie ihn seinem Arbeitszimmer zu empfangen, Mr. Snape. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen wollen."

Das Haus der Malfoys war, wie viele der alten Herrenhäuser, dem Hogwarts-Schloss nicht unähnlich. Das Malfoy Anwesen war bekannt für seine überhebliche Pracht: Für den polierten Marmor am Boden und für die gleißenden Kronleuchter an der Decke. Doch Snape kannte das Anwesen fast so gut wie seinen Besitzer und war deshalb nicht unwissend um die vielen dunklen, nur durch Fackeln erleuchteten, Gänge; die einen in die Irre führenden Holztreppen und den „Malfoy Kerker" – berühmtberüchtigt bei allen Todessern. Denn schließlich gab niemand so ausgiebige Treffen wie Lucius Malfoy…

Endlich hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht und der Hauself ließ Severus vor einer dunklen, schweren Holzflügeltür allein zurück. 

Mit einem unguten Gefühl öffnete Snape die Tür und betrat Lucius Büro. Dieser saß in einem traditionellen, schwarzen Zaubereranzug hinter einem riesigen, alten Holzschreibtisch gemütlich in einem dunkelgrünen Ledersessel. Tief zurückgelehnt in eben diesen, betrachtete er den Neuankömmling interessiert, wobei seine halboffenen grauen Augen, so kalt wirkten wie das tiefschwarze Wasser des Pazifiks. 

Der grüne Marmor des Fußbodens reflektierte das durch die riesigen Fenster hinter Lucius Schreibtisch fallende Sonnenlicht relativ ungünstig, so dass Severus kaum mehr als die Umrisse seines Gegenübers erkennen konnte, als dieser sich aus dem Sessel erhob und auf ihn zukam.

„Hallo Severus." Lucius Stimme war fast so freundlich, wie der Schlag den Severus im darauf folgenden Moment zu spüren bekam. Mit voller Wucht traf ihn die Faust seines alten Schulfreundes im Gesicht und Snape hatte um seine Beherrschung zu kämpfen, um nicht direkt den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. 

„Verräter!" 

Tausende von Gedanken drängten sich gleichzeitig, wie eine unaufhaltsame Flutwelle, in Severus Bewusstsein. _Warum hatte Lucius ihn geschlagen? Wegen seines Verrates an Voldemort? Oder schlimmer noch, hatte Narcissa ihm, entgegen aller Vernunft, von ihrer kleinen Liaison berichtet? _

Severus raffte sich auf und sah seinem Gegenüber, das erste Mal seit über einem Jahr, wieder in die stahlgrauen Augen. 

_Nein, er wusste es nicht._

Severus brauchte kein Occlamency (das Gegenteil meine ich natürlich^^) anzuwenden, um so viel aus den Augen seines damaligen besten Freundes lesen zu können. Sie beide hatten sich sehr verändert seit ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit. Beide waren kälter geworden und hatten sich immer mehr voneinander entfernt, doch einige Dinge blieben immer wie sie waren. Wenn Lucius von dem Kind gewusst hätte, hätte er Snape bereits in dem Augenblick mit dem Cruciatus Fluch belegt, als er über die Schwelle seines Büros getreten war, davon war Severus überzeugt.

„Das ist also die legendäre Malfoy-Gastfreundschaft?" fragte Severus unberührt mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und massierte provokativ seinen Unterkiefer. Zumindest war es diesmal nicht die Nase gewesen, welche in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war.  

„Du hast vielleicht Nerven hier aufzukreuzen!" Lucius war mehr als wütend. Der Zorn war ihm regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er seinen Freund anfuhr und wie wild beschuldigte. „Wie konntest du uns das antun? Wir haben dir vertraut! Ich konnte es gar nicht fassen, als ich zum ersten Mal hörte, dass **du**…"  Irritiert vom Desinteresse seines „Gesprächspartners" brach Lucius in seiner Schimpftirade entgeistert ab und starrte Snape verständnislos an, als dieser die Neuanschaffungen seiner Bibliothek zu begutachten schien.

„Verdammt Severus! Hast du nicht einen Funken Anstand ihm Leib! Hör mir gefälligst zu, wenn ich mir schon die Mühe mache zu verstehen, was zum Teufel du da abgezogen hast!"

Severus stellte das Buch über _wirkungsvolle schwarze Magie des 21. Jahrhunderts_ wieder zurück ins Regal und lachte humorlos auf. 

„Bei Merlin! Ein Malfoy redet über Loyalität und Anstand! Mir kommen gleich die Tränen." 

Lucius stand kurz davor Severus anzufallen. „Über die Hälfte unserer Kameraden ist tot! Die andere Hälfte sitzt in Azkaban und verliert zusehens den Verstand! Und es ist **deine** Schuld!"

Severus zuckte nur teilnahmslos die Schultern. „Besser sie als ich."

Plötzlich wurde Lucius wieder ungewöhnlich still, was niemals ein gutes Zeichen war, wenn er sich in Rage befand, wie Severus sich gut erinnerte. 

„Besser **ich** als du?" Stille hing ihm Raum und wenn Severus Snape so etwas wie Schuld kannte, so war es jetzt, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in seinem Gesicht sichtbar.

„Glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich nichts mit deiner Inhaftierung zu tun hatte, Lucius. Es lag niemals in meiner Absicht dir oder den Anderen Schaden zuzufügen, aber ich hatte keine Wahl." Die zwei Männer sahen sich verbittert an. Beide zu stolz, um den ersten Schritt zu machen. Lucius kannte Severus schon lange vor ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit in Hogwarts und wusste, dass es nun an ihm war, ihre langjährige Freundschaft zu retten, doch war es zu schwer ihm einfach aufgrund seines Wortes zu glauben. Was zählte schon das Wort eines Verräters?

„Was denn? Der Held der Zauberwelt hatte keine Wahl?" 

Severus konnte Lucius gewiss keine Vorwürfe machen, denn nachdem was der Tagesprophet und die Hexenwoche über ihn, und die anderen Mitglieder des Phönixordens, berichtet hatten, war er ein Heiliger. 

„Nicht lange nachdem du gefangen genommen wurdest, geriet alles außer Kontrolle, Lucius. Dumbledore hatte mich enttarnt und mich vor die Wahl gestellt. Sowieso wurden mir - und vielen der anderen - Voldemorts Pläne in der letzten Zeit etwas zu egoistisch. Er war wie besessen von Potter und kam der Realisierung seines Allmächtigkeitswahns gefährlich nahe. **Unser** Primärziel wurde dabei immer mehr vernachlässigt. Ich war nicht begeistert von der Idee einem Verrückten zur Unbesiegbarkeit zu verhelfen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Das Auffliegen meiner Tarnung war nur noch der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte." 

_Ja, ja. Eine Lüge versteckt man immer am besten zwischen zwei Wahrheiten._

Severus suchte kurz den Blickkontakt zu Malfoy und ließ sich dann in einen der zwei kleineren, grünen Ledersessel vor Lucius Schreibtisch fallen. 

„Wenn ich jetzt manchmal darüber nachdenke, habe ich vielleicht sogar unterbewusst gehandelt und war mehr oder minder vorsätzlich unvorsichtig, damit Albus mir meine Entscheidung abnehmen konnte." Ein weiterer Blick überzeugte Severus davon, dass Lucius ihm seine Geschichte abgekauft hatte. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf dem ansonsten verhaltenen Gesicht des Zaubertrankmeisters ab. _Er konnte es immer noch. _

„Außerdem stehe ich nicht gerne auf der Seite der Verlierer."

Lucius entließ hörbar die unbewusst angestaute Luft. _Der Kerl war einfach nicht zu fassen!_ Mit einem argwöhnischen Kopfschütteln setzte sich Lucius wieder in seinen Sessel auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Schreibtisches. 

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass du hier einfach so reingeplatzt bist. Du wusstest, dass ich dir glauben würde, oder?"

Snape nickte und schenkte seinem Freund ein kurzes Lächeln. „Ja, natürlich. Ich bin ja nicht lebensmüde." _Sagt Mr. Ich-lebe-seit-über-zehn-Jahren-immer-am-Rande-des-Abgrunds-Snape! Das Leben ist voller Ironie…_

„Aber um mir das zu sagen, bist du sicherlich nicht hierher gekommen?" Es war eigentlich mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage und Lucius lehnte sich interessiert nach vorne, wobei er seine Hände übereinandergekreuzt auf den Schreibtisch legte. 

„Was also ist der eigentliche Grund deines plötzlichen Besuches, Severus?"

Snape würde sich eher die Zunge abbeißen, als ihm den eigentlichen Grund seines Besuches zu nennen. Ohne zu zögern schob der Zaubertränkemeister den Stoff seines linken Ärmels nach oben und enthüllte das nun deutlich sichtbare Dunkle Mal. „Das hier." 

Lucius erschien wenig überrascht, woraus sich schließen ließ, dass auch sein Mal zurückkehrt war. 

„Du bist der einzige von damals, dem ich noch genug traue mich nicht auf der Stelle zu töten. Ich nehme nicht an, dass du mir sagen kannst, was genau der Auslöser für die Wiederkehr des Dunklen Mals ist?" 

„Nein. Ich habe keine Ahnung." Nun war es Malfoy der lächelte. „Und wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es **dir** nicht sagen." 

Mit neuem Elan schwang sich Lucius aus dem Sessel, griff nach dem „Ausgehstock" und legte Severus freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Aber nun genug von diesem Thema. Komm, wir gehen in einen etwas unformelleren Raum und gönnen uns einen Brandy." Snape kam Malfoys Vorschlag umso lieber nach, da Alkohol genau das war, was er jetzt benötigte.

„Wie macht Draco sich in der Schule?"

****

_Severus war hier._ Narcissa fühlte wie tausende von Schmetterlingen in ihrem Bauch nicht aufhören wollten zu fliegen. _Severus war hier._ Sie musste ihn sehen. Jede einzelne Faser ihres zerbrechlichen Körpers schrie nach ihm. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht dagegen wehren. In Gedanken ohrfeigte Narcissa sich für ihren jugendlichen Übermut. 

_Du benimmst dich wie ein liebestoller Teenager! Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen! _

Einfacher gesagt als getan. Wie ein eingesperrter Tiger in seinem Käfig, ging sie unruhig in ihren Gemächern auf und ab und warf immer wieder einen Blick in den Spiegel. 

Severus war schon seit mehreren Stunden unten im Wohnzimmer zusammen mit ihrem Ehemann. Die Sonne ging allmählich blutrot hinter den Bäumen unter und es würde bestimmt nicht mehr all zu lange dauern, bis Severus seinen Abschied nehmen würde. Sie musste sich beeilen. 

Narcissa stürmte zum Sekretär, der vor ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster stand, und griff nach einem Blatt Pergament und einer Feder.

Severus,

muss dich sehen. 

Warte in der Gartenlaube hinter dem Haus auf dich.

N.M. 

Sie schrieb die Nachricht so platzsparend wie eben möglich auf die untere rechte Ecke des Blattes, riss diese ab und faltete das Papier mehrere Male, bis es sich gut ihrer Hand verstecken ließ. Dann ging sie nach unten.

Severus und Lucius saßen vor dem großen Kamin und schienen bei recht guter Laune zu sein, als Narcissa den Raum betrat. Mit gut gespielter Überraschung kam sie auf ihren Besucher zu.

„Severus Snape. Wenn das nicht eine Überraschung ist." 

Wie es die Höflichkeit gebot stand Severus auf, um die Hausherrin zu begrüßen, während Lucius in seinem Sessel sitzen blieb und ein weiteres Mal an seinem Brandy nippte. 

Narcissa reichte Severus zur Begrüßung lächelnd die Hand und ließ ihm so unbemerkt den Zettel zukommen. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Mann und küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Wange. 

„Warum hast du mir nicht bescheid gesagt, dass wir einen Gast erwarten, Darling?"  

Lucius nahm spielend ihre kleine Hand in seine, als Narcissa sich demonstrativ hinter den Sessel ihres Mannes stellte.

„Severus hat mich ein wenig mit seiner Anwesenheit überrumpelt, könnte man sagen." 

Ein vielsagender Blick traf die schwarzen Augen Snapes. 

„Außerdem ist er schuld daran, dass ich morgen zwei, anstatt eines Stapels bürokratischen Nonsenses bearbeiten muss", Lucius hauchte einen Kuss auf Narcissas Handfläche, bevor er sie wieder freigab und schaute dann liebevoll zu ihr empor, „und somit keine Zeit für meine hinreißende Frau haben werde." Narcissa lächelte ihn mit gespielter Skepsis an.  

_Sehr gut, Lucius,_ lobte sie im Stillen ihren Ehemann. Sie beide kannten die Spielregeln einer „perfekten Ehe" genau und hatten mit der Zeit gelernt, das Spiel in einer nie zuvor da gewesen Perfektion zu vollenden. Sie selber hatte sich in der Vergangenheit ab und an den Luxus gestattet auf die schöne Fassade hereinzufallen, anstatt die unschöne Wahrheit zu konfrontieren. 

„Nun gut. Dann werde ich euch zwei nicht länger mit meiner Anwesenheit belästigen. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr euch noch eine Menge zu erzählen habt." In genauso perfekter Manier wie sie den Raum betreten hatte, verabschiedete sie sich auch wieder und machte sich auf direkten Weg in den Garten.

_Kalt._ Narcissa hatte vollkommen vergessen wie ungewöhnlich kalt es selbst zu dieser Jahreszeit abends in England werden konnte. Erneut zog sie ihren hellen Umhang enger um ihre Schultern und rieb sich die Oberarme. Wenn Severus sich nicht beeilen würde, würde sie hier draußen wahrscheinlich erfrieren. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er genug Verstand besaß, seinen Aufenthalt in Malfoy Manor nicht länger als nötig nach ihrem Abgang zu gestalten. 

Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke und Narcissa zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Manteltasche. Endlich einmal zahlte sich der Umstand Hexe zu sein wirklich aus. Nach ein paar geflüsterten Worten durchflutete eine angenehme Wärme ihren Körper und die weiße Kalksteinbank, auf der sie saß. 

Die Laube war gut versteckt, im Dunkel der hohen Kiefern und der Buchsbaumhecke, hinter der sich die Bank befand. Die Hecke war nicht unweit von dem, ebenfalls aus Buchsbaum bestehenden, kleinen Irrgarten des Anwesens entfernt, so dass nicht jeder sie ohne weiteres hätte finden könnte. Dann hörte sie Schritte. 

„Severus" Narcissa ließ sich in seine Arme fallen und schloss die Augen, als sie ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge verstecke und seinen Geruch einatmete. Es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl wieder in seiner Nähe zu sein. Einfach nur bei ihm zu sein. Warum konnte er sie nicht für immer festhalten? 

„Narcissa?", fragend schob er sie von sich weg und sah Tränen in ihren traurigen, blauen Augen.

„Severus, ich hab Angst." Narcissa fühlte wie ihre Beine zu versagen drohten, als Severus sie wieder haltend an sich zog. „Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll." Ihr kindlicher hilflos- verzweifelter Gesichtsausdruck tat seine Wirkung. „Ich liebe dich." Hauchte sie unter Tränen und ihr Mund fand den seinen. Narcissa ließ ihre Hände langsam über seine Brust hinauf zu seinem Hals wandern und verschränkte sie dann hinter seinem Kopf, als sich ihr gesamter Körper der Länge nach an ihn schmiegte. _Gott, sie liebte ihn so sehr, dass es weh tat. _Jede Minute, die sie ohne ihn war, war wie die gerechte Strafe Gottes für den Verrat an der Liebe, den sie Jahre zuvor mit ihrer Heirat begangen hatte. 

Vielleicht war es gerade die plötzliche körperliche Nähe, die Severus wieder zu Verstand kommen ließ. Nicht unwirsch, aber dennoch nachdrücklich, schob er sie erneut von sich.

„Nein." Zu verwirrt von all den unbekannten Emotionen und Ängsten ließ Narcissa sich widerstandslos von ihm zurück auf die Bank drücken. 

Severus kniete sich vor ihr hin und nahm ihre, erneut erkalteten, Hände in die seinen. Narcissa lehnte sich nach vorne und betrachtete das Gesicht ihres Geliebten verzweifelt. 

„Was sollen wir nur tun? Wir müssen es ihm sagen. Ich kann es nicht immer geheim halten. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr…" Ihre Tränen fielen hemmungslos und sie versuchte ohne Erfolg sie mit dem Ärmel ihres Umhanges zu vertreiben. 

Severus griff nach ihrer linken Wange und strich ihr sanft eine blonde Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. Hypnotisch strichen seine langen Finger über ihre rosige Wange, als er versuchte sie zu beruhigen. 

„Narcissa, du musst jetzt sehr stark sein, hörst du? Nicht für mich, nicht für dich, sondern für unser Kind." Er schluckte hart und wagte kaum sie anzusehen. _Warum war es nur so verdammt schwer sie von seinem Entschluss in Kenntnis zu setzen?  _

Zwar waren noch keine Anzeichen für eine Schwangerschaft erkennbar, doch aus purem Instinkt griff Severus Hand nach ihrem Unterleib und legte sie schützend darüber. 

„Unser Kind…"er stockte und schloss die Augen. „…wird als ein Malfoy aufwachsen." Endlich fasste er wieder den Mut ihr in die Augen zu blicken und was er sah schmerzte mehr als Voldemorts Cruciatus Fluch es jemals vermocht hätte. Er hatte sie verstoßen. Ihr Vertrauen missbraucht. Das war alles was er aus ihren blauen Augen lesen konnte. Wie ein gefallener Engel saß Narcissa auf der weißen Steinbank. Ihre Lippen waren blau geworden von der eisigen Kälte und erste Regentropfen gesellten sich zu den bereits getrockneten Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht. 

„Weißt du, was du da von mir verlangst? Ich…" Ihre Stimme versagte, als ihr Verstand ihr aufzeigte, welche Konsequenzen diese Entscheidung haben würde. 

Sie war einfältig gewesen zu glauben, dass es ein gutes Ende für sie beide hätte geben können. Ja, einfältig. Lucius hätte sie eher getötet als sie einem Anderen zu überlassen. Hatte er sie jemals geliebt? Narcissa wusste es nicht genau. Aber ein Malfoy teilte nicht. Eine Scheidung ähnlich der der Muggel gab es in der Zauberwelt nicht. _Bis das der Tod euch scheide…_

„Werde ich dich wieder sehen?", fragte Narcissa, unfähig ihr gebrochenes Herz aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. 

„Natürlich… Schließlich sind dein Ehemann und ich gut befreundet." Es war nicht die Antwort auf die Narcissa gewartet hatte, doch Severus konnte sich in diesem Moment zu keiner anderen Antwort durchringen. „Lucius wird dir ein guter Mann sein. Ich werde schon bald für einige Wochen nach Deutschland gehen. Es ist eine Schulveranstaltung. Ich nehme an, dass du bis dahin Lucius davon überzeugt hast, dass er Vater wird?" Severus konnte kaum fassen, was er da gerade gesagt hatte und er wagte nicht sich vorzustellen wie tief er Narcissa mit seinen Worten getroffen hatte, wenn auch er die Klinge bereits in seinem Herzen gespürt hatte. 

„Natürlich." Narcissa entzog Severus ihre zerbrechlichen Hände. „Ich möchte, dass du mich jetzt allein lässt, Severus." 

Es kostete ihn große Überwindung sie einfach so zurückzulassen, doch alles Andere wäre falsch gewesen. Wenn er jetzt wieder zu ihr ging, um sie zu trösten, würde alles wieder von vorne beginnen. Das war auch Narcissa bewusst, als sie Severus fortschickte.  

Als sie die Schritte sich entfernen hörte, brach sie auf dem kalten Steinboden zusammen und ließ sich erstmals von ihren Gefühlen übermannen. 

Narcissa wusste nicht, wie lange sie im Regen gelegen hatte, doch als sie ihre klammen Glieder nicht mehr zu spüren drohte, stand sie auf und ihr Blick traf ihr Spiegelbild im Wasser eines stillgelegten Springbrunnens. Doch die Person, die ihr entgegensah, kannte Narcissa nicht. „Nein." Entsetzt über sich selbst fand die junge Frau endlich wieder zu sich. 

„Ich bin Narcissa Malfoy." Sagte sie laut, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. _Ja, sie war Narcissa Malfoy. Sie war stark._ Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs, beseitigte sie die letzten Zeugnisse ihres Zusammenbruches und spielte wieder ihr Spiel. _Sie war Narcissa Malfoy und sie würde nicht untergehen! _Stolz, um nicht zu sagen arrogant, ging die junge Frau mit wehendem Umhang auf das Anwesen zu. Lucius wartete bereits auf sie. 

AN: Also ich gebe zu Lucius Sprüche sind etwas zu abgedroschen für einen Mann seines Standes und Severus ist total _out of character_. Aber es ist 2:46, das Kapitel ist doppelt so lang geworden wie ursprünglich geplant, ich bin hundemüde und mir gefällt's!!! (Ehrlich gesagt finde ich, dass es das bis jetzt das beste Kapitel geworden ist – Sorry – ich weiß Eigenlob stinkt^^) Autogramme gibt's später^^

 SCHÖNEN ERSTEN MAI!!! UND NICHT SO VIEL SAUFEN! 


	9. Kofferpacken und andere Katastrophen

Kapitel 8: Kofferpacken und andere Katastrophen (oder: Dancing in the moonlight?)^^

Die Wochen verflogen wie der Wind. Während Professor Malfoy ununterbrochen versuchte, den Schülern die nötigen Grundlagen beizubringen und für Deutschland zu interessieren und die anderen Professoren den Unterricht der Sechst- und Siebtklässler ebenfalls auf den Ausflug hin gestalteten, kam der Tag der Abreise immer näher. 

Die Gerüchte, die in der Schule umgingen, wurden derweil immer skurriler. Zum einen hieß es, Snape wäre schwul und hätte ein Verhältnis mit Lupin, denn Snape benahm sich schließlich, nach Ansicht der Schüler, mehr als merkwürdig gegenüber dem neuen Professor, vor dem er (Snape) jedes Mal, wenn die beiden sich begegneten, zu flüchten schien und „Schutz" bei Lupin suchte, sei es mit einem Gespräch oder einem Platztausch. 

Zum anderen wurde gemutmaßt, dass Snape in Wirklichkeit jemand anderer wäre, der durch den Vielsafttrank nur so aussehen würde wie der Zaubertränkemeister. Die Tatsache, dass sein Benehmen im Unterricht und gegenüber den Schülern nicht die geringste Änderung erfahren hatte, schien dabei gänzlich unter den Tisch zu fallen. Und das Rätsel um sein neues Äußeres war auch noch nicht gelöst. 

Hermione und Draco hatten es in der Zwischenzeit, dank des „Kärtchenabends" wie Hermione ihn nannte, auf eine mehr oder weniger zivilisierte Ebene geschafft. Harry und Ron hatte sie weder von dem peinlichen Vorfall im Bad, noch von Dracos Dank erzählt, da sie wusste, dass das wieder zu neuen Problemen zwischen den Erzfeinden geführt hätte, und schließlich lag das nicht in ihrer Absicht. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte ihn nach dem Quidditchspiel Gryffindor vs. Slytherin aus Versehen sogar vor den beiden verteidigt, denn die beiden schoben den Sieg Slytherins wieder einmal den unlauteren Methoden der „Schlangen", im besonderen Draco, zu.  

***

Hermione saß in ihrem Zimmer und packte ihre Sachen für die am nächsten Tag anstehende Abreise. Sie ging bereits zum fünften Mal ihre logisch ausarbeitete Liste durch, um festzustellen, ob sie irgendetwas vergessen haben könnte. 

„Hab ich, hab ich auch, pack ich morgen früh noch ein…"

Von der anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraums hörte sie Draco herumfluchen: „Du sch***- argh!"

Sie legte die Liste beiseite und wollte nach dem rechten schauen. Nachher hatte Krummbein vielleicht wieder etwas angestellt und dann konnte sie sich den ganzen Abend sein Gezeter anhören. Und dazu hatte sie auf jeden Fall keine Lust. Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte, sah sie Krummbein auf dem Sofa liegen, das hieß, sie war nicht schuld an Dracos „Misere". 

_Nein, Hermione, das machst du nicht. Du sagst ihm nur höflich, aber bestimmt, dass er etwas leiser sein soll. Was gehen dich schon seine Probleme an._

Doch kaum hatte sie geklopft, war ihr Vorsatz vergessen und sie hörte sich wie von selbst sagen: „Draco? Alles ok?" _Nein!_

„Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung. Was geht dich das eigentlich an? Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Kram, Schlammblut!" keifte er zurück und zuckte zusammen. So hätte das eigentlich nicht klingen sollen.  

Hermione war verletzt, sie hatte doch nur helfen wollen. „Ach, sind wir wieder auf DER Ebene gelandet? Dann mach doch, was du willst." 

_Shit. Das hast du ja wieder sauber hingekriegt._ Draco ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Er hatte sie wieder verletzt, dass wusste er. Aber was hätte er auch sagen sollen? 

_Eigentlich schon, ich hab hier nur ein kleines Problem mit dem Packen? _Wie hätte das bitteschön ausgesehen? Draco Malfoy zwischen fünf Koffern und einem Schlachtfeld von Sachen sitzend und unfähig auch nur einen Koffer zu zubekommen, gerettet von einer Gryffindor-Besserwisserin, die auch noch ganz zufällig seit mehreren Jahren die beste Freundin dieses Potter-Jungen, alias Erzfeind Nr. 1, war. Auf keinen Fall, er hatte schließlich auch seinen Stolz.

_Was machst du dir eigentlich für Gedanken? Kann dir doch egal sein, wie sie sich jetzt fühlt._ Als ob er sich mit ihr anfreunden könnte, oder auf ihre Gefühle achten würde. Er war ein Slytherin und kein Gryffindor, daran ließ sich eh nichts ändern.

***

Anderenorts, auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Das Mondlicht, das hin und wieder durch die dichten Wolken brach, fiel durch das Blätterwerk der herbstlichen Bäume auf vier dunkelgekleidete Gestalten.

„Was bringst du mir?" fragte die Figur, deren schwarze Umhangkapuze das Erkennen jeglicher Gesichtszüge verhinderte. Sie war mit dem Rücken zu ihrem Ansprechpartner gewendet und bemerkte deshalb nicht dessen verstörtes Gesicht. Im Schatten eines Baumes, sich leicht an einen Stamm anlehnend, stand eine weitere Person, die das Treiben, das sich vor ihr abspielte, leicht amüsiert beobachtete. 

Die anderen beiden Gestalten knieten nieder, während Wurmschwanz durch seine graue Maske hindurch ängstlich stotterte: „V-verzeiht, junger Herr, a-aber mir blieb nicht g-genug Zeit u-und ich konnte nicht he-herausfinden, o-ob und w-wo sie sich getroffen haben."

Die Wolken schoben sich wieder vor den Mond und verdunkelten die Lichtung, sodass nur noch die Konturen der vier Personen auszumachen waren. Der "junge Herr" drehte sich langsam zu seinen Untergebenen um und schwieg. Diese wussten nur zu gut, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Verzweiflung zeichnete ihre Gesichter.

„Vergebt mir", wimmerte Wurmschwanz, „G-gebt mir noch eine Chance, ich werde euch sicher nicht noch einmal ent-"

„Du willst mir also sagen, dass es _meine_ Schuld ist, dass du versagt hast", stellte der junge Herr mit einem kaum vernehmbaren, aber dennoch furchteinflößenden Flüstern fest. 

Wurmschwanz erblasste hinter seiner Maske. „Nicht doch, junger Herr, das- das habt ihr falsch verstanden."

„Jetzt bin ich sogar der deutschen (englischen) Sprache nicht mächtig. Wie ich sehe, zweifelst du anscheinend an meinem Verstand." 

Wormtail, der verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten suchte, konnte durch das fehlende Licht nicht sehen, wie sein Gegenüber den Zauberstab hob.  

„Du hast mich das letzte Mal enttäuscht. _Avada Kedavra._"

Vergeblich versuchte der Ex-Rumtreiber zu fliehen. Die grünlich schimmernde Energie traf ihn in den Rücken, umhüllte ihn und mit einem letzen Quieken fiel der Körper leblos zu Boden. 

„Du siehst, was mit denen passiert, die mich enttäuschen. Geh!" befahl der junge Herr dem anderen zitternden Mann vor ihm. Dieser nickte nur und mit einem leisen _plop_ war er verschwunden. 

„Arius, Arius", die letzte Person trat aus dem Schatten der Bäume, „sei doch nicht immer so ungehalten", tadelte sie belustigt. 

Arius schaute zu seinem Freund und seufzte, beziehungsweise schaute er zu dem sich auf ihn zu bewegenden Schatten, denn das war das einzige, was er aufgrund der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte. 

„Was heißt hier 'ungehalten'?! Hättest du das ertragen? So etwas erbärmliches, unwissendes und feiges hab ich noch nicht gesehen. Und sein Versagen bot mir doch regelrecht an, ihn zu _bestrafen_", schmunzelte er und fügte mit noch mit einem hämischen Grinsen hinzu: „Ich habe mich schon viel zu lange mit seiner nutzlosen Person beschäftigt. Sie langweilte mich. Wie mein Vater ihn so lange ertragen konnte ist mir ein wahres Mysterium."

„Das Leben eines Diktators in spe ist schon hart."

„Und kostet viel Energie. Wie wär's, wenn wir noch schnell was Essen gehen? Ich hab' irgendwie einen _Mords_hunger."

„Wie immer." 

Daraufhin entschwanden beide und das wieder hervorkommende Mondlicht, das die Lichtung erhellte, fiel auf den zurückgelassenen Körper des Toten. 

TBC

Review!

AN: „Wollen wir was essen gehen?" Ok, ich hatte Hunger als ich das geschrieben hab, aber das rechtfertigt natürlich nicht die Verschandelung des Bösewichts. Soll nicht wieder vorkommen.  Ach ja, nächstes Mal wird's wieder mehr (wird's? *schwitz*) 


	10. Nur Fliegen ist schöner

Kapitel 9: Nur Fliegen ist schöner

_Meine Damen und Herren, dies ist eine Notdurchsage. Unsere Motoren haben beide versagt. Nehmen sie alle spitzen Gegenstände aus der Kleidung, ziehen sie die Schuhe aus, stellen sie die Rückenlehnen senkrecht und bewahren sie Ruhe.  
Und wenn sie jetzt nach links aus dem Flugzeug sehen, dann sehen sie ganz tief unten auf dem Wasser mehrere große, bunte Punkte. Das sind die Fallschirme der Crew. _

Ron Weasley riss die Augen auf und schrak aus seinem Sekundenschaf auf, der Angstschweiß stand ihm noch immer auf der Stirn. 

„Oh Harry, ich glaub ich krieg langsam echt Panik." Harry nickte grimmig, sah auf seine Uhr und dann wieder aus dem Fenster des Wagens, wo sein Blick das riesige Werbeplakat der _Freundin_ traf, auf dem stand: „Man kann warten, warten, warten. Und man kann leben, leben, leben." _Wer zum Teufel dachte sich solche Sachen aus? _

„Ich auch", entgegnete Harry aufgebracht. „Und wenn dein Vater sich nicht beeilt, verpassen wir unseren Flug!" _Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Sein erster Urlaub und er saß im Londoner Berufsverkehr! _

Hermione sah aus ihrer Muggelzeitschrift auf und kicherte leise. „Ich glaube, Ron meinte was Anderes."  

„Keine Panik, Kinder! Arthur Weasley ist noch **niemals **zu spät gekommen. Und zu einer richtigen Muggelreise gehört nun mal auch eine Muggelankunft." Ron rollte die Augen und äffte dabei den letzen Satz seines Vaters nach. Mr. Weasley arbeitete beim Zaubereiministerium für Muggelartefakte und wäre am liebsten selber in Urlaub geflogen. Und noch dazu mit einem richtigen Muggelflugzeug! Aber Molly war das ganze Muggelreisen nicht so geheuer und es hatte ihn schon große Mühe gekostet sie davon zu überzeugen, dass diese Muggelflugzeuge sicherer waren, als sie aussahen. Das gleiche galt übrigens auch für Ron… 

Zwanzig Minuten später rannten die drei wie verrückt über den Flughafen, denn wie konnte es auch anders sein, ihr Terminal befand sich auf exakt der anderen Seite des Londoner Heathrowairports. Doch Harrys Charme, oder war es der verzweifelte Ausdruck in Rons Augen, half ihnen sich überall vor- und durchzudrängeln, bis sie endlich auf die anderen Hogwartsschüler trafen, welche schon vor dem Terminal warteten. Obendrein ging Professor McGonagall sogleich unheilvoll auf das Trio zu.

„Das wurde aber auch Zeit! Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht!" Ihr Ton war derselbe wie eh und je, doch als Hermione die Kleider ihrer Hauslehrerin sah, brach gerade sie, die Musterschülerin Gryffindors und McGonagalls ganzer Stolz, in lautes Gelächter aus. Auch Harry konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen und, wenn man es genau nahm, konnte man mit tödlicher Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass die Tränen in den Augen der meisten Schüler nicht vom Abschiedsschmerz herrührten. 

„Was gibt es da so Amüsantes zu lachen, Ms. Granger? Vielleicht könnten sie so gütig sein, mich in ihr kleines Geheimnis einzuweihen? Damit ich auch mitlachen kann?" 

Doch Hermione war klug genug sich zusammenzureißen und überreichte ihr, genauso wie Ron und Harry, der nach langen Überredungskünsten ihrerseits die Unterschrift seines Onkel Vernons gefälscht hatte, wortlos die Einverständniserklärung. Ein wenig schuldig fühlte sich Hermione noch immer. Sie, die Schulsprecherin, hatte doch tatsächlich einem Schüler geraten die Unterschrift eines Erziehungsberechtigten zu fälschen! Aber schließlich konnten sie nicht einfach den Jungen-der-lebt allein zurücklassen, oder?   

McGonagall schaute nicht einmal auf die Unterschriften und ging gedankenverloren zu den anderen Lehrern zurück. _Hatte sie über sie gelacht? Aber warum? _An der Kleidung konnte es schließlich nicht liegen. Hatte sie sich doch **exakt** die Muggelkleidung des Sommerkatalogs gezaubert! Doch als sie sich umsah, bemerkte McGonagall schnell, dass nicht alle Muggel **so** farbenfroh gekleidet waren wie sie. Na ja, eigentlich war **keiner**, außer Professor Hooch, so auffällig bunt gekleidet wie sie…

Hermione wollte ihren Augen noch immer nicht trauen. McGonagall und Hooch sahen aus wie zwei Papageien. Ganz in Pink und Gelb, dazu mit einem großen, weißen Sonnenstrohhut und übergroßen Strandtaschen! Hooch hatte sogar eine riesige, Grace-Kelley-Sonnenbrille auf! Wahrscheinlich um ihre Reptilienaugen zu verstecken. Aber der Ich-versuche-mich-als-Muggel-zu-tarnen-Versuch war definitiv gescheitert. Nur die Herrn Professoren schienen **normal** gekleidet zu sein. Lupin würde man vermutlich sogar als Muggel durchgehen lassen, mit seiner blauen Jeans und dem dunkelgrünen Pulli. Malfoy jedoch war ein natürlicher Blickfang. Er trug mal wieder seinen weißen Anzug…da konnte man halt nichts machen und Snape war halt… Snape. Doch Hermione konnte nicht anders als sich einzugestehen, dass Muggelkleidung ihm besser stand. Wesentlich besser. Er trug eine schwarze Jeanshose und einen engen, schwarzen Pullover, seine Haare waren in einem Zopf zusammengebunden und eine schmale Brille mit dicken, schwarzen Rand und Fensterglas rundete das Bild ab (Denkt an _Love actually_). Der Aufzug machte ihn irgendwie jünger und intelligenter, was wohl an der Brille liegen musste. Dennoch war der Anblick so ungewohnt, dass er einfach nur grotesk wirkte. Mit anderen Worten: Es war göttlich! Und die Gruppe der Lehrpersonen war ein Anblick, den wahrscheinlich keiner so schnell wieder vergessen würde. Und Collin war sich sicher, dass er dieses Jahr mit seinen Abzügen ein Vermögen machen würde…

Unvermittelt kamen plötzlich zwei Gepäckträger von hinten an und luden, sage und schreibe, fünf Koffer ab. Die Koffer waren aus dunklem Leder und ein goldenes D.M. ließ keinen Zweifel an ihrem Besitzer offen: Draco Malfoy. 

„Ja, stellen sie sie dort ab. Aber seien sie ja vorsichtig!" kommandierte der blonde Slytherin.

„Ist ja schon gut, Kleiner. Wir machen das nicht zum ersten Mal, weißt du." Dracos Augen verhießen nichts Gutes. „Wollen sie nun bezahlt werden, oder nicht?" 

_Typisch Malfoy_, dachte Hermione und schüttelte nur den Kopf, während sie Draco bezahlen sah. _Oh je! Er hatte viel zu viel Geld in seinem Portemonnaie! Wenn das einer sehen würde!   _

Sofort nachdem die Träger verschwunden waren, ging sie zu ihm.

„Du solltest besser vorsichtig sein, Malfoy." Dieser sah sie verständnislos an. „Was meinst du damit? Soll das etwa eine Drohung sein, Granger?" Hermione rollte die Augen. Manchmal war er einfach so ein Slytherin!

„Natürlich nicht. Aber das hier ist die Muggelwelt! Wenn jemand Falsches sieht, dass du so viel Geld hast – und glaub mir, du hast wirklich viel zu viel Muggelgeld mitgenommen – dann könnten sie dir etwas antun. Dich ausrauben oder Schlimmeres. Nur um an dein Geld zu kommen." Draco schien für eine Sekunde ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, rümpfte dann aber nur die Nase und wandte sich mit einem „Keiner wagt es sich mit einem Malfoy anzulegen. Erst recht kein Muggel!" wieder von ihr ab. 

_„Bitte geben sie nun ihr Gepäck auf. Stellen sie ihre Koffer auf das Fließband, um das exakte Gewicht zu bestimmen. Jeder, der mehr als zwei Koffer bei sich hat, muss diese an Schalter zwei aufgeben."_

Hermione wollte noch protestieren und versuchen zumindest ein wenig Vernunft in Draco hineinzureden, doch zu spät. Die Frau an der Gepäckannahme rief sie bereits zu sich.

„Fräulein. Ja sie, mit den vielen Koffern, kommen sie doch schon." 

Draco wirbelte herum. „Das sind **meine** Koffer! Nicht **ihre**!" Alle Schüler in Hörweite lachten triumphierend über Malfoys Wutausbruch, während dieser mit hochrotem Kopf einen Koffer nach dem anderen zum Terminal zerrte. Tja, nur ein Malfoy bewerkstelligte es mehr Koffer als die Mädchen mit unnützem Zeug zu füllen.

Der Weg ins Flugzeug war lang und beschwerlich. Jeder Koffer wurde durchleuchtet oder gleich durchsucht, wobei sich herausstellte, dass Draco Malfoy doch tatsächlich einen Koffer nur mit Haargelvorratspackungen und Kosmetik-Accessoires gefüllt hatte!!! Ferner mussten alle mehrere Metalldetektoren hinter sich lassen und – zum Ärgernis aller Mädchen – ihre Nagelpfeilen und Lebensmittel abgeben. Nach unglaublichen anderthalb Stunden (da sie das Glück hatten durch das EU-Member-Gate gehen zu dürfen), saßen nun endlich alle auf ihren Plätzen und füllten weiße und grüne, deutsche Zettel aus: Der deutsche Bürokratie-Wahnsinn hatte begonnen.

Ron Weasley las zum x-ten Mal die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen durch. Er und Harry saßen direkt hinter Professor Malfoy und Lupin, welche sich angeregt über das deutsche Schulsystem unterhielten. _Warum waren die alle nur so ruhig?_

„Ähm… Professor Malfoy?", fragte Ron, nach einigem Hin und Her, schüchtern. Malfoy drehte sich zu ihm um und seine grauen Augen trafen Ron. 

„Ja?"

„Da sie sich ja mit diesem Muggelsachen auskennen, dachte ich – na ja, was mein Vater sagt stimmt nicht immer und – ist das hier auch WIRKLICH sicher?" Professor Malfoy warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut. 

„Sie haben doch wohl keine Angst, Mr. Weasley, oder? Wo ist der legendäre Gryffindormut? Nehmen sie sich ein Beispiel an ihrem Nachbarn, Mr. Potter." Harry hatte den Kopf nach hinten in sein aufblasbares Nackenkissen legt und saß schnarchend neben dem völlig aufgelösten Rotschopf.

„Haben sie keine Angst, Mr. Weasley. Ich bin schon tausende von Malen mit einem Flugzeug geflogen und mir ist noch nie etwas zugestoßen. Statistisch gesehen sind Flugzeuge sogar um ein Vielfaches sicherer als Automobile. Und glauben sie wirklich, dass Dumbeldore seine Schüler in ein Flugzeug stecken würde, mit der Gewissheit sie nie wiederzusehen?" 

_Na gut, da is' was Wahres dran… _

„Ich glaube sie haben Recht, Professor. Mir ist nur ein wenig mulmig bei dem Gedanken, mein Leben in die Hände einer Maschine zu legen."

„Seien sie vollkommen unbesorgt, Mr. Weasley. Lehnen sich einfach zurück und genießen sie den Flug."

Ron nickte und tat was ihm gesagt wurde. Zumindest versuchte er es. Krampfhaft versuchte er sich auf etwas Anderes, etwas Beruhigendes zu konzentrieren. _Quidditch. Er als Torwart gegen Slytherin. Sie führten und…_DING-DONG _Verdammte Durchsage!_ Dabei war er fast erfolgreich gewesen in seinem Versuch sich auf etwas Anderes als auf diesen dummen Flug zu konzentrieren! Ron blickte zur Seite. Zumindest hatte sie Harry aus seinem Schönheitsschlaf gerissen.  

_„Meine Damen und Herren, bitte beachten Sie folgende Sicherheitsanweisung:_

_Vergewissern Sie sich, dass Ihr Handgepäck sicher unter dem Vordersitz oder im Gepäckfach über ihrem Sitz verstaut ist. Dieses Flugzeug hat 8 Notausgänge. Sie sind mit dem Wort EXIT gekennzeichnet: 2 vorne, 4 im Kabinenbereich, 2 im hinteren  Bereich._

_Den Weg zu den Notausgängen zeigen Leuchtmarkierungen am Boden. Aus Sicherheitsgründen empfehlen wir Ihnen, auch während des Fluges angeschnallt zu bleiben. Im Falle eines Druckverlustes in der Kabine werden Sauerstoffmasken über Ihren Sitz automatisch herausgeklappt. Ziehen Sie eine Maske zu sich herunter und befestigen Sie diese mit dem Gummiband über Nase und Mund."_

_Druckverlust? Sauerstoffmasken?_ Ron wurde übel. Und das schon vor dem Start. Eine Stewardess stellte sich auf den Gang und fing an die Handhabung der Masken zu demonstrieren, wobei sie durchgängig über das ganze Gesicht lächelte. 

_Als ob die wirklich glaubt, dass diese Sauberstoffmasken uns im Fall eines Absturzes retten können?! _

_„Entsprechend den internationalen Sicherheitsvorschriften zeigen wir Ihnen jetzt die Handhabung der Schwimmwesten: Ihre Schwimmweste befindet sich unter Ihrem Sitz. Im Falle einer Notwasserung ziehen Sie die Schwimmweste über den Kopf, schließen Sie den Verschluss vorne und ziehen Sie die Bänder straff. Blasen Sie die Schwimmweste erst nach dem Verlassen des Flugzeuges auf, indem Sie an den roten Knöpfen ziehen. Sollte es erforderlich sein, können Sie die Schwimmweste mit den Mundstücken aufblasen."_

_Na klar! Erst stürzt das Ding brennend in die Nordsee. Wenn ich bis dahin nicht vom Feuer, dem Aufprall oder der Kälte getötet worden bin, blase ich also in aller Ruhe meine Schwimmweste auf und warte auf Hilfe? Die spinnen wohl! _Dann griff Ron Weasley nach der Kotztüte und rannte zur Toilette. 

Draco Malfoy warf den fünften Entwurf seiner Zollerklärung in den Papierkorb auf den Gang. „Die machen mich arm! Die reinste Abzocke hier. Ich hasse Deutschland!" 

Hermione saß als Schulsprecherin unaffektiert neben Malfoy und füllte in Windeseile einige Kreuzworträtsel aus. 

„Das liegt daran, dass du so viel mitgenommen hast, Draco. Man kann all die Sachen auch in Deutschland kaufen. Wir fliegen ja nicht nach Afrika oder sonst wo hin."

Draco konnte einem schon irgendwie Leid tun. Das ganze Schuljahr war die reinste Katastrophe. Immer wieder machte sich der Erbe des Malfoy-Vermögens zum Deppen und musste sich nun auch noch, gezwungenermaßen, immer wieder von dieser kleinen Besserwisserin korrigieren lassen! _Na ja, manchmal konnte sie aber auch richtig nett sein. _

Draco schreckte auf. _Hatte er gerade Granger und nett in einem Satz untergebracht? Das war kein gutes Zeichen. _Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde er wahrscheinlich auch noch zu so einem verweichlichten Gryffindor werden! _Verdammte Granger!_

Die Personalien, Zolleinfuhr und Visumsfragen in feinster Druckschrift anzugeben, schien für alle ein unüberwindbares Problem darzustellen, so dass die Berge von grünem und weißem Papier, in den Mülleimern und auf dem Flur, immer größer wurden.  

_„Bitte schnallen Sie sich nun an. Wir beginnen mit dem Start, sobald der Tower uns die Abfluggenehmigung erteilt. British Airways wünscht allen einen komfortablen Flug und eine gute Ankunft in Hamburg."_

Draco schenkte der Ansage keine Beachtung. _Alles nur_ _Blablabla._ Und als ob er sich um den Start Sorgen machen müsste. Er war ein Malfoy! Das Fliegen lag ihm im Blut. Außerdem war er Slytherin-Sucher! _Warum denke ich überhaupt darüber nach?_

Das Flugzeug rollte an, sein Körper wurde in den Sitz gepresst, seine Finger krallten sich instinktiv an den Armlehnen fest, der Druck auf den Ohren nahm zu und sein Magen wurde auf seltsame Weise nach unten verlagert. _Ja seltsam. Um nicht zu sagen komisch…beunruhigend. Nein, alles nur nicht das! _Hatte er sich denn heute nicht schon genug blamiert?_ Reiß dich zusammen Draco! Geht nicht!_

Urplötzlich rannte Draco Malfoy zum Klo, während Hermione und Harry sich wissend angrinsten. Dann: „WER IMMER DA DRINN IST, ÖFFNE DIE TÜR ODER STIRB!" 

Der Rest des Fluges verlief, mal abgesehen von kleineren Turbulenzen, verursacht durch das linke Getriebe, mehr oder weniger ereignislos. 

TBC!

REVIEW!!!

_AN:_ Wir haben es bis zum 9 Kaptitel geschafft!!! Dazu muss man doch was sagen!


	11. Hamburg

AN: 1. Hermione schrieben wir mit „o", da sie so im englischen Original geschrieben wird. Wir haben alle alle Bücher auf Englisch gelesen und wollen uns nicht umgewöhnen. 2. Wir wissen das es kein Visum von England nach Deutschland gibt, aber das ganze berührt auf Katharinas Flug nach Amerika und sie wollte es so gerne einbauen. Und 3. Wer Voldis Sohn ist, sagen wir nicht ätsch!

Kapitel 10: Hamburg

_Wer hatte nur diesen grandiosen Einfall?_ Severus Snape war sichtlich gereizt nach dem etwas holprigen Flug. Ihm hatte fliegen noch nie wirklich zugesagt, und diese Art des Fliegens vermochte nicht diese Abneigung zu ändern. Noch dazu diese „Turbulenzen", wie sie die Muggel nannten, und die Tatsache, dass er genau jenen die Kontrolle über dieses „Flugzeug" und damit sein Leben anvertrauen musste. Severus hasste das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit ungefähr genauso wie diesen ich-muss-wieder-was-anstellen-um-im-Mittelpunkt-zu-bleiben Potter. Nun, er würde nicht vergessen, sich bei Albus angemessen zu bedanken. 

Während der Zaubertränkemeister murrend Richtung Ausgang ging, was ihm dank der englischen Anweisungen leichter viel, als erwartet, gesellte sich ein gut gelaunter Muggelkundelehrer zu ihm.

„Hach, was für ein wundervoller Flug, finden sie nicht auch, Professor? Natürlich abgesehen von den leichten Turbulenzen." Professor Malfoy atmete tief ein, „Herrlich wieder hier zu sein, obwohl, wenn man es genau nimmt, bin ich nun wirklich nicht lange weg gewesen."

Dieser Lehrer war definitiv zu fröhlich für Severus Schlechtwetterfront. 

Vor dem Flughafen wurden den Schülern ein paar Regeln erklärt, die Severus nur halbherzig aufnahm, denn schließlich hatte er sie schon zweimal gehört und teils selbst zusammengestellt. Er beschäftigte sich weiterhin damit, Mister-ich-bin-so-fröhlich Malfoy zu ignorieren und sich desinteressiert umzuschauen. Die englischen Hinweise, waren sie doch im Flughafen noch zahlreich, schwanden auf ein Minimum. Eine korrekte Wegbeschreibung bis zum nächsten Zielort war dementsprechend unumgänglich, um ein eventuelles Verlaufen zu vermeiden. 

Ungeachtet seiner Gedanken fuhr Professor McGonagall mit ihren Ausführungen fort:

„Professor Malfoy hat mich freundlicherweise daraufhingewiesen, dass wir in diesen Massen auf Probleme beim Benutzen der hiesigen U-Bahn stoßen könnten. Dementsprechend haben wir schon während des Fluges entschlossen, zwei Gruppen zu bilden."

Bei diesen Worten schreckte Severus aus seinen Gedanken und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit McGonagalls Worten zu. 

„Die eine Gruppe wird von drei Lehrern begleitet, die andere nur von zweien." 

DAS hörte Snape nun  gar nicht gerne. 

„Wir Lehrer müssen uns allerdings noch beraten, wie-„

„Minerva", unterbrach Severus den Redefluss einer leicht überrumpelten McGonagall, „wir können uns das ganze erleichtern. Ich gehe mit Lu- Professor Lupin", musste er sich selbst korrigieren, „während Professor Malfoy euch beide begleitet."

Mit diesem Malfoy wollte er nicht alleine sein, denn er wurde dieses Gefühl nicht los, dass der durchgehend mit ihm flirtete. Eine „nette" Unterhaltung über Quidditch kam für ihn auch nicht in Frage und wie es um sein Verhältnis mit der Gryffindorhauslehrerin stand, wusste man. 

_Was bleibt mir anderes übrig, dann geh ich halt mit einem tollwütigen Riesenköter_, seufzte er.

Dieser Entschluss sorgte nicht nur bei den Lehrern für einige Verwirrung. Auch die Schüler schauten verwundert auf ihren Zaubertränke-Alptraum. Teils sahen sie sich bestätigt in der Annahme, das Snape wirklich schwul war und sein früheres Verhalten gegenüber Lupin nur gespielt war, um alle von seinen Neigungen abzulenken. Andere wiederum – Slytherins natürlich – machten sich ernsthafte Sorgen über ihren früher so furchteinflößenden Hauslehrer. 

„Nun gut, dann soll es wohl so sein", Professor McGonagall hatte sich wieder gefasst, „dann teilt euch bitte in zwei Gruppen auf, und beeilt euch, wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

Daraufhin gingen die wenigen Slytherins, die von ihren Eltern überhaupt mitgelassen wurden, natürlich zu ihrem Hauslehrer. Selbst ein großer Teil der Gryffindors wagte dieses selbstmörderische Unterfangen, darunter das magische Trio und Neville, an deren gesunden Menschenverstand stark gezweifelt wurde, da alle wussten, wie „gut" sie sich mit Snape verstanden. McGonagalls Versuche, sie davon abzuhalten, scheiterten, da Harry unbedingt mit Lupin mitgehen wollte und die anderen als seine Freunde ihn dabei selbstverständlich unterstützten. 

Somit war der Anblick, der Snape erwartete, nicht unähnlich dem Beginn der wöchentlichen Zaubertränkestunden, für der er Dumbledore seit Jahren etwas schuldete.  

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind, Severus? Vielleicht sollten wir doch besser mal nach dem Weg fragen." Remus schaute sich ein wenig besorgt um. Die bunten Neonlichter, besonders die der Seitenstraßen, erinnerten ihn irgendwie an die riesigen Straßen in Las Vegas, die es in Europa, so weit er sich entsinnen konnte, nicht gab, oder an ein Rotlichtmilieu. Beides waren Orte, denen er normalerweise aus dem Weg zu gehen versuchte, besonders, wenn er als Lehrer mit ungefähr dreißig Schülern im Gepäck unterwegs war.

Severus wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er konnte unmöglich vor dem Werwolf und noch dazu den Gryffindors zugeben, dass er sich verlaufen hatte. Sie waren anscheinend doch an der falschen U-Bahn-Station umgestiegen.  

Es half alles nichts: „Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, Anweisungen richtig zu befolgen, aber wenn es dein Gewissen beruhigen sollte, kannst _du_ ja jemanden fragen. Fühl dich nicht gezwungen, mir zu vertrauen." Severus versuchte, so gut es ihm eben möglich war, einen selbstsicheren und höhnischen Tonfall in seiner Stimme zu erzeugen. Aber ohne Erfolg.

Remus erkannte sehr wohl die Unsicherheit, die in diesen Worten mitklang, auch wenn es den Schülern sehr wahrscheinlich entgangen war. In den vergangenen Wochen hatten die beiden schließlich mehr Fortschritte in ihrem Umgang miteinander gemacht, als er sich je erträumt hatte. Mit einem Seufzen ergriff er die Initiative und sprach die nächste Person an, die ihm über den Weg lief. Leider handelte es sich bei dieser Person um eine doch recht seltsam gekleidete junge Frau, die sich nicht gut in der englischen Sprache verständigen konnte. 

„Entschuldigen sie…"

Draco Malfoy war mit seinem Gepäck bis ans Ende der Gruppe zurückgefallen. Von seinen fünf Koffern trug er zwar nur zwei selbst – drei, wenn man es genau nahm, da er einen von ihnen mit einem Zauberspruch geschrumpft und in seiner Taschen verstaut hatte – aber dennoch zerrte das Gewicht an seinen Kräften. Die Kraft, die Crabbe und Goyle besaßen, denen er jeweils einen seiner Koffer aufgedrückt hatte, konnte ein Malfoy nicht vorweisen. _Zum Glück, ich möchte nicht so aussehen._

Erleichtert stellte er die beiden Koffer ab, als die Gruppe abrupt anhielt.

_Ich wusste, wir sind hier nicht richtig,_ stellte Draco zerknirscht fest. Er hatte schon in der Haltestelle bemerkt, dass sie falsch waren, aber sich nicht getraut, einen sehr genervten Professor mit dessen wage-es-nicht-mich-anzusprechen-Blick darauf hinzuweisen. Die Hektik beim Umsteigen hatte sein übriges getan.

Während Lupin einen Versuch startete, sich den richtigen Weg nachzufragen, wurde die Gewitterwolke Snape von der Befragten doch sehr skeptisch angeschaut. Draco unterdessen wurde selbst von einer suspekten Person angesprochen, die mit ihm zu flirten schien. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es sich bei der Gestalt um eine Frau oder einen Mann handelte. Der Versuch seinerseits, der Umarmung dieser was auch immer es war zu entgehen, scheiterte kläglich. Hilfesuchend schaute er sich um, aber an eine Rettung war nicht zu denken. Alle waren zu sehr mit der Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden Professoren und der „jungen Frau" beschäftigt und versuchten mit ihren neuerworbenen Deutschkenntnissen zu helfen. 

Draco hingegen wurde von seinem „Flirt" von der Gruppe in Richtung einer kleinen Seitenstraße weggezogen. Etwas entzog sich offensichtlich seiner Kontrolle und sein ohnehin schon sehr dünner Geduldsfaden richtete sich gen Ende.

_Ok, das reicht, ich hab genug von diesem „Ding", nachher geh ich noch in dieser verrückten Muggelstadt verloren._

Genervt und angewidert löste er sich von der Umklammerung der für seinen Geschmack etwas zu aufdringlichen Person und ging zur Gruppe zurück. Doch dort angekommen wurde er irgendwie das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht stimmte…die Koffer fehlten.

_Das…das glaub ich jetzt nicht. Das kann doch echt nicht wahr sein!_

Das war nun definitiv der Tiefpunkt dieses Jahres. Jetzt konnte es nur noch besser werden. Ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sich vor das nächste Auto zu werfen, aber da er sich nicht sicher war, ob er dadurch wirklich sterben würde, verwarf er diesen Gedanken. Bei seinem Glück würde er als lebendiges Wrack enden, und das war ein Risiko, das er beim besten Willen nicht eingehen wollte. Resignation stellte sich ein. Er war verflucht, eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht.

Professor Lupin und Snape hatten nicht gerade Erfolg bei ihren Versuchen, jemanden nach dem richtigen Weg zu fragen. Sie ernteten entweder skeptische Blicke, taube Ohren oder Unverständnis. Hermione sah ihre Rettung in zwei Männern in Uniform, die verdächtig nach Polizisten aussahen. Während Lupin und Snape wieder einmal eine weitere Diskussionsrunde starteten, sprach sie die beiden grüngekleideten Männer an. 

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, aber könnten sie uns weiterhelfen?" Hermione startete erst gar nicht den Versuch, sich auf deutsch zu verständigen, da sie genau wusste, dass ihr das im Moment nicht weiterhelfen würde.

„Sicher, aber darf ich fragen, was ihr hier macht? Ich denke nicht, dass die Hamburger Reeperbahn ein geeigneter Ort für euch ist." Entgegnete ihr einer der beiden freundlich. 

„Ähm, also, das ist so…" Hermione rief die beiden Professoren zu sich. Die bizarre Situation – in die sie, wenn sie es genau bedachte, nur dank Snape geraten waren – schien sich endlich zu klären. Wenn sie es richtig verstand, boten die beiden Beamten sogar an, die Gruppe an ihr Ziel zu begleiten.

Hermione ertappte sich wieder einmal bei dem Gedanken, wie sich Draco in so einer Situation fühlen würde. Wenn sie selbst schon Probleme hatte – als Kind von Muggeln – dann mussten sich die Reinblüter regelrecht überfordert fühlen. Sie riskierte einen flüchtigen Blick in Dracos Richtung und stellte amüsiert fest, dass er allerdings überfordert war. Anscheinend wurden ihm die Koffer geklaut.

_Selbst_ _schuld, wenn man mit den teuren Dingern durch die Gegend reist. Das schreit doch regelrecht nach „Klau mich"._

Der Weg zum Hauptbahnhof verlief dank der Begleitung problemlos, wenn man den Zeitdruck außen vor ließ. Snape schien die Tatsache, dass sie um Hilfe bitten mussten gar nicht zu gefallen. Er sah aus, als hätte er in einen sauren Apfel gebissen. Aber das war ja auch nichts neues mehr. 

Dass sie zum Gleis laufen mussten, um rechtzeitig anzukommen, war nicht unbedingt hilfreich, Snapes Gewitterfront abzulenken und in einen einfachen Regenschauer umzuwandeln. Es musste schon seltsam aussehen, wenn eine Gruppe von dreißig komisch gekleideten Leuten über den Hamburger Hauptbahnhof Richtung Gleise rannte.

„Da vorne sind sie", stellte Lupin leicht erschöpft fest.

TBC!

Bitte REVIEW!


	12. Eine lange Zugfahrt

**Kapitel 11: Eine lange Zugfahrt**

Die nicht gerade kleine Gruppe von Zauberern und Hexen zog unangenehm viele Blicke auf sich, während sie am Hamburger Bahnhof auf den Zug Richtung Nürnberg wartete. Nicht nur, dass es sich hier um immerhin über sechzig Schüler handelte; ihr Interesse an den einfachsten Dingen wie den Essensständen oder Elektrogeräten ließ in den anderen Leuten, die am Bahnsteig warteten, den Gedanken aufkommen, es handelte sich wohl um so etwas wie Waisenkinder, die einen Ausflug machten.

Hermione, Harry und die anderen muggelbewanderten Mitschüler verbrachten den größten Teil ihrer Wartezeit - was davon noch übrig war nach ihrem „Ausflug" -  damit, ihren Kameraden alles zu erklären, was es zu erklären gab. Einiges stellte sich jedoch auch für sie als neues Terrain heraus.

Besondere Aufmerksamkeit jedoch fiel den „Aufsichtpersonen" der Sechs- und Siebtklässler von Hogwarts zu. Mittlerweile waren McGonagall und Hooch zum Ergebnis gekommen, dass sie mit ihrer Gucci- Kleidung noch auffälliger waren, als ohnehin schon und hatten sich andere Kleidung zugelegt, sahen aber noch immer zu altertümlich aus.

„Warum schütteln die so mit dem Kopf, haben die irgendeine Krankheit?!" knurrte der Zaubertränkemeister düster.

Severus Snape hatte nach den Ereignissen dieses Tages nicht die beste Stimmung und die Zahl armer Muggel, die er heute schon mit seinem Blick „getötet" hatte, belief sich mittlerweile auf Hundert!

… _Hundertundeins_…_hundertundzwei_…

Remus Lupin gab es auf, weiterzuzählen. Nicht einmal seine Werwolfsform schien im Moment **so** furchterregend zu sein, wie ein von starrenden Muggeln genervter Snape.

Gemeinsam mit Minerva machte sich der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste noch einmal daran, zu überprüfen, ob auch wirklich alle Schützlinge den Weg zum Bahnhof gefunden hatten.

Nachdem er Neville Longbottom aus der Toilette hatte befreien können (wie schaffte es dieser Junge nur immer wieder, sich selbst in Teufelsküche zu hexen?!), schienen sie diesmal glücklicherweise komplett zu sein._ Aber hatte Draco Malfoy nicht ein paar Koffer mehr bei sich gehabt?_

Endlich kam Professor Malfoy mit den Fahrkarten und die Schüler wurden gebeten, einzusteigen. Hätte der Zug nicht so viel Verspätung gehabt, hätten sie es wohl nicht mehr rechtzeitig geschafft.

„Die Deutsche Bahn kommt immer zu spät", hatte Malfoy nur gelacht. „Das ist auch das Einzige, worauf man sich bei der verlassen kann."__

_Und ich dachte immer, die Deutschen wären so pünktlich und diszipliniert!?_ dachte Hermione, während sie die Fahrkarten, die sie mit Draco unter den Schülern verteilen sollte, von ihrem Muggelkundeprofessor entgegennahm und hinter den letzten Schülern den Zug bestieg.

Endlich hatte Hermione Granger ihre Fahrkarten verteilt und konnte sich auf die Suche nach ihren besten Freunden begeben, die sich irgendwo in den hinteren Abteilen befinden mussten.

Harry und Ron hatten sich am Bahnhof noch schnell ein paar „Vorräte" für die lange Reise besorgt und die Schulsprecherin war sich sicher, dass Ron bereits dabei war, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie nicht „schlecht wurden".

Vom Herumwandern im leicht schwankenden Zug war Hermione mittlerweile ganz mulmig im Magen, und sie wollte sich so schnell wie möglich hinsetzen…

„Was denn, Granger, noch nicht alle Karten verteilt?"

Draco Malfoy trat aus einem der Abteile heraus, in dem eine Gruppe Hufflepuffmädchen gerade tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammensteckte, und zeigte mit einem spöttischen Grinsen auf die drei Fahrkarten in Hermiones Hand.

Hermione grinste zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Eine ist für mich selbst und die anderen beiden sind für Harry und Ron. Wie es scheint, waren sie auf deiner Strecke und ich bezweifle, dass du ihnen ihre Fahrkarten hast zukommen lassen, oder?"

Draco tat so als wüsste er nicht, was sie meinte, aber Hermione konnte er nicht reinlegen.

„Die letzten beiden, denen ich noch Karten geben wollte, hatten seltsamerweise schon welche, ergo musstest **du** ihnen schon welche gegeben haben, Malfoy."

_Schade_. Draco hatte gehofft, Potter und Weasley in Schwierigkeiten bringen zu können. Aber statt enttäuscht zu sein, grinste er noch breiter.

„Ich wusste, du würdest so etwas von mir denken. Ich wollte deine Weltanschauung ja nicht zerstören."

Der Anblick von Potter und Wiesel, als er ihnen mit gespielter Untröstlichkeit gesagt hatte, dass er keine Fahrscheine mehr für die beiden habe, hatte Draco vollkommen gereicht. Er hatte einfach nicht widerstehen können, die beiden zu ärgern.

_Männer! _Hermione rollte innerlich mit den Augen und seufzte.

„Ihr solltet langsam das Kriegsbeil begraben, schließlich sind wir schon im siebten Jahr und keine Kinder mehr."

Damit wollte sich Hermione wieder auf den Weg zu ihren Freunden machen, als der Zug plötzlich mit einem lauten Quietschen eine Vollbremsung hinlegte.

Überrascht durch den unerwarteten Halt des Zuges verlor Draco das Gleichgewicht und wurde gegen Hermione gedrückt, bevor sie beide durch die Schwerkraft hart auf dem Boden landeten.

Als die schwarzen Punkte vor Hermiones Augen langsam verschwanden und sie wieder deutlich sehen konnte, schaute sie in die klaren grauen Augen von Draco Malfoy, der sich auf die Hände gestemmt hatte und nun etwas unschlüssig über ihr hing.

_Keine Kinder mehr…_

Als Draco nach einer Weile erkannte, dass er sich noch immer nicht bewegt hatte und Hermione ihm direkt in die Augen sah, lief sein Gesicht rot an und er stand hastig auf.

„Äh…A-Alles in Ordnung?"

Hermione nickte nur.

_Verdammt! Warum hab ich das jetzt gefragt?!_ Draco hatte schon wieder die Kontrolle verloren. Dabei war die Devise der Malfoys klar: ,_Zeige nie Schwächen!' Schon gar nicht vor Schlammblütlern._

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder kalt wie Eis.

„Gut. Dann benötigst du meine Hilfe ja nicht."

Und ohne sie weiter zu beachten verließ er den Wagon und schloss die Trenntür hinter sich.

Irgendwie fühlte er sich mies.

Nachdem Malfoy verschwunden war, stand Hermione langsam auf. Sie spürte überall blaue Flecken. _Wundervoll! Erst auf mich drauf fallen und dann einfach abhauen!_

Aber einen kurzen Augenblick meinte sie, einen Hauch Sorge in Malfoys Augen gesehen zu haben. In seinen stahlgrauen Augen…

Hermione Herz war noch immer am pochen.

Gedankenverloren machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg, Harry und Ron zu finden.

 _„Achtung! Achtung! Es folgt eine Durchsage:_

_Auf Grund eines Notstopps bedingt durch eine Person auf der Fahrstrecke müssen sie mit einer Verspätung von ca. 20 Minuten rechnen._

_Wir bitten um ihr Verständnis._

_Danke."_

Ein Mann mit wallendem blonden Haar und strahlend blauen Augen sah mit einem ebenso strahlend weißen, frohlockenden Lächeln den Mitarbeiter der Deutschen Bahn an.

Dieser war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass der ihn angrinsende Mann aus einer Irrenanstalt entkommen sein musste.

„Also…Sie wissen nichts außer ihrem Namen, weil sie durch einen „Memorial Charm" ihr Gedächtnis verloren haben, aber sie sollen eine Berühmtheit in der Zauberwelt sein, hab ich das richtig verstanden?"

„Oh, man sagte mir, es sein ein „**Memory Charm**" gewesen, aber ja, sonst stimmt alles, guter Mann." Grins. „Und es ist mir eine **Ehre** ihnen ein Autogramm zu schreiben! Wo sie sich doch extra die Mühe gemacht haben, allein zu diesem Zweck mit diesem…_…Ding…_so weit zu fahren!" Und dabei plusterte er sich noch mehr auf und gab dem Mann sein bezaubernstes Augenzwinkern. Bildete es sich der Bahnmitarbeiter nur ein, oder blitzten seine Zähne wirklich?

Der Zugfahrer schaute genervt aus dem Zug heraus.

„Was ist denn nun, kann ich bald mal weiterfahren?"

Der ebenso genervte Mitarbeiter wandte sich dem Fahrer zu, während der Verrückte die Wagen sehr interessiert begutachtete und so etwas wie „Interessant, wie läuft dieses Ding nur ohne Magie?" vor sich hermurmelte.

„Ein Irrer. Redet nur auf Englisch und bildet sich ein, ein Zauberer oder so zu sein. Müssen mal sehen, aus welcher Irrenanstalt der entkommen ist. Wir nehm' ihn bis zur nächsten Haltestelle mit und überlassen ihn da der Polizei, würd' ich sagen."

Damit wandte der Mitarbeiter sich wieder zum blonden Mann um. Aber der war mit einem Mal nirgendwo mehr zu sehen.

Der Bahnangestellte sah sich um, konnte aber den Mann einfach nicht mehr finden.

„Komisch. Na, soll mir nur Recht sein, dann kann sich ein anderer mit ihm rumschlagen."

Und er gab das Zeichen zur Abfahrt.

Der Zug setzte sich wieder schwerfällig in Bewegung Richtung Hannover, wo seine Endstation lag.

Die Leute am Bahnhof Hannover wussten nicht wie ihnen geschah, als eine seltsame Horde von über sechzig Jugendlichen und vier noch seltsamer aussehenden Erwachsenen über sie kam und hinter einem gut gekleideten, vornehm aussehenden Mann hinterherjagten, dass man meinen könnte, sie wollten diesen lynchen und ausrauben.

Severus Snape hätte Julius Malfoy nur zu gern umgebracht. Warum zum Irrwicht mussten sie auch auf Muggelweise reisen? Erst dieses verdammte Flugzeug, dann die Straßenbahn und jetzt dieser Zug, der Verspätung hat.

Durch den Zwischenfall mit der Person auf den Schienen hatten sie nur noch fünf Minuten bis zu ihrer Anschlussbahn Zeit.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichten die Zauberer und Hexen von Hogwarts ihren Zug und ließen sich schnaufend und schwitzend auf ihren Plätzen nieder.

Erleichtert, keine weiteren Zwischenfälle gehabt zu haben und froh, endlich am Ziel angekommen zu sein, sprangen die Schüler aus dem Zug und folgten mit ihren Lehrern ihrem Muggelkundeprofessor, der ihnen unterwegs begeistert von Nürnberg erzählte.

Nach einem ewig erscheinenden Wegmarsch durch Nürnberg erreichten sie endlich den Reichstag mit seinem großen Platz. Nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg, von dem die Sechs- und Siebtklässler schon ihm Unterricht gehört hatten, hatte man hier das deutsche Zauberministerium eingerichtet.

Für Muggel sah das Gebäudeinnere wie eine Baustelle aus, aber als Professor Malfoy sie in den hinteren Teil zu einem „Museumswächter" führte und seinen Stab vorzeigte, wies man sie durch eine verzauberte Wand wie die beim Hogwarts Express in einen großen Raum, der sich als Eingangshalle zum Zauberministerium herausstellte.

Staunend durchschritten die Schüler von Hogwarts die hohe imposante Halle und mussten an einem riesigen Schalter nach der Reihe ihre Zauberstäbe und Personalien registrieren lassen, während der Muggelkundeprofessor die lange Zeit nutzte, die restlichen Angelegenheiten zu regeln.

Endlich war auch der letzte Schüler von Hogwarts registriert und Julius Malfoy wandte sich freudestrahlend an die von der Reise erschöpfte Gruppe.

„So, Kinder, jetzt geht es mit dem Zug weiter Richtung Norden nach Münster, wo die Zauberschule von Hohenburg steht." Seine Schüler starrten ihn ungläubig an.

„WAAAAS?!" rief die Gruppe wie aus einem Mund, und die Stimmen hallten in der großen Halle, dass das gesamte Gebäude bebte und sich die Leute die Ohren zuhielten.

Am nächsten Morgen stand in der Nürnberger Zeitung, dass es im Reichstag spuke.

Hermione konnte ihr „Glück" kaum fassen. Neville Longbottom hatte es geschafft, sich selbst mit einem Erstarrungszauber zu belegen und so lag er nun auf zwei Sitzen Harry und Ron gegenüber. Ron hatte Hermione zwar angeboten, seinen Platz abzutreten, aber Hermione hatte abgelehnt. Wenn Harry und Ron nicht zusammen waren, fühlte sich die Schulsprecherin nicht wohl mit einem der beiden allein.

Und so war sie gerade auf der Suche nach einem neuen Sitzplatz, als ihr Draco entgegenkam.

„Wo hast du deine beiden ach so treuen Freunde gelassen, Granger?"

„Neville Longbottom hat sich starr gezaubert und liegt jetzt mit auf meinem Platz. Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem neuen."

Draco setzte einen abfälligen Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Typisch Gryffindor. Bringen sich immer selbst in Schwierigkeiten."

„Wenigstens verkriechen wir uns nicht sofort, wenn es Schwierigkeiten gibt."

„Slytherins sind **nicht** feige!"

Sowohl Hermione als auch Draco merkten in diesem Moment, dass sie wieder kurz davor standen, sich zu streiten. Eine unangenehme Stille setzte ein und die Gedanken der beiden gingen zurück zum peinlichen Erlebnis des Zugunglücks, als sie eine bekannte Stimme hörten.

„Draco, mein Junge, was stehst du da so im Gang herum? Suchst du einen Platz?"

Julius Malfoy stand mit ein paar Sachen zum Essen im Arm hinter ihnen im Gang und lächelte sie an.

„Komm doch zu uns, wir haben noch Plätze. Du kannst dich auch gerne dazu setzen, Hermione. Dann bringen Hermione und ich dir Kartenspiele bei, ne Hermione?" Dabei schlug er Hermione kurz auf die Schulter.

Noch bevor die beiden etwas einwenden konnten, schob ihr Muggelkundelehrer sie den Gang hinunter in ein kleines abgetrenntes Abteil mit sechs Sitzen und einem Tisch. (gibt's das? Na, egal)

„Ah, Hermione, Draco." Professor Lupin begrüßte sie herzlich.

Hermione blickte verwundert auf die Person, die dunkel neben Lupin am Fenster saß und ihnen nur kurz zunickte, bevor sie sich wieder abwandte. Professor Snape war wirklich gut darin, jedem, den er ansah, das Gefühl zu vermitteln, er sei Schuld an seinen Problemen.

Severus Snape wünschte, die Zugfahrt wäre endlich vorbei.

Bei Minerva war kein Platz mehr gewesen und bei den Schülern hatte der Zaubertränkemeister unmöglich sitzen können, also war ihm nur noch Malfoy übriggeblieben.

Und um nicht mit Malfoy allein zu sein, hatte er auch noch Lupin mit ins Abteil geschleppt.

Draco und Hermione setzten sich, Draco neben Professor Lupin, Hermione neben Professor Malfoy.

_Die Welt spielt verrückt, _dachte Hermione mit einem Blick in die Runde. Snape sitzt freiwillig neben Lupin und Draco lieber neben Lupin als neben seinem eigenen Onkel.

„Hier, Remus, die hab ich aus Versehen gekauft, obwohl ich die gar nicht mag. Aber du magst die glaube ich ganz gern, oder?"

Julius streckte dem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste eine Tafel Schokolade hin.

Remus starrte auf die Schokolade in der Hand des Muggelkundeprofessors.

„Ja, schon…bist du dir sicher, dass du sie nicht willst?" Professor Malfoy nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Remus Lupin nahm die Schokolade zögernd an. Alle Augen waren auf ihn und Malfoy gerichtet.

„Äh…Danke…Julius."

Die Gedanken der Anwesenden erfüllten den Raum.__

_Warum starren die alle so?_

_Geht es noch auffälliger!!?_

_Remus Lupin? Ist das sein Ernst?!_

_Ein Malfoy der so nett ist, macht mir Angst._

_Operation Lieblingsschokolade: Voller Erfolg!_

Lupin betrachtete noch einmal misstrauisch die Schokolade und öffnete sie dann, um ein Stück zu probieren. _Wow!_ Die schmeckte wirklich gut.

Mit einem Lächeln wandte er sich an die anderen, ein weiteres Stück im Mund.

„Schokolade?"

AN.: Hey, aber ich hab Gilderoy eingebracht (für alle die ihn nicht erkannt haben sollten….nein, unmöglich!). DANKE für die vielen lieben Reviews, ohne sie ist das schreiben nur halb so schön Also schickt mehr


	13. Ankunft in Münster

Kapitel 12: Ankunft in Münster

Da waren sie nun, vor den Toren der deutschen Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Das sollte sie sein? Sie sah nicht unbedingt so aus, wie die englischen Schüler es erwartet hatten. Wenn man es genau nahm, hatten sie auch nicht wirklich eine Vorstellung von irgendeiner anderen Schule außer Hogwarts. Die Lehrer hatten sie im Dunkeln tappen lassen, womöglich um die Überraschung zu vergrößern.

Die Schule erschien wie eine normale Muggelschule, sie war sogar für diese sichtbar! Das einzige, was die Muggel davon abhielt Fragen zu stellen, war die Tatsache, dass an dem Tor das Schild „von Hohenburg – Schule für Hochbegabte" hing. Gut, das war auch eine Möglichkeit, die Schule vor neugierigen Blicken zu schützen.

Nicht, dass das gewaltige Anwesen keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit erweckte. Die riesige Gartenanlage war umwerfend. Die Rasenfläche erstreckte sich über wenigstens zwei Quidditchfelder und wurde nur durch eine wunderschöne Allee mit verschiedenen Baumarten, von denen einige für die Schüler gänzlich unbekannt waren, geteilt. Die Schulmauer wurde geschickt versteckt, da Bäume, die schon die ersten herbstlichen Verfärbungen aufwiesen, sowie verschiedene Büsche und andere Pflanzen eine Art Hecke bildeten, welche im Laufe der Jahre über die Mauer hinweg gewuchert war. Hinter dem großen Gebäude erstreckte sich ein Wald, ähnlich dem Verbotenen Wald, nur nicht ganz so furchteinflößend. Man konnte von Hohenburg sicherlich nicht mit Hogwarts vergleichen, aber das Anwesen stand dem englischen Schloss in seiner Pracht in nichts nach. Dies musste selbst Draco Malfoy zugeben, der in seinem siebzehnjährigen Leben schon so manches gesehen hatte und als britischer Zauberer einer angesehenen reinblütigen Familie Luxus gewöhnt war. 

Bis auf einen freudestrahlenden Muggelkundeprofessor waren sämtliche Gruppenmitglieder erschöpft von der langen Reise. Immer noch beschwerten sich einige über die unsinnige Bahnfahrerei, von der sie nicht gerade begeistert gewesen waren. Die Slytherins jammerten am lautesten. Der schöne Anblick schien an den meisten vorüberzugehen, da sie sich nichts sehnlicher wünschten, als nach einer 24-Stunden-Reise (ja, ich weiß, sehr realistisch, aber hey, die sind schließlich 2mal mit der DB gefahren) in ihre Betten zu fallen.

Professor Malfoy führte die sichtlich genervte Gruppe die Allee entlang, die sich ins Unermessliche hinzuziehen schien. Vor der großen Eingangstür warteten zwei Personen auf die Neuankömmlinge.

„Guten Abend Adelheid, guten Abend Hektor. Schön sie beide wieder zu sehen", Professor Malfoy schien die beiden Wartenden gut zu kennen.

„Julius, was für eine Überraschung", erwiderte die Frau. Sie konnte nicht älter als sechzig sein und machte einen strengen, aber dennoch freundlichen Eindruck. Unter ihrem dunkelblauen Satinumhang trug sie wider Erwartung keine Robe, wie das Lehrerkollegium in Hogwarts, sondern Muggelkleidung, ähnlich der von Julius. Ein schwarzer Blazer, darunter eine weiße Bluse mit Krawatte; nur aus der Anzughose war ein langer bis kurz über den Boden fallender schwarzer Rock geworden. Ihre kurzen dunkelbraunen Haare waren bereits ansatzweise von kleinen grauen Stellen durchsetzt und durch ihre schwarz-eingerahmte Brille schaute sie ihren Gegenüber erfreut an. Bei den funkelnden blauen Augen hätte man annehmen können eine weibliche Fassung Dumbledores schaute einem entgegen.

_Fehlt nur noch, dass sie uns Zitronendrops anbietet_, dachte Draco genervt.

Der Mann neben ihr machte einen sehr kalten, zugeknöpften Eindruck. Er trug im Gegensatz zu seinem weiblichen Konterpart eine dunkelgrüne Zaubererrobe mit einem schwarzen Umhang. Seine dunkelblonden Haare waren kurz geschnitten und in einem Seitenscheitel an den Kopf gegelt und mit seinen stechenden, dunkelgrünen Augen beäugte er Professor Malfoy skeptisch. „Was für eine Freude, sie wieder hier begrüßen zu dürfen, Julius", entgegnete er sarkastisch, „was führt sie überhaupt hierher?"

„Nun, als Professor in Hogwarts habe ich mich als Begleitperson zur Verfügung gestellt. Na ja, und da ich so lange in Deutschland gelebt habe, bot es sich für Professor Dumbledore geradezu an, mich als Aufsichtsperson mitzuschicken." Julius lächelte seine beiden Gesprächspartner freundlich an.

„**_Sie_** sind Professor in Hogwarts?!" Dem Mann in grün entgleisten die Gesichtszüge.

„Hektor, bitte, keinen Streit. Ich hoffe, Julius, ihnen gefällt ihre jetzige Arbeit, und sie haben keine _Probleme_ mit den Schülern. Doch etwas überrascht bin ich schon, dass sie ihren Posten im Ministerium aufgegeben haben."

Um einer Erklärung ausweichen zu können stellte Professor Malfoy seine Kollegen vor: „Darf ich vorstellen, Professor McGonagall, stellvertretende Direktorin in Hogwarts und Lehrerin für Verwandlungen, Professor Hooch, Fluglehrerin, Professor Lupin, unser Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrer und Professor Snape, Zaubertränkemeister und –lehrer in Hogwarts."

„Es ist mir eine Freude, sie kennenzulernen. Ich bin Adelheid von Burgund, momentane Schulleiterin der Zauberschule von Hohenburg und das hier ist Hektor von Schwarzenberg, unser stellvertretender Direktor und Zauberkunstprofessor."

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt hörte Draco nur noch halbherzig zu. Es wurden Hände geschüttelt, Formalitäten ausgetauscht und ein wenig geplaudert. Das einzige, was ihn wirklich interessierte, war die Frage nach etwas zu essen und einem Schlafplatz.

_Bei Merlin, ich werd' zu einem zweiten Weasley._ Ein Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken. DAS war etwas, was ihm definitiv bestätigte, dass er vollkommen übermüdet war und er nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Sonst würde ihm derartiges überhaupt nicht auffallen. Auch würde er bemerken, dass die Professoren keinerlei Verständigungsprobleme hatten, obwohl die deutschen Lehrer kein englisch redeten.

Die Gruppe wurde in die Eingangshalle geführt, die im Gegensatz zu Hogwarts sehr modern erschien. Es hingen zwar überall Bilder von berühmten Hexen und Zauberern und auch Kerzen, aber anstelle einer grauen Steinmauer war diese Halle tapeziert und  machte nicht so einen dunklen Eindruck.

Nachdem sie die Koffer abgestellt hatten, betraten sie die „Große Halle". Diese war nicht unähnlich der Großen Halle in Hogwarts. Der Himmel war verhext, es gab mehrere längliche Tische für die Schüler und einen offensichtlich für die Lehrer. An einem der Tische stand bereits etwas zu essen bereit.

Die Direktorin bat die hungrig aussehenden Schüler platz zunehmen und zu essen. Alles weitere, wie die offizielle Einführung, Begrüßung, Regeln etc. hätten auch noch bis zum Frühstück Zeit. Die Hogwartsschüler zögerten leicht, als sie feststellten, dass sie sich alle _zusammen_ an einen Tisch setzen mussten. Aber nach kurzer Überlegung überwanden die knurrenden Mägen jeglichen Stolz und alle setzten sich. Nur die Slytherins versuchten, die Haustrennung zu wahren, indem sie sich an ein Ende des Tisches setzten.

Während sich die Schulleiterin angeregt mit den Hogwartslehrern unterhielt, führte der stellvertretende Direktor vier Schüler herein – zwei Jungen und zwei Mädchen –, die den Besuch neugierig und gleichzeitig gleichgültig betrachteten. Die vier waren Mitglieder des Schülerrates, die die Neuankömmlinge zu ihren Quartieren begleiten sollten und für eventuell aufkommende Probleme zur Verfügung standen.

_Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein._ Draco war mit den Nerven am Ende. Nicht nur, dass ihm die Koffer geklaut worden waren, die Reise viel zu lang und unbequem gewesen und er zu müde zum diskutieren war, nein, jetzt musste er auch noch geschlagene acht Wochen mit diesen Typen in einem Zimmer wohnen. Hätte er gewusst, was ihm sein freiwilliger Rückzug aus dem Slytherin-Jungengastquartier in Hogwarts einbringen würde, wäre er sicher nicht zurückgetreten. Wenigstens waren seine „Mitbewohner", die ihn freundlich begrüßten, keine kompletten Idioten wie Crabbe und Goyle.

„Hallo, ich bin Alexander Schneider, Kapitän der Fußballmannschaft, aber nenn mich Alex", sprach ihn ein gutaussehender Junge mit kurzen dunkelbraunen Haaren an. „Und du bist?"

„Draco Malfoy, Schulsprecher von Hogwarts."

„Sag bloß, du bist mit Julius Malfoy verwandt."

„Ja", gab Draco ungern zu, „er ist mein Onkel." _Leider!_

„Wow, hochrangiger Besuch in unserer Bude. Hi!" Der Junge grinste Draco wie verrückt an und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, „Erich von Habsburg, Torhüter."

Draco schüttelte ihm die Hand, die ihm von einem weiteren Mitschüler fast zerquetscht wurde.

„'n'abend, ich bin Johann von Stauffenberg, Überraschung, Überraschung, auch in er Fußballmannschaft, freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Draco."

„…ja", war alles, was Draco zu sagen hatte, während seine Gedanken langsam auf die Gegenwart fokussierten und er sich die Frage stellte, was „Fußball" war.

„Eigentlich sind wir zu viert in diesem Zimmer, aber Benedikt ist nach Hause gefahren, wegen irgendeines Familiengeburtstages. Der kommt aber in zwei Tagen wieder, wenn die Ferien vorbei sind." Draco brauchte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, dass Johann gerne redete. „Wir sind diesmal nur hier geblieben, weil wir euch kennenlernen wollten."

Diese Jungs hatten zu viel Energie für Dracos Geschmack. Er wünschte sich mittlerweile nichts sehnlicher, als in irgendein Bett zu fallen, und zu schlafen.

„Das hier ist dein Bett, in den Schrank dort kannst du deine Sachen packen", Alex schien der Organisator der Gruppe zu sein, „und die Tür führt zum Badezimmer. Fühl dich hier wie zu Hause."

„Unglaublich, dass wir einen Malfoy bei uns haben. Aber ich wusste gar nicht, dass Julius überhaupt Verwandte hat…"

_Bis vor kurzem wusste ich das auch nicht. Tja, Schlaf wird es wohl heute Abend für mich nicht geben,_ dachte sich Draco, als er in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter der Deutschen blickte. Leider konnte er sich nicht erlauben unfreundlich zu sein, denn ansonsten würde er sich wahrscheinlich nicht nur von Professor McGonagall eine Standpauke anhören müssen.

Auf dem Mädchenflur der Schule fanden sich zwei Hogwartsschülerinnen in einer ganz ähnlichen Situation wieder. Hermione Granger und Ginny Weasley standen vor zwei  gutgelaunten Mädchen, die sich regelrecht darum rissen, sich zuerst vorstellen zu dürfen.

„Hi, mein Name ist Marie Therese von Waldersee. Ich gehe in die achte Klasse und bin Kapitän der Volleyballmannschaft." Das Mädchen mit den goldblonden Haaren, blauen Augen und der blassen Haut lächelte freundlich und wies auf das Mädchen neben sich. „Das hier ist-"

„Hey, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, ich kann mich selbst vorstellen", protestierte das andere Mädchen.

„Ja, das weiß ich. Es ging mir eigentlich um deine Manieren, aber das hast du schon selbst erledigt."

„Bäh! Du bist gemein", mit einem frechen Grinsen fuhr das ebenfalls blonde Mädchen an Hermione und Ginny gerichtet fort, „Achtet nicht auf sie, sie weiß nicht, wovon sie spricht. Ich bin Ursula Wucherpfennig, auch in der Volleyballmannschaft, siebte Klasse. Freut mich, euch kennenzulernen."

Hermione fand als erste aus ihrem Schock, der sich bei ihrer Ankunft bereits eingestellt hatte.

„Ähm, hi, ich bin Hermione Granger. Ich bin Schulsprecherin in Hogwarts, in der Abschlussklasse und eine von Ginnys Freundinnen." Hermione lächelte, sie wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte.

„Hi, ich bin Ginny Weasley. Eigentlich heiße ich Virginia, aber ich rate euch, mich nicht so zu nennen. Ich kann diesen Namen nämlich nicht ausstehen." Ginny grinste breit.

„In Hogwarts bin ich einer der Vertrauensschüler und…ach ja, ich hab' noch sechs Brüder, von denen einer mit hierher gekommen ist. Ihr erkennt ihn ganz leicht. Er hat auch rotes Haar, genau wie ich und die restlichen fünfundachtzig Prozent meiner Familie. Wir sind alle besessene Quidditchfans, na ja, bis auf einen, aber der ist eh ein bisschen schräg, und leidenschaftliche Esser. Aber mal nebenbei bemerkt, was ist eigentlich Volleyball?"

Ginnys Redefluss durchbrach die unangenehme Distanz, die zwischen den vier Mädchen geherrscht hatte, und alle brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Die beiden Mädchen sollten ebenso wie der Teil der Schüler, die auch in Zimmer von deutschen Schüler einquartiert worden waren, da nicht genug eigene Zimmer für die Menge an englischen Schülern vorhanden waren, eine lange Nacht damit verbringen, ihren Mitschülern alles über Hogwarts zu erzählen. Nur selten bot sich für sie die Gelegenheit, selbst Fragen zu stellen.

Das einzige, was sie herausfinden konnten – mal abgesehen von den Familienverhältnissen – war, dass es in Hohenburg acht anstatt sieben Jahrgänge gab, keine internen Häuser vorhanden waren, es anstatt Quidditch die für Muggel üblichen Sportarten Fußball und Volleyball gespielt wurden – nicht, dass es Quidditch nicht gab, es wurde nur nicht in dem Maße praktiziert wie in Hogwarts – und dass ein Zauber über das ganze Gelände gelegt wurde, der ihnen problemlose Kommunikation untereinander erlaubte. Alles Weitere sollte eine Überraschung werden. 

TBC

REVIEW!

AN: Ok, was nun? Ich hab' hier einfach 'nen Schnitt gemacht, sonst wär' das Kapitel zu lang geworden….


	14. Der erste Tag

Kapitel 13: Der erste Tag

Der nächste Morgen. Severus Snape war mit Remus Lupin, der immer noch als Schutzschild gegen Julius genutzt wurde, auf dem Weg zum Frühstück. Noch am selben Vormittag wollte ihnen die Direktorin die Schule, sowie das gesamte Gelände zeigen. Die Nacht verlief nicht gerade so, wie er erhofft hatte, denn das Dunkle Mal schmerzte durchgehend, so als hätte es gewollt, dass er seinen erholsamen Schlaf nicht bekommen sollte.

Remus, der ebenfalls, aufgrund der bevorstehenden Vollmondnacht, erschöpft neben Severus herging, beobachtete seinen Kollegen besorgt. Sie waren vielleicht nicht die besten Freunde – glatte Untertreibung, sie waren die schlimmsten Feinde –, aber Remus wusste sehr wohl, was in Severus Kopf vor sich ging. Trotzdem versuchte er nicht, den mürrischen Zaubertränkemeister in ein Gespräch zu eben diesem Thema zu verwickeln, da es eh resultatlos ausgehen würde.

Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle begegneten ihnen mehrere Schüler, woran eigentlich nichts besonders war, zumindest dachte das Remus, aber als ihm die seltsamen Blicke, die sowohl Severus als auch ihm selbst zugeworfen wurden, bemerkte, machte er sich schon ein wenig Sorgen. Was hatten sie denn so besonderes an sich?

_Vielleicht war es ein Fehler mitzufahren. Die haben wahrscheinlich Angst vor mir, dem gefährlichen Werwolf,_ dachte Remus leicht geknickt.

Wenige Meter vor der Halle wurden sie durch zwei neugierige Schülerinnen aufgehalten.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte", fragte das Mädchen mit den blonden Haaren.

„Ja, was können wir für dich tun?" fragte Remus freundlich, während er einen warnenden Blick Richtung Grummel Griesgram schickte.

„Sind sie wirklich Professor Lupin, der Werwolf Remus Lupin?"

Remus zuckte kurz zusammen und zögerte mit seiner Antwort. Ihm war die Frage nach seinem Werwolf-Dasein immer noch ziemlich unangenehm, aber dennoch wahrte er seine Fassung. Doch bevor er antworten konnte, ergriff Severus neben ihm urplötzlich das Wort.

„Gibt es noch einen anderen britischen Zauberer, der Remus Lupin genannt wird und dazu noch in Hogwarts unterrichtet?" Severus war sichtlich gereizt.

_Diese nervigen Schüler._

Doch seine sarkastische Art brachte in den Schülerinnen nicht die gewünschte Reaktion hervor. Anstatt ihn verschreckt anzustarren, oder eine Entschuldigung zu stammeln, fingen die beiden Mädchen an zu kichern.

„Sie sind es wirklich, genau, wie Hermione gesagt hat", flüsterte sie und richtete sich dann wieder an die beiden Professoren: „Könnten sie uns ein Autogramm geben?"

_Hab' ich mich gerade verhört? Hat dieses Mädchen gerade wirklich nach Autogrammen gefragt?_ Severus war sich sicher noch zu träumen. 

Remus war durch diese Frage ebenfalls überrumpelt. Das war das Letzte, was er erwartet hatte. Normalerweise gingen ihm die Leute, besonders junge Menschen, aus dem Weg, wenn sie erfuhren, was er war. Aber wie sollte er jetzt reagieren? Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte einfach: „Sicher doch, wir geben dir gern ein Autogramm, nicht wahr Severus?" Doch damit erntete er nur einen ich-töte-dich-Blick von seinem Kollegen.

„Für wen soll es denn sein?" Remus zückte einen Stift und lächelte.

Wenige Meter entfernt standen Hermione Granger und Ginny Weasley, die das ganze aus sicherer Entfernung beobachteten. DAS hätten sie nicht einmal von Ursula und Marie erwartet, obwohl diese sie am Vorabend noch über Snape und Lupin ausgefragt und erklärt hatten, dass sie die beiden Lehrer umwerfend süß fanden, auch wenn sie sie nur von Photos her kannten. Sie waren total begeistert von der Tatsache, dass Lupin ein Werwolf war und Snape ein Zaubertränkemeister, der nebenbei bemerkt in der deutschen Zaubererpresse in den höchsten Tönen gelobt wurde. Hermione und Ginny hatten sich ziemlich zusammenreißen müssen, um nicht vor Schock tot umzufallen, als sie gewahr wurden, dass Snape in Deutschland eine Berühmtheit war und versuchten die ganze Zeit über ihre Meinung über eben jenen zu ändern, doch auch die Schauergeschichten über den Zaubertränkeunterricht schienen bei den Mädchen wirkungslos zu sein.

„Ich glaub' nicht, was ich da grad' sehe", flüsterte Ginny entsetzt, als sogar Gewitterwolke Snape den beiden Mädchen sein Autogramm gab, mehr auf drängen seines Kollegen. Aber nicht nur sie war starr vor Schreck. Hermione sah sich außerstande auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen und gaffte mit offenem Mund und ungläubigen Augen auf die Szene, die sich nur wenige Meter vor ihnen abspielte.

„Hey, Vorsicht, es ist nicht gerade gesund, hier runterzufallen", ein großer dunkelblonder Junge mit blauen Augen zog Draco zurück, der gefährlich strauchelte, als er die Treppe Richtung Große Halle hinunterging.

_Das glaub' ich jetzt nicht. Träum' ich noch?_ Draco blickte ungläubig auf die beiden Lehrer vor der Großen Halle und merkte dementsprechend nicht, wie dieser Junge ihn wieder in die reale Welt zurückzuholen versuchte.

„Halloooo! Jemand zu Hause?" Ein Fingerschnippen brachte den nötigen Erfolg.

„Was?"

„Mensch, hast du das öfter? Dir ist schon klar, dass Tagträumen nicht unbedingt förderlich für die Gesundheit ist, oder?"

„Ja ja", Draco war nicht wirklich bei der Sache. Er hatte so einiges zu verdauen. Zum einen hatte er erfahren, dass seine Mitbewohner – bis auf Erich – „Schlammblütler" waren. Zum anderen spielte sich grade eine Szene vor ihm ab, die die gängigen Theorien, die um seinen Hauslehrer kursierten, zu bestätigen schienen.

„Anscheinend haben die Briten nichts von Höflichkeit gehört. Nicht unbedingt ein guter erster Eindruck, meinst du nicht?"

„Bitte?" Draco kannte diesen Jungen. Er hieß Maximilian irgendwas und war einer der Schulsprecher der Schule, die gestern alle Schüler in ihre Unterkünfte gewiesen hatten.

„Draco Malfoy, nicht wahr? Ich hab' schon viel von deiner Familie gehört. Ich bin Maximilian von Hohenzollern, Schulsprecher. Wie ich, zu meinem Bedauern muss ich sagen, feststellte, hat man dich wohl in das _falsche_ Zimmer verfrachtet."

Draco brauchte nicht lange, um eins und eins zusammenzusetzen. Er wusste ganz genau, was Maximilian andeutete, dementsprechend erwiderte er: „Ja, wie es scheint, hat man das." Mit einem überheblichen Lächeln streckte er seinem Gegenüber die Hand entgegen. „Freut mich die kennenzulernen, Maximilian. Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, dich in irgendeiner Hinsicht zu beleidigen. Ich war lediglich mit den Gedanken woanders."

Maximilian lächelte kalt und lud Draco ein, ihn zum Frühstück zu begleiten, um seine Freunde kennenzulernen. Nach einer kurzen Höflichkeitsphase begaben sie sich lachend – auch wenn dieses Lachen von kalter Natur war – zur Großen Halle und äußerten sich lautstark über „Schlammblütler, die es nicht wert sind, zu existieren" und andere kulturelle Unterschiede.

Seine drei Zimmerkollegen schauten ihn ein wenig perplex an, als Draco die Halle mit ihrem „schlimmsten Feind" betrat, offensichtlich gut gelaunt und befreundet. Sie hatten am Vorabend eigentlich nicht _so_ einen Eindruck von ihrem englischen Austauschschüler erhalten.

Draco hingegen konnte spüren, wie Hermione auf seinen Rücken starrte. Er hatte sie erst bemerkt, als Maximilian und er die Halle schon betreten und er schon längst in seinen hochnäsigen Reinblütler-Modus gewechselt hatte. _Shit!_ Für einen kurzen Moment überkam ihn ein Gefühl der Reue, dass er aber gleich wieder verdrängte._ Idiot, was machst du dir darüber überhaupt Gedanken. Kann dir doch egal sein. _

Trotzdem konnte er ihren verletzten Blick nicht vergessen…

Hermione hatte es gewusst. Draco hatte sich – und kann sich – nicht verändert, seine Arroganz war immer noch dieselbe wie früher. Aber was hatte sie schon erwartet, dass ein paar nette Gesten die Anwandlungen des ich-bin-besser-als-du-Schlammblut Malfoy ändern würden? _Holzkopf _

Sie schaute ihm noch einen Moment lang nach, bevor sie von Ursula zurück in die Realität geholt wurde.

„Hey, Hermione, wer ist das? Etwa dein Freund?"

„Was! Bist du noch zu retten? Nie im Leben. Wohl eher mein schlimmster Alptraum!"

„Wenn du das sagst… Aber er sieht irgendwie Julius Malfoy ähnlich, oder nicht?"

„Natürlich, ist ja auch schließlich sein Onkel."

„Ist nicht wahr…"

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als Marie und Ginny sie zu einem der Tische schoben. Sie mussten nicht lange warten bis Harry und Ron sich zu der Gruppe gesellten.

„Guten Morgen alle miteinander."

„Guten Morgen, du bist bestimmt Ron, nicht wahr?" fragte Marie und schaute dabei auf Rons rote Haare und dann auf Ginny.

„Ähm, ja, aber woher weißt du das?" Ron war sichtlich überrascht.

„Nun, Ginny hat uns so einiges über dich erzählt. Und du bist Harry, oder?"

Harry nickte und zog Ginny in eine liebevolle Umarmung, denn einen Kuss am Morgen wollte sich seine Freundin anscheinend nicht entgehen lassen. „Darf ich fragen, wer ihr beide seid?"

„Stimmt ja, hätte ich beinah vergessen."

„Ha, und mir was von Manieren erzählen wollen?" beschwerte sich Ursula lautstark.

„Hi, ich bin Ursula, und die da ist Marie Therese. Nennt sie einfach Marie. Wir sind die Zimmerkollegen von Ginny und Hermione."

Die Gruppe verfiel schnell in eine angeregte Unterhaltung, denn Ron und Harry wohnten nicht mit deutschen Schülern in einem Zimmer und mussten daher von den vier Mädchen auf den neusten Stand gebracht werden.

Severus Snape saß neben seinen Kollegen am Lehrertisch und musste sich zu x-ten Mal daran erinnern, warum er überhaupt mit nach Deutschland gekommen war. _Wieder etwas, wofür ich Albus danken sollte._

Julius Malfoy war glücklicherweise an diesem Morgen außerhalb der Schule beschäftigt, daher musste er sich nur mit den anderen Lehrern abgeben, die er – wie er nun mal war – sofort für inkompetent hielt.

Mit seinem skeptischen Blick beäugte Severus die Schüler an den Tischen und stellte erneut fest, dass ihn die deutschen Mädchen immer wieder anschauten. Er war es nicht gewohnt, beobachtet zu werden, da er in Hogwarts jedem, der so etwas auch nur in Erwägung zog, seinen „tödlichen" Blick spüren ließ. Daher irritierten ihn die Blicke der Mädchen besonders, denn sie waren nicht, wie gewohnt, von Hass oder Furcht durchdrungen, sondern von…ihm fehlte die nötige Beschreibung…wie hieß das noch gleich? Bewunderung? …Nicht ganz, aber das kam dem schon sehr nahe.

Als die Direktorin ihre Willkommensrede hielt, hörte er nur halbherzig zu. Vielmehr ließ er wieder einmal seinen Gedanken freien Lauf bis Remus ihn wieder „aufweckte" als das Frühstück beendet war, und der Rundgang durch die Schule starten sollte.

Den Hogwartsschülern fielen die zahlreichen Blicke der deutschen Schüler – insbesondere die der Mädchen – auf, als Professor Lupin und Professor Snape vorgestellt wurden. Die Gryffindors fielen fast vom Stuhl als sie Marie und Ursula und ein paar andere Schülerinnen von Snape schwärmen hörten, und den kompletten Nachmittag lang vergeblich versuchten die allgemeine Meinung über Snape zu korrigieren.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte der Großteil der deutschen Schüler damit ihren neuen Freunden die Schule und das Gelände zu zeigen, während einige sich sogar dazu überreden ließen Quidditch zu spielen. Kurz vor dem Abendessen, bei dem die Stundenpläne verteilt werden sollten, fingen die ersten Schüler an sich Sorgen über die Wahl der Fächer zu machen. Vielleicht hatten sie doch die falsche Wahl getroffen. Doch die Fragen, die sie ihren deutschen Kollegen stellten, wurden nicht immer so beantwortet, wie sie erhofft hatten. Der Unterricht sollte – und würde – eine Überraschung werden.

TBC

REVIEW!

AN: Wieder Schrott, aber was soll's. Es sollte eigentlich nur ein großes Kapitel werden (tut mir leid), aber ich hab' gemerkt, dass das nicht ganz hinhaut, sonst hätten wir ein 8 Seiten langes Kapitel gehabt. Wär' doch ein bisschen lang, oder? Ich hasse Vorstellungskapitel! Es ist noch nicht mal alles reingekommen, was ich drin haben wollte grrrr Und mal wieder ein ganz dickes DANKE für alle Reviews!


	15. Meetings

Kapitel 14 – Meetings

Severus Snape und Minerva McGonagall saßen schon lange im Sitzungsraum, als Albus Dumbledore, zusammen mit dem Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge, endlich in den Raum apparierte.

_Wurde aber auch Zeit, _dachte der Zaubertränkemeister grimmig. Doch ein Blick auf die immer noch entnervte Minerva entschädigte ihn wieder. Er wusste gar nicht, was die Leute im Allgemeinen immer an den Deutschen auszusetzen hatten! Nettes Volk! Teilte seinen Zynismus…

Erneut gestattete sich der Zaubertränkemeister ein spöttisches Grinsen. Minerva hatte auf ihrem Hinweg verzweifelt versucht in Nürnberg Flohpuder zu kaufen. Und wenn ihr Aufzug von letzter Woche ihm noch nicht bestätigt hätte, dass der Hauslehrer Gryfindors noch weniger Ahnung von der Muggelwelt hatte als er, hatte Severus nach dem heutigen Abend unter Garantie keinen Zweifel mehr daran. Minerva wollte also Flohpuder kaufen und hatte dann schließlich, nach einiger Sucherei, einen Passanten nach dem Weg zum Kaufhaus Prinzip gefragt. Als dieser ihr dann verwirrt erklärte, dass es dieses Kaufkauf nicht gäbe, hatte sie doch tatsächlich geantwortet: „Aber der Mann im Info-Stand sagte doch, dass es im Prinzip alles zu kaufen gäbe!" Und Severus hatte gelacht.

Wenn McGonagall etwas hasste, dann ausgelacht zu werden. Und dann auch noch von Severus. Ihrem ehemaligen Schüler! Diesem eingebildeten Slytherin! Sie konnte es sowieso noch immer nicht fassen, warum Dumbledore gerade ihm, mit seiner unschönen Vergangenheit, traute. Wer einmal die Seite gewechselt, und gegen seine Überzeugungen gehandelt hatte, war auch fähig dies ein zweites Mal zu tun.

Ein älterer, hochgewachsener Herr mit gräulichem Haar und einem Papiermanuskript unter dem Arm betrat den Raum und ging zielstrebig auf das Rednerpult zu.

„Äh…Hm…Bitt' setz'en sisch doch, meine Herrn. Se'zen si' sisch."

Circa dreißig der berühmtesten Zauberer der Gegenwart, aus zwölf verschiedenen Staaten, setzen sich an den Glastisch des hochmodernen Kongresszimmers innerhalb des deutschen Zaubereiministeriums. Schwarze Lederschreibtischstühle mit silbernem Metallrahmen, eine Wasserglaskaraffe für jeden, sowie Übersetzungskopfhörer für Squibs und weniger begabte Zauberer, rundeten das skurrile Bild eines Hightech-Glas-Metall-Raumes voller altertümlich gekleideter Figuren ab.

„Servus. Mei' Nam' is' Heinrich Momsen. Isch bi' de' deutsche Zaubereiminister un' kom' aus Münschen." Der Sprecher schenkte jedem ein irres Lächeln.

„Isch freu' mi' sehr, dass si' all' soo zahlreisch meim Ruf jefolgt sin'."

Severus Snape, selbsternannter Verfechter der schönen englischen Sprache, verdrehte die Augen und griff nach einem Kopfhörer. Diesen Akzent hielt ja der stärkste Zauberer im Kopf nicht aus! _Wie konnte der nur Zaubereiminister werden!_ Dann fiel sein Blick auf Fudge.

_Es wird ein langer Abend … _

Eine junge, attraktive Frau mit blonden Haaren und langen Beinen teilte Kopien aus.

„Diese Unterlangen werden ihnen einen Einblick in unsere Recherchen geben. Um es kurz zu machen, unsere Befürchtungen haben sich bestätigt." Severus schlug den Aktenordner auf und sah die Fotografie eines jungen Mannes. Er schätzte ihn auf circa einundzwanzig Jahre.

Arius von Grossek stand in Druckbuchstaben darunter.

„Vor sich sehen sie eine Fotografie von Arius von Grossek. Von Grossek ist der uneheliche Sohn von Elisabeth von Grossek, der ältesten Tochter einer der einflussreichsten, deutschen Zauberfamilien. Elisabeth lebte mit ihrem Sohn lange Zeit sehr zurückgezogen, bis dieser mit seinem Schuleintritt eine mehr oder minder steile Karriere begann und nun Muggelpolitik an der Universität Münster studiert und gleichzeitig eine Aurorausbildung begonnen hat. Sein psychologisches Profil finden sie auf Seite dreiundzwanzig. Er ist extrem intelligent und hochbegabt im Umgang mit komplexer Magie, insbesondere Freier Magie." 

Severus blätterte flüchtig durch die Akten und ahnte Schreckliches. Der Name von Grossek ließ seine Alarmglocken klingeln. Er kannte den Namen. Doch woher? Hatte Voldemort ihn in seiner Gegenwart einmal erwähnt? 

„Für einige von ihnen mag das nun als ein Schock kommen, aber Elisabeth ist die Tochter Grindelwalds." Ein Raunen erfüllte den Raum und Severus fühlte wie ein Schauder über seinen Rücken lief. Grindelwald? _Oh, oh…das war nicht gut. Gar nicht gut._ Die hätten IHN doch nicht eingeladen, wenn es hier um Grindelwald ging. Minerva - vielleicht, Albus und Fudge - sicherlich, aber nicht IHN! Als Grindelwald besiegt worden war, hatte er schließlich noch in den Windeln gelegen! Irgendwie hatte Snape das ungute Gefühl, dass dies heute kein schöner Abend werden sollte.

„Schon einige Zeit vor von Grosseks Schulabschluss wurden wir aufmerksam auf ihn, doch nun, drei Monate nach dem Tod seiner Mutter, verdichten sich die Beweise, dass er für die Muggelübergriffe in den Vereinigten Staaten und aktuell in Spanien verantwortlich ist. Viele fürchten sich vor ihm, oder waren seiner Familie gegenüber immer treu geblieben. Auf jeden Fall konnten wir ihm bis vor Spanien nichts nachweisen. Wir wissen noch nicht genau warum, aber nach dem Tod seiner Mutter wurde er unvorsichtig, was wir als negatives Zeichen werten. Wenn ein so intelligenter Zauberer wie er Spuren hinterlässt, will er, dass man weiß, wer verantwortlich ist, und das kann er nur dann wollen, wenn seine Position bereits gesichert ist. Elisabeths Tod scheint, warum auch immer, zu einem einschneidenden Ereignis in von Grosseks Leben geworden zu sein. Schon bald wird er sich zu erkennen geben. Keine Frage. Er wird dort weitermachen, wo sein Großvater aufgehörte. Er will die totale Macht, die Errichtung einer Diktatur, und wenn er erst einmal die großen Zaubererfamilien Europas hinter sich stehen hat, wird es schwer werden ihn aufzuhalten."

Severus schloss die Akte wieder und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. _Na toll…Ich sollte in Ruhestand gehen. Warum werde immer ich in so einen Mist hineingezogen? _

Momsen lächelte erneut mit gespielter Selbstsicherheit.

„Aber haben sie keine Angst, meine Damen und Herren. Wir haben alles unter Kontrolle, und kennen von Grossek genau: All seine Stärken und Schwächen. Er ist schließlich auch nur ein Mensch und glücklicherweise hat mein Kollege aus England, Herr Cornelius Fudge, sich bereit erklärt, uns mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen." Damit übergab Momsen Fudge das Wort.

Dieser freute sich sichtlich über die Aufmerksamkeit, die jeder ihm nun schenkte und sonnte sich ausgiebig darin.

„Richtig, richtig, Heinrich. Wir, also mein Land, also das heißt ich, bin im Besitz des Schlüssels zum Raum der Prophezeiungen. Noch am selben Tag an dem Grindelwald starb, wurde von Joanna von Renzenbrug eine Prophezeiung über seine Familie gemacht. Diese liegt seit Jahren sicher und verschlossen im englischen Zaubereiministerium und wird gerade von meinen Mitarbeitern ausgewertet. Ihr Inhalt wird ihnen, meine Herren, natürlich umgehend zur Verfügung gestellt."   

Severus lehnte sich zu Dumbledore hinüber.

„Albus, wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass du mich nur wegen der Kinder mitgenommen hast, bring ich dich um. Mächtigster Zauberer hin oder her." Dumbledore schien aus einer Art von Tagtraum aufzuwachen und schaute seinen Freund schläfrig an, bis er plötzlich wieder vor Lebensenergie nur so sprühte.

„Oh, das hätte ich ja fast vergessen! Wie gut das ich sie habe, Severus. Zitronendrop?"

_Seit zwanzig Jahre dieselbe Frage und immer dieselbe Antwort. _„Nein danke, Sir." _Warum gab der alte Kauz nicht endlich auf? Er würde NIEMALS seine blöden Zitornendrops essen! _

Dann stand Albus unaufgefordert auf und stahl Fudge die Show, welcher seine Ansprache mit Lobeshymnen über sein Ministerium und die Effizienz seiner Leute ausschmückte. Schließlich war dieses Jahr Wahljahr. Fudge war sichtlich verärgert.

„Ich habe lange Zeit gezögert mit dieser Neuigkeit an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen, doch nur Wochen nach Elisabeths Tod, kurz nach der Testamentseröffnung um genau zu sein, kehrte das Dunkle Mal Voldemorts, zum Leidwesen aller anonymen Todesesser (lol Ist das köstlich! Der Club der anonymen Todesser lol), zurück." Stille erfüllte den Raum und Severus spürte die Blicke der Anwesenden auf sich ruhen. _Toll, Albus. Sehr subtil! Was denn, soll ich jetzt etwa was sagen?!_  __

[NUR EINEN TAG SPÄTER]

Ein voluminöser, rechteckiger, langer Tisch stand vor dem antiken Steinkamin, dessen Feuer sich auf dem frischpolierten, schwarzen Marmor der Tischplatte widerspiegelte. Der Raum war so dunkel wie die Seelen seiner Besucher und wurde nur von den schmiedeeisernen Wandfackeln und dem rauen Kaminfeuer erleuchtet. Der Kerkerraum war seit Jahren nicht mehr genutzt worden, doch die circa zwanzig reinblütigen, englischen Familienoberhäupter der Zauberfamilien, welche das Schicksaal ihrer Familien, vor mehr als fünfundzwanzig Jahren, an jenem unheilvollen Tag, an dem das Dunkle Mal in ihr Fleisch gebrannt worden war, in die Hände Voldemorts gelegt hatten, hatten dennoch ihren Weg hierher zurückgefunden, wohl wissend um das Risiko, das sie mit diesem Treffen eingingen. Doch keiner wagte es sich dem Ruf Lucius Malfoys zu widersetzen, welcher als Hausherr, den Platz am Tischende einnahm.

Stahlgraue Augen und weißblondes Haar täuschten zu leicht über die Finsternis seiner Pläne hinweg, doch jeder, der ihn kannte, wusste die ehemalige rechte Hand des Zauberers, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, nicht zu unterschätzen. Sein überlegener Intellekt und das Gold seiner Familie hatten es ihm immer wieder ermöglicht mit dem Ministerium zu spielen und letztendlich seinem Schicksal in Azkaban zu entkommen.

„Das Dunkle Mal ist zurückgekehrt", erklärte Malfoy sachlich und betrachtete den Hauselfen, welcher gerade in Begriff war seinen Pokal zu füllen, abwertend.

„Die jetzige Situation ist nicht nur ausgesprochen unangenehm, sondern schlichtweg unmöglich. Das Dunkle Mal wurde zusammen mit dem Blut des Meisters in unsere Körper gebrannt, doch sein Blut, welches jedes Mal in unseren Adern kochte, wann immer wir seinen Ruf spürten, starb mit ihm. Unser heutiges Treffen sollte deshalb nicht zuletzt um die Klärung dieses Rätsels bemüht sein, sondern gleichwohl eine erzielbare Lösung unseres Problems aufzeigen." Seine grauen Augen trafen ausnahmslos jeden Teilnehmer der einflussreichen Runde. „Ich wünsche Erklärungen, meine Herren. Gute Erklärungen."

Eine raue Stimme am weiten Ende des Tisches durchbrach das Schweigen und lachte leise.

„Sie finden das amüsant, Mr. Parkinson?" Lucius Malfoy verabscheute die Familie Parkinson. Reinblütler, ja. Aber beschränkt bis ins Mark. Die Parkinsons überschätzen ihren Wert in jedweder Hinsicht.

„Lucius…aber, aber…mein guter Freund. Bitte spiel' **uns** nicht den Unwissenden vor. Wir alle kennen doch die Gerüchte. Die Gerüchte über einen Erben." Ein überlegenes Lächeln umspielte seine untersetzten Gesichtszüge, als grüne Augen mit Freude wahrnahmen, wie Malfoy angewidert seinen Pokal von sich stieß.

„Gerüchte, nichts weiter. _Wenn_ es einen Erben gäbe, _wenn_ sein Blut also überlebt _hätte_, wäre das Mal niemals verschwunden. Eurer Überlegung entbehrt wie immer jeder Logik, Parkinson."

Narcissa Malfoy saß am Küchentisch und aß klammheimlich ihr viertes Stück Torte. _Verdammte Schwangerschaft! Wenn ich so weitermache sehe ich bald aus wie Molly Weasley!_

Aber was sollte sie tun? Ihr Körper verlangte nach Nahrung, Zucker und jede menge Kalorien.

_Hey! Dafür esse ich aber auch für zwei! Dann sind das nur zwei Stücke Torte, was bedeutet ich darf noch eins!_

Severus würde sie nach seinem Deutschlandurlaub wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr wiedererkennen. Severus. Plötzlich verspürte sie keinen Appetit mehr.

Warum hatte er ihr nicht geschrieben? Narcissa fühlte sich furchtbar allein und vermisste Severus mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers, doch schon in der nächsten Minute hasste sie ihn für seine Teilnahmslosigkeit! Warum hatte er nicht um sie gekämpft?! Wie hatte er sie nur so zurückstoßen können? Und wie konnte er es wagen, in dieser Situation nach Deutschland zu fliegen und sie allein zurückzulassen!

Narcissa nahm den Kuchenteller und warf ihn mit voller Wucht an die Wand. „Mistkerl!" Dann spürte sie erste Tränen auf ihrer Wange.

_Verdammte Hormone! Das kommt alles nur von der Schwangerschaft. Gott, Narcissa, reiß dich gefälligst zusammen! Schei_

„Ich liebe Frauen mit einem feurigen Temperament." Narcissa wirbelte herum und aus dem Dunkel traten drei Gestalten. Zwei von ihnen trugen die typischen Todessermasken und Umhänge, doch die Person in ihrer Mitte schien sich keine Gedanken über eine mögliche Verhüllung seiner Gestalt zu machen. (Nackte Tatsachen O.o)

Der junge, in schwarzer Duellierkleidung gehüllte, braunhaarige Mann sah sie spöttisch an. Seine grünen Augen verrieten Intelligenz und ein Ausdruck der Überlegenheit prägte seine Gesichtszüge. Mit einem schnellen Wink seiner linken Hand beseitigte er beiläufig das von Narcissa angerichtete Chaos und sah sie lange und durchdringend mit seinen stechend grünen Augen an.

„Wie können sie es wagen, unaufgefordert die Küche zu betreten! Wie können sie es überhaupt wagen, illegal in mein Haus zu apparieren! Wer sind sie überhaupt?" Die Worte entwichen ihrem Mund noch bevor Narcissa die möglichen Konsequenzen in Betracht gezogen hatte.

_Sehr klug, Narcissa. Erst reden, dann denken. Wenn er es geschafft hat illegal nach Malfoy Manor zu apparieren, wird er bestimmt sofort umkehren, wenn du ihm – und das in aller Deutlichkeit – klar machst, dass er unerwünscht ist. Klar! Ich bin so dumm! Er wird dich als Geisel nehmen -  oder schlimmer noch - dich töten! Gerate jetzt bloß nicht in Panik! _      

„Ihr Haus? Dann sind sie also Mrs. Malfoy?" Narcissa nickte und unterdrückte die aufkeimende Panik, als sie den Blick des jungen Mannes starr auf ihren Unterleib gerichtet spürte. Dann blicke er über seine Schulter sah seine Begleiter mit hochgezogener Braue an. „Sehr interessant, findet ihr nicht auch?" Einer der beiden nickte schweigend, während der andere seine Zustimmung schnell in Worte fasste.

„Oh, Arius mein Guter. Deine Glückssträhne scheint einfach kein Ende zu nehmen." Die dunkle Gestalt schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf und lehnte sich entspannt an die Küchenwand zurück. Arius grinste teuflisch, drehte sich dann aber wieder um und streckte Narcissa heiter seine Hand entgegen, welche diese befangen entgegennahm.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung was mir unsere kleine Begegnung bedeutet, Mrs. Malfoy." Dabei zeichnete ein siegessicherer Ausdruck das aristokratische Gesicht des Eindringlings. Mit vollendeter Höflichkeit küsste er ihre Hand und grüne Augen trafen blaue.

„Arius von Grossek. Es ist mir eine Ehre." (no, I don't want to marry you!) Schnell entzog Narcissa ihm ihre, unter seinem Kuss elektrisierende, Hand. Seine Berührung machte sie unsicher und ein kalter Schauder durchlief ihre graziösen Glieder.

„Narcissa Malfoy", erwiderte sie schnell und kreuzte instinktiv, schützend ihre Arme  übereinander.

Von Grossek sah sich einmal mehr gleichgültig in der Küche um.

„So sehr ich ihre Gesellschaft auch schätzen mag, Mrs. Malfoy. Ich nehme nicht an, dass sie mir zufälliger Weise verraten könnten, wo ihr Ehemann sich momentan aufhält, oder?" 

„…Wir alle kennen doch die Gerüchte. Die Gerüchte über einen Erben."

Das klirren eines Pokals erfüllte den Raum, als dieser auf den Steinboden des Kerkers fiel. „Gerüchte nichts weiter. _Wenn_ es einen Erben gäbe, _wenn_ sein Blut also überlebt _hätte_, wäre das Mal niemals verschwunden. Eurer Überlegung entbehrt wie immer jeder Logik, Parkinson."

Arius hielt Narcissa am Ärmel zurück, bedeutete seinen Leuten Ruhe zu waren und horchte weiter, ungesehen hinter einer Steinmauer, in einem der Räume neben dem Kerkerzimmer, dem Gespräch der Todesser. Ein Stuhl wurde nach hinten gestoßen, als eine Person sich von ihrem Platz erhob.

„Ein Malfoy konnte es noch nie ertragen von seinem Thron gestoßen zu werden!" Offenbarte die Person lautstark. „Gib es doch zu Lucius, du warst doch der letzte, der über Voldemorts Rückkehr erfreut gewesen war, oder? Denn solange er fort war, warst du es doch, der den Ton angab, nicht wahr Lucius? Du hast damals nicht einen Finger gerührt unserem Herrn zu seiner vergangenen Macht zurückzuverhelfen. Nicht einen. Der bloße Gedanke daran, wieder dein Knie vor einem anderen beugen zu müssen, macht dich krank. Was willst du also von uns, Lucius? Eine Bestätigung deiner Ansichten, die dich nachts besser schlafen lässt? Oder bist du viel gerissener als das? Vielleicht hast du uns ja nur hierher bestellt, weil du weißt, dass ich Recht habe? Weil du weißt, dass es einen Erben gibt und nun versuchen willst unseren Rückhalt zu gewinnen, um selber an die Macht zu kommen? Wäre das nicht ein Plan _a la Malfoy_?"  

Arius schüttelte den Kopf und griff schließlich nach der Klinke, deren Tür zum Ursprung des Lärmes führte.

„Ich glaube, man redet über mich." Neunzehn Zauberstäbe richteten sich gleichzeitig auf Arius und seine Begleiter. Nur Narcissa stand noch immer unschlüssig im Türrahmen und sah der Szenerie, die sich ihr bot, ungläubig zu.  

Mit einem beifällig geflüsterten _Expelliarmus_ entwaffnete Arius die fassungslosen Todesser. Parkinson, welcher immer noch als einziger bewaffnet war, dafür aber das Szenario erst jetzt, zeitverzögert wahrzunehmen schien, drehte sich perplex zu den Neuankömmlingen um und brauchte sichtlich am längsten, um eins und eins zusammenzuzählen. Dann fragte er barsch: „Wer zum Teufel seit ihr?"

Arius lachte laut auf und ging zielstrebig auf ihn zu. „Der lebende Beweis dafür, dass auch ein blindes Huhn mal ein Korn findet… Damit meine ich sie, Parkinson." Dieser sah immer noch verwirrt drein.

„Ich bin Arius von Grossek. Lord Voldemorts Sohn und rechtmäßiger Erbe." Erklärte dieser mit leichtem, deutschem Akzent, drehte sich um und sein Blick begutachtete die ausgelesene Auswahl englischer Reinblütler, welche ihn kritisch beäugten. Sie wollten also einen Beweis seiner Macht. Gut, das ließ sich arrangieren.

Leise flüsterte er einige unverständliche Verse in den Raum, bis plötzlich das Aufschreien unzähliger Todesser die Stille zerriss, als diese sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, an den linken Unterarm griffen. Nach einigen Minuten klang der Schmerz ab und Resignation stellte sich auf den Gesichtern der englischen Aristokraten ein. 

Parkinson, welcher nun hinter von Grossek stand, zog seinen Zauberstab, aber zu spät.

„_Avada Kedavra!" _Parkinsons leblose Gestalt fiel in grünem Nebel zu Boden.

„Noch jemand hier, der mein Erbe anzweifelt? Oder Mr. Parkinson und Mr. Pettigrew bei ihrer Reise in die Nachwelt begleiten möchte?" Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. „Dachte ich mir."

Schnellen Schrittes ging von Grossek auf Lucius Malfoy zu.

„Parkinson war schwach. Er hatte Angst vor Männern, die Stärke verkörpern. Er hätte weder mir noch dir jemals treu gedient", erklärte er sachlich und machte damit unmissverständlich klar, dass er ihre kleine Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte.

Lucius nickte und übergab von Grossek unaufgefordert den Platz am Ende des Tisches. Eine Geste, die mehr sagte als tausend Worte.

„Lucius Malfoy, wenn ich nicht irre. Ich habe schon sehr viel von ihnen gehört."

Lucius reichte von Grossek die Hand. „Das haben sie bestimmt. Aber sie können mir nichts beweisen!" Arius lachte teuflisch. „Ich glaube, Malfoy, wir zwei werden sehr gut miteinander auskommen." Damit setzte er sich vielsagend an den Tisch, während die zwei in Schwarz gekleideten Gestalten seinen Stuhl beidseitig flankierten. Eine der Gestalten legte wortlos eine Akte vor Arius auf den Tisch, welcher sie triumphierend beäugte.

„Dank meiner Beziehungen im englischen Zaubereiministerium bin ich unserem Endziel gestern Abend ein ganzes Stück näher gekommen." Arius warf einen kurzen, vielsagenden Blick über die Schulter und sah dann wieder grinsend auf die Akte vor ihm.

„Dies hier, meine Herren, ist die Prophezeiung von Joanna von Renzenbrug, welche uns helfen wird, den Traum meines Vaters zu erfüllen und unsere Welt endlich von den jämmerlichen Gestalten der Schlammblüter und den lebensunwerten Muggelkreaturen zu reinigen, sowie die eisernen Ketten des Ministerium zu sprengen. Diese Prophezeiung wird es uns endlich gestatten uns zu nehmen, was unser ist!"

_A/N:_ Es ist O:59 Uhr!!! WOW! Ich habe es geschafft mein Kaptitel noch heute „Abend" zu beenden. Sind doch mehr als drei Seiten geworden…Na ja, ich find's voll blöd, vor allem wenn ich ans nächste Chapter denke, was bestimmt total klasse wird. Verdammt, da fällt mir ein, dass ich Narcissa immer noch hab in der Tür stehen lassen!!! heul Ist das jemanden aufgefallen? Sonst muss ich die auf jeden Fall noch wegschicken. (Kleiner Tipp am Rande: Narcissa hat in diesem Chapter Autobiografische ZügeNEIN ICH BIN NICHT SCHWANGER! Aber das andere stimmt) Und wie immer: Bitte viele Reviews!!!


	16. Snape vs Lupin

**Kapitel 15: Snape vs. Lupin**

Der erste Tag des Schuljahres für die Schüler der Zauberschule von Hohenburg hatte begonnen.

Und das viel zu früh, wie die Besucher aus Hogwarts einstimmig fanden.

Kaum einer hatte viel Schlaf bekommen und so schleppten sich nun die Siebtklässer der Zauberschule für Hexerei und Zauberei um neun Uhr morgens mit schweren Augen die Treppenstufen zu den Kellerräumen hinunter.

_Es scheint wohl ein Gesetz der Natur zu sein, den ersten Schultag in kalten, dunklen Räumen mit Zaubertränken zu beginnen_, dachte Harry, während er missmutig mit Ron und Hermione, den dunklen Gang hinunter schlenderte bis zu einer schweren Eichentür, vor der in verschnörkelten Lettern „Zaubertränke" stand.

Zitternd wie Espenlaub stand Neville vor der Tür, hinter der für ihn neue Schrecken verborgen lagen.

Hermione Granger meinte einen Moment lang, der unglückliche Gryffindorjunge hätte einen Rückfall seines Starrfluches. Neugierig auf den Unterricht der Deutschen machte sie schließlich die Tür auf und trat mutig ein –

– um im nächsten Moment mit ihren Hogwartsmitstreitern staunend im Eingang stehen zu bleiben und den Schülern von Hohenburg den Weg zu versperren, die sich zielstrebig auf ihre Plätze begaben und sich weiterhin angeregt unterhielten.

Wie in Hogwarts befanden sie sich in einem Raum ohne Fenster und Tapeten und auch das Licht war nur ein wenig heller, als im Kerkerbereich der englischen Zauberschule. Überall waren Vitrinen mit Kolbengefäßen, Reagenzgläsern und Flaschen mit allen möglichen Inhalten; und Kessel standen neben den Tischen bereit, um brodelnde Tränke zu brauen.

Aber so ähnlich sich die beiden Räume auch waren, so unähnlich machten ihn zwei Unterschiede.

Neville Longbottom hatte seine ganze Nervosität verloren und betrachtete mit größtem Interesse die Vielfalt an bunten Blumen und Kräutern, die überall im Raum standen und hingen, und den Raum freundlich und gemütlich machten. Außerdem verliehen sie dem Raum einen nicht ganz so modrigen Duft, wie sie ihn aus Snapes Räumen gewohnt waren.

Besagter saß -streng und angsteinflößend wie immer- auf einem Stuhl neben dem Pult, an dem der zweite Unterschied schon auf seine Schüler gewartet hatte und jetzt die Besucher aus England mit einem ernsten, aber freundlichen Gesichtausdruck beobachtete.

Ihr Zaubertränkelehrer für die nächsten Wochen stand auf und machte eine einladende Geste.

„Bitte setzen sie sich doch, meine Damen und Herren. Es sind genug Plätze vorhanden und ich nehme nicht an, dass sie in Hogwarts im Stehen lernen, oder?" Ein paar Mädchen in der ersten Reihe kicherten.

  Während sich Hermione und die anderen einen Platz suchten, trat der Lehrer für Zaubertränke um das Pult herum und lehnte sich lässig gegen eben dieses.

Der etwas untersetzte Mann trug eine kastanienbraune Anzugweste über einem blassgrünen Hemd und einen marineblauen Krawattenschal dazu, was zu seinen kurzen dunkelbraunen Haaren und den grün-blauen Augen passte. Er schaute die Schüler noch einmal über die Brille hinweg an, bevor er aus seiner Brusttasche seinen Zauberstab zog und seinen Namen in der Luft erscheinen ließ.

„Ich möchte mich nun vorstellen. Mein Name ist Wilhelm Zaisser und wenn ich mich nicht im Raum geirrt habe", er schaute sich noch einmal um, „-scheint nicht so- …unterrichte ich sie die nächsten zwei Stunden in Zaubertränke."  Die ganze Klasse (einschließlich der Hogwartsschüler) lachte.

Professor Zaisser lächelte und fuhr fort.

„Ich bin ferner der Kräuterkundelehrer an dieser Schule, falls sie diesen Kurs belegt haben sollten. Außerdem ist es mir eine Ehre, Professor Snape hier", er zeigte auf Snape, der sich kurz erhob, die Schüler anfunkelte und sich dann wieder setzte, „Lehrer in Zaubertränke in Hogwarts und ein Meister seines Faches, in meinem Unterricht begrüßen zu dürfen." Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen.

Damit konnte der Unterricht beginnen.

Severus Snape beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie Professor Zaisser Schwierigkeiten hatte, die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schüler wieder auf den Unterricht zu lenken. _Das kommt davon, wenn man nicht für genug Respekt sorgt._

Snape hasste lachende Schüler und die Zimmereinrichtung war auch nicht gerade sein Geschmack. Und der Unterricht schien auch nicht sehr fortgeschritten zu sein. Seine Schüler im **dritten** Jahr müssten diesen Stoff schon kennen.

Neville Longbottom jedoch hatte das Gefühl, zu träumen. Nicht nur, dass er sich mit allen Tränken, die sie besprachen, auskannte (und sogar Lob bekam, als er aufzeigte O.O), er machte auch nicht einen einzigen Fehler, während sie einen dieser Tränke brauten. Plötzlich machte ihm Zaubertränke richtig Spaß. Dass Professor Zaisser auch der Lehrer seines Lieblingsfaches, Kräuterkunde, sein würde, machte alles noch besser; und heute Nacht würde er vor Vorfreude auf die Kräuterkundestunde des nächsten Tages kein Auge zumachen.

„Was halten sie vom Unterricht, Professor Snape. Ich bin immer offen für Vorschläge", trat Professor Zaisser zum Ende der Stunde an den Zaubertränkemeister heran.

„Nun, der Anteil an Praktischem und Theoretischem ist meiner Erachtung nach ausgewogen, aber **unsere** Schüler sind schon auf einem weit höheren Wissensstand und die Handhabung mit den Zutaten ist …noch… verbesserungsfähig."

_Rücksichtslos und direkt._

Draco Malfoy sah zufrieden grinsend, wie der Zaubertränkelehrer von Hohenburg auf Snapes Antwort leicht ins Schwitzen geriet. Snape schien endlich wieder in alter Form zu sein.

„Ah..nun, es würde mir viel bedeuten, wenn ich einer Stunde, die von ihnen geführt wird, beiwohnen könnte, Professor Snape."

Die ganze Klasse hörte mit einem Mal gespannt zu; die einen aus Hoffnung, die anderen aus Furcht.

Snape wollte keineswegs eine Zaubertränkestunde abhalten, obwohl es ihm schon manchmal in den Fingern gejuckt hatte, einem unfähigen Schüler dessen Unfähigkeit unter die Nase zu reiben und zu zeigen, wie es richtig ging.

„Oder macht Ihnen das etwas aus?"

_Na wundervoll!_ Darauf konnte der Zaubertränkemeister kaum antworten: _„Ja, es _macht_ mir etwas aus, in diesem Kräutergarten zu unterrichten!"_ also sagte er zu:

„Natürlich nicht. Ich gebe selbstverständlich gerne eine Stunde…" (stumpfer Sarkasmus pur)

Wilhelm Zaisser strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als wäre sein größter Traum wahr geworden.

 „**ABER**! Eins sei gleich gesagt!" er wandte sich, die Hände auf das Pult gestützt, mit einem Unheil verkündendem Blick an die ihn anstarrenden Schüler, „Mein Unterricht ist streng und fordert äußerste Aufmerksamkeit!"

Anstatt jedoch abschreckend zu wirken, wie es beabsichtigt war, waren die deutschen Schüler ganz aus dem Häuschen und schienen die Stunde kaum erwarten zu können.

(Nun ja, wie angsteinflößend konnte Snape auch inmitten bunter Blumen und Kräuter sein, während neben ihm der Lehrer vor Freude fast in die Luft ging?!)

„Wunderbar. Ich schlage vor, sie nehmen die nächste Woche Montag, wenn das nicht zu schnell ist." Snape nickte nur.

Die gesamte Klasse war in Aufruhr. Harry, Ron, Neville und fast alle anderen Hogwartsschüler stöhnten laut und beklagten ihr grausames Leben, während die Hohenburgschüler jubelnd und fröhlich das Klassenzimmer verließen.

„Oh, Remus! Auf dem Weg zum Verteidigungsunterricht, nehme ich an?"

Remus Lupin drehte sich um und sah Julius Malfoy auf ihn zulaufen. Remus war erleichtert.

„Ah, Julius. Sie schickt der Himmel. Ich glaube, ich habe mich wohl verlaufen."

_Aah__, dieses schüchterne Lächeln. _Julius lächelte zurück.

„Das haben Sie wohl. Sie laufen genau in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Kommen Sie, ich begleite sie zum Sportplatz. Ich bin ebenfalls auf dem Weg dort hin. Ob es wohl einen neuen Professor für Verteidigung gibt?"

„Das war doch Ihr Lieblingsfach, wenn ich mich nicht irre, oder?"

Malfoy strahlte ihn an.

„Dass Sie sich daran erinnern!"

Lupins stieg eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht. Er wusste nicht, was daran so toll sein sollte.

_Schließlich unterrichte ich dieses Fach, da merkt man sich doch, wenn es jemand als Lieblingsfach nennt._

Die Freundlichkeit und Offenheit des neuen Muggelkundeprofessors irritierte Remus' immer wieder, auch wenn er es sich dadurch erklärte, dass Julius seinem Bruder Lucius so ähnlich sah und gerade dieser einer der Menschen war, die seine Existenz am meisten hassten. Überhaupt hatten die Leute nicht gerade viel für ihn übrig, schon gar nicht, wenn sie erfuhren, was er war. Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Lupin schaute in den Himmel. Heute Nacht war es wieder mal so weit. Er spürte jetzt schon die Angespanntheit. Es ging ja auch mittlerweile schon auf den Abend zu.

_Ich muss noch bei Snape  meinen Trank abholen._ Er hatte bis jetzt noch keine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt.

„Sagen Sie, wie ist eigentlich das Verhältnis zwischen Ihnen und Professor Snape?"

Remus blieb stehen und sah Julius verdutzt an._ Kann er Gedanken lesen, oder wie kommt er jetzt darauf?_

„Mein… Verhältnis zu Snape?"

„Nun ja, einerseits scheint er sie nicht sonderlich zu mögen, aber andererseits…"

Wenn Professor Malfoys Benehmen Remus schon irritierte, war das Benehmen **Snapes** seit Beginn dieses Schuljahres ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Der ehemalige Rumtreiber konnte sich selbst keinen Reim daraus machen, und hatte es mittlerweile auch gar nicht mehr versucht.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich das selbst nicht so genau weiß…Eigentlich hat er mich immer gehasst, verständlicherweise…" Malfoy sah ihn fragend an. Remus fuhr schnell fort:

„Äh..jedenfalls in letzter Zeit scheinen wir uns besser zu verstehen…obwohl…dann zeigt er mir wieder die kalte Schulter…"

Lupin begann zum ersten Mal ernsthaft über Snapes Verhalten nachzudenken. Es hatte ihm genügt, dass sie sich besser verstanden hatten, aber…

Remus konnte jetzt den Verteidigungsplatz sehen. Der Unterricht hatte anscheinend schon begonnen. Die Schüler standen in einem Kreis um eine streng aussehende, kräftige Frau, bei der es sich wohl um Professor Charlotte von Stein handeln musste, und hörten gebannt zu.

Etwas abseits von der Gruppe stand Severus Snape und beobachtete den Unterricht.

_Klar, dass er auch den Unterricht für Verteidigung sehen will! Er wird Albus niemals verzeihen, dass ich zum zweiten Mal den Posten, den er schon seit Jahren haben wollte, bekommen habe._

Zur Bestätigung warf ihm Snape in diesem Augenblick einen finsteren Blick zu.

Mit einem Mal bezweifelte Remus wirklich, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen geändert hatte. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihn der Zaubertränkemeister vielmehr als Schild gegen Julius Malfoy benutzt zu haben schien…

Severus Snape verfolgte aufmerksam den Verteidigungsunterricht. Also, bis jetzt war er nicht sehr begeistert gewesen von dem Unterricht der Deutschen.

Professor von Stein hatte nach einer kurzen Einführung einen Schüler ihrer Klasse gegen einen Schüler aus Hogwarts antreten lassen: Neville Longbottom.

Neville hatte es unglaublich schnell geschafft, sein Gegenüber zu entwaffnen. (Snape musste leider zugeben, dass Longbottom in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mittlerweile einer der Besseren war.)

Während dieser jedoch freudig dastand,  wurde er plötzlich von dem nun zauberstablosen Gegner angegriffen und mit einem Überwurf auf die Matte geschickt und festgepinnt. Harry, Ron und Hermione waren sofort an Nevilles Seite. Es schien ihm jedoch nichts passiert zu sein.

 Nicht nur die Schüler von Hogwarts, auch Severus Snape war beeindruckt, dass hier nicht nur Verteidigung mit Magie gelehrt wurde, sondern auch Griffe und Techniken aus Muggelkampfkunst. In einer Hinsicht schienen die Deutschen zumindest gute Ideen zu haben.

_Wenn **ich** Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste lehren würde…_

Aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ihm Albus Dumbledore diesen Posten einfach nicht geben und hatte stattdessen lieber irgendwelchen _Idioten_ oder sogar _Feinden_ die Stelle überlassen, welche noch gefährlicher waren, als die Dunklen Künste selbst.

Zufällig sah er gerade in diesem Moment den jetzigen Professor dieses Faches mit seinem Alptraum Julius Malfoy auf den Platz treten. Dementsprechend kalt war der Blick, den er ihm zuwarf.

„Professor Snape, ich hörte, sie seien äußerst gut in ‚Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste', so nennen sie es doch, oder? Was halten sie davon, uns ihre Fertigkeiten zu zeigen?"

Severus nahm das Angebot der Verteidigungslehrerin mit Vergnügen an. Es würde ihm ganz gut tun, sich mal wieder etwas abzureagieren.

_Hoffentlich wird der Kampf besser als das Duell gegen Gilderoy Lockhart._

Während er langsam in den Kreis schritt, näherte sich eine Person Lupin und dem Muggelkundeprofessor…

„Ich wusste, du würdest kommen."

Julius und Remus wandten sich der leicht nasalen Stimme zu.

Ein Mann mit langen blonden Locken, die er in mit einer schwarzen Schleife in einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz trug, welcher ihm lässig über der Schulter hing, stand in einer altertümlichen aber schnittigen Adelskleidung in purpur und blau vor ihnen, und grinste Lupin und Malfoy triumphierend an, wobei er die Arme verschränkte; in einer seiner in weißen Spitzenhandschuhen steckenden Hände hielt er einen reich verzierten Gehstock.

„Michel!"(Französisch ausgesprochen!!!, NICHT DEUTSCH!!!), rief Professor Malfoy überrascht, bevor er verschmitzt zurückgrinste:

„Ich habe auch nichts anderes erwartet, von einem Wahrsager."

Die Augen der Kontrahenten blitzten gefährlich.

Remus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. War dieser Franzose ein Feind oder Freund?

Als die beiden jedoch urplötzlich anfingen zu lachen, entspannte sich Remus und Julius klärte ihn auf:

„Remus, darf ich Ihnen Michel Le Tellier Marquis de Louvois vorstellen, er ist Professor für Wahrsagen und mein Freund aus der Schulzeit." Der Marquis verbeugte sich höflich.

„Nennen sie mich einfach Marquis Le Tellier. Und wer **ist** dieser nett aussehende Mann, Julius?" Michel beäugte neugierig die Begleitung seines Freundes, sein Kinn auf eine Faust gestützt.

„Dies ist Professor Remus Lupin, er unterrichtet Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste an Hogwarts." Remus verbeugte sich ebenfalls.

„Aah, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Da kann ich natürlich nicht mithalten." Der Marquis tat auf theatralische Weise beleidigt.

„Komm schon, Michel! Du weißt, du wirst immer meine erste große Liebe bleiben. Außerdem warst du es doch, der mit **mir** Schluss gemacht hat."

_Große Liebe? Schluss gemacht?!!_

„Ich muss ein Narr gewesen sein, Julius. Mmh…Du siehst immer noch _verdammt_ gut aus. Wie weit seit ihr zwei denn schon?" Er sah die beiden neugierig an.

_Wir zwei? _

In diesem Moment fiel es Remus Lupin wie Schuppen von den Augen. _Julius Malfoy ist schwul!!_

Auf einmal machte alles einen Sinn! Die ‚Freundlichkeiten' des neuen Muggelkundeprofessors (schauder)… und Snapes plötzliches Bedürfnis, den ehemaligen Rumtreiber in seine Aktionen miteinzubeziehen.

_Dieser Schuft! Er  hat es gewusst und mich vorgeschoben, um sich selbst aus der Schusslinie zu bringen. So etwas Niederträchtiges…_Remus sah rot.

Auf dem Platz für Verteidigung hörte er Professor von Stein sich an die Runde wenden:

„Nun. Wer von euch möchte gegen Professor Snape antreten?"

_SNAPE!!!_

„**Ich** trete gegen ihn an!"

Alle Gesichter wandten sich, um zu sehen, wer sich freiwillig gemeldet hatte, gegen den Ex-Todesser anzutreten.

_Lupin__?!_

Severus Snape traute seinen Augen nicht.

Während die Schüler um ihn herum Platz machten, schritt der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit ausdrucksloser Miene in den Kreis, die Augen auf den Zaubertränkemeister gerichtet.

Severus grinste innerlich. Seine Augen funkelten. Das würde ein interessantes Duell werden.

_Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was du so drauf hast._

Professor von Stein begrüßte Snapes Gegner:

„Professor Lupin! Schön, dass Sie sich -als Professor für Verteidigungen gegen die Dunklen Künste- dazu bereit erklärte haben, an unserem Duell teilzunehmen."

„Was ist, Lupin? Willst du uns beweisen, wie gut du wirklich in deinem Fach bist? Wie amüsant", höhnte Snape.

„Amüsant? Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie amüsant es ist, wenn ich dir die Knochen breche!?"

_Was?!_

So hatte Severus Snape Lupin noch nie erlebt. Er schien wirklich sauer zu sein. Was hatte den Rumtreiber so sehr auf die Palme gebracht?!

Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

 „Oh, Julius, ist das der, von dem du mir geschrieben hast? Mmh, mysteriös… und diese dunklen Augen… Ja, er hat das gewisse Etwas. Wirklich eine schwere Entscheidung."

Severus blickte Professor Malfoys Begleiter entsetzt an. Das erklärte Lupins Wandlung. Professor Michel Le Tellier Marquis de Louvois warf Snape ein Kusshändchen zu.

Lupin hatte anscheinend von Julius Malfoys „Neigungen" erfahren…**und** seine Rolle in Snapes Malfoy-Meide-Plan.

_Oh shit!_

„Fangen wir an!" hörte er plötzlich Lupin rufen, der seinen Zauberstab schon gezogen hatte und den ersten Zauber sprach.

„Expelliarmus!"

„Protego!" Severus hatte blitzschnell seinen eigenen Stab herausgeholt und konnte gerade noch einen Gegenspruch anwenden. Ein grüner Energieblitz prallte auf einen weißen und die Wucht riss Snape fast von den Füßen. Jetzt war er an der Reihe.

„Incarcerus!"

Lupin entkam den Seilen, die von überall her zu kommen schienen, nur knapp, der Junge hinter ihm hatte jedoch nicht so viel Glück und fiel zusammengeschnürt wie ein Paket zu Boden. Der wutentbrannte Animagus achtete nicht auf ihn und griff Snape wieder an.

Lange Zeit ließen Snape und Lupin Zauber und Flüche, Gegenzauber und Gegenflüche vom Stapel und der Kampf wurde immer hitziger.

Remus hatte ohne es zu merken die Wut Überhand gewinnen lassen und so gab es nur noch einen Gedanken, der ihn beherrschte: _Snape__ besiegen!!_

_Das kann gefährlich werden!_ dachte Snape, während er einen weiteren Angriff konterte.

_Verflixt! Warum musste es Lupin auch gerade heute erfahren?!_

Der Werwolf verwandelte sich zwar erst, wenn der Vollmond aufgegangen war, aber vorher stieg schon seine Kraft an und er konnte leicht seine Selbstkontrolle verlieren.

Remus' Angriffe wurden immer stärker.

_Verdammt! Wenn das so weitergeht, nimmt vielleicht noch jemand Schaden!_ Snape musste etwas unternehmen. Lupin hatte nicht einmal seine Medizin genommen!

„Lupin, hör auf! Sonst nimmt das noch ein böses Ende!"

Sein Gegner dachte jedoch nicht im Geringsten daran, klein beizugeben und mittlerweile war es auch zu spät dafür. Der Animagus hatte die Kontrolle verloren.

Die Schüler hatten den Ernst der Lage noch nicht begriffen, es gesellten sich sogar noch die Volleyball- und Fußballspieler dazu und bestaunten den Kampf, während um sie herum Zauber einschlugen, die wie ein Wunder noch niemanden verletzt hatten. Professor Charlotte von Stein hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die gaffenden Schüler so weit es geht zu schützen. Sie würde ein ernstes Wörtchen mit den Professoren sprechen müssen…sobald sie zu ihnen durchdringen konnte.

„Stupor!"

Remus konnte dem Angriff mit Leichtigkeit ausweichen und war schon wieder aus Snapes Blickfeld verschwunden, bis er wieder hinter ihm auftauchte.

„Nebulosa!"

Bevor der Zaubertränkemeister wusste wie ihm geschah, schloss sich eine Kuppel aus dichtem Nebel um die beiden Kämpfer und entzog sie den Blicken der umstehenden Personen. Von irgendwoher drang Lupins Stimme durch den Dunstdickicht:

„Expelliarmus!"

Snapes Stab wurde aus seiner Hand gerissen und verschwand im Nebel.

„Accio Zaub-" rief der Professor für Zaubertränke, als sich Remus Lupin schon auf ihn stürzte und Severus vom Aufprall auf dem harten Boden die Luft mit einem schweren _Uff! _entwich. Er sah Sterne vor den Augen.

Langsam legte sich der Nebel und man sah Professor Snape, wie er von Professor Lupin am Boden festgenagelt wurde. Die Zauberstäbe lagen ein Stück neben ihnen im Gras.__

_Dann eben ohne Stab. _Es war nur etwas schwerer, weil es mehr Konzentration brauchte.

„Stupor!"

Der Zauber prallte nutzlos an Remus ab.

_Verfluchte Werwolfskräfte!_

Der außer Kontrolle geratene Animagus legte plötzlich die Hände um Snapes Hals und drückte ihm die Luftröhre zu.

„Es reicht, Sie können jetzt aufhören!" kreischte von Stein in die Stille, die plötzlich entstanden war, aber Remus bewegte sich nicht.

Remus war zu stark für Severus, der im Begriff war, dass Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Er hatte fast keine Kraft mehr. Wenn er jetzt nichts unternahm, war es um ihn geschehen. Er überdachte kurz alle Optionen.

Er hatte nur noch eine Chance.

_Tut mir leid, Lupin, _dachte Snape, bevor er mit letzter Mühe und Not ein Wort herausbrachte:

„Cru..cio"

„AAARGH!" Ein rotes Licht erfasste Remus und plötzlich wand sich der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vor Schmerzen. Snape befreite sich schnell aus dessen Griff, holte tief Luft und brachte heiser ein „Petrificus Totalus" heraus.

Der gepeinigte Animagus wurde steif wie ein Brett.

Hermione, Harry, Ron und selbst Draco starrten Snape und Remus entsetzt an. Das magische Trio lief sofort auf den starren Körper ihres Lieblingsprofessors zu.

Auch Professor von Stein war herbeigeeilt und ließ nun sofort nach dem Heilzauberer rufen, während sich die Schüler um Snape und den bewegungsunfähigen Lupin scharrten.

Der Zaubertränkemeister schnappte Sachen auf wie „Man ist der stark!" und „Wow! Freie Magie", während er noch immer nach Luft ringend am Boden saß und sich von dem Kampf erholte.

_Diese dummen…!_

Nun, wenigstens hatten sie den verbotenen Zauber nicht gehört, den Severus benutzt hatte.

_Wenn Albus davon erfährt…_

Und er würde davon erfahren, da war sich Snape sicher.

Er erhob sich mühsam vom Boden und gemeinsam mit Dr. Rosenberg, den Heilzauberer, brachten sie Remus auf die Krankenstation, wo Severus Potter, Weasley und Granger abwimmelte.

Nachdem er und der Arzt ihn auf eines der Betten gelegt hatten, erlöste Severus den Animagus aus seiner Starre. Mit einem „Finite" brach er auch schnell den Crucio-Fluch (weiß gar nicht, ob das so geht, aber bis jetzt wollte noch keiner den Fluch wieder auflösen), der durch den Petrificus Totalus nur unterbrochen worden war. Lupin hatte das Bewusstsein verloren.

Snape spürte die beginnenden Kopfschmerzen. Er konnte nicht fassen, was gerade geschehen war.

_Er wird mich hassen, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl._

Mit einem Seufzer wandte er sich an den Arzt und reichte ihm ein Fläschchen mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit (wurde das schon mal beschrieben?).

„Geben Sie ihm das hier, sobald er aufwacht. Zur Not zwingen Sie es ihm rein, es ist ein Wolfsbann-Trank. Ansonsten sollten sie dafür sorgen, dass er gut eingesperrt ist." Bereits geschwächt eine Vollmondnacht durchzumachen…Snape wollte nicht in Lupins Haut stecken.

_Er wird mich umbringen._

Mit dem Rücken zum Animagus stand der Professor für Zaubertränke in der Tür, als er sich verabschiedete.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Es tut mir leid."

Damit schloss er die Tür hinter sich, und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern.

_Wahrlich, ein interessantes Duell…_

„Dok..tor?" Heinrich Rosenberg drehte sich erstaunt um. Remus Lupin war wach und sah ihn mit einem gequälten Ausdruck an. Er war schon aufgewacht, als Snape dem Arzt den Wolfsbann-Trank gegeben hatte.

„Den Trank…bitte."

Remus konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, die dunkle Flüssigkeit zu nehmen. Wer weiß, was er angestellt hätte, wäre er ein Werwolf gewesen! Er hatte Snape schon einmal fast umgebracht.

_Jetzt hasst er mich wirklich…_

_Jetzt werden mich alle hassen._

Mit diesem Gedanken nahm ihn der Schlaf gefangen und es würde die schlimmste Nacht werden, die er seit langem erlebt hatte.

AN: Ein Duell zwischen Snape und Lupin wollt ich schon immer mal haben. Wääh, ich hab' Remus einen Crucio verpasst. (die Charas haben sich mal wieder selbständig gemacht) Es tut mir leid Remus, hier hast du Schokolade, werd bald wieder gesund. _Patpat_

Dafür sind die besten Witze zu diesem Kapitel entstanden aber wir konnten doch Snape nicht fast durch ein Stück Schokolade ersticken lassen, oder?

Wie fandet ihr's? Review!


	17. Schuldgefühle

AN: Ja! Ja! Ja! Ihr hab't Recht! Das mit dem Animagus war auch bei uns Streitpunkt Nr.1. Uns war schon klar, dass Lupin kein Animagus ist, doch das Problem bei seinen Szenen ist, dass man nicht genug (gute) Namen für ihn hat! Man kann „Lupin" oder „Remus" sagen. Bei Snape-Szenen dann eigentlich nur noch „Lupin". Während man bei anderen Personen wie z. B. Snape noch Ausweichmöglichkeiten wie: Ex-Todesser, Zaubertränkemeister, Hauslehrer, Reinblütler, Aristrokat, „Gewitterfront" und so weiter hat, sieht das bei Remus echt schlecht aus. „Ex-Rumtreiber" hört sich total blöd an (vor allem wenn man die Bücher auf Englisch gelesen hat) und wir wollen es so wenig wie möglich benutzen. „Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Künste Lehrer" ist zu lang um es öfters als einmal in einem Paragraph zu verwenden und „Werwolf" ist entweder in Zusammenhang zweideutig (da man meinen könnte, dass er sich schon verwandelt hätte) oder die Konnotation ist zu negativ belastet. So haben wir verzweifelt nach einem zweiten Namen für Lupin in diesem Chapter gesucht und Anne hat sich für Animagus entschieden. Wahrscheinlich da es dem Ganzen am nächsten kommt. Wenn es euch aber stört werden wir von nun an immer anstatt „Animagus" „Ex-Rumtreiber" schreiben (egal wie bekloppt sich das auch anhören mag). Auf jeden Fall freuen wir uns über das Feedback

Kapitel 16: Schuldgefühle

„Und ich sage euch, Snape hat einen Verbotenen Zauber angewandt", flüsterte Harry zu Hermione und Ron, als sie die Krankenstation verließen. Sie hatten ihren Lieblingsprofessor nach der Vollmondnacht besuchen wollen, aber der Arzt hatte sie wieder fortgeschickt, mit den Worten, dass der Patient noch Ruhe brauchen würde.

„Harry, jetzt gib' endlich Ruhe. Du hast uns gestern Abend schon mehr als deutlich gezeigt, was du von der Sache hältst. Wenn es dich so sehr nervt, schick eine Eule zu Dumbledore." Hermione hatte die Nase voll von Harrys ständigen Beschwerden über Snape. Sie trafen sich in ein paar Minuten mit ihren neuen Freunden in der Großen Halle und ihr war überhaupt nicht danach, über ihren Zaubertränkemeister zu diskutieren.

Unterwegs stießen sie auf Marie und ein kleines Mädchen.

„Hi, alle miteinander. Das hier ist meine kleine Schwester, Sophie. Sie ist gerade erst eingeschult worden und ist daher ein wenig anhänglich. Wir werden unser nächstes Schachspiel wohl verschieben müssen." Sie schaute enttäuscht zu einem rot anlaufenden Ron, der von Sophie mit skeptischen Blicken beäugt wurde.

„Kein Problem. Hi Sophie, ich bin Ron, und das sind Hermione und Harry", Ron lächelte die Kleine freundlich an, wurde aber irgendwie das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie ihn nicht mochte.

In der Großen Halle trafen sie auf die anderen. Das Duell des Vortags war das Gesprächsthema der gesamten Schule, diejenigen, die dabei gewesen waren, waren hellauf begeistert, und die, die es verpasst hatten, wollten alles ganz genau wissen. Mittlerweile gingen sogar die Meinungen der Schüler auseinander und es bildeten sich zwei Lager: Ein Snape-Fanclub und ein Lupin-Fanclub.

In der nächsten Stunde stand Geschichte an der Tagesordnung. Im Klassenzimmer erwartete die Hogwartsschüler eine Überraschung: Sie begegneten neuen Schülern. Perplex setzten sie sich auf ihre Plätze und Hermione fragte Marie leise: „Sag mal, wo kommen denn die neuen Schüler her?"

„Das weißt du noch nicht? Also, an unserer Schule gibt es Kombiunterricht, das heißt die Schüler der Muggelschulen nehmen an unserem Unterricht teil, zumindest an dem, an dem sie ohne Magie teilnehmen können."

„WAS! Die Muggel wissen über euch bescheid?!"

„Shhht! Nicht so laut. Und nein, die Muggel wissen nicht über uns bescheid. Es nehmen nur die Squibs der Zaubererfamilien an dem Unterricht teil. So eine Art Gleichberechtigung."

„Aha."

_Diese Schule ist wirklich seltsam. _Nicht nur, dass Handys und ähnliche Muggeltechnologien hier funktionierten, nein, die ganze Bibliothek konnte man mit einem Computer durchforsten!_ Schon besser als Hogwarts organisiert, aber Bücher sind mir doch lieber…_

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages fielen durch das Fenster auf das einzig belegte Bett der Krankenstation, dessen momentaner Eigentümer noch immer, wenn auch nicht ganz so friedlich, wie man es ihm womöglich gewünscht hätte, schlief.

Diese Vollmondnacht hatte von Remus Lupin mehr abverlangt, als er jemals erwartet hätte. Kaum zurückverwandelt, hatte ihn die Müdigkeit übermannt und seitdem hatten ihn fortlaufend Alpträume gequält, in denen er immer wieder hilflos mit ansehen musste, wie er sich als Werwolf auf Snape und dann auf die unschuldigen Schüler stürzte.

Aus eben so einem Traum schreckte er gerade auf, als Doktor Rosenberg seine stündliche Visite bei ihm vollzog. Verstört schaute sich der Hogwartsprofessor in der ungewohnten Umgebung um, bis sein Blick auf den überraschten Arzt neben ihm fiel, und er instinktiv zurückwich, aus Angst seinen Gegenüber, und sei es auch nur durch die kleinste Berührung, zu verletzen.

Der Arzt schaute seinen Patienten nur mitfühlend an und informierte ihn dann über seinen gegenwärtigen Zustand.

„Es ist erfreulich zu sehen, dass es ihnen wieder besser zu gehen scheint. Ich würde ihnen ja raten, noch eine Nacht hier zu bleiben, nur zur Vorsicht, aber ich kann sie schließlich zu nichts zwingen. Wenn sie sich dennoch entscheiden sollten, zu gehen, wäre es empfehlenswert, es langsam angehen zu lassen und sich noch ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen."

Er stellte einen Zaubertrank auf den Tisch neben das Bett und lächelte, als er sah, wie Remus versuchte aufzustehen. „Das hier sollten sie noch einnehmen bevor sie gehen. Und falls sie irgendetwas brauchen sollten, melden sie sich einfach."

Lupin war nicht im Stande eine vernünftige Antwort zu formulieren und brachte daher nur ein „Danke" hervor, woraufhin Doktor Rosenberg den Raum umgehend verließ, um sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu widmen.

Noch immer ein wenig schläfrig und benommen von den ungewöhnlich starken Schmerzen, nahm der ehemalige Rumtreiber den Zaubertrank zu sich, der ihn rasch von jedweden Qualen  befreite.

Als er anschließend nach seinen Sachen griff, die auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett lagen, blieb sein Blick auf den „Besserungsgeschenken" am Fußende des Krankenbetts haften. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er die Namen von Harry, Ron und Hermione sowie vieler anderer Gryffindors erkannte, die ihm alles Gute wünschten.

Und dann, urplötzlich traf ihn wieder die Erinnerung an das Duell mit Snape. Und die seiner Alpträume.

_Was hab' ich nur getan!_ Zitternd ließ er sein Hemd fallen und sank auf die Knie. Sein Herz begann zu rasen, als ihm das Ausmaß seiner Handlung bewusst wurde, und die Gedanken, die ihm mit einem Mal durch den Kopf schossen, verursachten starke Kopfschmerzen.

_Ich…ich hätte ihn umbringen können. Wie -…schon zum zweiten Mal. Das wird er mir nie verzeihen. DAS kann ich mir ja nicht einmal selbst verzeihen!!_

Remus hockte auf dem Boden und starrte geschockt auf den Fußboden. __

_Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können…_

Eine halbe Stunde später befand sich Lupin – immer noch ziemlich geschockt – auf dem Weg zu seinem Quartier. Zumindest dachte er, dass es der richtige Weg sei, denn in Gedanken versunken und geplagt von tiefen Schuldgefühlen achtete er nicht wirklich auf seine Umgebung. Erholung hatte ihm der Schlaf nicht gebracht, dementsprechend ging er ein wenig schwankend durch die Gänge der Schule und das sich in seinem Kopf immer und immer wieder wiederholende Szenario seines Alptraumes verdarb ihm jeglichen Appetit.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte er sich hoffnungslos verlaufen, dennoch scheute er sich, jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten, aus Angst vor möglichen Reaktionen, welche er nach dem gestrigen Tag erhalten könnte.

_Sie hassen mich. Nein, schlimmer noch, sie haben Angst vor mir. Und Snape…er wird mir wahrscheinlich nicht einmal zuhören. Er ist bestimmt schon bei Dumbledore oder sonst wo und kümmert sich darum, dass ich eingesperrt werde – wer könnte es ihm auch schon verübeln?_

Remus lehnte sich hilfesuchend an die Wand, als ihn die Müdigkeit übermannte. Die Erschöpfung ließ ihn kaum noch aufrecht stehen, geschweige denn klar denken.

_Am besten wäre es, ich kündige gleich und dann…_

Die Stimmen, die aus dem Raum vor ihm kamen, unterbrachen jäh seine Gedanken. Eine von ihnen erkannte er nur zu gut: Severus.

Der Zaubertränkeprofessor von Hogwarts befand sich in einem nicht sehr erfreulich anmutenden Gespräch mit Charlotte von Stein und Hektor von Schwarzenberg. Sie hatten ihn nach dem Abendessen um eine kleine Unterredung gebeten und nun saß er im Lehrerzimmer und versuchte seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde den Personen vor ihm klar zu machen, dass sein Handeln unumgänglich gewesen sei. Natürlich hatte er die Wahrheit ein klein wenig verschönt, denn die Sache mit Malfoy und Lupin war seltsamerweise unter den Tisch gefallen. Stattdessen hatte er den Ernst der Lage allein mit Lupins bevorstehender Verwandlung zu erklären versucht, während er den Crutiatus-Fluch hingegen als _reine Selbstverteidigung_ definierte, was von Stein allmählich zufrieden zu stellten schien, während von Schwarzenberg Snape von Anfang an keine Schuld an dem Vorfall gegeben hatte.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen, warum jemand wie Albus Dumbledore ein so gefährliches und unberechenbares _Ding_ auch nur in die Nähe der Kinder lässt." Schwarzenberg schaute Snape verständnislos an, doch dieser schwieg sich aus. Er hatte dem Schulleiter nicht selten eben diese Frage gestellt und der ansonsten so ausgesprochen redgewandte Professor Snape, brauchte nun ein wenig _zu_ lange um eine plausible Antwort zu formulieren. Schließlich war er nicht ganz unschuldig an Lupins „Aussetzer".

Snapes Schweigen versetzte Remus einen erneuten Stich ins Herz. Er hatte jede Möglichkeit auf einen Waffenstillstand mit dem Zaubertränkemeister verspielt.

„Wie konnte **_so etwas_** nur Lehrer gegen die Dunklen Künste werden? Das ist doch ein Paradebeispiel für äußerst gefährliche, magische Kreaturen!"

Remus zuckte zusammen. _Ich hab's gewusst. Sie hassen mich. Es wäre besser, wenn ich umgehend nach England zurückkehre._ Er war im Begriff zu gehen, als er Snape das Wort ergreifen hörte.

„Erachten sie es nicht als etwas zu anmaßend einen so angesehenen Zauberer wie Albus Dumbledore in Frage zu stellen?"

_Ich tu' das zwar auch immer wieder, aber wenigstens nicht vor anderen Leuten. _

„Die öffentliche zur Schaustellung ihrer Inkompetenz ist beschämend. Glauben sie allen Ernstens, dass der Schulleiter jemanden einstellen würde, wenn er davon überzeugt wäre, dass dieser seinen Schülern etwas antun würde?"

_Lassen wir einfach außen vor, dass Dumbledore sich schon des Öfteren geirrt hat, was die Wahl neuer Kollegen angeht._

Hätte Snape gewusst, dass sein „Feind" jedes seiner Worte mithören würde, wären ihm diese Sätze wahrscheinlich niemals über die Lippen gekommen.

Remus stand auf dem Flur und starrte ungläubig auf die Tür, welche die drei Gesprächspartner von ihm trennte. _Das_ hatte er nicht erwartet, nicht von Snape. Vollkommen aufgelöst lief ihm eine einzelne Träne über die Wange…

Severus machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner zeitweiligen Unterkunft, mit der Absicht vorher noch kurz auf der Krankenstation vorbeizuschauen. Die Verteidigungslehrerin und der Stellvertretende Direktor hatten ihn schon zu lange mit diesem unsinnigen Gespräch gelangweilt. Wie konnte man nur so verblendet sein? _Wie kannst du nur so dumm sein? Das war DIE Chance Lupin loszuwerden, und was machst du? Idiot!_

Als er um eine Ecke bog, wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er Lupin, der anscheinend auf dem Weg zu seinen Räumlichkeiten war, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite an der Wand entlanggehen sah. Der Werwolf sah wirklich nicht gut aus – glatte Untertreibung, es sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen: Dunkle Ränder unter den Augen, hängende Schultern und schwerfällige Atmung. Severus wusste für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nicht, was er tun sollte, dann griff er reflexartig nach Lupins Schulter, um diesem den Rückweg zu erleichtern, doch Lupin stieß seine Hand grob von sich und schaute ihn verschreckt an.

_Gut gemacht, Severus! Jetzt hat sogar ein Werwolf Angst vor dir. _Doch wusste Severus nicht, dass Remus nur befürchtete, ihn zu verletzen, falls sie sich berühren sollten. Eine Mischung aus Schuld und Reue stieg in dem Ex-Todesser auf, die sich jedoch nur kurz in seinen schwarzen Augen widerspiegelte, kurz bevor er zu einer passenden Bemerkung ansetzte.

„Was für ein elender Anblick. Wäre es nicht angebrachter auf der Krankenstation zu bleiben?" Den vorwurfsvoll-distanzierten Unterton konnte Snape einfach nicht vermeiden, doch bereute er schnell, überhaupt irgendetwas gesagt zu haben, da Lupin bei seinem Kommentar zusammenzuckte wie ein Kind, dass Prügel erwartete.

Als Remus zu seinen schwarzgekleideten Kollegen aufschaute, fiel ihm ein, dass er dem Zaubertränkemeister noch immer eine Entschuldigung schuldete.

Im Allgemeinen wäre es nun angebracht eben diesen um eine Aussprache, bei einem Glas Rotwein zu bitten, doch was Snape betraf… Noch bevor er den Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte versagten Remus letzte Kraftreserven und er verlor seinen Halt.

Severus reagierte instinktiv und noch bevor er wusste, was er tat, hatte er den Werwolf vor seinem Sturz bewahrt. Dieser schien sich diesmal nicht gegen seine Hilfe zu sträuben – oder war einfach nicht mehr in der Lage dazu –, so dass Snape ihn zu dessen Unterkunft begeleitete bzw. stützte.

„D…Danke."

Hatte sich der Ex-Todesser gerade verhört?

„Danke…für die Hilfe…", sagte Remus ein zweites Mal kaum hörbar, bevor er einmal mehr das Gleichgewicht verlor und sich deshalb gezwungen sah seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Motorik seines Körpers zu richten, um nicht ohnmächtig zu werden.

Snape half Lupin in dessen Schlafzimmer und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Es…es tut mir leid."

Severus blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen und drehte sich verwundert um.

_Was sollte das heißen?_

Remus mied die Augen des Zaubertränkemeisters und erkannte deshalb auch nicht seine Verwirrung. „Das Duell…ich hätte die Kontrolle nicht verlieren dürfen. Es tut mir leid."

Severus entging der gequälte Ausdruck in den Augen seines Gegenübers nicht und nach einem „genaueren Hinschauen" (mit Occlumency, oder Legislablabla? Was weiß ich), welches für Remus jedoch unbemerkt blieb, zog Snape eine kleine Flasche aus seiner Manteltasche, die er dann wortlos auf die Nachtkonsole stellte.

Remus schaute die Flasche nur fragend an, machte aber keine Anstalten, sie zu nehmen. 

„Dreamless Sleep Potion."

Ein schwaches Lächeln zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrers.

„Danke…für alles."

„Was denkst du, was Albus mit mir machen würde, wenn er erfährt, dass ich meinem _Kollegen,_ in einem solchen Zustand, stumpf ignoriere?" _Besonders nachdem ich ihm einen Verbotenen Zauber verpasst habe._

„Wie du siehst, bleibt mir keine Wahl." Severus versuchte so anteilnahmslos wie möglich zu klingen. Nachher kam der Werwolf noch auf die absurde Idee, dass er aus purem Mitleid gehandelt habe, ein Gefühl, dass sich nur äußerst selten bei dem Zaubertränkemeister offenbarte, wenn überhaupt.

„Trotzdem danke."

_Der treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Wieso entschuldigt der sich, obwohl das meine Aufgabe ist? Und dann bedankt er sich auch noch!_

Doch noch bevor er eine Entschuldigung formulieren konnte, die sich bei dem Gedanken an die von ihm verursachten Alpträume des Ex-Rumtreibers leider schon fast instinktiv einstellte, gewann sein Stolz wieder die Oberhand und Severus verließ abrupt den Raum.

AN: Drei Wörter: „out of character", ich weiß. Aber ich hab' so 'nen traurigen Film gesehen, dass es mich einfach überkam. schnief Ich musste das mit dem zusammenbrechenden Lupin einfach reinbringen. Ist doch süß. Und ja, ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass ich Remus unnötig leiden lasse. Aber hey, wenn Anne ihn quält (mit Crucio!!!) dann ist das jetzt auch egal!

BITTE REVIEW!


	18. Gezwungene Geständnisse

**Kapitel 17: Gezwungene Geständnisse**

Die erste Woche war so schnell an den Hogwartsschülern vorbeigeflogen, dass sie es kaum fassen konnten, als es schon wieder Montags Morgen war und sie sich in Snapes gefürchteter Zaubertrankstunde befanden.

Zwischen den teils so andersartigen Schulstunden und den zusätzlichen Aktivitäten und Ereignissen, um die deutsche Schule und die Deutschen besser kennen zu lernen, hatten Harry, Hermione und Ron ihre Freizeit damit verbracht, gemeinsam mit ihren neuen deutschen Freunden Professor Lupin zu besuchen (von den Leckereien, die Marie Therese zur Besserung mitgebracht hatte, hatte Ron letzten Endes mehr verputzt als der schokoladesüchtige Werwolf selbst) oder aber sie saßen alle zusammen und unterhielten sich, wobei Sophie ihre Schwester nicht aus den Augen ließ, während sie mit dem Rotschopf Partie um Partie Schach spielte.

Von weitem beobachtete Draco Malfoy mit finsterem Blick, wie schnell Potter und seine Bande immer wieder neue Freunde fanden, und das sogar aus allen Altersgruppen.

_Als wäre ein Zirkus in der Stadt._

Was ihn selbst betraf, so konnte er es kaum erwarten, wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass die „Freunde" Maximilians genauso rückratlos und dumm wie seine Mitslytherins waren. Charakterlos schlichen sie um Maximilian herum, und warteten nur auf dessen Anweisungen. Beim Anblick allein wurde Draco schlecht.

So hatte er die meiste Zeit lieber allein verbracht. Entweder beim Training oder in der Bibliothek; wobei er stets darauf bedacht war, einer bestimmten Person dabei auszuweichen…

Hermione Granger warf ihrem unfreiwilligen Arbeitspartner in Zaubertränke einen kalten Blick zu, bevor sie an ihm vorbeigriff und die Schale mit geriebenen Heringsschuppen nahm.

Seit dem Auftritt mit Maximilian in der Großen Halle hatte der kluge Kopf des „magischen Trios" kaum mit ihm gesprochen und ihn stattdessen nur düster angefunkelt, wann immer sie miteinander zu tun hatten. Zu dumm, dass sie in allen Stunden, die sie gemeinsam hatten, als Schulsprecher automatisch als Team arbeiten mussten.

Hermione ließ die Fischschuppen langsam in den Kessel rieseln und rührte dann, bis der Trank mit einer violetten Wolke leicht explodierte.

Das schreckte Draco unwillkürlich aus seinen Gedanken.__

_Ich sollte besser aufpassen in Zaubertränke! Vor allem, wenn Snape unterrichtet!_

Er erinnerte sich nur zu genau an den letzten peinlichen Vorfall mit seinem Hauslehrer und noch so eine Aktion konnte er sich nicht leisten.

Draco wollte gerade die Einhornsträhne nehmen, um sie in einem vorher hergestellten Sirup einzulegen, als Hermione wohl auf dieselbe Idee kam.

Ihre Hände trafen sich.

Als hätten sie plötzlich einen Schlag bekommen, rissen sie die Hände wieder an sich und auf beiden Gesichtern stellte sich eine leichte Röte ein.

_Verdammt! Warum irritiert sie mich immer so?!_

Gedankenverloren griff er nach der nächsten Zutat und warf sie in den brodelnden Kessel.

Severus Snape hatte sein Versprechen gehalten und sah nun, wie die deutschen Schüler verzweifelt versuchten, einen gemütshebenden Heitertrank, der zwar harmlos, aber schwer zu brauen war, herzustellen, und nur der Zaubertrank von Draco Malfoy und Hermione Granger schien noch nicht ausgeschieden zu sein.

Der Zaubertränkemeister musste wieder einmal an Narcissa denken und daran, ob es ihr gut ging; ihr und dem Baby, das sie in sich trug. Seit dem Treffen mit den hohen Tieren der Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl. Er hoffte, es stellte sich als unbegründet heraus, aber dennoch wollte er sie so schnell wie möglich wiedersehen und sich selbst von ihrer Sicherheit überzeugen. Wenn die ehemaligen Todesser etwas mit diesem Arius von Grosseck zu tun hatten, befand sich Narcissa als Ehefrau von Lucius Malfoy direkt an der Quelle und somit in höchster Gefahr.

Severus konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass er Vater wurde, auch wenn das Kind als _Malfoy_ aufwachsen würde. Ein gewisser blonder Junge würde bald nicht mehr Einzelkind sein.

Unwillkürlich musste er zu Draco schauen –

…

_Was macht der Junge da?!_

Der Slytherin hatte nicht mal hingesehen, als er nach den Schwarzwurzwurzeln griff und sie statt der danebenliegenden Ginsterwurzeln in den bis dahin einzig richtig gebrauten Trank warf._ Wie kann man Ginsterwurzeln neben Schwarzwurzwurzeln aufbewahren?!_(heftige Namen==)

Auch Miss Granger schien nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein, denn sie legte die Einhornsträhne etwas zu kurz ein und rührte nun den Trank langsam um.

Severus Snape starrte gebannt auf den Kessel. (Der arme Neville dachte, er hätte _ihn_ angesehen und fiel bei dem erschreckenden Anblick in Ohnmacht.)

_Das..das__ gibt es nicht! Dass ich so etwas noch erlebe!_

Nicht nur, dass Hermione Granger, Besserwisserin vom Dienst, einen Fehler gemacht hatte (wie Weihnachten, was, Sevie), nein, die beiden hatten es durch ihre zufällige Zubereitung sogar geschafft, einen weit bedeutenderen Trank hervorzubringen, als den, den sie hatten brauen sollen!

Die helle Flüssigkeit glich sogar dem Heitertrank, nur die Konsistenz unterschied sich _ein wenig._

Severus Snape kam ein Gedanke und er konnte sich ein böses Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Alle Schüler waren mittlerweile dabei, Proben ihres Ergebnisses in Reagenzgläser zu füllen und ihren Namen darauf zu schreiben, um sie zum Lehrer zu bringen.

_Hat Snape gerade gelächelt?!_

Hermione Granger lief ein Schauder über den Rücken, als sie dem Zaubertränkemeister ihre Probe überreichte und zu ihrem Platz zurückeilte.

Der Alptraum aller Gryffindors erhob sich langsam und hing nun wie ein Schatten über seinen Schülern.

„Wie nicht anders erwartet, ist nur ein einziger dieser… ‚Tränke' brauchbar." Er blickte Hermione und Draco kurz an, während die restlichen Hogwartsschüler die Köpfe hängen ließen. Die Deutschen schauten ihn weiter gebannt an.

„Auch wenn es sich bei diesem Trank um einen anderen handelt als den, den es zu brauen galt!"

_‚Oh shit! Also hab ich doch einen Fehler gemacht, als...' _dachten Hermione und Draco gleichzeitig und schauten verlegen auf ihre Unterlagen.

„Ich verlange von allen zwei Pergamentrollen über die richtige Anwendung von Einhornsträhnen und Ginsterwurzeln…Außer von Mister Malfoy und Miss Granger. Die beiden werden ihren Trank testen und ein Protokoll anfertigen."

„Damit ist die Klasse entlassen. Potter, Weasley, räumen sie dieses Schlachtfeld auf."

Nach dem Unterricht hatten sich Hermione und Draco auf die Suche nach einem leeren Raum begeben und standen nun im alten Raum für Zauberkunst.

„Hier!" Draco streckte Hermione den Trank hin.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass ich das Zeug allein trinke!" knurrte sie ihn an und erntete einen verärgerten Blick. Daraufhin lieferten sie sich ein Duell mit Blicken.

„OK. Dann nehmen wir es eben beide!"

Erst sahen sich die beiden eine Zeit lang misstrauisch an, dann schluckten sie wie auf Kommando den Trank in einem Zug runter.

Schweigen.

Hermione war die erste, die die Stille brach.

„Äh. Spürst du schon etwas?" fragte sie unsicher.

„Nein. Sehe ich so aus?!" Draco sah aus, als hätte er ein Quidditchspiel gegen Hufflepuff verloren.

„Nein." Auf Hermiones prompte Antwort zogen sich Dracos Augenbrauen noch weiter ins Gesicht. _Das war eine rhetorische Frage!_ _Warum antwortet die darauf?!_

„Vielleicht macht dieser Trank ja misslaunig, wenn's kein Heitertrank ist", grummelte Draco nach einiger Zeit. „Dann können wir natürlich keinen Unterschied spüren."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich missgelaunt bin?"

„Du schaust mich doch schon die ganze Woche so sauer an!"_ Warum komme ich denn jetzt damit?_

Jetzt funkelte Hermione ihn wieder an.

„Ich hab auch allen Grund dazu! Ts, aber ich bin ja auch selbst schuld. Als könntest _du_ dich ändern! Ich kann kaum glauben, dass Professor Malfoy wirklich zu eurer Familie gehört."

Dracos Miene veränderte sich beim Namen ihres Muggelkundeprofessors und lag dabei irgendwo zwischen Belustigung und Hass.

Hermione wollte es nun endlich wissen.

„Ich versteh dich nicht! Du kannst ihn nicht leiden und dann hilfst du ihm trotzdem heimlich." Draco sah sie überrascht an.

„Ich hab's gesehen," erklärte sie, „in der ersten Muggelkundestunde zum Beispiel hast du die Flasche, die er zerbrochen hat, wieder heilgezaubert. Wenn du ihn nicht leiden kannst, warum hast du das dann gemacht?"

„_Weil nicht rauskommen sollte, dass er ein Squib ist!_", dachte Draco und war geschockt, als er seine eigene Stimme genau das sagen hörte. __

_Was?!_

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich. Sie hatte nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort gerechnet. Schon gar nicht mit einer solchen.

„Ein Squib?!"

„Ja", hörte Draco seine Stimme antworten.

Das musste Hermione erst mal verarbeiten. _Julius Malfoy-ein Malfoy- ein Squib?!_

„Sonst noch was?!"

„Ja, er ist schwul."_ Schon wieder!! Was…?!_

Die Schulsprecherin fiel aus allen Wolken.

„**SCHWUL**?!"

„Ja." Draco schaute sich verzweifelt um. _So etwas würde ich doch niemals sagen!!_ Er konnte unmöglich gerade der Freundin seines Erzfeindes gesagt haben, was er nicht mal seinen Freunden sagen würde. Jemand anderes musste dahinter stecken.

Aber bis auf Hermione, die ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte, war niemand da…

Hermione Granger konnte nicht mehr klar denken. _Mein Muggelkundeprofessor - Lucius Malfoys Bruder -  ist schwul und ein Squib…und der sagt mir das so lässig…_

Ein Zerren und die plötzliche Nähe eines Gesichtes schreckte sie wieder aus den Gedanken. Draco Malfoy hatte sie am Kragen gepackt und seine vor Wut blitzenden Augen ließen ihr den Atem stocken. __

„Das habt **ihr** doch ausgeheckt! Wenn du mir nicht sofort sagst, was hier los ist, bring ich dich um!"

Hermiones Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren._ Häh? Will der mich verarschen?_ Draco sah aus, als würde er seine Drohung war machen._ Wollte er mir das alles etwas gar nicht sagen? Warum hat er es dann doch..._

„Der Trank!"

Draco sah sie verdutzt an. _Trank?..._

Dann kam auch bei ihm die Erkenntnis. Warum war er nicht selbst darauf gekommen?! Er ließ von Hermione ab.

„Natürlich! Der Trank muss ein Wahrheitstrank sein, so wie Veritaserum!" hob diese in ihrer gewohnten Weise an zu erklären und freute sich, weil sie die Antwort gefunden hatte.

„Das muss ‚Trank des Gezwungenen Geständnisses' sein! Ich habe darüber schon einmal gelesen! Er ist sehr beliebt bei Frauen, die glauben, dass ihre Männer fremdgehen…" fuhr sie fort und strahlte Draco nun dabei an. In ihren Augen loderte es.

Der blonde Slytherin starrte sie wie gebannt an.

„W..Was ist?" fragte die Schülersprecherin schließlich, als sie es bemerkte.

„Deine Augen sind wunderschön." _Was sage ich da?! Verfluchter Trank!_

Hermione war von diesem plötzlichen Geständnis total verwirrt.

Draco nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um sich wieder zu fangen und die Situation zu retten. Er nahm wieder eine selbstsichere Haltung an und grinste die überrumpelte Schulsprecherin höhnisch an.

„Man, bist du schnell aus der Fassung zu bringen. Dein dummes Gesicht ist aber auch zu lustig anzusehen. Du hörst wohl nicht oft Komplimente, oder?"

„Nein." Wenn der Trank nicht gewesen wäre, hätte Hermione es nicht gesagt.

Erfreut darüber, die Wirkung des Trankes ausnahmsweise mal an der Streberin aus Gryffindor zu sehen, verbreiterte sich Dracos Grinsen noch.

Hermione fühlte sich bloßgestellt. Sie musste sich verteidigen.

„Umso lustiger, dass gerade du mir eins machst. Vielleicht war es gezwungen, aber es war ehrlich." Triumphierend grinste sie, als Dracos selbstsicheres Lächeln verschwand.

_Ok__. Wenn du es so haben willst, Granger!_

„Na gut, ich gebe es zu: Ich finde deine Augen schön." Seine Augen blitzten. „Aber jetzt bist du an der Reihe:…" Der Slytherin holte merklich Luft.

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich, als sie erkannte, wo das hinführte. _Nein!!_

„…Was hast du gedacht, nachdem du mich nackt im Badezimmer gesehen hast?" fragte Draco mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen.

_Nein! Er darf es nicht erfahren!_

Hermione versuchte gegen den Wahrheitstrank anzukämpfen, aber schließlich konnte sie die Wahrheit nicht mehr zurückhalten. Beschämt wandte sie die Augen ab.

„Ich dachte: _Verdammt, sieht der gut aus. Wow, ungegelt sehen seine Haare viel besser aus. Und seine Hände…_"

Während Hermione alles aufzählte, verschwand Dracos Grinsen mehr und mehr und wich erst Verwunderung und dann plötzlich Reuegefühlen, als er sah, das Hermione kurz davor war, zu weinen.

Er war wie gelähmt, als das ungewollte Geständnis schließlich aufhörte.

Hermione fühlte sich schrecklich. Sie wünschte sich im Moment nichts sehnlicher, als einfach zu sterben. Sie spürte, wie die erste Träne im Begriff war, den Weg für einen Tränenstrom zu bahnen.

Bevor Draco Malfoy noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, nahm sie ihre Tasche und lief so schnell sie konnte aus dem Raum.

Draco blieb allein zurück. Er musste sich setzen! Seine Beine wollten ihn nicht mehr tragen. Er ließ den Kopf in die Hände fallen. Warum hatte er diese verflixte Frage gestellt? Wie musste sich Hermione jetzt fühlen?!

_Verdammt! Ich bin so ein Vollidiot!_

AN: Ich glaube, langsam erkennt Draco auch endlich, dass er Hermione liebt. Wird auch Zeit!

Eigentlich war dieses Kapitel meine Idee, und dann… seufz Haltet euch nicht zurück mit Kritik! Es soll ja gut werden. Frohes Pfingstfest!

REVIEW!


	19. Unerwiderte Liebe

Kapitel 18: Unerwiderte Liebe

_(by: Katharina '04)_

**Liebe, die vereint.   
The love, which I can't find.**

**Liebe, die schönste Sache der Welt. ****The love, which I never really felt.**

**Liebe, die Flügel verleiht.   
The love, which made me nearly blind.**

**Liebe, Glut des Herzens roh und heiß.**

**The love, which turned my heart to ice. **

„_Ich hasse Draco Malfoy_" Ein Statement, welches nicht gerade vor Genialität strotzte, aber dessen Aussagekraft, in gerade mal vier kurzen Worten, nichts zu wünschen übrig ließ.

Während Maximilian von Hohenzollern über seinen Zaubertränkehausaufgaben hockte, saß Franziska immer noch amüsiert auf seinem Bett und sah, zum wiederholten Mal, den vier Worten zu, als diese im Vier-Sekunden-Abstand regelmäßig, in verschiedenen Farben über Maximilians Laptopbildschirm fuhren. 

Dieser Malfoy schien es Maximilian ja ganz schön angetan zu haben, dachte die junge Hexe, als sie ihre blonden Haare in einem provisorischen Pferdeschwarz zusammenband. Es musste ganz schön wehtun, plötzlich auf Platz zwei der internen Beliebtheitsskala gerutscht zu sein. Nicht, dass es ihr etwas ausmachen würde. Ganz im Gegenteil. Franziska lächelte, sprang vom Bett und mopste Maximilan gekonnt den Apfel aus der Hand.

„Hey! Gib den sofort wieder her." Doch sie dachte nicht daran, setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch neben ihm und biss kraftvoll in den Apfel.

„Lecker." Neckte sie ihn über den stylischen, schwarzen Brillenrand hinweg und ihre grünen Augen glitzerten spöttisch.

„Typisch. Die Sachen anderer Leute schmecken dir ja immer am besten. Kleptomanin." Maximilian blätterte einmal mehr in seinem Buch umher, doch sein Blick verriet, dass er mit seinen Gedanken noch immer ganz woanders war.

„Was ist los?", fragte Franziska unverblümt. „Doch wohl nicht schon wieder eine deiner täglichen Malfoy-Depressionen? Der Typ ist es nicht wert. Er ist neu, das ist alles." Und das meinte Franziska absolut ernst. Franziska und Maximilian waren seit ihrem ersten Schultag in Hohenburg unzertrennlich und so war es für sie ein leichtes ihren Freund aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Ich habe keine _Malfoy-Depression_! Der Typ macht mich einfach nur krank, das ist alles."

„Natürlich. Und der Fakt, dass nun alle Mädchen ihn, anstatt dich, zum Mittelpunkt ihres beschränkten Universums erklärt haben, macht dich nicht eifersüchtig?" fragte sie ungläubig. „Ich meine, er sieht gut aus, hat Geld, ist intelligent, stammt von einer sehr alten, sehr angesehenen Zauberfamilie ab und er ist so _unglaublich_ talentiert." Maximilian sah aus als würde er sich jeden Moment übergeben müssen. „Oh nein, fang nicht auch du noch an! Das ist ja wie im Irrenhaus hier. Draco hier, Draco da. Ich wandere aus. So, das war's!" 

Franziska warf den Apfelkern in den Abfalleimer und sah ihren besten Freund mit einer gefährlichen Mischung aus Spott und Herablassung an. „Wusste ich es doch. Und was hast du vor? Du wirst diese Null doch wohl nicht mit seinem Macho-Getue durchkommen lassen, oder? Was ist dein Plan?"

Maximilian tippte einige Befehle auf seinem Laptop ein, stand auf, ging zum Drucker und entnahm diesem schweigend eine Fotografie seines bevorzugten Opfers. Franziska lachte, als sie erkannte, dass Maximilian tatsächlich dabei war Dracos Bild auf seiner Dartscheibe zu befestigten.

Viele hielten sie, die snobistische Reinblütlerin, schon für eitel und selbstgefällig. Doch selbst gegenüber der arroganten Schulsprecherin war Maximilian ein hoffungsloser Narzisst. Außerdem war Franziska sein kindlicher Rachefeldzug ein wenig zu niveaulos. Schließlich gab es subtilere und wesentlich effektivere Wege der Vergeltung. 

„Ich bin entsetzt! Nein, was für ein _sadistischer _Geist sich doch hinter dieser _Engelsfassade _versteckt, Maximilian. Pfeile werfen auf eine _Fotografie_! Wie äußerst unanständig von dir. Ich glaube, mir bleibt keine andere Wahl als dich, entsprechend meiner Schulsprecher -Pflichten, der Direktorin zu melden. Tut mir leid." Theatralisch breitete sie die Hände aus und richtete ihre Augen gen Himmel.

„Spar mir deinen Sarkasmus, Franzi! Natürlich ist _das _nicht mein Plan. Ich habe mir bereits etwas wesentlich schmerzvolleres für Mr. mir-scheint-die-Sonne-aus-dem-Arsch Malfoy überlegt." Er grinste sie verstohlen an und warf dann den ersten Pfeil. Genau zwischen Dracos Augen. „Es wird dir gefallen."

Sie liebte ihn. Franziska wusste es. Am Anfang war es nur ein komisches Gefühl gewesen, doch wann immer sie mit anderen Jungen zusammen war, war sie sich vollkommen sicher, dass keiner sie jemals so verstehen würde wie Maximilian. Sie glichen sich, waren wie zwei Teile eines Ganzen. Sollten die anderen doch diesem Malfoy-Holzkopf nachlaufen, sie hatte sich schon vor langer Zeit entschieden. Nur Maximilian konnte ihr geben, wonach sie verlangte. Nur er war bereit das zu tun, was nötig war um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Er war nicht irgend so ein dummer Junge… Ihre Augen funkelten ihn vorfreudig an. Vielleicht war es gerade seine Ruchlosigkeit und sein Egoismus, welche ihn so anziehend für sie machte, Franziska wusste es nicht. Aber sie wusste, dass sie ihn liebte.

„Ich sage nur zwei Worte: Hermione Granger."

_WAS?! _

Maximilian von Hohenzollern bemerkte ihre offenkundige Bestürzung sofort und sah sie verständnislos an. „Sag nicht, du hast es nicht bemerkt?" fragte er blindlings.

„Was soll ich nicht bemerkt haben? Sorry, aber jetzt komm ich nicht mehr mit."

„Ich werd' verrückt, Franzi! Malfoy ist in die Granger verliebt und das über beide Ohren!"

Franziska hielt sich vorsichtshalber an Maximilians Schreibtischkante fest.

„Hermione Granger? Das Schlammblut Granger? Die mit dem Wischmopp auf dem Kopf?"  

Maximilian lachte laut auf. „Genau die, Franzi. Unsere beiden Turteltauben waren heute in Zaubertränke sogar dermaßen abgelenkt, dass Snapes Vorzeigeschüler ihren Trank verbockt haben. Das ganze war sehr amüsant und _aufschlussreich._"

Jetzt passte auch endlich das letzte Puzzelstück perfekt an seinen Platz. Sie hatte sich schon seit langem gefragt, warum gerade Malfoy so immun auf all seine kleinen Verehrerinnen zu sein schien. Aber _Hermione Granger_? Ha! Geschah ihm recht. Ein Schlammblut. Franziska grinste. Seine Familie würde ihn wahrscheinlich enterben, oder gleich standrechtlich erschießen. Auf jeden Fall war sein Ruf schon so gut wie ruiniert.

„Willst du es ans schwarze Brett hängen, der Presse schicken oder gleich seinen Eltern schreiben?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

Maximilian drehte den Pfeil langsam zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her. „Oh, ich werde etwas viel schlimmeres tun als das, Franzi. Ich werde sein kleines, verwöhntes Herz brechen." Er blickte ihr kurz in die grünen Augen, bevor er auch den zweiten Pfeil mit tödlicher Präzision an sein Ziel katapultierte. „Ich werde sie ihm wegnehmen."

„Lucius." Gleißend weißes Licht schmerzte in seinen grauen Augen und versperrte Lucius Malfoy auf grausame Weise die Sicht. Die Intensität des Lichtes war kaum erträglich und sogar die eigenen Umrisse waren nur unzulänglich wahrnehmbar.

„Lucius." Nur mit Mühe war die helle Frauenstimme vernehmbar, doch hallte sie wie ein Echo aus längst vergangener Zeit immer wieder im Kopf des Zauberers. Erneut versuchte er seine Augen vor der Lichtquelle zu schützen, aber vergebens. Wie ein Trunkener taumelte er durch das weiße Nichts, während Nebelschwaden ihn immer weiter einhüllten.

Wem gehörte die Stimme, die ihn zu sich rief? Sie klang vertraut und dennoch unbekannt. Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit und Lucius konzentrierte sich einmal mehr darauf, den Ursprung des Rufes ausfindig zu machen. 

„Lucius." Die Stimme war wunderschön und zog ihn wie hypnotisch in ihren Bann.

Er musste sie finden. Ganz gleich wie, aber er musste unter allen Umständen zu ihr gelangen.

Dann erkannte er diverse Steine, welche zu einer Anhöhe zu führen schienen und wäre in seinem arglosen Übermut beinahe auf einem der Felsen ausgeglitten. Doch rasch überwand der Zauberer seine kurze Unsicherheit und setzte sein Weg unbeirrt fort. Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren.      

„Lucius." Erstmals machte er die Umrisse einer Gestalt aus und mit abnehmender Distanz wurde langsam das Bild einer jungen Frau erkennbar. Und da stand sie nun, mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewand. Eine Gestalt von solcher Schönheit wie er sie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben erblickt hatte. Ihre filigrane Gestalt, so anmutig und vollkommen, ihre weiße Haut so blass und zerbrechlich, wie die einer Porzellanpuppe und ihr langes, hellblondes Haar, das wie fließendes Silber, im Wind wehend, ihre schmale Taille berührte…

Und in diesem Moment war sie für Lucius Malfoy der Ingegriff der Vollkommenheit.

Er musste zu ihr gelangen. Sie berühren. Er wusste nicht warum, aber wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Endlich ergriff er ihre, unter seiner starken Hand, zerbrechlich wirkende Schulter. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

_Narcissa!_

Für einen kurzen Moment war der ansonsten selbstsichere Reinblütler vollkommen verwirrt, um nicht zu sagen bestürzt. Doch dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich war es Narcissa. Welch' andere Frau hätte es jemals geschafft, ihn derartig in ihren Bann zu ziehen…

Narcissa lächelte ihn mit ihren kristallklaren, blauen Augen liebevoll an. „Lucius."

Die zierliche, rechte Hand seiner Frau streichelte sanft über seine Wange, während Lucius erleichtert die angestaute Luft aus seinen Lungen entließ, die Augen schloss und die Innenseite ihre Hand küsste. _Narcissa…_     

Doch plötzlich wurde es dunkel um sie herum. Das Hell, welches noch vor wenigen Minuten seine Augen gepeinigt hatte, war verschwunden und eisige Kälte stieg umbarmherzig in seinem Körper hoch.

„Lucius!" _Narcissa! _Wo war sie?

„Lucius, das kannst du nicht zulassen!" _Nicht zulassen?_ Lucius verstand nicht was sie meinte, doch langsam wurde die Schwärze allgegenwärtig und jeder Versuch, etwas in ihr zu erkennen, scheiterte kläglich. Sie musste ganz in seiner Nähe sein und dennoch war sie unerreichbar für ihn. Immer wieder griff er ins Leere, doch sie war nicht da.

„Hilf mir!" Verzweifelung verzerrte ihre Stimme und die Erleichterung, welche der Zauberer noch vor wenigen Sekunden empfundenen hatte, war vergangen, während er panisch nach seiner Frau in der Schwärze Ausschau hielt. Was sollte er nur tun? Dann ergriff er etwas. „Narcissa." Lucius Malfoy hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt, wie ein Schiffsbrüchiger der sich während eines Sturmes, mit gar unmenschlicher Kraft, an einem Stück Holz festklammert, um nicht zu versinken. Und so schien nun auch Narcissa sein einziger Halt in der Dunkelheit zu sein.

Unerwartet zerriss ein grüner Lichtstrahl die Finsternis und ein qualvoller Schrei erfüllte die Nacht. Lucius fühlte wie Narcissas Körper in seinen Armen nachgab. Er wollte sie festhalten, doch fiel ihr klammer, lebloser Körper bereits hart auf den kalten Felsboden.

_„NEIN!"_

Entsetzt schreckte Lucius Malfoy aus seinem Alptraum auf.

_Was zum Irrwicht war das denn gewesen? Oh Merlin…ich glaub' ich werde langsam wirklich verrückt…Jetzt sehe ich schon Narc…_

„Narcissa?" Lucius schaute sich schläfrig im Schlafzimmer um. Erste Sonnenstrahlen drangen durch die weißen Vorhänge und fielen milchig auf das große, dunkle Holzehebett. Das geräumige Schlafzimmer zeugte von schlichter Schönheit. Ein Bett, zwei Kommoden, und ein riesiger Spiegel waren die einzigen Einrichtungsgegenstände im Inneren, während drei Türen zu jeweils einem Bad und zwei Ankleidezimmern führten. Folglich eine eher spartanisch eingerichtete Räumlichkeit innerhalb Malfoy Manor. Doch so spartanisch es auch eingerichtet sein mochte, ein nicht unerheblicher Faktor fehlte…

„Narcissa!" Lucius schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und lief zum Bad. Doch konnte er sie weder hier noch in ihrem Ankleidezimmer entdecken.

_Verdammt! Warum kümmert es mich überhaupt?_

Der vorangegangene Alptraum half Lucius nicht gerade sich zu beruhigen, so dass er ärgerlich nach seinem Morgenmantel griff und sich auf die Suche nach seiner Frau machte.

So schwer es Lucius auch viel, er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte. Der Alptraum hatte ihn tiefer berührt als ihm lieb war.

_Ein Malfoy kümmert sich um niemanden und braucht niemanden_…und dennoch…war der Gedanke an seine Frau und seinen Sohn an schweren Tagen das Einzige gewesen, was ihn in Azkaban vor dem Wahnsinn bewahrt hatte. Lucius wusste nicht mehr, an wie vielen kalten Nächten er auf dem nackten Steinboden der Festung gelegen und geglaubt hatte ihre Stimme zu vernehmen, während er in Gedanken Zuflucht in ihren Armen gesucht hatte. Und Gott wusste, dass er sie geliebt hatte…

Er hatte alles an ihr geliebt: Ihren Starrsinn, ihren Lebenshunger, ihre Intelligenz, Gerissenheit und die Vollkommenheit ihres Körpers. Doch irgendwann, er wusste weder Tag noch Monat, waren all diese Gefühle, wie die am Anfang hohen Fluchtellen des Meers, verebbt gewesen. Narcissa war für ihn zu einem Teil des Manors geworden. Wie eine Standuhr die sich immer an ihrem Platz befand, wann immer er nach Hause zurückkehrte. Ihr Lebenshunger war aus ihren blauen Augen verschwunden gewesen und an manchen Tagen hatte er sich gefragt, ob ihr Geist bereits ihren Köper verlassen hatte, wenn sie stumm und gedankenverloren an ihm vorbeigegangen war. Zu jener Zeit war ihm jede Frau begehrswerter erschienen als seine eigene. Eine Frau mit gebrochenem Willen und ohne jedes Temperament war wertlos für einen Malfoy.

Hatte sie ihn jemals geliebt? Lucius glaubte nicht daran. Schließlich hatte er ihr nie einen Grund dafür gegeben. Er hatte ihr niemals gesagt, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Nicht bei ihrer Hochzeit, nicht nach Dracos Geburt, nicht einmal nach seiner Rückkehr aus Azkaban. Und dabei war genau das seine Absicht gewesen. Dieser vermaledeite Ort veränderte einen Menschen und selbst einem Lucius Malfoy war klar geworden, dass es nichts Wichtigeres gab als die Familie. Doch plötzlich war alles so anders gewesen. Oh, wie hatte sein Herz geblutet, als er bemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn, wie eine alte Fotografie, bereits aus ihrem Leben entfernt zu haben schien. Doch in alter Umgebung stellten sich auch schnell alte Gewohnheiten wieder ein und all seine guten Vorsätze waren dahin gewesen. Narcissa hatte sich nach seiner Rückkehr kühler und distanzierter als jemals zuvor in ihrer Ehe gegeben, bis sie sich plötzlich, wie aus heiterem Himmel, um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht hatte.

_Merlin, verstehe einer die Frauen!_

Und wenn er sich bis dahin nicht sicher gewesen war, was er für diese Frau empfand, nun war er es. Wobei die Tatsache, dass sie ihm letzte Woche gestanden hatte sein Kind zu erwarten, sicherlich ein nicht unerheblicher Faktor für seine jähe Fürsorge, was Narcissa betraf, darstellte. Noch vor wenigen Monaten war er sich einem baldigen Tod gewiss gewesen und nun wurde er Vater! Draco war bereits siebzehn Jahre alt und nicht im Traum hatte der Zauberer, in den letzten Jahren seiner Ehe, noch an einen weiteren Erben gedacht. Damals, als Draco geboren wurde, war er zu jung gewesen, um sich seiner Verantwortung voll bewusst zu sein und aus Angst vor eben dieser, hatte er sich rar gemacht und war, wie ein Wahnsinniger, in seiner Arbeit aufgegangen. Doch der Gedanke an ein Kind, an ein kleines Mädchen vielleicht, an dem er alles wieder gut machen konnte, was er sich an Narcissa und Draco hatte zu Schulden kommen lassen, ließ den ansonsten eher kühlen Lucius, fast schon euphorisch erscheinen. Er würde sie verwöhnen und ihr all die Liebe zuteilkommennlassen, die er sich und seiner Familie so lange verwehrt hatte. Daher war es auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, das Lucius Malfoy, nach einem eher traumatischen Erwachen, nun besorgt nach seiner Frau Ausschau hielt.

Endlich fand er sie in der Küche, wo sie sich gerade von zwei Hauselfen bedienen ließ.

Narcissa saß an einem kleinen Seitentisch, vor sich mehrere Teller voller Brötchen, Croissants, Kuchen und Obstschalen stehend.

„Hunger?" Narcissa blickte irritiert von ihrem Teller auf, schluckte eifrig den letzen Bissen eines Brötchens hinunter und schmollte verstohlen ihren Mann an.

„Lucius? Du siehst…nett aus."

Lucius lachte humorlos auf, wohl wissend, dass er in seinem grünen Morgenmantel sowie mit schläfrigen Augen und ungekämmten Haaren, nicht grade wie ein Witch-Weekly Model aussah. [A/N: Katharina (hat dieses Kapitel verfasst): „Na ja, also ich muss gestehen, für mich sieht der jetzt immer noch ziemlich heiß aus schwärm. Aber was soll's? Macht ihn euch irgendwie hässlich." Darauf Anne: „…jetzt sieht er bei mir noch besser aus, ich mag verstruwwelte Männer" und - ganz klar – Christina mit einem einfachen: „Nimm mich!" Typisch!!! roll-mit-den-Augen]

Ein wenig unschlüssig, sah er sich in der Küche um und griff dann nach dem Stuhl auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite von Narcissa.

„Ist dir klar, dass das hier das erste Mal in achtzehn Ehejahren ist, das wir in der Küche frühstücken?" fragte Narcissa um das Eis zu brechen. Lucius nickte unbewusst und griff nach einem Croissant.

„Stimmt. Und dazu noch in so eleganter Garderobe. Gib' mir mal bitte den Kaffee."

Die attraktive Hexe grinste wissend, während sie ihm die Kanne reichte. „Das ist das erste Mal in deinem Leben, dass du die Küche von Innen siehst, Lucius, hab' ich Recht?"

_Was sollte man denn dazu sagen? Ja, ich bin halt ein verwöhntes Balg und begebe mich aus Prinzip nicht in das Hauselfendomizil. Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich hab' mich nur so interessiert umgesehen um sicherzustellen, dass noch alles da steht wo ich es gestern hingestellt habe?_

„Ja."

Narcissa grinste immer noch wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Ja, was?"

„Ja, ich bin noch niemals in der Küche gewesen." Der Zauberer biss mürrisch in sein Marmeladencroissant und warf seiner Frau über den Rand der Kaffeetasse immer wieder, sporadisch einen Blick zu. _Merlin, sie sah sogar in ihrem Nachhemd hinreisend aus!_

„Du magst das hier, oder? Ich meine die kleine Küche mit den viel zu kleinen Fenstern, der winzige Tisch, das Mehl auf der Seitbord." Lucius strich mit seinem Finger über die Tischplatte und zeigte ihr zum Beweis erneut eine dicke Mehlschicht.

„Ja."

„Ja, was?"

„Ja, ich mag es."

Lucius schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und strich ihr mit seinem Mehlfinger über die kleine Stupsnase, welche nun der eines Zirkusclowns glich.

„Natürlich. Narcissa Malfoy. Die Frau aus bescheidenen Verhältnissen. Oder war vielleicht nicht doch nur der Hunger größer als die Schicklichkeit?"

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn du dich über mich lustig machst." Narcissa griff nach ihrem Teller und verließ demonstrativ den Tisch.

Sie hatte es gewusst. Lucius war gefährlich, wenn er plötzlich so „normal" wirkte. Und Lucius Malfoy war alles andere als normal. _Verdammt noch mal!_

Als junge Hexe hatte sie sich gewiss nicht gewünscht, ein riesiges Ankleide- und Esszimmer zu heiraten! Und ob er es nun glaubte oder  nicht, viele ihrer schönsten Erinnerungen spielten sich in der Küche ihres Elternhauses ab, wo sie zusammen mit ihren Geschwistern heimlich Süßes gestohlen oder andere Dummheiten anstellt hatte. Das Lucius dies nicht verstand, war eine Sache, aber dass er sie aus diesem Grund auch noch aufzog, war schlichtweg geschmacklos.   

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich verletzt habe." Narcissa ließ fast ihren Teller fallen.

_Was war DAS denn gewesen?  _

Ganz egal was dieser Schuft nun wieder vorhatte, sie würde nicht schon wieder darauf hereinfallen. Ein Malfoy entschuldigte sich nicht. Und wenn er es tat, dann erwartete er sich etwas davon. Und sie war definitiv noch nicht schwanger genug, um seinem Charme einmal mehr zu erliegen. 

„Wenn es dich glücklich macht, können wir jeden Morgen in der Küche frühstücken, Narcissa." Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, hätte sie schwören können, dass er es ernst gemeint hatte. Lucius grauen Augen sahen sie erwartungsvoll an und warteten auf etwas. Auf ihre Absolution möglicherweise? Ein heimtückisches Lächeln umspielte ihre weichen Züge, während Narcissa bedächtig ihren Teller auf die Seitbord stellte, sich wie in Zeitlupe, langsam, nach vorn beugte und den Blick ihres Gegenübers mit tödlicher Sicherheit fixierte.

„Gib dir keine Mühe, Lucius", zischte sie rachsüchtig. „Nur weil ich schwanger bin, musst du nicht plötzlich so tun, als kümmere es dich auch nur im Geringsten, was _ich_ wünsche."

Damit verließ sie den Raum; und wenn Narcissa nicht augenblicklich auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht hätte, um der Szenerie so schnell wie möglich zu entkommen, wäre vielleicht selbst ihr der Schmerz in Lucius Augen nicht verborgen geblieben.

_AN: _Fünfzehn Minuten! Geschlagene fünfzehnen Minuten meines Lebens um ein Wort zu finden was sich reimt!!! Mir fiel immer nur so was wie „Fuß" ein und das passte ja nu' gar nicht in mein Konzept!

Ahhh! Der arme Lucius heul. Der kann einem schon Leid tun. Ich wollte eigentlich nur darstellen, dass er sich verändert hat und wirklich an seiner Frau hängt, doch ihr Herz leider zu oft gebrochen wurde und jetzt einem Anderen gehört. Hoffe es hat geklappt heul. So ein Mist aber auch! So was darf man gar nicht schreiben, schließlich bin ich Snape Fan! Und jetzt krieg ich doch tatsächlich schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich Lucius die Frau wegnehme! Verflucht! Wenn ich an Narcissas Stelle wäre, wüsste ich echt nicht was ich machen sollte. Ich meine Malfoy ist echt verdammt sexy…ok, ich wüsste es, aber…warum erzähle ich euch das eigentlich??!!

PLEASE REVIEW


	20. Liebeskummer, Eifersucht und jede Menge ...

Kapitel 19 – Liebeskummer, Eifersucht und jede Menge Hormone

Hermione Granger stand mit einem übergroßen Bücherstapel in einem Aufzug der von Hohenburg-Zauberschulbibliothek und versuchte, ziemlich ungeschickt, mit ihrem linken Ellenbogen den Knopf des Erdgeschosses zu betätigen, als sie ein Räuspern hinter sich wahrnahm.

„Wäre es nicht sinnvoller gewesen, die Bücher in zwei Schüben oder gleich in einem Karton zur Ausleihe zu bringen?"

_Na toll! Nicht nur das ich mich hier zum Gespött der Leute mache – nein – man muss es mir auch noch gleich unter die Nase reiben! Für wen hält der Typ sich eigentlich?! Hat der denn gar keinen Anstand? Der soll sich mal lieber nützlich machen anstatt… _

„Soll ich den Knopf für dich drücken?"

_Na also, geht doch!_ Hermione nickte dankend und starrte auf die Reflexion des jungen Mannes hinter ihr, welche ihr von der polierten, silbernen Innenfahrstuhltür entgegengriente. _Was gibt's denn da zu grinsen, Mr. Oberschlau?… Man, worauf wartest du? Auf eine schriftliche Einladung mit Goldrand vielleicht?_

„Du musst schon zur Seite gehen, damit ich an die Tasten komme." Hermione spürte wie sie knallrot anlief. Wie konnte sie nur so unaufmerksam sein? _Das ist alles nur Malfoys Schuld! Seine und die dieses dummen Wahrheitsserums!_

Hermione spürte plötzlich einen fremden Atem in ihrem Nacken, als der junge Mann hinter ihr langsam an ihr vorbeigriff um an den Knopf zu gelangen, immer darauf bedacht, den schwankenden Bücherturm in Hermiones Arm nicht in Gefahr zu bringen.

_Ok__, spätestens JETZT bin ich rot. _Ein leises „Ping" bestätigte die Etagenwahl und der Fahrstuhl setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

„Danke", presste Hermione kleinlaut hervor und blickte das erste Mal unsicher über ihre Schulter. _Ohoh__, den kenn ich doch - Maximilian von Hohenzollern. Oder anders ausgedrückt: Draco Malfoy auf Deutsch. Hab ich ein Glück…_

Hermione Granger versuchte verzweifelt Maximilians Gegenwart zu ignorieren, doch irgendwie wurde sie das dumme Gefühl nicht los, von eben diesem genaustens beobachtet zu werden und so streifte ihr Blick einmal mehr seine Reflexion.

Ginny hatte nicht untertrieben. Er sah wirklich verdammt gut aus! Groß, blond, blauäugig und vollkommen selbstsicher. Aber das schien denen ja im Blut zu liegen, aber im Gegensatz zu Draco sah er irgendwie „männlicher" aus. Hermione brach ihren Gedanken abrupt ab.

_Im Gegensatz zu Draco?_ _Wann habe ich angefangen andere Männer mit Draco Malfoy zu vergleichen? Nachdem ich ihn in der Dusche gesehen habe? NEIN!_ _STOP! AUFHÖREN!_ Hermione kniff entsetzt die Augen zusammen, als erste Bilder ihren Weg zurück in ihren Geist zu finden drohten. _Jetzt ist es amtlich. Ein Jahr mit Draco Malfoy bringt JEDEN nach St. Mungos! _

Eine Stimme brachte sie plötzlich zurück in die Realität. „Oh, äh – also DEINE BÜCHER!!" Aber zu spät. Mit einem unschönen Geräusch verteilten sich mindestens fünfunddreißig Sach- und Schulbücher auf dem Fahrstuhlboden.

„Mist!" entfuhr es der jungen Hexe, als sie sich das Chaos unter sich ansah. Wenn nun eines der Bücher beschädig war? Sie würde bestimmt jede Menge Ärger bekommen!

Maximilian schien ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht missgedeutet zu haben, als er sich langsam nach unten kniete und ihr das erste Buch reichte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um die Bücher. Hier."

Hermione starrte den Reinblütler vor sich skeptisch an. Warum half er ihr? Warum gab er sich überhaupt mit ihr ab? Aber natürlich. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung mit wem er es zu tun hatte! Für ihn war sie sicherlich nur eine der vielen, kleinen Austauschschülerinnen. Nicht das sie sich beschweren würde. Es war schön zu sehen, dass selbst ein von Hohenzollern nett sein konnte, wenn er wollte.

_Mal sehen wie lange seine Nettigkeit anhält, wenn er erfährt, dass er einem Schlammblut hilft?_ Hermione grinste vielsagend und nahm das Buch entgegen. „Danke."

„Ok, da wären wir." Maximilian, welcher sich nicht davon hatte abbringen lassen, ihr beim Büchertragen zu helfen, sah sich interessiert in Hermiones Quartier um.

„Mit wem teilst du dir das Zimmer?" fragte er neugierig, als er feststellte, dass sie allein in einem Viermannzimmer waren.

„Meine Zimmergenossen sind Ginny Weasley, Marie Therese von Waldersee und Ursula Wucherpfennig. Stellst du bitte deinen Stapel auf dem Schreibtisch hier drüben vor dem Fenster ab?" Hermione studierte sein Gesicht eingehend, doch blieb dies weitesgehend unberührt bei der Erwähnung ihrer nicht-reinblütigen Zimmergenossen.

Was zum Teufel ging hier ab? Eben noch ging dieser Maximilian wie ein Pfau in der Paarungszeit mit Malfoy zusammen durch die Große Halle und ließ alle wissen, wer hier den Anfang der Nahrungskette bildete, und jetzt tat er so als seien Muggelgeborene das Normalste der Welt!? 

„Ich bin übrigens Hermione Granger." Erklärte sie plötzlich wie aus heiterem Himmel und streckte ihm provokativ ihre Hand entgegen. _So, wenn er's jetzt nicht schnallt tut's mir leid!_

Maximilian schaute sie etwas verdutzt an und schüttelt dann vorsichtig ihre Hand. „Das ist mir schon klar, Hermione. Wir haben zusammen Zaubertränke. Und das seit zwei Wochen."

„Oh…" Peinlich. Die ganze Situation war nur „peinlich", und sie hatte sich gerade, zu Hermiones Leidwesen, doch tatsächlich zu einem „noch peinlicher" gesteigert.

„Das hatte ich wohl vergessen." Und da sollte noch mal jemand behaupten, Ron wäre schwer von Begriff! Hermione Granger hatte tatsächlich vergessen, wer mit ihr welche Kurse belegte. Doch waren auf einmal so viele neue Gesicherter und Eindrücke auf sie eingestürzt, dass es ihr schlichtweg unmöglich gewesen war, so viel in so kurzer Zeit aufzunehmen.

„Und, falls du es nicht wissen solltest, mein Name ist Maximilian von Hohenzollern… Eigentlich ganz schon eingebildet von mir anzunehmen, dass jeder sich sofort an mich erinnert, was?" scherzte er, doch Hermione schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

 „Nein, gar nicht. Na ja, das heißt, eigentlich doch schon eingebildet – ein bisschen zumindest. Aber ich wusste wer du warst. Nur…"

„Nur was?" Doch dann verstand Maximilan und warf lachend den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Oh nein! Du dachtest doch nicht etwa, dass ich dir nur tragen geholfen habe, weil ich dachte, dass du eine Reinblütlerin bist, und dass ich bei der ersten Erwährung deines Namens schreiend davon laufe?"

_Also eigentlich dachte ich GENAU das. _„Nein, das nicht."__

„Draco hat mir schon _sehr detailliert_ von eurem kleinen Spleen in dieser Hinsicht erzählt." Maximilian schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Hier gibt es zwar auch ein paar verzogene Snobs. Siehe mich. Aber wir hegen bestimmt keinen Gräuel gegen Muggelgeborene! Ohne die Muggelgeborenen würde es in Deutschland kaum noch Zauberer geben." Er zwinkerte ihr grinsend zu. „Wir sind so verzweifelt, dass wir sogar die Squibs reinlassen. Aber sag's keinem weiter." Nun lachte auch Hermione zum ersten Mal laut auf und es war als würde ihr ein Stein vom Herzen fallen. Es war ihr vorher niemals bewusst gewesen, wie viel es ihr bedeutet hatte von einem Reinblütler als gleichwertig anerkannt zu werden.

„Na wunderbar. Das war dann nun wohl die erste gute Tat des Tages: Hab' attraktive Hexe zum lachen gebracht. Nein, eigentlich ist es schon die ZWEITE, nach: Hab' nettes Mädchen im Aufzug kennergelernt und ihr die Bücher nach Hause getragen." Hermione fragte sich langsam wie viele verschiedene Rottöne sie heute schon durchlaufen hatte, als sie Maximilians Blick einmal mehr auf sich ruhen sah.

„Dir ist das unangenehm, oder?" Hermine nickte und starrte, unfähig ein Wort, geschweige denn einen vollständigen Satz rauszubringen, schweigend den Boden an. Sie hasste Komplimente. Sie machten alles so viel komplizierter. Zumeist waren sie sowieso nicht ernst gemeint. Oder man wurde kurz darauf wieder tief verletzt, was noch viel schlimmer war. Und dabei fing sie wirklich gerade an ihn zu mögen. _Verdammt!  _

Völlig unerwartet griff Maximilian nach ihrem Kinn, hob es an und sah Hermione nun direkt in die Augen. „Das braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein, Hermione. Und jeder, der auch nur etwas anders _andeutet_, ist es nicht wert, dass du deine Zeit mit ihm vergeudest." Hermione schenkte ihm ein eher unsicheres Lächeln und fühlte sich einmal mehr dem Blick seiner blauen Augen schutzlos ausgeliefert, als der plötzliche Entzug seiner Hand denn Bann brach. „So, und um dich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, lad ich dich zum Kaffee ein."

Hermione wollte noch protestieren, doch Maximilan dachte nicht daran seine Pläne zu ändern.

„Keine Ausrede. Die Bücher werden es sich sicherlich nicht anders überlegen, ihm Gegensatz zu mir _womöglich_." Er hob arrogant eine Augenbraue und öffnete die Tür für Hermione.

„Nach dir."

ZWEI WOCHEN SPÄTER

Franziska von Wallenstein war verärgert. Nein, verärgert traf es nicht ganz. Sie kochte vor Zorn. Und jeder, der sie kannte, wusste, dass man sie in einer solchen Phase besser sich selbst überlassen sollte. Dies verlangte allein der instinktive Selbstschutz eines jeden intelligenten Lebewesens. Wie ein Tiger in seinem Käfig ging sie von einer Seite ihres geräumigen Zimmers zur anderen, wobei sie unentwegt nur an eins dachte: _Wie werde ich Hermione Granger los?_

Das Leben musste sich einen grausamen Streich mit ihre erlaubt haben, denn in Franziskas Herzen war nur Platz für zwei Menschen: Robbie Williams und Maximilian von Hohenzollern, wobei diese montan nur eines zu verbinden schien und zwar, dass beide sich außerhalb ihrer Reichweite zu befinden schienen.

Seit zwei Wochen traf sich Maximilan nun schon mit dieser Granger, mehr oder weniger regelmäßig, zum „Zaubertränke lernen" oder „zum Reden" in der Cafeteria. Und Franziska kannte Maximilian jetzt lange genug, um zu wissen, dass Hermione Granger ihr ernsthaft gefährlich werden könnte. Für gewöhnlich brauchte Maximilan höchstens anderthalb Wochen um einem Mädchen den Kopf zu verdrehen, nur um sie später wieder von seiner kleinen Liste zu streichen und zu vergessen, doch Granger war ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Sie war viel zu intelligent, um sofort dahinzuschmelzen, nur weil ein Junge ihr schöne Augen machte und gerade dies machte Franziska Sorgen. Je größer die Herausforderung, desto größer Maximilians Verlangen sie zu meistern. Er verbrachte viel zu viel Zeit mit Hermione, um nicht selbst von der kleinen Schlammblut-Hexe korrumpiert zu werden. Wenn sie nicht aufpasste, würde ihr kleiner, verfilzter Kopf es wahrscheinlich noch fertig bringen den Spieß umzudrehen, und Maximilian tatsächlich an sich binden. Zuzutrauen war es ihr jedenfalls… und selbst wenn dem nicht so sein sollte, Franziska hatte die zwei heimlich beobachtet…hatte gesehen wie Maximilian Granger angesehen hatte…und es hatte ihr nicht gefallen. Ganz und gar nicht gefallen. Natürlich hatte dieser alles abgestritten, aber nichts desto trotz, würde jeder weiter zusammen verbrachte Tag es Maximilian erschweren, seinen kaltherzigen Plan auch tatsächlich zu realisieren. Und genau das musste sie verhindern. Sonst könnte sie Maximilian gleich neben Robbie über ihrem Bett befestigen und sich selbst bemitleiden. Doch so weit war es noch nicht.

Franziska setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch, starrte aus dem Fenster und klopfte langsam, mit den Fingern ihrer rechten Hand, geistesabwesend auf die Tischplatte. Sie konnte Maximilan schlecht selbst dazu bewegen, die Finger von dieser Granger zu lassen, schließlich hatten sie offiziell seinem Plan zugestimmt. Außerdem würde es ein äußerst schlechtes Licht auf sie werfen, wenn nun gerade sie, als Freundin, Maximilan in den Rücken fallen würde und zu guter letzt sollte eine Frau sich niemals gleich auf dem Präsentierteller anbieten. Maximilian durfte also auf gar keinen Fall von ihrer Rolle in dem wie-werde-ich-Hermione-Granger-los-Plan erfahren. Wenn sie ihre Rivalin dann endgültig besiegt hatte, würde er von ganz allein zu ihr kommen. Und sie würde für ihn da sein… Franziska lächelte bei dem Gedanken verstohlen, doch schon bald wurde sie von der Problematik der gegenwärtigen Situation wieder eingeholt. _Wie werde ich Hermione Granger los? _

Ein plötzliches Glitzern in ihren Augen verriet, das sie die Lösung des Problems bereits vor Augen hatte. _Natürlich! Warum habe ich nicht gleich daran gedacht? _Selbstsicher stand Franziska auf und grinste ihr Spiegelbild siegessicher an.

_Maximilian, du gehörst so gut wie mir…     _

Draco Malfoy saß gelangweilt auf der Tribüne des deutschen Quidditchfeldes und sah dem Mannschaftstraining zu. Einige der Spieler waren wirklich gut. Vielleicht konnte er hier noch ein paar Kniffe lernen, um beim nächsten Hogwartsspiel das Gryffindor-Narbengesicht endlich von seinem Besen zu holen, um ihn dahin zu befördern, wo er hingehörte - in den Dreck! Und er würde von oben auf ihn herabblicken und lachen.

Potter. Der Name allein war für Draco zur Beleidigung geworden und genauso sprach er ihn aus. St. Potter!

_Anscheinend hatte das Narbengesicht immer noch nicht bemerkt, dass er **nicht** der Dreh- und Angelpunk des Universums war!_ _Was machte der Junge überhaupt so tolles? Hatte sich das überhaupt mal irgendjemand gefragt? Wow, er hatte als Baby – ohne zu wissen wie, oder sich auch nur daran zu erinnern!!! – Voldemort geschlagen. Toll! Die Welt wird dir für immer zu Füssen liegen! Gut, er hatte dazu beigetragen, Voldemort endgültig ins Jenseits zu befördern, aber nicht mehr oder weniger als jedes andere Mitglied des Phoenix Ordens auch! Aber welches Gesicht grinste einen von JEDEM billigen Magazine an? Potter!_

Draco verzog angewidert das Gesicht. _War es nicht schon Strafe genug ihn tagtäglich in der Schule zu sehen? Nein, anscheinend nicht._  

Draco wollte gerade aufstehen und gehen, als er eine sich ihm nähernde Person erspähte.

„Halt. Warte!" Völlig außer Atem blieb ein junges, blondes Mädchen in seinem Alter vor Draco stehen. „Sorry, dass ich dich aufhalte, aber…" einmal mehr rang das Mädchen nach Atem und stemmte ihre Arme zur Entlastung auf ihre Knie, um sich wieder sammeln zu können.

„Du musst es ja ganz schön eilig haben."

Sie grinste frech und zum ersten Mal in diesem Gespräch trafen sich ihre Blicke.

„Ja, dass kann man wohl sagen. Vielleicht solltest du dich besser setzten." Nach diesem Satz kam nie etwas Gutes und so sah Draco sie ein wenig verwirrt an.

„Was ist denn los?"

„Gar nichts. Setz dich einfach wieder, ok? Ich erklär dir dann alles." Draco tat was ihm gesagt wurde und war nun ernsthaft interessiert auf was immer ihm das Mädchen auch mitzuteilen hatte.

„Mein Name ist Franziska von Wallenstein." Stellte sie sich kurz vor und setzte sich zu Draco auf die Bank. „Ich bin Schulsprecherin. Vielleicht hast du schon von mir gehört." Draco schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Wie auch immer. Ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten." Sie sah ihn unschuldig mit ihren großen, blauen Augen an und biss sich verspielt auf die Unterlippe. „Es ist mir ein bisschen peinlich, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, wen ich sonst fragen sollte…" Draco wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wo zum Teufel er da reingeraten war. Nichts desto trotz spielte er mit.

„Klar. Kein Problem. Worum geht es denn?" Ihr flehender Ausdruck hellte sich augenblicklich auf und Franziska strahlte ihn mit gut gespielter Dankbarkeit an.

„Danke. Das werde ich dir nie vergessen! Aber versprich mir, es niemanden weiterzusagen." Draco hätte am liebsten laut aufgelacht. Ein einfaches Versprechen für einen Slytherin.

„Natürlich nicht. Also, worum geht es?" 

„Eigentlich wollte ich es ja niemanden erzählen, aber meine beste Freundin, Johanna von Stauffenberg, ist seit letztem Jahr heimlich mit Maximilian von Hohenzollern zusammen."

Als Malfoys Miene unberührt blieb, fuhr Franziska schnell fort.

„Johanna ist ein Squib, Draco. Sie konnten es keinem erzählen, sonst wäre Maximilian in große Schwierigkeiten mit seiner Familie geraten, wie auch immer. Mir ist es egal, mit wem Maximilian sich heimlich trifft, Hauptsache er ist glücklich. Wir sind gut befreundet, musst du wissen. Dennoch kann und will ich nicht tolerieren, was er nun tut! Sein Verhalten ist einfach unzumutbar! Die arme Johan…" Allmählich dämmerte Draco, worauf Franziska hinaus wollte und er setzte sofort zur Verteidigung an.

„Ok, ich glaube ich weiß, was das hier werden soll. Du willst mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden, da ich mich mit Maximilian zu lange und zu ausgiebig über die Minderwertigkeit nichtmagischer Wesen unterhalten habe, richtig? Erwarte bitte nicht von mir, dass ich zu deinem Maximilian laufe, ihn um Verzeihung bitte und dann anstifte sich wieder mit seiner Squib-Freundin zu treffen, denn das werde ich auf gar keinen Fall tun!" Franziskas Geschichtsausdruck wechselte von verstört zu amüsiert. Dann lachte sie plötzlich laut auf.

„Nein, Draco. Nicht doch. Du siehst das ganz falsch." Erneut lachte sie und hielt sich dann entschuldigend eine Hand vor den Mund. „Tut mir leid. Doch vielleicht solltest du mich besser ausreden lassen, anstatt vorschnell wilde Theorien aufzustellen. Nicht alles dreht sich um dich, weißt du?" Leicht verärgert über den letzten Kommentar, warf Draco ihr den tu-das-nie-wieder-Blick zu, schien aber dennoch durchaus bereitwillig zu sein ihr weiterhin zuzuhören.

„Wenn es nicht darum geht, worum geht es denn?"

„Um Hermione."

„WAS?!" Entgegnete Draco wie vor den Kopf gestoßen.

„Hermione Granger. Sie ist der Grund dafür, dass es Johanna so schlecht geht. Die Arme kann vor Liebeskummer kaum noch schlafen! Eigentlich ist es ja alles Maximilians Schuld. Sie einfach so wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen zu lassen! Das hätte ich ihm **niemals** zugetraut!"

_Hermione und Maximilian?! Das war doch absurd! Der war doch gar nicht ihr Typ!_

„Moment mal, verstehe ich das richtig? HERMIONE GRANGER hat was mit Maximilian von Hohenzollern? Soll das Witz sein?" Fragte er aufgebracht. _Natürlich war es ein Witz. Was sollte einer wie Maximilian auch schon mit Hermione anfangen? Sie war ein Schlammblut zum Donnerwetter noch mal! Ein sehr intelligentes, hübsches Schlammblut…Arrr!_

„Ob die beiden _„was miteinander haben"_ kann ich schlecht beurteilen, schließlich habe ich nicht die Nachttischlampe gehalten, wenn du das meinst. Aber die beiden hängen seit Wochen immer miteinander herum. Das Ganze ist doch _ziemlich_ offensichtlich." 

_NICHT DIE NACHTTISCHLAMPE GEHALTEN?! Sag' mal bin ich hier im falschen Film, oder was?! Das einzige was Hermione mit ins Bett nimmt sind Bücher und sonst GAR NICHTS!!! Und bestimmt nicht diesen Blindgänger!!! Diesen…_

„Ich dachte mir, da du und Hermione euch ja so gut versteht, ich meine da ihr ja Hogwarts-Schulsprecher seid, da könntest du ja vielleicht mal mit ihr reden und ihr zu verstehen geben, was sie da gerade anrichtet. Verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch, Draco…ich würde **niemals **jemanden vorschreiben, wen er zu lieben hat und wen nicht. Aber ich meine, ihr geht doch so bald wieder - und Johanna ist meine Freundin. Hermione scheint mir ein recht intelligentes Mädchen zu sein. Vielleicht würde sie ja meinen Standpunkt verstehen, wenn du ihr das Ganze erklären würdest. _BITTE! _Ich verlange ja keine Wunder, aber bitte, Draco, versprich mir, dass du mit ihr reden wirst." Draco war immer noch zu geschockt, um zu realisieren was genau da vor sich ging und brauchte eine Weile, um sich wieder zu fangen.

_Mit ihr reden? Und ob er mit ihr REDEN würde!_

„Wo ist sie?" fragte er leise und Franziska wusste, dass sie Draco genau dort hatte, wo sie ihn haben wollte. Blind vor Wut und Eifersucht.

„Oh. Ich glaube sie ist gerade mit Maximilian zusammen in der Cafeteria."

_Maximilian… _Alleine der Name brachte Dracos Blut zum kochen. Ohne zu zögern stand er auf und der düstere Blick in seinen stahlgrauen Augen versprach nichts Gutes.

„Danke für die Information, Franziska. Ich werde mich um die Angelegenheit kümmern."

Franziska grinste. _Daran _hatte sie keinen Zweifel.

_London, 23. Oktober_

_Severus,_

_so schmerzlich es auch sein mag, mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass du nicht erfreut sein wirst von mir zu hören. Aber ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen und nun es gibt nichts was du tun könntest, um mich umzustimmen._

_Aus persönlichen Gründen habe ich Anfangs ein wenig gezaudert dir diesen Brief zukommen zu lassen, doch sei versichert, dass sein Inhalt nicht nur dein Interesse finden wird, sondern ebenfalls das beinhaltete Risiko durchaus rechtfertigt. _

_Letzte Woche kam es zum ersten Mal seit Voldemorts Tod wieder zu einem Dark Reveal auf Malfoy Manor. Dies kann ich persönlich bezeugen, da ich, aufgrund einer zufälligen Begegnung, an eben diesem mehr oder weniger aktiv teilnahm. Mein Ehemann, sowie zwanzig andere der wohl meist gefürchteten, ehemaligen Anhänger Voldemorts, darunter Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange, MacNair, Avery, Nott, Karkaroff, Parkinson und andere mir unbekannte Zauberer, trafen sich in  der Nacht von Montag auf Dienstag im Kerkersaal unseres Anwesens. Nach geraumer Zeit stieß jedoch ein ungeladener Gast hinzu, welcher sich selbst als Arius von Groseck identifizierte und behauptete Voldemorts rechtmäßiger Erbe zu sein. Nach Observierung seiner mentalen, sowie magischen Fähigkeiten, bin ich durchaus geneigt ihm zu glauben. Es kam zu einer Meinungsverschiedenheit zischen ihm und den Versammelten, welche nicht nur zu  Mr. Parkinsons und Mr. Pettigrews bedauerlichen Ableben, sondern darüber hinaus auch zur Errichtung einer neuen, nicht zu unterschätzenden Gefahr geführt hat, da alle Beteiligten sich erstaunlich rasch ihrem neuen Anführer fügten. _

_Von Grosek kam nicht allein. Er hatte zwei verhüllte Gestalten bei sich, dessen Zweck mir bislang jedoch vorborgen blieb. _

_Leider war es mir unmöglich, mehr über ihn in Erfahrung zu bringen, da mein Ehemann sich weigerte, mit mir über die Angelegenheit zu sprechen. Aber sobald ich etwas Neues in Erfahrung bringe, sei gewiss, dass ich dich umgehend davon in Kenntnis setzen werde. Siehe es einfach als kleine Gefälligkeit einem guten Freund gegenüber an. Ich schulde dir mehr als das. Wenn du es für erforderlich halten solltest diesen Brief Dumbledore zukommen zu lassen, sei versichert, dass ich keine Einwände dagegen erheben werde. Es ist Zeit Stellung zu nehmen. Auf der richtigen Seite._

_Alles Gute,_

_Narcissa__ Malfoy    _

Severus Snape hätte den Brief am liebsten sofort vernichtet. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein und sich ausrechnet **jetzt** gegen Lucius stellen? Sah sie denn nicht, wie gefährlich es war gegen ihn und seine Leute zu spionieren? Er wusste es…schließlich hätte er damals fast mit dem Leben dafür bezahlt. _Dummes Weib!_

Der Brief ging noch weiter und das zweite Blatt Pergament war freilich nur für seine Augen bestimmt. Worauf alleine die persönliche Anrede schließen ließ. Persönlich ja, aber deshalb nicht weniger riskant. Lucius würde nicht nur ihn, sondern auch seine Frau töten, wenn er von diesen Briefen erfuhr. _Warum tat sie das?_ Narcissa war ein Vollblutslytherin. Niemals würde sie wertvolle Informationen Preis geben, geschweige denn sich selbst in Gefahr bringen, ohne sich einen Vorteil davon zu versprechen…

_Hallo Sev,_

_ich weiß was du jetzt denkst und du hast Recht. Es ist kindisch, riskant und dumm. _

_Aber was soll ich machen? Frauen tun diese Dinge nun mal, wenn sie schwanger sind und als du mich aufgabst, gabst du damit auch jedes Recht der Mitbestimmung auf. Also gewöhne dich besser an den Gedanken._

_Unserem Kind geht es gut. Lucius benimmt sich sehr seltsam seit jenem Tag, an dem ich ihn von meiner Schwangerschaft in Kenntnis gesetzt habe. Ich werde einfach nicht schlau aus ihm. Manchmal frage ich mich ernsthaft, ob er über uns bescheid weiß. Die meiste Zeit ist er wie immer, doch ab und an kommt es mir vor, als spreche ich mit einem Fremden. Er gibt sich wirklich große Mühe einigermaßen zuvorkommend zu sein, seitdem er glaubt, erneut Vater zu werden. Was allein schon genügt, um all meine Alarmglocken läuten zu lassen. Als ich mit Draco schwanger war, hab ich ihn fast nicht zu Gesicht bekommen! Es ist, als ob er nur darauf wartet, dass ich zusammenbreche und ihm alles gestehe. Glaube mir, Lucius hat ein Gespür für so was…und er ist nicht dumm. Selbst einem Lucius Malfoy muss klar sein, dass, nicht nur angesichts des zeitlichen Faktors, die Möglichkeit besteht, dass das Kind nicht von ihm ist._

_Manchmal ist es wahrlich schwer, die schöne Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten. Er kann sehr überzeugend wirken wenn er will…_

_Aber das sollte für dich nichts Neues sein, hast du es doch jeden Tag mit meinem kleinen Engel zu tun. Hör auf so ein Gesicht zu machen. Ich weiß, dass Draco genauso so ein Bastard sein kann wie sein Vater. Oder seine Mutter. Aber was soll ich sagen? Ich liebe ihn. Sowieso scheine ich nicht das richtige Händchen zu haben, was die Männer in meinen Leben angeht. Ein Todesesser, ein Ex-Todesser und ein Sohn, der nichts als Ärger macht. _

_Warum schreibe ich das überhaupt? Ich weiß, du bist kein Mann für Small-talk und verdrehst wahrscheinlich gerade deine schwarzen Augen über mein törichtes Gefasel. _

_Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Ich vermisse dich und will dich wieder sehen! Es ist mir egal, was Lucius dazu sagt und es ist mir egal, wie gefährlich es ist! Du hast mir bei unserer letzten Begegnung sehr deutlich gemacht, dass du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst und das muss ich wohl respektieren, dennoch würde ich dich gerne noch einmal unter vier Augen sehen. Das bist du mir schuldig. Schicke mir eine Eule oder benachrichtige mich per Floh. _

_In Liebe,_

_Narcissa__. _

Sie wollte ihn wiedersehen. Severus hielt das Blatt über die Kerzenflamme seines Schreibtisches und vernichtete den schriftlichen Beweis für Narcissas Untreue und seine moralischen Verfehlungen ohne zu zögern. Draußen schien die Sonne und viele Kinder spielten auf dem Schulhof Fußball oder Volleyball, während weiter hinten fanatisch Quidditch trainiert wurde.

Wollte er sie wiedersehen? Ja. Durfte er sie wiedersehen? Nein. Das Leben war ein Spiel, in dem es keine Regel gab. Zumindest hatte er, als Slytherin, dies lange Zeit über geglaubt. Er hatte sich genommen, was er wollte, ohne Rücksicht auf mögliche Verluste und wohin hatte es ihn geführt? Er hatte nicht so lange gekämpft, um wieder den gleichen Fehler zu machen. Er hätte Narcissa damals augenblicklich heiraten sollen, als er von ihrer Verlobung mit Lucius erfahren hatte. Oder er hätte die Finger von ihr lassen sollen, als noch keiner von beiden sich über Lucius tatsächliches Schicksal klar gewesen war. Doch was geschehen war, war geschehen und nun befand sich Severus Snape, einmal mehr, in einer äußerst ungünstigen, und dazu auch noch selbst fabrizierten, Lage.

Narcissa war eine sehr intelligente und hinterlistige Hexe. Sie wusste genau, dass er zu ihr kommen würde. Alleine um ihr diesen ich-bespitzele-Lucius-Unsinn auszureden. Wahrscheinlich war auch genau das ihre Absicht gewesen, als sie den ersten Brief für Dumbledore verfasst hatte. Und Narcissa wusste genau, dass es ihm nicht leicht gefallen war, sich von ihr loszusagen! Das hier war entweder ihre Rache für seinen Verrat, oder ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sein Platz sich an ihrer Seite befand. Was auch immer sie vorhatte, es würde ein schwerer Kampf für ihn werden. Er hoffte nur, dass er ihr standhalten konnte…

_AN:_ Ok, das war vielleicht ein unter Zeitdruck getipptes Chapter! Donnerdoria! Na ja, fertig ist fertig. Eigentlich müssten jetzt schriftliche Hausarbeiten für mich kein Thema mehr sein. Muse wo bist du? Ich hab noch nicht mal einen Titel für das olle Kapitel! So'n Mist, da muss ich wohl tatsächlich noch kreativ werden, was? So und jetzt mal ganz im Ernst. Das war nicht der Brecher, oder? REVIEW!


	21. Ein freier Nachmittag

**Kapitel 20: Ein freier Nachmittag**

„Bist du sicher, Michel?" Der weiß-blonde Muggelkundeprofessor beobachtete über die Sonnenbrille hinweg die vorbeigehenden Passanten, während er neben seinem alten Freund die Einkaufstraße in Münster entlang schlenderte.

_Wow__, der da sieht nicht schlecht aus. Ist das ein Engländer? Könnte sogar ein Zauberer sein, so wie der gekleidet ist; nur ein wenig abgetragen. Sieht irgendwie verloren aus…aber ein charmantes Lächeln. _(und strahlende Zähne. )

„Wenn ich es dir sage", hörte er den aufgeregten Wahrsagelehrer und wandte sich vom gutaussehenden blonden Fremden wieder seiner Begleitung zu.

„Auf meine Prophezeiungen kann man sich verlassen, oder hab ich dich jemals enttäuscht?"

„Nur einmal...", _als du mit mir Schluss gemacht hast._

Der Marquis drehte sich mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck zu Julius um, aber dieser ließ seine Sorgen schnell wieder verfliegen:

„_Damals_ war ich enttäuscht, aber jetzt weiß ich, dass es das Beste war. Als Freund gefällst du mir auch besser. Außerdem…" ein verschmitztes Grinsen schlich sich in seine Gesichtszüge, „gibt es im Moment zwei andere, die mich faszinieren, wie du weißt."

Michel war sichtlich erleichtert.

„Gut, dass du so denkst. Aber…" auch sein Grinsen wurde verschmitzt, „die zwei sind noch zum Abschuss freigegeben. Bist du zum Kampf bereit?"

„Jederzeit!"

Die Passanten beschleunigten ihre Schritte, während sie an den beiden so gegensätzlich angezogenen Zauberern vorbeigingen, der eine in feinem weißen Anzug, der andere in altertümlichem Schoßrock in einem dunklen Rot. Und manche bestaunten, was sie für Schaufensterpuppen hielten.

Bis die beiden plötzlich lachen mussten.

„Jetzt aber weiter, Julius, sonst verpassen wir unsere ‚_erfreuliche Begegnung'_ noch", stellte der Marquis fest und setzte sich wieder gezielt in Bewegung.

„Ich finde, deine Vorhersagen könnten schon etwas präziser sein, Michel." Bald hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Julius las lächelnd das schön verzierte Ladenschild.

„Oh? Ist es hier? Na, auf jeden Fall ein schöner Ort für Treffen…" In diesem Augenblick entdeckte er etwas.

„Michel! Du hattest Recht! Sieh nur!" Julius Malfoy strahlte.

_Fortuna ist uns anscheinend hold._

Der Marquis lächelte nur mysteriös und betrat dann nach seinem Freund das Gebäude.

Severus Snape saß mit verschränkten Armen da und nippte von Zeit zu Zeit an seinem Kaffee. Irgendwie gefiel ihm der bittere Geschmack, aber er reichte noch lange nicht an den Tee heran, den er sich normalerweise braute.

Wäre er nicht eingeladen worden, wäre er schon längst wieder in von Hohenburg gewesen, aber so saß er nun in der dunkelsten und entlegensten Ecke eines Münsterer Kaffees und verfluchte innerlich die Umstände, die ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatten.

_Fortuna scheint mich nicht sonderlich zu mögen._

Der Grund dieser Zeitverschwendung hatte Snape gegenüber Platz genommen und hatte gerade seine Tasse hingestellt, um einen weiteren Bissen seiner Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte zu nehmen. (dreimal dürft ihre raten, was er trinkt)

Remus Lupin seufzte innerlich, während er sich ganz auf den Teller vor sich konzentrierte. Obwohl er nach dem Duell glimpflich davongekommen war, hatte die Lehrerschaft gefordert, dass der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste stets unter Bewachung bleibt, sprich immer einer der anderen Professoren bei ihm war, wenn er in der Woche vor dem Vollmond irgendwo hinging.

Nun, es gab nicht viele Professoren, die dabei in Frage kamen, besser gesagt, die sich dazu bereiterklärten, und nur weil Professor McGonagall und Madam Hooch an diesem Tag keine Zeit hatten und Professor Malfoy sich mit dem Marquis Le Tellier traf (was Remus eigentlich ganz recht war) hatte sich Snape bereiterklärt, ihn in die Stadt zu begleiten. Er hatte eh noch Zutaten für den Wolfsbann-Trank besorgen müssen.

Als Entschädigung hatte Remus ihn eingeladen und war froh gewesen, als der Zaubertränkemeister die Einladung angenommen hatte, aber der kalte Blick auf dem Gesicht seines Gastes machte unmissverständlich klar, was dieser von dem Besuch hielt.

_Ein Versuch war's wert gewesen. Wenigstens vergrault er die Gäste nicht. Für seine Verhältnisse kann man sogar sagen, er genießt den Kaffee._

Geistesabwesend schaute Lupin über Snapes Schulter zum Eingang, während er seine Tasse erneut zum Mund führte.

Severus sah noch wie sich die Augen des Werwolfes mit einem Mal weiteten, als dieser sich plötzlich dazu entschied, den Zaubertränkemeister an seiner heißen Schokolade teilhaben zu lassen. Besser gesagt, dessen Kleidung.

Nach dem Grund suchend, der Lupin seinen Kakao ausprusten lassen hat, wirbelte Severus Snape herum, bereit alles anzugreifen, was ihm den nassen Pullover beschert hatte.

Der Anblick ließ beide erstarren.

_Fortuna muss mich hassen!_

Zwei Personen winkten ihnen fröhlich zu und kamen näher.

„Severus, Remus! Was für eine Überraschung, sie hier zu treffen!" Julius Malfoy nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab.

„Wenn _das_ keine ‚erfreuliche Begegnung' ist!" lachte der Professor für Wahrsagen, als er mit Julius den Tisch, an dem sich Snape und Lupin hingesetzt hatten, erreichte.

Mit einem skeptischen Blick betrachteten sie Severus von oben bis unten und wieder hinauf, als Remus schließlich rot anlief und aufsprang, eine Serviette in der Hand.

„Ah! T-Tut mir leid, Severus! So was kann auch nur mir passieren."

Er wollte ihm die Kleidung abtupfen, aber der Ex-Todesser riss ihm die Serviette aus der Hand und funkelte ihn drohend an, dann machte er sich selbst daran, zu retten, was noch zu retten war.

_Damit hat sich unser Verhältnis wieder verschlechtert_. Remus ließ sich Schultern hängend auf seinen Platz fallen.

„Seien Sie nicht zu streng mit Professor Lupin, Professor Snape. Das hätte schließlich jedem passieren können."

_Wer ist denn Schuld?_ Severus warf Michel einen kalten Blick zu.

_Die Zwei machen alles noch schlimmer_, seufzte Remus.

„Sie können mein Jackett haben, wenn sie wollen, Severus", bot ihm Julius an.

„Nein danke", stieß Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Julius Malfoy tat so, als hätte er den finsteren Blick nicht gesehen.

Michel Le Tellier Marquis de Louvois hatte sich mittlerweile zu Remus gesetzt, der besorgt das Schauspiel beobachtete und nicht merkte, dass er dabei die Gabel mit dem Küchenstück fast fallen ließ.

Der Marquis konnte das gerade noch verhindern, indem er die Hand mit seiner eigenen umschloss. Remus starrte bei der Berührung erst auf seine Hand, dann auf den Wahrsagenlehrer, der ihn nur schief angrinste, bevor er nach einer Ewigkeit endlich dessen Hand wieder losließ. Ein Schauder durchlief Remus.

 Julius Malfoy setzte einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Oje, Sie sind ja ganz verspannt."

Severus Snape verkrampfte sich noch mehr, als der Muggelkundeprofessor auf einmal anfing, seine Schultern zu massieren!!

Das war eindeutig zu viel!

„Es ist genug!" knurrte Severus Snape in Albus-Dumbledore-ich-hab-was-wichtiges-zu-sagen-Manier und Remus Lupin konnte fast die Höllenflammen sehen, welche gefährliche Schatten auf die Züge des Ex-Todessers warfen.

Das ganze Café war stumm.

Snape atmete unmerklich einmal tief ein und aus, dann blickte er die zwei Unruhestifter streng an.

_Es wird Zeit, Klarheit zu schaffen!_

„Setzen Sie sich!" Julius Malfoy ließ sich auf dem letzten Stuhl am Tisch nieder.

Severus Snape wandte sich an die restlichen Gäste des Kaffees (drop dead). „Entschuldigen sie die Störung", er nickte ihnen zu und wandte sich dann erneut Malfoy und Le Tellier zu.

Er wartete, bis die übrigen Kunden ihre Gespräche wieder aufgenommen hatten.

„Ich habe etwas klar zu stellen! Mir ist –ebenso wie Professor Lupin hier- bekannt, dass ihre…Bindungsinteressen nicht bei der herkömmlicher Paare liegen." Er versicherte sich, dass die beiden verstanden hatten.

„Was mich und Professor Lupin betrifft", er blickte Lupin noch einmal fragend an, der mit einem Nicken zeigte, dass er mit Snape übereinstimmte. „wir sind-"

„Severus?" Eine bekannte Stimme unterbrach ihn.

_Das gibt es nicht!!_

Minerva McGonagall trat just in diesem Moment mit Madam Hooch ins Café und hielt sofort auf die Gruppe von Zauberern zu.

„Wusste ich doch, dass das ihre Stimme war. Oh! Remus, Julius und…Professor Le Tellier, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

„Sie können mich Marquis Le Tellier nennen." Er stand auf und begrüßte die Damen mit einer Verbeugung. (Bescheiden wie immer unser Marquis)

Severus erkannte, dass er wohl ein anderes Mal mit Malfoy und Le Tellier reden müsste.

_Und das möglichst bald!_

Die Aufmerksamkeit, die die seltsame Gruppe mittlerweile auf sich zog, gefiel dem Ex- Doppelspion nicht.

„Lupin, Sie können sicherlich mit Minerva nach Hohenburg zurückkehren. Kommen Sie dann heute Abend zu mir, um den Trank abzuholen. Ich empfehle mich."

Damit machte sich Severus Snape auf den Rückweg.

_Was wollte er uns jetzt eigentlich sagen?_ fragte sich Julius Malfoy, während er dem Rücken von Professor Snape hinterher blickte.

_Dass die zwei schon fest zusammen sind?_

„Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät bin."

Marie Therese von Waldersee winkte Ron zu, der sich schon einen Platz auf einer Bank unter einer Buche gesichert hatte und sie nun angrinste, während sie auf ihn zugelaufen kam.

„Macht doch nichts. Bin selbst grad erst angekommen." Marie lächelte erleichtert.

Ron Weasley fühlte, wie ihm die Wärme ins Gesicht stieg.

„Ist Sophie heute gar nicht bei dir?" fragte er, um eine unangenehme Stille zu vermeiden.

„Nein, sie hat noch Flugunterricht."__

_Bestimmt nervt es ihn, dass sie immer dabei ist._

„Schade. Ich mag die Kleine gern." Maries Herz machte einen Hüpfer vor Freude.

„Manchmal wünschte ich mir, Ginny wäre noch nicht so erwachsen." Ron lachte warmherzig, dann schaute er verlegen auf seine Füße. „Aber es ist auch schön mal _ohne_ sie." Und er ließ dabei offen, ob nun seine, oder ihre Schwester gemeint war.

„Ach ja, Hermione kommt heute nicht mit. Maximilian hat sie wieder eingeladen."

Plötzlich sah der rothaarige Junge besorgt aus.

„Ich mag diesen Maximilian nicht", sagte er geradeheraus.

Aber als er sah, dass auch Marie nun besorgt war, seufzte er laut und legte wieder ein Lächeln auf.

„Aber mehr als warnen können wir sie nicht, und sie weiß schon auf sich aufzupassen. Und falls er ihr wirklich etwas antut...werden Harry und ich ihm mit Vergnügen eine verpassen!" beendete er den Satz mit Entschlossenheit in den Augen und einer geballten Faust.

Dann fiel dem Rotschopf anscheinend etwas ein.

„Moment, wenn Harry mit Ginny weg ist, Ursula zum Geburtstag ihrer Mutter, und jetzt auch Sophie und Hermione nicht kommen, dann… sind wir zwei ja allein übrig…"

_Allein. Wir zwei._

Die zwei begeisterten Schachspieler fanden ihre Füße auf einmal sehr interessant. Nun, so konnte jedenfalls keiner die Röte auf dem Gesicht des anderen sehen.

Ron Weasley nahm allen Mut zusammen.

„W-Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, mit mir allein etwas zu unternehmen…"

„N-Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich kenne eine tolle Eisdiele, die könnten wir ja mal ausprobieren."

Das Mädchen mit den goldblonden Haaren fürchtete einen Moment, Ron würde absagen.

„Eis? Super Idee!" Das Schleckermaul sprang begeistert auf. „Nach Ihnen, Verehrteste", ließ ihr Ron mit großer Geste den Vortritt, worauf Marie lachen musste. Sie liebte seine offene und lustige Art und Ron liebte es, sie zum Lachen zu bringen.

Draco Malfoy war auf hundertachtzig, während er durch die Gänge der Zauberschule von Hohenburg stürmte und nach Hermione Granger suchte.

_Dieser schmierige, hinterhältige…!!_

Wie konnte Hermione auf ihn reinfallen. Draco war sich sicher, dass dieser Maximilian einer von denen war, die eine Liste über ihre „Errungenschaften" führte, und dieser hatte es anscheinend darauf abgesehen, Squibs und Schlammblütern das Herz zu brechen. Und das anscheinend so geschickt, dass selbst seine Freundin das nicht wusste. Aber Draco konnte er nicht reinlegen. Wie konnte er Hermione reinlegen?!

Draco trat gerade um eine Ecke als er sie sah. Mit ihm zusammen! Er beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Hermione Granger saß an einem Tisch in der Cafeteria und aß ein Eis mit Maximilian von Hohenzollern, als sich der dunkelblonde Deutsche plötzlich über den Tisch beugte und ihr Kinn anhob.

„Da ist etwas in deinem Auge. Warte ich hol es eben heraus."

Draco glaubte nicht, was er da sah.

Maximilians Gesicht kam Hermiones immer näher, während er mit dem Daumen an ihrem Auge entlang strich. Draco ahnte, was er in Wirklichkeit vorhatte.

_Das wagst du nicht!!_

Er wurde von einer unbekannten Kraft angetrieben, als er direkt auf den deutschen Schulsprecher zuhielt und-

_Bamm_!! Dracos Rechte schickte Maximilian schmerzhaft auf die Bretter. Von oben funkelte der blonde Slytherin ihn mordlüstern an.

„Fasst du sie noch einmal an, Bastard, zeige ich dir, was wirkliche Schmerzen sind!"

Dann zeigte er ihm die kalte Schulter, schnappte sich Hermiones Arm und zerrte sie daran hinaus und in einen leeren Gang.

Noch total geschockt entriss Hermione Draco endlich ihren Arm.

„Was…Was sollte das?! Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?!" Sie wollte zu Maximilian zurück, um zu sehen, ob alles mit ihm in Ordnung war, aber Draco versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Ich glaube eher, du bist von allen guten Geistern verlassen! Dich von diesem Kerl fast küssen zu lassen!"

Hermione starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Küssen?!! Er wollte mir nur etwas aus dem Auge entfernen!!"

Draco lachte höhnisch.

„Ja, klar. Da muss er aber ganz schön kurzsichtig sein, um dabei so nah an dein Gesicht ranzumüssen! Komisch, wo er doch von weitem schon sehen konnte, das da etwas drin ist!!"

Das schien der Gryffindor einzuleuchten, denn der verärgerte Ausdruck verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte es selbst seltsam gefunden, plötzlich so nah an Maximilians Gesicht zu sein.

Draco warf ihr einen Blick zu der sagte: ‚Hast du es endlich begriffen', worauf sie ihn eingeschnappt anfunkelte.

„Was geht dich das überhaupt an?! Vielleicht wollte ich ja auch geküsst werden!"

„Von diesem hinterhältigen Typen?!"

„Wie kannst du das einfach von ihm behaupten?! Im Gegensatz zu dir ist er ein richtiger Gentleman!" Ihre eigenen Zweifel ließ sie unerwähnt.

„Gentleman?! Was glaubst du, warum ein versnobter Reinblüter wie Maximilian sich an ein Schlammblut ranmachen sollte?" Bei dem Wort Schlammblut zuckte Hermione zusammen.

Draco schaute ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Er spielt nur mit dir! Ich kenne ihn! Erst gewinnt er dein Herz, und am Schluss lässt er dich fallen!!"

Hermione ließ sich durch den Kopf gehen, was ihr Draco Malfoy zu verstehen geben wollte.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie traute Maximilian nicht, aber konnte sie Draco trauen?

„Was erwartest du von mir, Malfoy? Wem soll ich glauben? Zu mir war er immer nett! Jahrelang hast _du_ mich beleidigt, mich abfällig angesehen und dann jetzt…?"

_Warum diese Sorgen in deinen Augen. Seit wann kümmert es dich?_

Sie war kurz davor hysterisch zu werden.

Draco sah sie verzweifelt an. Er wollte sie nicht schon wieder verletzen. Er wusste noch nicht genau warum, aber er ertrug es nicht mehr, von ihr gehasst zu werden.

Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Hermione…"

„Nein! Lass mich in Ruhe!! Ihr seid doch alle gleich!! Was spielt ihr für Spiele mit mir?! Amüsiert euch das? Nur weil ich ein Schlammblut bin?! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?!!"

Er sah schon, wie Hermione Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Ich hasse dich!!" schrie sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

_Nein! So darf es nicht wieder enden!!_

Die aufgelöste Schulsprecherin war im Begriff, davon zu stürmen, als Draco sie plötzlich an die Wand nagelte, sich zu ihr herunterbeugte und ihre Lippen mit seinen fing.

Der Tränenstrom verebbte und nur Verwunderung blieb in den glänzenden Augen zurück.

Die Zeit blieb stehen.

Als sich Draco nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, von Hermione löste, war er ebenso verwirrt wie sie.

Ihm war als wäre er aus einer Trance erwacht.

Er hatte Maximilian von Hohenzollern ein blaues Auge verpasst, Hermione Granger in einen verlassenen Gang gezerrt und sie schließlich…geküsst!!

Ungläubig legte er die Hand auf den Mund und starrte die Gryffindor mit weitgeöffneten Augen an.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, was er denken sollte; warum er das gemacht hatte. Und Hermione reagierte nicht.

Draco drehte sich um und lief einfach davon.

Hermiones Knie waren zu weich, als dass sie noch hätte gehen konnte. Langsam ließ sie sich an der Wand hinuntergleiten und blieb verloren am Boden sitzen.

AN:

Netter Schluss, oder? Tja, sorry für alle die Maximilian lieber mögen als Draco. hihihihi Ich glaube, man kann jetzt auch sehen, dass Ron und Marie sich „mögen", oder? Also am einfachsten war der Part mit Severus, Remus, Michel und Julius (und Gilderoy) Hehe! Tja, Sevie konnte immer noch nicht reinen Tisch machen. (Und tut er uns leid – Nööö!!! Es macht einfach so einen Spaß). Und weiter geht die Jagd! … Was haltet ihr davon, wenn das nächste Chapter so lange nicht geupdated wird, bevor ihr die 100 (nette) Reviews Marke nicht überschritten habt? Also ICH halte das für eine WUNDERBARE Idee (stahl wie ein Atomkraftwerk). Also - Haltet euch ran! evilsmile 100 Reviews = Chapter 21! So und nu' gute Nacht. Es ist 4 Uhr morgens; bin schon ein echter Lunatic…oh ist das da Remus


	22. Kopfschmerzen

AN: Arrr! Ihr seit gemein!!! Ich hätte euch schon viel eher erpressen sollen – grummel Naja, eine Frau ein Wort. Hier ist das Chapter 21. Wir haben unsere Story unter einem DMxSS Rating veröffentlicht?!? Wo denn? Hier bei FF.net? Kann doch nicht, in unserer Summary steht doch…oder bei einer anderen Seite? (Chrisse ich töte dich!) Naja, vielleicht kann mir das mal einer erklären! Und nun viel Spaß!!!

Kapitel 21: Kopfschmerzen

Frühstück. Eigentlich etwas, das Draco Malfoy sich derweil am liebsten erspart hätte. Dennoch trieb ihn der Hunger, der sich bereits kurz nach dem verpassten Abendessen des Vortages eingestellt hatte, welches er wiederum nur ausgelassen hatte, um einer ganz bestimmten Person aus dem Weg zu gehen, in Richtung Große Halle, wo sein Blick umgehend auf eben jenen Lockenkopf fiel, dem er noch immer eine Erklärung schuldig war: Hermione Granger.

Sein Auftritt in der Cafeteria war durchaus nicht unbemerkt geblieben und Maximilian von Hohenzollern hatte es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen, die Gerüchteküche zum brodeln zu bringen.

Während Draco geistesabwesend der Unterhaltung seiner „Mitschüler" folgte, kam der deutsche Schulsprecher gefolgt von neugierigen Blicken auf ihn zu.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast", wiederholte Erich von Habsburg ein weiteres Mal. „Das blaue Auge gestern Abend war zwar Beweis genug, aber- _oh-oh__,_ wenn man vom Teufel spricht."

Draco drehte sich wenig überrascht um und schaute in das Gesicht des dunkelblonden Reinblütlers. Für einen kurzen Moment waren die Sorgen um sein Verhältnis mit Hermione vergessen und noch bevor Draco sich gehen lassen konnte, indem er lauthals loslachte bei dem Anblick der dunkelblau-violetten „Schattierung" des rechten Auges, setzte er sein gekonntes Pokerface auf. Mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen begrüßte er seinen Gegenüber.

„Guten Morgen, Maximilian. Nette Aufmachung."

_Und dieses Veilchen, sehr attraktiv._

Die Anspannung war für jeden im Raum deutlich spürbar.

_Na, was jetzt, Bastard?_

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen."

_Was?!_

„Tja", Maximilian fasste sich kurz an sein Auge, „das hab ich wohl verdient."

_Ja, hast du!! Und wieso zum Henker lächelst du?!_

„Du hättest mir auch einfach SAGEN können, dass sie dein Mädchen ist. So ein Veilchen kommt gar nicht gut bei den Mädchen an."

Stille.

„Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus." Maximilian setzte sich neben Draco an den Tisch, sich vergewissernd, dass sein Auftritt genau das bewirkt hatte, was er beabsichtigt hatte und bediente sich.

Unterdessen wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Diese unerklärliche Freundlichkeit kam ihm mehr als suspekt vor.

_Was hast du eigentlich vor…_

Beim Aufstehen stieß Maximilian seine Flasche um, deren Inhalt sich umgehend auf Dracos Ärmel ausbreitete.

„Oh, tut mir schrecklich leid. Das wollte ich nicht. Warte, ich mach' das."

Mit einen ich-habs-gewusst-Blick lehnte Draco Maximilians „Hilfe", so freundlich es ihm eben möglich war, ab.

„Danke, aber nicht nötig. Ich mach das schon."

Mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes und dem dazugehörigen Zauberspruch trocknete er seinen Ärmel und machte sich auf den Weg zur Zaubertränkestunde. Eine weitere Zaubertränkestunde mit **Hermione Granger**. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

„Ich sag euch, ich bring diesen Malfoy um." Ron war nicht gerade erfreut über die Tatsache, dass Hermione trotz vielerlei Protests mit Draco zusammenarbeiten musste.

„Ich helfe dir", grummelte Harry. „Aber Hermione, erzählst uns vielleicht endlich mal, was los ist? Du bist schon seit Wochen so komisch. Ich meine, da läuft doch nichts zwischen dir und…" Harry schaute die geistesabwesende Hexe verwirrte an. „Hermione? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Hermione schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. „Äh, was? Tut mir leid. Ich …Ich muss noch mal in die Bibliothek. Geht doch schon mal vor."

Ron und Harry schauten ihre Freundin nur fragend an, aber ließen sie ziehen.

_Gut, Hermione, alles in Ordnung. Du hast Zaubertränke überlebt und Draco hat keine dummen Kommentare abgelassen. Jetzt musst du nur noch den Trank testen._

Hermione machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek und konnte spüren, wie ihr die Schüler hinterher starrten, wann immer sie an ihnen vorbeiging. Draco hatte sie definitiv zum Gesprächsthema der Schule gemacht.

_Wieso hat er mich geküsst?_ Dieser Gedanke ließ sie seit den letzten zwölf Stunden nicht mehr los und hatte sie um ihren kostbaren Schlaf gebracht. Auch ihre Zimmerkameraden, die alles über die „Prügelei" erfahren wollten, hatten  sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen.

In Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie nicht, wie eben jener Junge, der ihre Gedanken die ganze Zeit beherrschte, auf sie zukam.

_Hermione, alleine? Ok, Draco, jetzt oder nie._

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, um die Gelegenheit, die sich ihm gerade bot, beim Schopfe zu ergreifen.

„Hey, Granger." Keine Reaktion.

_Diese Kopfschmerzen. Wieso sagst du Granger, Idiot._

„Hermione, warte." Draco griff nach ihrem Arm. „Warte."

„Was willst du Draco?" Sie drehte sich nur widerwillig um.

_Wenigstens nicht Malfoy. Ist doch schon mal ein Anfang, _dachte Draco.

„Mit dir reden, was denkst du denn."

„Ach ja, und worüber diesmal? Willst du mir erneut erklären, wie Reinblüter wie du mit Schlammblütern umgehen? Das sie uns nicht ernst nehmen? Oder kommt wieder eine kleine Demonstration deinerseits?"

„Was bei Merlin ist dein Problem?"

„Mein Problem? Mein PROBLEM?! Ich sage dir, was mein Problem ist! DU bist mein Problem! Du und die Tatsache, dass ich gestern meinen ersten Kuss an dich, meinen Erzfeind seit über sechs Jahren, verloren habe!!"

Draco fehlten die Worte. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er hatte ihren ersten Kuss genommen? Er massierte kurz seine Schläfe, während er sich eine passende Antwort überlegte.

_Diese Kopfschmerzen. Ich dachte, der dämliche Trank sollte die kurieren._

Hermione kochte vor Wut. Wie konnte er sie auch nach ihrem Problem fragen. _Idiot._ Ihr war die ganze Situation mehr als peinlich. Nicht nur, dass sie sich sechs Wochen lang von Maximilian den Hof hatte machen lassen und beinah von ihm geküsst worden wäre, schlimmer noch, **Draco Malfoy** hatte den Ritter auf dem weißen Pferd gespielt und ihr ihren ersten Kuss geraubt!!!

Die Gryffindor schaute ihren Gegenüber herausfordernd in die stahlgrauen Augen, als dieser ihr erstaunlicherweise noch immer keine sarkastische Bemerkung an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Hermione stockte der Atem. _Bei Merlin._

Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, machte der blonde Slytherin-Junge einen noch blasseren Eindruck als sonst.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte Hermione, allen Ärger vorerst vergessen.

„Nur leichte Kopfschmerzen", antwortete Draco automatisch. Er wusste ja selbst nicht, was mit ihm los war.

„Und wieso nimmst du dann nicht den Trank? So weit ich mich erinnere, haben wir heute doch wohl einen Anti-Migräne-Trank gebraut…"

„Hab' ich doch schon. Hilft wohl nicht, wie du siehst."

Draco spürte ein Stechen in der Lunge. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können und atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus. Jedoch blieb der notwendige Erfolg aus. Das Stechen hielt an.

„Was meinst du mit hilft nicht? Das kann nicht sein. Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass wir alles richtig gemacht haben…"

_Shit, was ist nur los? Wieso-_

Seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als ein starker Hustenreiz, der nicht wieder aufhören wollte, seinen Körper erfasste. Seine Umgebung wurde um ihn herum langsam schwarz.

Hermione schaute nur besorgt auf ihren Begleiter und wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte.

„A-alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie zaghaft. „Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn du zur-"

Sie sollte den Satz nicht beenden können, denn dann brach Draco neben ihr zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Hermione starrte geschockt auf den bewegungslosen Körper neben ihr.

„D-Draco?" war alles, was sie sagen konnte.

_Was soll ich nur tun?_ Hermione schaute nur hilflos umher, unfähig auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. _Wie konnte das passieren? Er hatte doch nur Kopfschmerzen. Die trotz des Tranks nicht verschwunden sind…_

„Was geht hier vor sich?" hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich. Sie drehte sich um, und schaute in das Gesicht ihres Zaubertränkeprofessors, Severus Snape.

„Professor… Draco…ich-" Ihre Stimme versagte. Sie wusste schließlich selbst keine logische Erklärung.

„Reißen sie sich zusammen, Miss Granger. Zusammenhängende Sätze, bitte." Snape wirkte sehr gereizt.

„Draco ist einfach zusammengebrochen, Professor. Ich weiß selbst nicht wieso. Er hat gehustet und ist dann umgekippt."

Snape murmelte etwas, was Hermione nicht verstand, und beugte sich dann zu Draco herunter. Anschließend…

„Gift?"

Hermione erschrak. Hatte sie sich verhört?

Snape nahm seinen Zauberstab und levitierte den bewusstlosen Jungen zur Krankenstation, während Hermione ihm nur wortlos folgte.

_Gift? Wie war das möglich?_

**AN:** Haha schon wieder ein Cliffhanger! ätsch Tja, wird unser lieber Draco überleben? Wer war der Täter? Wie geht Hermione damit um? Da 10 Reviews ja anscheinend kein Problem waren, verdoppelte ich doch einfach den Preis für das nächste Chapter wie ein wahrer Slytherin. Also 122 Reviews für Chapter 22 Ich verspreche nicht mehr als das das nächste Chapter wieder was für die Lachmuskeln sein wird. Mit anderen Worten: „Wir machen ihnen ein Angebot das sie nicht ablehnen können" LOL (Quizfrage: Aus welchem Film habe ich dieses Ziatat gemopst?)


	23. What a man!

**AN:** Also das mit den 20 Reviews hat ja lange gedauert! Trozdem - DANKE für den Beifall! Das Zitat stammte natürlich aus dem Paten So bitte - Für alle die es richtig hatten einen Keks oder Schokolade Und jetzt schnallt euch an

Kapitel 22: What a man!

Gleißend weißes Licht umrahmte die imposante Figur Lucius Malfoys, als dieser mit einer scheinbar wortlosen Geste seines Zauberstabes die schwere Flügeltür der Großen Halle magisch an das Innengemäuer der deutschen Zauberschule schleuderte, was ihm sowohl die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der Professoren, als auch der zu Mittag essenden Schülerschaft sicherte. 

Mit großen, zielstrebigen Schritten ging der englische Aristokrat unheilvoll auf den Lehrertisch zu, wobei er den verklärten Blicken der weiblichen Schüler nicht die geringste Beachtung zuteilkommen ließ.

„Wo ist mein Sohn?" Lucius Malfoy verschwendete keine Zeit mit willkürlichen Floskeln, da ohnehin kein Zweifel an seiner Identität bestand. Blonde Haare, stahlgraue Augen und der kostspielig anmutende, dunkle Anzug waren allein schon äußerst konkrete Hinweise, doch der Fakt, dass Draco Malfoy, Alleinerbe einer der reichsten und angesehensten Zauberfamilien weltweit, gestern Nachmittag mit dem Verdacht einer Vergiftung in die Krankenstation eingeliefert worden war, ließ jedwede Spekulation bezüglich seiner Identität als pure Zeitverschwendung erscheinen.   

So machte sich der aufgewühlte Zauberer also weder die Mühe sich vorstellen, noch die Direktoren, oder was das anging die gesamte deutsche Lehrerschaft, zu begrüßen oder sonstige Etikette durchzuführen.

Seine Frage richtete sich direkt an den Hauslehrer Slytherins, Severus Snape, dessen Blick er eisern festhielt und vor dessen Platz, am höhergelegen Tisch, er nun missmutig auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Hallo Lucius." Snape erhob sich, ging zu seinem Freund und reichte ihm galant die ausgestreckte Hand. „Draco ist noch immer auf der Krankenstation. Aber sei unbesorgt, es geht ihm gut."

„Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, wenn ich mich selbst davon überzeuge."

Wie zu erwarten schüttelte Severus Snape bestimmend den Kopf und deutete Malfoy mit einem Wink seiner rechten Hand den ungefähren Weg zur Krankenstation, als Professor McGonagall ihren Abgang gezielt verhinderte.

„Eure Manieren sind so überragend wie die Flüche eines Lockharts, Malfoy. Es wäre eine wahre Schande mitanzusehen, wie die zaghaften Annäherungen unserer beiden Kulturen durch das barbarische Gebären eurerseits irreparablen Schaden nehmen würden."

Lucius Malfoy wirbelte herum und das Venum in seinen Augen, sowie die angestaute Spannung in seinem Inneren, herbeigeführt durch verdrießliche Situation der vergangenen viereinhalb Stunden, fand ihr Ventil in der Gryffindor Hauslehrerin.

„Sparen sie sich ihre Belehrungen für den Unterricht auf, McGonagall", zischte Lucius verächtlich, doch Minerva schien Gefallen an ihrem kleinen Spiel gefunden zu haben. Ihrer Meinung nach wurde es höchste Zeit, dass jemand endlich einmal die Courage aufbrachte den _perfekten_ Malfoys entgegenzutreten.

„Schönes Vorbild sind sie. Sowohl für unsere Welt als auch für ihren Sohn. Ich habe schon immer gesagt, dass bei ihrer Familie alles verloren sei. Wissen sie als was mich ihr werter Herr Sohn vor nicht geraumer Zeit bezeichnete? Als eine, ich zitiere dumme, alte Kuh. Ist das ihre Art dem Jungen Anstand beizubringen?"

Lucius fixierte den Blick der erbosten Hexe und schenkte ihr ein emotionsloses Lächeln.

„Und dabei habe ich Draco doch immer gesagt, er solle niemanden nach seinem Äußerem beurteilen." Minerva zitterte vor Zorn. „Zweifeln sie an meiner Autorität, Malfoy?"

„Nein, aber an ihrer Kompetenz. Schließlich haben sie nicht die **geringste Ahnung,** wie es sich anfühlt Angst um das **eigene** Kind zu haben, Minerva."

McGonagall sah den Reinblütler fassungslos an und das kurze Zucken in den Mundwinkeln des Zaubertränkelehrers bestätigten ihr, dass sie diese Runde verloren hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren verließen Snape und Malfoy demonstrativ die Große Halle. Der Lucius Malfoy Fan-Club war geboren.

Michel Le Tellier Marquis de Louvois konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, als er gleich zwei seiner temporären „Favoriten" auf sich zukommen sah, hatte er diese „erfreuliche Begegnung" doch nicht vorhergesehen! Umso mehr entzückte sie ihn und frohlockend ging die ganz in purur schillernde, goldgelockte Gestalt leichfüßig auf seine vermeintlichen Kollegen zu.

„Julius!" Severus Snape blickte sich beim Klang der näselnden und für seinen Geschmack um einige Oktaven zu hohen Männerstimme rasch um und fürchtete erblinden zu müssen bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot: Michel Le Tellier Marquis de Louvois legte Lucius Malfoy, in eindeutiger Absicht, seinen mit purpurner und weißer Spitze bedeckten, rechten Arm um die Taille!!!

„Oh **das** steht dir aber gut!" Seine linke Hand fuhr kurz über Lucius weißes Hemd bzw. über seinen darunterliegenden Brustkorb und der entsetzte Blick, den Lucius Severus zuwarf, war schlichtweg unbeschreiblich.

„Warum hast du das nicht schon eher angezogen?" Seine langen Finger begutachteten nun jeden Zentimeter von Lucius exklusiven, schwarzen Blazer, wobei Michel von der Naht bis zu den Silberknöpfen alles genaustens in Augenschein nahm. „Wir beide könnten doch jetzt im Partnerlook gehen! Wäre das nicht wundervoll?!" Übermütig wie ein Kleinkind ballte der Marquis-von-und-zu-fröhlich begeistert die Hände und schüttelte diese leidenschaftlich, während er übers ganze Gesicht hinweg strahlte.

Snape, der als einziger verstand was genau sich dort vor ihm abspielte, war eine Sekunde lang geneigt, seiner sadistischen Veranlagung nachzugeben und den Marquis noch ein wenig länger in dem Gauben zu lassen, dass es sich bei der Person vor ihm um Julius Malfoy, und nicht um dessen hochangesehen Bruder Lucius handele, doch das leichte Zucken in Malfoys rechter Hand verriet ihm, dass sein Schockzustand nicht mehr all zu lange anhalten würde und dass es später mehr als _einen_ Albus Dumbledore benötigen würde, um den Todesser wieder zur Räson zu bringen.

„Lucius, darf ich vorstellen: Michel Le Tellier Marquis de Louvois. Ein _Freund_ deines Bruders." Der Marquis trat schnell einen Schritt zurück und beäugte Lucius erneut, aber nicht weniger interessiert.

„Oh, sie verzeihen. Aber diese Familienähnlichkeit…" _Ob die wohl überall so gut ausgeprägt ist?_ Ein sinnliches Lächeln bereite sich auf dem teils femininen Gesicht des Franzosen aus und endlich erwachte nun auch Lucius wieder aus seiner Starre und manövrierte sich schnell in Sicherheit. Mit anderen Worten - weg von dem Marquis.

_Ich wurde gerade von einem Schwulen angefasst!  _

Ohne Rücksicht auf Manieren streifte Lucius ungestüm seinen schwarzen Blazer ab. Minerva konnte ihn Mal gern haben. Allein der Gedanke daran das zu tragen, was ein… Lucius schüttelte angewidert den Kopf und reichte Severus sein Jackett.

„Ich glaube, ich benötige schnellstmöglich einen neuen Blazer", erklärte er in verletzender Absicht und wandte sich bereits zum Gehen, als er mit nasaler Stimme ein gehauchtes: „Oh ja, ich auch..." vernahm.

Lucius Malfoy brauchte eine Sekunde um zu realisieren, was der Andere da gerade angedeutet hatte, dann:

„_Avada Ke-" _

_„Expelliarmus_!" Allein Snapes schnellen Reflexen war es zu verdanken, dass die Situation nicht noch weiter eskalierte. Seit Le Telliers Auftauchen hatte er Lucius „Gehstock" nicht aus den Augen gelassen, wohlwissend um das hitzköpfige Temperament seines Freundes. Vor kaum fünf Jahren hatte er sogar die Nerven besessen, den Todesfluch auf Harry Potter zu legen! Und das direkt vor Dumbledores Büro!!! Gut, das sprach sicherlich nicht für seinen Intellekt, aber es bewies, dass Lucius Malfoy sich einen Dreck um irgendetwas, außer sich selbst, kümmerte, was ihn wiederum in emotionellen Situationen wie dieser unberechenbar machte. 

Malfoy zitterte noch immer vor Zorn, seinen Blick starr auf den Marquis gerichtet, als Snape ihn in die Realität zurückholte.

„Er ist es nicht wert, Lucius. Du solltest nun besser an Draco denken." Severus ergriff die Schulter seines Freundes und zog ihn schroff mit sich in Richtung Krankenstation.

Severus hatte Recht. Diese _Schande der Natur_ war es nicht wert nach Azkaban zurückzukehren und seine Frau und sein Kind, nein - seine Kinder, alleine in dieser _kranken Welt _zurückzulassen.

Nachdem er sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, nickte Lucius seinem Freund zu, nahm seinen Zauberstab wieder entgegen und ließ einen verblüfften Michel wortlos zurück.

_Was, was hab' ich nur falsch gemacht?_ Traurig blickte Michel den zwei Gestalten nach und spürte erste Tränen in seinen Augen. Dann sah er den „richtigen" Malfoy auf sich zukommen.

„Michel…Aber was hast du denn?" Julius Malfoy nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab, stecke sie in die linke Brusttasche seines weißen Anzuges und fasste seiner verflossenen Liebe stützend an die Schultern.

„Aber jetzt weine doch nicht, Michel." Doch folglich konnte sich dieser danach erst recht nicht mehr beherrschen und fiel seinem Gegenüber völlig aufgelöst in die Arme.

„Es ist so unfair, Julius! Immer kriegt **er** die wirklich interessanten Männer!!!"

Das erste was Lucius Malfoy am Krankenbett seines schlafenden Sohnes erblickte, war die ungestüme Frisur eines jungen Gryffindor Mädchens, welches pflichtbewusst über Draco zu wachen schien. 

„Wer ist das Mädchen?" Fragte er seinen Begleiter unverblümt. Lucius war sich sicher die junge Hexe von irgendwoher zu kennen.

„Hermione Granger. Hogwarts-Schulsprecherin und Minervas Lieblingsprojekt." Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Eine Gryffindor wie sie im Buche steht."

„Doch wohl nicht etwa die Muggelgeborene die, zusammen mit Potter, Draco letztes Jahr so viel Schwierigkeiten gemacht hat?" Fragte Lucius, unfähig den verächtlichen Unterton aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

Severus nickte und lehnte sich entspannt an den Türrahmen, während er die schlafende Person vor sich studierte. „Ja, genau die. Sie war Dracos Zaubertränke-Partnerin in der letzten Stunde und macht sich seither große Vorwürfe bei der Zubereitung des Trankes nicht genügend aufgepasst zu haben. Sie denkt es sei ihre Schuld, dass Draco zusammengebrochen ist. Allerdings sind ihre Schuldgefühle völlig fehl am Platze, da unter gar keinen Umständen, egal welche Zutaten sie auch verwendet haben mögen, ein so starkes Nervengift hätte entstehen dürfen. Draco hatte großes Glück, dass er zu jenem Zeitpunkt nicht allein gewesen ist. Wenn man ihn auch nur wenige Minuten später eingeliefert hätte, wäre es vielleicht schon zu spät gewesen."

Lucius Malfoy spürte ein ungutes Gefühl in seinem Magen. Der Gedanke sein eigenes Kind zu überleben war ihm bislang fremd gewesen. Er hatte sich nie wirklich mit dem Thema befasst, war Draco doch immer unter den bestmöglichen Konditionen aufgewachsen. Weit ab von jeder erdenklichen Gefahr. Doch der Junge hatte nun mal seinen eigenen Kopf und er konnte ihn schließlich nicht auf ewig einsperren, auch wenn er sich nicht zum ersten Mal dabei erwischte sich genau dies zu wünschen. Und Dracos jetziger Zustand war nur ein weiterer Beweis für die Risiken, vor denen er sich schon vor Jahren gefürchtet hatte. Bereits vor sieben Jahren, hätte er Draco am liebsten Privatunterricht in Malfoy Manor zuteilkommen lassen, oder ihn nach Durmstrang geschickt, wo es keine Eifersüchteleien der Halb- und Schlammblütler gab. Aber Narcissa hatte sich dagegen ausgesprochen. Und was hatte sie nun davon? Einen Mordversuch!

Lucius schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Nein, diese bornierten Gedanken waren eines Malfoys unwürdig und nur geboren aus Angst und Verwirrung. Schließlich musste auch ein Draco Malfoy lernen, mit den Gefahren der realen Welt fertig zu werden und das je eher desto besser. Hoffentlich hatte diese Eskapade ihm zumindest eine Lehre erteilt, so dass er in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein würde.

„Miss Granger." Hermione wirbelte herum und blickte verwirrt in das Gesicht ihres Professors und dessen nicht weniger gefürchteten Begleiters. „Würden sie die Freundlichkeit besitzen uns ein wenig Privatsphäre zu gönnen?"

„Äh – Natürlich Professor Snape." Hermione griff zögernd nach ihren Büchern, schaute noch einmal nach dem Patienten und verließ dann hastig den Raum.

„Draco?" Lucius schüttelte seinen Sohn zaghaft an der linken Schulter. „Draco, bist du wach? Kannst du mich hören?" Ein müder Laut entglitt Dracos schmalen Lippen, während sich langsam seine schweren Lieder öffneten und stechend graue Augen zu Tage brachten.

„Dad?" Draco drückte sich mit beiden Händen nach oben und ließ sich dann, immer noch leicht benommen, zurück in die Kissen sinken.

„Was machst du hier?" Lucius fuhr mit seiner Hand durch das weißblonde Haar seines Jungen und setzte sich auf die Bettkante zu ihm.

„Was ist das denn für eine Frage? Dafür sorgen, dass die Verantwortlichen für deinen unverzeihlichen Zustand zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden natürlich." Lucius zögerte kurz. „Und um zu sehen, ob es dir gut geht." Für einen Moment lang war sich Draco nicht sicher, ob er noch träumte. Sein alter Herr wurde doch wohl nicht auf seine alten Tage noch sentimental!

„Geht es dir nicht gut, Dad?" fragte Draco, noch bevor er sich eines Besseren hätte besinnen können. Doch Lucius schien nicht gekränkt durch seine Frage zu sein und sah seinen Sohn ein wenig belustigt an.

„Ist es so schwer sich vorstellen, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht habe?" Dracos Blick erschien ein wenig gequält, als er zur Antwort ansetzte.

„Nein, das nicht. Nur kann ich mich nicht erinnern, dass du irgendwann einmal die Zeit gefunden hättest, mich – ich meine deine Arbeit nimmt so viel Zeit in Anspruch, da hat sich Mom halt immer um mich gekümmert. Warum ist Mom nicht da?" Draco schaute sich suchend im Zimmer um. Seine Mutter hatte in seiner Kindheit jedes Mal aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten gemacht, wann immer er sich auch nur leichte Blessuren zugezogen hatte und nun, da er beinahe vergiftet worden war, war sie nicht da!!!

„Touché, Draco. Deine Mutter hat mich geschickt, da sie nicht kommen konnte. Sie ist momentan nicht in der Verfassung auf größere Distanz zu apparieren." Alarmiert starrte Draco seinen Vater an. „Ist sie krank?" fragte er besorgt. Lucius lachte.

„Nein, nein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Eigentlich wollten wir es dir zusammen sagen, wenn du wieder nach Hause kommst, doch nun kann ich es dir ja verraten: Deine Mutter ist schwanger, Draco. Du bekommst bald ein Geschwisterchen." (AN: Iiiiiii - hört sich das kitschig an! Aber ich finde einfach kein besseres Wort! Ja,ja - Schnade über mein Haupt. Aber habt ihr nee bessere Idee?)

Dracos kleine Welt brach zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus. Eben war er noch der kleine, verwöhnte Prinz und was jetzt? Draco war sich nicht sicher wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Jetzt war wohl eine Gratulation angebracht, doch niemals war ihm auch nur im Traum eingefallen, dass seine Eltern…er mochte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken! Allein die Vorstellung war abstoßend, dass – dass seine Eltern – zusammen… Na ja eigentlich war es offensichtlich, sonst würde er wohl kaum existieren, doch Draco konnte und wollte sich einfach nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden. „Du und Mom…das ist so…"

_GENAU! Verdammt, hab ich das jetzt laut gesagt sagt? _Severus Snape schaute sich verlegen um._ Anscheinend nicht. _

Draco sah aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen und der ältere Malfoy lachte über seine kindliche Reaktion. „Draco, du bist siebzehn! Dachtest du etwa, dich hätte ein Hauself vor unsere Türschwelle gelegt?"

„NEIN! Natürlich nicht!" antworte Draco sichtlich verärgert über seinen Faux-Pas.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Das hatte dann wohl nicht so herzlich geklungen… Dickköpfig und mit verschränkten Armen starrte Draco düster aus dem Fenster. Er würde sich nicht entschuldigen! 

Lucius fuhr seinem Sohn erneut durchs Haar, bevor er aufstand und sich zum Gehen wandte. „Du wirst dich schon noch an den Gedanken gewöhnen, Draco. Du wirst sehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du nicht den schlechtesten großen Bruder abgeben würdest. Aber gib dem Baby zumindest eine Chance." 

„Und?" fragte Lucius Snape auf Flur vor der Krankenstation.

„Wie du siehst, geht es ihm gut. Ich habe ihm einen Zaubertrank zubereitet, welchen er zweimal täglich zu sich nehmen muss. Es wird keine bleibenden Schäden geben."

Lucius blieb unvermittelt stehen. „Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Was hältst du davon, dass ich wieder Vater werde?" Das passte zu Lucius. Immer noch mehr Salz in die Wunde reiben! Severus spürte sein Blut kochen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", entgegentete Snape mit gespielter Begeisterung und schüttelte seinem Freund die Hand. „So, so **du** wirst also Vater? Schon jemanden in Verdacht?"

„Sehr lustig, Severus. Niemand wäre so verrückt sich mit einem Malfoy anzulegen. Oder was würdest du, mal abgesehen von einem der bekannteren unverzeihlichen Flüche, sagen, wenn ich mit deiner Frau schlafen würde? _Wir sind die allerbesten Freunde_, oder was?" Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein, eher so was wie: _Wir sind quitt_."

Nun war er vielleicht doch ein wenig zu weit gegangen. Doch Lucius lachte nur.

„Merlin sei gedankt für den Sarkasmus eines Severus Snapes. Wenn du nicht aufpasst, wird dich dein loses Mundwerk noch mal in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bringen."

_Hast du eine Ahnung…   _

_AN:_ So, das war's. Kurz und bündig. Hoffe es hat euch Spaß gemacht Mit der letzten Szene bin ich noch nicht ganz glücklich. Das folgende Spiel kennt ihr ja schon grinsfrech. Also 20 Reviews waren wohl zu viel verlangt und 10 zu wenig. Also versuchen wir es diesmal mit 15, was? CU


	24. Abschied

Kapitel 23: Abschied

Ron Weasley hätte niemals gedacht, dass die Wochen in Deutschland derart schnell verfliegen würden. Er hatte seine erste Begegnung mit Marie-Therese von Waldersee noch bildlich vor Augen und nun saß er mit ihr am letzten Abend in von Hohenburg am Fluss und spielte seine letzte Partie Schach. Marie hatte sich als eine hervorragende Spielerin herausgestellt, die es Ron in ihren Partien alles andere als leicht gemacht hatte. Nicht selten endeten ihre Spiele mit einem Unentschieden.

Zu Rons großer Erleichterung hatten sie es geschafft, Maries jüngere Schwester Sophie für diesen Abend zu beschäftigen – „abzuschütteln" wie Ron es auch nannte –, so dass sie ihre Zeit miteinander alleine verbringen konnten. Die Sonne versank bereits am Horizont, als Marie vom Spiel ablenkte.

„Schön, nicht wahr?" Sie schaute in Richtung untergehende Sonne.

„Huh?" Ron verstand für einen kurzen Moment nicht, was Marie meinte. Sein Blick richtete sich nur flüchtig auf den Sonnenuntergang und verweilte dann wieder auf seiner Begleitung.

„Ja, wirklich schön", antwortete er ein wenig nachdenklich.

„Schade, dass du morgen schon wieder weg musst", seufzte sie und schaute ihn traurig an.

„Da kann ich nichts machen, wie du weißt." Ron wusste selbst nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Schließlich hatten sie dieses Thema schon mehrmals erwähnt. Ihm war es unangenehm, immer wieder das gleiche antworten zu müssen, obwohl er am liebsten in Deutschland bleiben wollte. „Hey, ich glaube aber, es gibt jemanden, der sich freut mich loszuwerden."

Marie schaute ihn nur fragend an, so als wollte sie sagen „wie kommst du auf so einen Unsinn".

„Na, Sophie. Sie wird wahrscheinlich ausflippen vor Freude, wenn  sie ihre große Schwester nicht mehr vor dem bösen Engländer beschützen muss", scherzte Ron.

Marie lächelte zaghaft.

„Sie hat dich eigentlich ganz gerne. Nur zeigt sie das manchmal auf recht … unkonventionelle Weise."

„Wirklich? Nun, wenn du das sagst, ist das wohl so. Aber wenn sie mich mag, möchte ich nicht in der Haut desjenigen stecken, der sie sich zum Feind gemacht hat…"

„Ach Ron." Marie lachte lauthals los. Selbst in einem Moment des Abschieds brachte er sie noch zum lachen.

Die Sonne war mittlerweile kaum noch zu sehen. Marie, die zwar warm angezogen war, fröstelte. Doch noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte Ron ihr – etwas verlegen – seinen Mantel um die Schultern gelegt.

„Vielleicht sollten wir besser, ähm, reingehen", stammelte er, „Es ist schon ziemlich spät und ohne Licht kann man schließlich nicht Schach spielen", er realisierte nicht, dass seine Erklärung nicht unbedingt logisch erschien – da dass Schachbrett zum einen erleuchtet war und zum anderen Dunkelheit kein Hindernis für einen Zauberer darstellen müsste – aber Marie stimmte dem nur zu.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das."

Sie packten zusammen und gingen schweigend zur Schule zurück.

„Hast du dir das überlegt mit dem Besuch bei mir?" platzte Ron heraus. Marie war sichtlich überrumpelt, was sich wohl deutlich in ihrem Gesicht widergespiegelt haben musste, denn Ron wurde rot wie eine Tomate. „Musst du natürlich nicht, ich meine, wenn du nicht willst, also… es wäre nur schade… weil das dann unsere letzte Partie war."

Das war die Frage, die Marie gefürchtet hatte. „Ich würde gerne kommen, aber wir feiern Weihnachten immer mit der Familie. Eine unumgängliche Tradition, leider." Sie konnte Rons Enttäuschung deutlich erkennen und ohrfeigte sich innerlich selbst, dass sie nicht ein bisschen taktvoller gewesen war.

„Aber… wir kommen euch ja in Hogwarts besuchen. Nächstes Jahr. Und dann kannst du mir Hogsmeade zeigen und … ich könnte vielleicht deine Eltern kennenlernen."

Mit hoffnungsvollen Augen und einem verlegenen Lächeln schaute sie Ron an, der seine Enttäuschung schnell verdrängt hatte und sie nun durch Vorfreude ersetzte. Beide waren sich nicht bewusst, dass sie bereits an der Treppe zum Mädchenflur angekommen waren.

„Die würden sich freuen und ich mich auch", antwortete er mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.

Marie wünschte ihm einen gute Nacht, als sie die Treppen hinaufstieg. Doch als Ron sich zum Gehen wandte, machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Ron!" Sie kam die Stufen wieder hinunter, „Du bist echt süß, wenn du verlegen bist."

Sie lächelte und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie die Treppen hinauf lief und einen verwirrten Ron zurückließ, der, wenn es überhaupt noch im Bereich des möglichen lag, noch roter wurde als zuvor.

ZUR GLEICHEN ZEIT..

„Das hier scheint mir ganz akzeptabel zu sein… liegt auch noch in England, wie praktisch", Arius von Grossek durchschritt die alte Steinanlage in Salisbury und begutachtete sie genau. Sein Begleiter Gregor Heydrich, schaute sich nur kurz um und wandte sich dann etwas gelangweilt an Arius.

„Eigentlich ist es doch egal, wo. Du willst doch nur wieder einmal Eindruck schinden, stimmt's?"

„Irgendwie muss ich diese Todesser schließlich zufrieden stellen. Paps hat mir gezeigt, wie das am einfachsten ist." Mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen drehte sich Arius zu seinem Freund um. „Der liebe Lucius wird nicht merken, was los ist, bis es zu spät ist."

„Schade nur um seine Frau. Wirklich ein hübsches Ding, findest du nicht?" seufzte Gregor.

„Ja, wirklich schade, aber unumgänglich, wie du sehr wohl weißt. Schließlich brauche ich das Kind."

Gregor lachte kurz humorlos auf. „Wenn deine Todesser wüssten, dass sie nicht nur sich selbst sondern auch ihre Nachfahren durch dieses Ritual auf ewig versklaven-", bei diesen Worten seines Freundes verengten sich Arius Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen, mit denen er seinen Gegenüber gefährlich anfunkelte, „das ist vielleicht ein wenig drastisch ausgedrückt, tut mir leid, aber wenn sie es wüssten, wären sie wohl nicht mehr so begeistert, dich zu unterstützen."

„Ha, diese Idioten?! Selbst wenn der Tod an ihre Tür klopft, wüssten die nicht, was los ist. Gib ihnen nur ein Ziel, auf das sie hinarbeiten können – muss ja nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprechen – und schon lecken sie dir die Stiefel. Feiglinge, alle miteinander."

„Bis auf Malfoy. Vor dem musst du dich vorsehen."

„Der ist auch einfach bei der Stange zu halten. Lass ihn nur in dem Glauben, er wäre wichtig."

Einige Meter entfernt tauchte plötzlich eine verhüllte Gestalt aus dem Nichts auf. Sie kniete sich hin und streckte Arius eine kristallene Kugel entgegen.

„Ah, da bist du ja endlich. Hat wohl doch länger gedauert. Gab es Probleme?" Arius nahm die Kugel entgegen und deutete der Person vor ihm, aufzustehen.

Diese schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf, der sich hinter einer schwarzen Umhangkapuze und einer silbernen Todessermaske verbarg. „Keine gravierenden" antwortete eine junge Männerstimme.

„Sehr schön. Dann ist es wohl mal wieder an der Zeit, unseren Freunden einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten, damit sie für ein wenig Ablenkung sorgen."

Der letzte Morgen in von Hohenburg verging schneller als erwartet. Die Hogwartsschüler eilten vom Frühstückstisch zu ihren Zimmern, packten, verabschiedeten sich von ihren Freunden und machten sich dann  auf den Weg zum Bahnhof. Professor Snape hatte sich bereits verabschiedet, da er anderweitig beschäftigt war.

Die Schüler waren jedoch nicht komplett. Und nicht nur der Zaubertränkemeister fehlte im Lehrerkollegium. Auch Professor Malfoy war nicht anwesend, da er die Aufgabe übernommen hatte, Draco Malfoy zum Flughafen zu begleiten, sobald er aus der Krankenstation entlassen würde.

Ron und Maries Abschied verlief tränenlos. Beide sagten sich immer wieder, dass sie sich spätestens im folgenden Jahr wieder sehen würden, und es daher keinen Grund geben würde, traurig zu sein. Trotzdem schien Ron nicht gerade glücklich zu sein, als sie auf dem Weg zum Flughafen waren. Ihm wunderte sich nicht einmal, dass Hermione nicht bei ihm und Harry war.

**A/N:**  Ja, ja. Es hat länger gedauert, aber das Semester neigt sich dem Ende zu und das bedeutet nur eins: STRESS!!! Aber eure stetigen Reviews haben uns ja regelmäßig an unsere Aufgabe erinnert Hoffe es hat Spaß gemacht

**Review****!!!**


	25. Verloren in Hamburg

**Kapitel 24: Verloren in Hamburg**

Die Sonne stand schon hoch, als Draco Malfoy am Tag der Abreise erwachte. Die letzte Woche hatte er auf der Krankenstation verbracht und heute durfte er sie endlich wieder verlassen. Nun, wenigstens hatte er sich so nicht mit Maximilian und Hermione auseinandersetzen müssen. Dafür hatte er die Zeit, die er wach gewesen war, damit verbracht, über viele Dinge nachzudenken. Und eines davon war die Nachricht seines Vaters gewesen, dass seine Mutter ein Kind bekommen würde. Draco würde bald einen Bruder oder eine Schwester haben! Das war verrückt. Alles war verrückt! Wie hatte sein Leben so kompliziert werden können?

_Quidditch wäre jetzt genau das richtige._ Das würde ihn von seinen Gedanken ablenken.

Draco stieg aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Dann verließ er die Krankenstation und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Zimmer, in dem er untergebracht worden war.

Das Wetter war schön und so wunderte es ihn nicht, dass er durch menschenleere Korridore ging.

Geräusche aus seinem Zimmer ließen ihn aufhorchen. Er hatte sich seine Unterkunft nur mit deutschen Schülern geteilt und die müssten jetzt im Verteidigungsunterricht sein. Es konnte also keiner der Hogwartsschüler sein, die jetzt sicher ihre letzten Sachen packten. Ein Dieb? Oder sogar ein weiterer Anschlag von Maximilian? Oder gab es eine einfachere Lösung?

Vorsichtig machte er die Tür auf und war überrascht, was er wirklich vorfand.

Hermione Granger stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm an seinem Bett und das einfallende Licht zauberte Farbenspiele in ihr halboffenes Haar. Fasziniert beobachtete Draco, wie sie verzweifelt versuchte, Sachen in Koffern zu verstauen.

_Seine_ Sachen!

„Was machst du da!?"

Verschreckt drehte sich Hermione um. Draco stand in der Tür, die Arme verschränkt, eine Augenbraue fragend hochgezogen.

„I-Ich packe deine Sachen." Verlegen versuchte sie, die vom hin- und herpacken mitgenommene Kleidung glatt zu streichen.

„_Das_ sehe ich."

Er kam auf sie zu und begutachtete das Chaos in seinen Koffern.

„Äh…Tut mir leid…Wie hast du es überhaupt geschafft, so viel einzupacken?…Ich-"

„Was ich eigentlich meinte, ist" unterbrach er sie und schaute sie nun direkt an „Warum, bitte schön, packst DU _meine_ Koffer?"

„I-Ich -"

„_Ich_ habe sie darum gebeten, Draco!"

Draco drehte sich mit unheilvollem Blick zu der Stimme um.

Julius Malfoy trat lächelnd ins Zimmer und hielt auf die beiden Schulsprecher zu.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich von der Krankenstation abholen, Draco. Aber du warst schon weg. Du hättest wenigstens dem Arzt Bescheid sagen sollen. Hermione, ich hab deine Koffer schon eingeladen. Seid ihr hier fertig? Wir wollen schließlich nicht zu spät kommen, oder?"

Draco sah die beiden fragend an, dann wandte er sich an Hermione.

„Was soll das Ganze?"

Jetzt, wo ein Lehrer anwesend war, schien Hermione wieder etwas selbstsicherer zu sein.

„Die anderen sind schon heute morgen mit dem Zug vorgefahren. Professor Malfoy fährt uns mit dem Auto zum Flughafen."

Dieser hatte es mittlerweile geschafft, die Koffer zu schließen und -zwei in der einen Hand, einen in der anderen Hand (lässig über die Schulter geworfen)- setzte er sich in Bewegung. Bevor er den Raum verließ wandte er sich auffordernd an die Schulsprecher.

„Kommt, ihr könnt euch ja im Auto weiter unterhalten. Sonst verpassen wir womöglich noch den Flug."

_Das wäre mir nur recht_, dachten beide mit säuerlichem Gesicht, bevor sie ihrem Muggelkundelehrer hinterher hasteten.

„Warum müssen wir gerade mit **dir** fahren", stieß Draco zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, während sie mit halsbrecherischen hundertachtzig Sachen über die Autobahn rasten. Nicht, dass ihm die Geschwindigkeit gestört hätte, schließlich liebte er gerade das an Quidditch besonders, aber bei einem Quidditchspiel waren nicht…_ganz_ so viele „Spieler" auf dem Feld!!

Nun, und Hermione mochte nicht einmal die _Geschwindigkeit_. Mit panischem Gesichtsausdruck krallte sie sich überall fest, wo sie sich nur festkrallen konnte. Das Wissen, dass es sich bei dem Fahrer um einen Squib handelte, machte die Sache nicht viel beruhigender!

„Ganz einfach. Ich bin der einzige, der einen Führerschein hat. Und  Professor Dumbledore und ich waren der Meinung, dass es eine gute Erfahrung für euch wäre, einmal wie Muggel zu reisen. Ihr könnt euch glücklich schätzen, dass ihr sogar eine Autobahnfahrt mitmachen konntet. Ich hätte natürlich gerne noch eine Lehrkraft mitgenommen, aber da Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape beide noch Termine wahrnehmen wollten, mussten Professor Lupin und Madam Hooch die anderen Schüler begleiten."

Draco und Hermione hörten dem Professor für Muggelkunde nicht wirklich zu. Sie waren einfach nur froh, als sie endlich in Hamburg ankamen und Julius nun aufgrund des dichter gewordenen Verkehrs immer langsamer fahren musste.

Bis sie schließlich fast zum Stehen kamen!

„Mist, irgendein Idiot muss einen Unfall verursacht haben." Beunruhigt schaute er auf die Uhr.

„Ok. Dann bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als irgendwo zu parken und mit der U-Bahn zu fahren! Keine Angst, wir kommen auf jeden Fall noch rechtzeitig."

Julius parkte den Wagen bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit und machte sich dann mit dem Gepäck und seinen beiden Schützlingen auf den Weg zur nächsten U-Bahnstation.

„Was für ein Glück. Da kommt gerade die Bahn nach Ohlsdorf. Die müssen wir nehmen, um zum Flughafen zu kommen."

Die drei legten einen kleinen Sprint hin, während sie sich durch die Massen schlängelten. Julius sprang als erster ein und wollte die Tür aufhalten, damit die Bahn nicht ohne die zwei Schüler aus Hogwarts losfuhr, aber eine alte Frau, die breit wie ein Kleiderschrank war, drängte ihn weiter in die Bahn und versperrte ihm den Weg.

Draco war schon fast bei der Tür angekommen, als er einen Blick zurückwarf und Hermione suchte. Noch vor einer Sekunde war sie direkt hinter ihm gewesen. Etwas weiter hinten entdeckte er sie. Mit ihrem Koffer war sie ein Stück zurückgefallen.

Draco Malfoy war hin und hergerissen, ob er einfach in die Bahn springen oder Hermione zur Hilfe kommen sollte, als er schließlich einen Piepton hörte, die Türen sich schlossen und der Zug damit für die beiden sprichwörtlich abgefahren war.

Schnaufend blieb Hermione Granger neben ihm stehen, als die Bahn sich in Bewegung setzte und die Rücklichter an ihnen vorbeifuhren. Der Gryffindor glitt der Koffer aus der Hand.

_Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!!_ Konnte nicht **eine** Reise mal ohne Probleme verlaufen?! Am liebsten hätte sie mit dem Fuß aufgestampft.

Neben ihr gab Draco keine Regung von sich. Er starrte nur nachdenklich auf die Uhr. Hermione hatte einen Kloß im Hals. Wäre sie schneller gewesen, hätten sie die Bahn bekommen.

„K-Keine Sorge! Ich bring uns schon zum Flughafen!" Und damit lief sie auf eine Gruppe von drei Mädchen zu, die sich lauthals unterhielten und lachten.

„Entschuldigung. Das ist doch die Bahn nach Ohlsdorf, oder?"

Die drei Mädchen schauten sich etwas unschlüssig an. Hermione hoffte, sie hatte die Frage richtig ins Deutsche übersetzt.

„Wohin will sie?", fragte das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren ein molligeres Mädchen.

„Nach Volksdorf, glaub ich." Das etwas dickere Mädchen wandte sich an die dritte im Bunde. „Du hast doch gerade die Stadtkarte, oder?"

„Ja klar, einen Moment!" Das schlanke, blonde Mädchen kramte in ihrer Tasche und überreichte die Karte dem Mädchen mit roten Haaren. Daraufhin schaute die Rothaarige auf den Fahrplan.

Hermione hatte nicht verstanden, was die drei da gesagt hatten, aber die drei lächelten sie an, als sie auf das gegenüberliegende Gleis zeigten. „Da fährt die Bahn. Müsste gleich kommen."

„Vielen Dank."

Tatsächlich fuhr genau in diesem Moment die Bahn ein und mit Draco stieg sie ein.

„Habt ihr den blonden Typen gesehen? Wow!…He, was ist?"

„Hä? Ach nichts!" Das mollige Mädchen schaute noch einmal nachdenklich auf die Karte.

„Da kommt unsere Bahn!"

_Sie könnte auch Ohlsdorf gesagt haben…_

Draco hatte genug. Seit einer halben Stunde trottete er jetzt hinter Hermione her und sie schienen ihrem Ziel kein Stück näher zu kommen. Er ließ sich demonstrativ auf eine Bank auf einer Brücke fallen und wartete, bis die Schulsprecherin aufhörte in ihrem Buch zu blättern und es bemerkte.

„Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit, uns auszuruhen! Der Flug geht in einer viertel Stunde!" Mit ihrem verzagten Gesichtsausdruck tat Hermione ihm irgendwie leid.

„Wir sollten uns damit abfinden, den Flug verpasst zu haben und uns einfach nach Hogsmeade apparieren. Oder bist du wirklich so scharf auf diesen Flug?"

Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Als sie die Bahn verpasst hatten, hatte sich der Slytherin beinahe gefreut, dem Flug entkommen zu sein. _Warum sträubt sie sich so dagegen, zu apparieren?Ich dachte, sie mag Fliegen nicht?_

„Äh, aber die haben bestimmt jemanden zurück gelassen, falls wir doch noch auftauchen!"

„Wir können aus Hogwarts eine Eule schicken, wenn wir angekommen sind."

Er sah, wie Hermione verzweifelt nach einem weiteren Grund suchte und wieder in ihrem Buch blätterte.

„Was ist das eigentlich?" Er schnappte ihr das Buch aus der Hand.

Er wusste nicht, ob er lachen, oder weinen sollte.

„_Reisen mit Gilderoy Lockhart_?!? Ich fass' es nicht!" Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Hermiones Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und sie wollte ihm das Buch wieder aus der Hand nehmen.

Aber der Slytherin hatte schon ausgeholt und _Reisen mit Gilderoy Lockhart_ flog in hohem Bogen durch die Luft. Zufrieden sah Draco, wie es mit einem lauten Platschen im Fluss landete und seine eigene Reise zum Grund antrat.

 „Ich werde jetzt Apparieren. Du kannst ja hier bleiben, wenn du willst."

Hermione starrte ihn an, als hätte er gerade ein Todesurteil unterschrieben.

„Nein, warte!"

Draco schaute sie verdutzt an. Hermione schien mit sich selbst zu kämpfen.

„Ich…Ich kann nicht apparieren", platzte es schließlich aus ihr heraus.

Der Slytherin traute seinen Ohren nicht!

„Das kann nicht sein! Du hast doch die Prüfung bestanden, oder?"

„Mehr schlecht, als recht. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist sehr gering, dass es bei mir funktioniert. And dem Tag hat es funktioniert. Ich habe die ganzen Ferien geübt, aber bis jetzt…" Betreten schaute sie zu Boden.

Beide wussten, was das bedeutete, aber erst nach einem Moment der Stille ergriff Draco die Initiative.

„Uhm… Dann muss ich uns wohl beide apparieren." Hermiones Wangen brannten.

„Keine Angst, ich hab das schon mal gemacht, mit Parkinson…äh, **sie** hat darauf bestanden!"

_Warum verteidige ich mich._

Wieder herrschte Stille. Dracos Ohren rauschten, aber er schaffte es, sich nichts mehr anmerken zu lassen.

„Ok. Um mit dir zu apparieren, müssen wir so nah wie möglich zusammenstehen."

Hermione nickte einfach und stellte sich mit ihrem Koffer direkt vor ihn, den Griff fest umschlossen.

_Erde, tu dich auf und verschling mich!_

Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild, als Draco sie plötzlich umarmte.

„Wehe, du erzählst das weiter!" hörte sie Dracos Stimme und sie hatte das Gefühl sie hatte zwei wild hämmernde Herzen in der Brust. Oder war es sein Herz?

Draco musste alle Konzentration darauf verwenden an den Ort zu denken, wohin er sich in Hogsmeade hinapparieren wollte.

Dann musste er sich noch auf Hermione konzentrieren, damit er sie auch mitnahm.

_Komm schon Draco, warum bist du so nervös?_ Bei Pansy hatte er auch keine Probleme gehabt.

Er wollte gerade apparieren und beugte den Kopf nach unten, um noch näher an Hermione zu sein, als er den Geruch ihrer Haare bemerkte. Frisch und blumig.

_Genau wie bei Mom…_

Im nächsten Augenblick waren Draco Malfoy und Hermione Granger verschwunden.

**!!!Sommerpause!!!**

AN: Wir hoffen es hat allen so weit Spaß gemacht. Doch müssen wir nun leider eine kleine Sommerpause einlegen. Ich persönlich muss jetzt grade noch jede Menge schriftliche Hausarbeiten für die Uni erledigen und auch noch für einige Klausuren lernen, da bleibt für unsere FF überhaupt keine Zeit mehr. Den Anderen geht es auch nicht anderes. So Leid es uns auch tut, aber ihr müsst nun bestimmt 3 Monate auf die Fortsetzung warten. Wollen nach dem Stress erst Mal in Urlaubt fliegen! Ätsch!!! Tja, tut uns leid wir würden auch lieber schreiben anstatt zu lernen, aber da kann man halt nichts machen grummel. Die Fortsetzung kommt aber bestimmt!!! Könnt uns ja mit ganz vielen Reviews ein bisschen anfeuern


	26. Andere Wahrheiten

A/N: Es war einmal vor langer Zeit in einer Galaxis weit, weit entfernt, da hatten drei Studenten mit einer Fanfiction begonnen Und jetzt schreiben sie sie tatsächlich weiter!!! (Auch wenn die Sommerpause länger als drei Monate gedauert hat – sorry - Doch was lange wärt, wird endlich gut! Versprochen.) So und nu habt viel Spaß!!!! Und vergesst nicht anschließend zu reviewn

Kapitel 25: Andere Wahrheiten

Die Sonne strahlte vom Himmel und spiegelte sich in ihren schwarzgetönten Brillengläsern. Geschirrgeklapper, Stimmengewirr und Kindergelächter von der nahe gelegenen Fußgängerzone erfüllten die Luft. Ein weiterer Schluck Kaffee.

Das Café Schlarmann in der Münsterer Altstadt war bekannt für seinen guten Kaffee, doch selbst das Koffein der auserlesensten, schwarzen Bohnen Kolumbiens war nicht in der Lage die Melancholie, die sich seit geraumer Zeit wie ein dunkler Kokon um ihre Seele gespannt hatte, auch nur für kurze Zeit aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen.

Was machte sie eigentlich hier?

_He told me that he loved me.  
I heard that.  
He told me I was beautiful. _

_How did you know? How did you know!  
Because I played that scene before._

Oh ja, sie hatte dieses Szene schon einmal gespielt … und alles verloren. Warum? Liebe? Sie wagte es nicht dieses Wort auszusprechen. Nein, nicht sprechen. Warum konnte er es nicht sehen? In ihren Augen? In den Tagen und Nächten in denen sich in ihren blauen Augen die Tiefen des Ozeans widerspiegelten? Warum konnte er in ihnen nicht all das erkennen, was sie nicht zu sagen vermochte? Warum konnte er nicht durch sie hindurchdringen? Zu ihrer Seele? Zu ihrem Herzen? Warum konnte er nicht _sehen_?

_This__ is a retake of my life.  
__But now the roles have changed_

Eine dunkle Gestalt näherte sich ihrem Tisch und sie winkte sie zu sich hinüber.

_  
__Lights, camera, now you're on.__  
Just remember you've been warned.  
Enjoy it now, 'cause it won't last.  
Same script, different cast. _

__

„Du bist gekommen."

„Natürlich." Seine Antwort war einsilbig, arrogant, schlicht und präzise. Vier Worte mit denen man viele der Eigenschaften eines Severus Snape kategorisieren konnte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war gewohnt arrogant, seine schwarze Kleidung beharrlich schlicht und sein grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck verriet präzise wie sehr ihm Wetter, Ambiente und die aufgezwungene Publizität missfielen.

Wortlos legte er den von ihr verfassten Brief auf den Tisch. „Du erpresst mich."

Narcissa konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Solange es funktioniert." Severus nahm ihr gegenüber Platz und bestellte sich einen Eiskaffee. (A/N: Heul. Ich weiß erstens würde er keinen Eiskaffee bestellen und zweitens ist wahrscheinlich Winter. Wenn zweites aber nicht zutrifft, ist ihm scheiß heiß in seinen Klamotten und er bestellt Eiskaffee. Basta.)

„Ich hab dich vermisst", erklärte sie verspielt, legte ihre Hand auf die seine und beugte sich zu ihm herüber…

Draco wollte gerade apparieren und beugte den Kopf nach unten, um noch näher an Hermione zu sein, als er den Geruch ihrer Haare bemerkte. Frisch und blumig.

_Genau wie bei Mom…_

Im nächsten Augenblick waren Draco Malfoy und Hermione Granger verschwunden. 

_Plopp_

Einen Draco Malfoy kann nichts schocken. Dachte ich.

Ich hielt mich für abgeklärt, reif, fast erwachsen. Ich hatte viel gesehen. Bei Freunden, im Fernsehen oder im Tagespropheten. Beim Irrwicht noch mal, ich war Schüler in Hogwarts! Einer Schule in der nicht ein einziges, verdammtes Schuljahr verging, ohne das nicht IRGENDETWAS passierte. Doch darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet: Da saß sie. Meine Mutter - und küsste einen fremden Mann. Wild und leidenschaftlich. Und der Mann den meine Mutter küsste, war mir überhaupt nicht recht.

„PROFESSOR SNAPE!!!"

Das Paar ließ wie vom Donner gerührt voneinander ab, schaute mich entsetzt an und Mutter sprang auf. „Draco! Darling, bitte…" ihre Augen bettelten mich an ihr jetzt keine Szene zu machen. Hier, vor all den Leuten.

„Mom! Was…Was macht ihr da?!", fragte ich vollkommen perplex und sah meinen Zaubertränkelehrer wie er amüsiert eine Augenbraue hob, bevor er sich erneut meiner Mutter zuwandte. „Ich hab' dir doch gesagt, dass der Junge da überhaupt nicht durchsteigt."

Das war einfach zu viel! Und so typisch Professor Snape. Während ich mich hier zum Deppen machte, besaß er doch tatsächlich die Unverfrorenheit sich über mich lustig zu machen! Mutter schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, vergrößerte die Distanz zu der schwarzen Gestalt um weitere Zentimeter und sah mich nun erneut beschwörend an, doch um meine Beherrschung war es schlecht bestellt.

„Wie kannst du nur! Und dazu mit IHM!" Ich deutete verständnislos auf Snape, unfähig seinen Namen auszusprechen. „Ich meine du bist…"

_Oh, nein…_Meine Welt ging zum zweiten Mal unter und seit diesem Augenblick hasste ich IHN, hasste meine Mutter, ja die gesamte Welt und alle darin.

Natürlich versuchte Mutter die Situation zu retten. „Bitte Darling, es ist hier schon so laut genug, also setz dich einfach hin und wir klären das, ja?"

Doch das Feuer in meinen Malfoy-Venen explodierte. „Klären? Das kann man nicht mehr _klären_!"

„Draco, jetzt sei doch endlich…"

„Wenn es dir hier zu laut wird, _Mutter_, dann halt doch einfach deine Klappe!"

Warum ich plötzlich so gemein wurde, kann ich selbst nicht sagen. Schließlich war mir seit Jahren bewusst, dass die Ehe meiner Eltern nur noch auf dem Papier existierte, aber das rechtfertigte noch lange nicht das Bild einer knutschenden Mom mit meinem Lehrer! _Ein Bild, das mich von heute an bis in mein Grab verfolgen wird! _

Und warum ausgerechnet DIESER Mann?

Er hatte rein _gar nichts_, was sich auch nur ansatzweise mit _meinem_ Vater vergleichen konnte. Ja, genau das war es. Ich wollte zu meinem Vater zurück. Snape war…Snape, aber meiner Mutter schien's zu gefallen! Sie strahlte, schien rundum glücklich. Was ich beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen konnte! Ich verstand nichts mehr. Mir war schlecht – ich fühlte mich halbtot und ich wünschte mir meinen Vater her. Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit. Er würde Snape töten.

Hermione stieß mir unsanft in die Rippen und brachte mich in die brutale Realität zurück, in der mich dreißig Paar Muggelaugen interessiert ansahen und auf eine Fortsetzung meiner Darstellung warteten. Doch diese Genugtuung wollte ich ihnen nicht gönnen. Das Ganze war sowieso schon unangenehm genug. Also setzte ich mich wortlos hin und sah mich meinem schlimmsten Albtraum gegenüber.

„Wie haben sie uns eigentlich ausfindig gemacht, Mr. Malfoy?"

Ich wollte nicht mit ihm reden. Ich wollte ihn nicht einmal sehen, geschweige denn mit ihm an einem Tisch, in einem Muggelcafé, sitzen und so tun, als sei nichts vorgefallen. Ich wollte ihn bloßstellen und mit einem Crutciatus niederstrecken, dafür dass er mir meine Mutter genommen hatte. Meine einzige Konstante in einer chaotischen Welt. Selbst wenn die Welt um mich herum zusammen gebrochen wäre, so wäre ich mir ihrer Liebe stets gewiss gewesen. Bis jetzt…

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, wenn er Snape bloßstellte, würde er damit auch das Leben seiner Mutter und das des ungeborgen Kindes gefährden, das, ungeachtete der widrigen Umstände, sein Bruder oder seine Schwester sein würde. Vielleicht nicht so perfekt wie _wahrer_ Malfoy. Aber ein Malfoy. Und Blut war schließlich dicker als Wasser.

Er entließ hörbar die angestaute Luft und begann mit seiner kleinen Anekdote. „Hermione und ich hatten uns – dank Gilderoy Lockhart – in Hamburg verlaufen, haben dann den falschen Zug genommen, weil uns drei verrückte Mädels ‚just for fun' in die vollkommen entgegengesetzte Richtung geschickt haben, und haben deshalb dann auch noch unseren Rückflug nach London verpasst!" Draco rollte die Augen und zeigte auf die Gryffindor die ungewohnt wortkarg neben ihm saß. „Und unser Superhirn hier, kann zwar alle Zaubersprüche auswendig, ist aber nicht in der Lage eigenständig zu apparieren, also musste ich sie mitnehmen. Ich nahm also Granger, schloss die Augen – und landete hier!"

Professor Snape nickte und trank in einem Zug den Rest seines Eiskaffees auf.

„So was haben wir ständig bei der jährlichen Abnahme der Apparierprüfung, besonders bei Zweier-Apparationen. Für gewöhnlich appariert man zu seinem letzten geistigen Bezugspunkt vor der Disapparation. Wahrscheinlich wurden Sie durch die ungewohnte Anwesenheit Miss Grangers abgelenkt und mussten so unwillkürlich an ihre Mutter denken, was Sie schlussendlich hierher brachte."

„Wahrscheinlich", murmelte Draco und eine bedrückende Stille hing unheilvoll über dem Tisch. Keiner wagte das Thema unnötig zu elaborieren und dachte sich seinen Teil.

_Halt bloß die Klappe Sev, wir wollen unser Glück ja nicht überstrapazieren…. Merlin, Lucius wird mich umbringen…_

_Narcissa sieht aus, als würde mein Schienbein jeden Moment Bekanntschaft mit ihrem Designerschuh machen._

_Was sieht sie nur in ihm? Wenn der Kerl noch so einen Spruch loslässt, dann…_

_Professor Snape und Narcissa Malfoy! Mir wird schlecht. Armer Draco. Am besten ich halte einfach meinen Mund._

Severus war nie gut in belangloser Konversation gewesen und leitete ohne große Umschweife seinen Abgang ein, bevor sich ein weiteres Malfoy-Gewitter entladen konnte.

„Ich denke wir sollten nun besser gehen." Erklärte der Zaubertränkemeister schlicht und bedeutete Narcissa ihm zu folgen.

„Was heißt hier _WIR_?" Draco schnappte sich die Hand seiner Mutter und zog sie besitzergreifend zu sich hinüber. „_WIR_ gehen überhaupt nirgendwo hin! Dass das mal klargestellt wird. _Meine _Mutter und ich werden jetzt nach Malfoy Manor zurückkehren. Und ihr –" Draco machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung, die offenkundig von seiner Verwirrtheit Zeugnis gab. „Is' mir egal was ihr macht. Verschwindet einfach. Disappariert! Portkeyed! Is' mir egal – aber _geht_!"

Wäre er nicht so unmittelbar von der Situation betroffen gewesen, hätte Severus Snape nur über die ungehaltene _Flucht_ Dracos lachen können, der nun seine Mutter schnellen Schrittes aus dem Café zerrte, doch im tiefsten Inneren seiner schwarzen Seele empfand der Zaubertränkemeister so etwas wie Mitleid für den jungen Slytherin.

Severus sah Hermione nachdenklich an. „Tut mir leid, dass Sie Zeugin dieses peinlichen Vorfalls wurden, Miss Granger. Ich nehme aber doch an, dass unser kleines Geheimnis gut bei Ihnen ausgehoben ist?" Diese versteckte Bitte es Zaubertränkemeisters ging hinunter wie Öl. Sieben lange Jahre hatte sie auf diesen Moment warten müssen und ja – es hatte sich gelohnt. Ein teuflisches Lächeln zeichnete sich vorsichtig auf ihren teils noch recht kindlichen Gesichtszügen ab. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl solche Macht über ihren gefürchteten Zaubertränkeprofessor zu haben und die Versuchung war groß ihn noch ein wenig länger hinzuhalten für die Gemeinheiten, die sie in ihrer Schulzeit hatte ertragen müssen, aber ihr Gryffindorherz gewann wie so oft zuvor einmal mehr die Oberhand.

„Natürlich, Professor Snape."

„Sehr gut. Dann kann ich sie ja guten Gewissens wieder mit zurück nehmen, wenn ich gleich nach Hogsmeade zurückappariere."

Hermiones Kopf schnellte nach oben. _Ich soll mit Snape zusammen apparieren?! Aber das heißt ja…_

„Keine Angst, Miss Granger. Ich beiße nicht, auch wenn Hogwarts-Gryffindor-Gerüchte dies seit Jahren beharrlich dementieren." Hermione spürte wie ihre Wangen rot wurden. Hatte Snape etwa gerade ihre Gedanken gelesen? Besser nicht.

Schweigsam folgte sie ihm aus dem Café, hinein in ein weniger muggelfreundliches Ambiente und betrachtete ihre Schuhe mit übertriebenem Interesse.

„Miss Granger?" Snapes Stimme war so kalt wie der Atmen eines Dementors, als er ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten realisierte.

„J-ja", stotterte die junge Hexe unbeholfen.

„Wollen Sie nun hier bleiben und däumchendrehen oder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren! Ich habe keine Zeit für Ihr vor-pubatäres Verhalten. Und keine Nerven."

Hermione lächelte ihn unschuldig an, nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und schlang dann ihre Arme um den Ex-Todesser. Das Apparieren mit ihm fühlte sich vollkommen anderes an, als bei Draco. Sicherer. Professor Snape war schließlich ein intelligenter Mann und kein zu Selbstüberschätzungen neigender Junge. Hermione schloss die Augen und entspannte sich. Warum hatte sie eigentlich so große Angst vor ihm gehabt? Dann waren sie verschwunden. (A/N: Haha So und jetzt schreibe ich eine HG/SS Fanfiction! Ätsch. Denn Professor Snape passt doch viel besser zu Hermione als Draco Malfoy Außerdem bin ich Star Wars geschädigt. Mit anderen Wort: DAS ALTER SPIELT KEINE ROLLE!!!)

Verwirrt starrte der junge Zauberer immer noch auf die Plätze einige Tische vor ihm, an denen sich noch vor wenigen Minuten Unglaubliches abgespielt hatte. Severus Snape war also die unglückliche Seele, welche Mrs. Malfoy in ihre missliche Lage gebrachte hatte. Wer hätte das gedacht? Aber was hatte seine Mutter noch immer gesagt? Die Hälfte von allem war Glück. Anscheinend hatte er dieses Mal wirklich Glück gehabt. Kopfschüttelnd legte er die FAZ zurück auf die Steintischplatte, als er seine Verabredung das Café betreten sah.

„Hey, Arius! Ich bin hier hinten!"

TBC

A/N: I want reviews


	27. Rebellion

Kapitel 26: Rebellion (Oder: Die Kessel-Parabel)

AN: Für das bessere Verständnis dieses Kapitels: Stellt euch Narcissa als den „Kessel" vor

sowie Severus und Lucius als „Brauer". Dann viel Spaß noch.

Als Draco Malfoy am Ende des Tages endlich in Hogwarts ankam, stapfte er ohne Umwege in Richtung des Schulsprecherturms davon und ließ dabei einige verwunderte Slytherins ungegrüßt zurück. Heute hätte keiner, der das Unglück hatte, direkt seinem Blick ausgesetzt zu sein, daran gezweifelt, dass er der Sohn eines Todessers war. Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass ein gewisser Zaubertränkemeister sich eher als ein „Schlammblut" vor ihm in Acht nehmen müsste?

_Wie sehr man sich doch in einer Person täuschen kann._ Seine Mutter und sein Hauslehrer – der für seine allseits gefürchtete Kaltherzigkeit bekannte Severus Snape! Draco schaffte es einfach nicht, sich diese zwei Personen nebeneinander vorzustellen. Snape passte einfach nicht zu ihr! Wenn er es genau bedachte… Snape passte eigentlich zu _niemandem_!

„Muttersöhnchen." Kaum war das Gemälde zur Seite geglitten, war Draco schon im Aufenthaltsraum der Schulsprecher. _Und das Kind ist auch noch von IHM! Mein Geschwisterchen wird das Kind von meinem Professor sein!_

Hermione, die seit Stunden im Aufenthaltsraum vor dem Kamin auf ihn gewartet hatte, sprang sofort auf, aber bevor sie auch nur irgendetwas sagen konnte, war Draco schon in seinem Zimmer verschwunden, ohne sie beachtet zu haben. Was auch immer in Malfoy Manor passiert war, nachdem Hermione mit Professor Snape verschwunden war, es hatte den Slytherin-Jungen wohl nicht beruhigen können. Seufzend setzte sie sich wieder. Sie wünschte, er würde ihr von seinem Gespräch mit seiner Mutter erzählen.

In seinem Zimmer warf sich Draco auf sein Bett und starrte an die Decke. Auf der Krankenstation hatte er eine ganze Woche gebraucht, um sich mit dem Gedanken abzufinden, dass er einen Bruder oder eine Schwester bekommen würde. Er hatte sich sogar mittlerweile ein wenig gefreut. Aber jetzt lag er hier und war schon wieder am grübeln. Nach kurzer Zeit wurden seine Kopfschmerzen immer stärker und seine Gedanken drehten unaufhörlich um ein und dasselbe Thema. Der Anfang dieses Tages kam ihm so weit entfernt vor…

Aus dem Aufenthaltsraum hörte er plötzlich ein Seufzen.

_Warum warte ich eigentlich noch hier?_ fragte sich Hermione ein letztes Mal und fing dann an, ihre Bücher, auf die sie sich letztendlich eh nicht hatte konzentrieren können, zusammenzusammeln. _Wenn er es mir nicht erzählen will, kann ich ihn nicht zwingen._

Innerlich hatte sie irgendwie gedacht, Draco und sie wären so etwas wie Freunde geworden, aber vielleicht hatte sie sich getäuscht und der Slytherin hatte sich nur einen Scherz mit ihr erlaubt. Eigentlich wäre das logisch. Jedenfalls würde es das seltsame Verhalten Dracos erklären. _Aber aus Scherz jemanden küssen?_ Dieser Kuss war am verwirrendsten.

Hermione schaute Richtung Dracos Zimmertür und fragte sich erneut, was in dessen Kopf jetzt wohl vorging, als sich die Tür öffnete und Besagter heraustrat.

„Was machst du noch hier? Hausaufgaben? Oder kannst du vor Neugier nicht schlafen?"

Draco setzte sich auf einen der Sessel und wartete auf ihre Antwort. Es klang zwar nicht wie eine ernsthafte Frage, aber auch nicht wie eine Anschuldigung. Vielleicht ein wenig neckisch. Hermione war irgendwie erleichtert.

_Ok, Hermione, lass dich drauf ein. _„Von allem etwas … Darf ich fragen, was genau los war? Wenn du es nicht sagen willst, ist es in Ordnung, es geht mich schließlich nichts an. Aber wenn ich helfen kann…"

„Was hat dir Snape denn gesagt?" Der Name ihres Zaubertränkemeisters war irgendwie komisch betont. Wie bei dem Namen einer Schlange.

„In etwa, dass man aus anderer Leute Angelegenheiten die Nase herauslassen solle… in Snape-Manier natürlich." Beide konnten sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Draco überlegte noch kurz, ob er ihr wirklich alles sagen sollte oder nicht und sammelte noch mal seine Gedanken. Früher oder später wäre die Gryffindor von selbst darauf gekommen.

„Da du ja schon über meinen Onkel Bescheid weißt, ist es egal… Also kurz gesagt, Professor Snape hat wohl eine Beziehung mit meiner Mutter…" Hermione nickte nur. Das hatte sie sich schon gedacht. „…außerdem ist meine Mutter schwanger…" das war allerdings neu; und der verschworene Gesichtsausdruck des Slytherins ließ sie dann mehr oder minder gleichzeitig mit ihm entsetzt schlussfolgern: „…von Snape!" Bei der plötzlichen Lautstärke ihrer vereinten Stimmen schauten sich die beiden schnell um, als könnte sie jemand gehört haben. Hermione hielt die Hand vor den Mund.

Nach einer Weile fuhr Draco fort. „Jedenfalls weiß mein Vater nichts davon. Wenn er das herausfindet…" Er brauchte den Satz nicht zu beenden.

„Draco, du musst mir unbedingt Bescheid sagen, wenn sich was Neues ergibt. Puh, was für ein Tag. Langsam krieg' ich schwere Kopfschmerzen." Aus ihrer Tasche holte Hermione ein weißes Plättchen heraus und trank es dann mit einem Glas Wasser. Draco bot sie ebenfalls eins an.

„Woher hast du das? Aus einem der vielen Bücher, die du immer liest?" Die Gryffindor-Klassenbeste schaute ihn nur an und lachte dann.

„Hahaha! Äh, nein. Aus der Apotheke. Das ist Aspirin. Muggelmedizin." Ob es an der Muggelmedizin lag, oder am Gespräch, die Kopfschmerzen waren auf jeden Fall verschwunden.

_Na wundervoll_, dachte Severus Snape, als er seinen Blick über die in seinem Unterricht versammelten Gryffindors und Slytherins der Abschlussklasse schweifen ließ. Gleich in der ersten Reihe saßen Hermione Granger und Draco Malfoy und starrten ihn unentwegt an, der Blick von Granger zeigte eindeutig, dass sie Bescheid wusste (über wie viel genau, konnte er jedoch nicht sagen) und Draco schien ihn bei jedem Blickkontakt herausfordern zu wollen. _Auf meinen Charme kann ich bei ihm wohl nicht zählen. _Er musste dringend einmal mit seinem Schicksal reden. Nun, immerhin konnte er sich darauf verlassen, das Draco seine Mutter nicht an seinen Vater ausliefern würde.

Allerdings bemerkte er durchaus die allgemeine Irritation, als der gesamten Klasse aufgetragen wurde, die Herstellung des zu brauenden Trankes niederzuschreiben und in Zweiergruppen herzustellen und Draco sichtlich unmotiviert neben seinem Kessel stand und nichts machte. Mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen hielt Snape bei ihm an. „Mr. Malfoy. Dürfte ich erfahren, warum Sie nicht an dem Trank mitwirken?"

Die ganze Klasse schaute wie gebannt auf Malfoy. „Dieser Kessel hat schon einen Brauer, da benötigt er nicht noch einen zweiten, oder?"

Snapes Augen verengten sich noch mehr und er nutzte das grüne Licht, das aus dem Kessel drang, um seine Gestalt noch bedrohlicher wirken zu lassen.Er wusste was Draco vorhatte. Er wollte seine Autorität untergraben und ihm auch noch unterschwellig sagen, was er von seinem Verhältnis zu Narcissa hielt. _In so etwas werden Sie mich nicht schlagen, Mister Malfoy. Besonders dann nicht, wenn es auf solch niedrigem Niveau ausgetragen wird._

„Nun, Sie haben vielleicht Recht, Mr. Malfoy, aber im Vergleich zum ersten _Brauer _könnte der _zweite_ sogar besser im Umgang mit dem Kessel sein, oder? Aber hier werden die _Brauer_ den Kesseln einfach durch eine Autorität, in diesem Falle durch die Lehrkraft, zugeordnet." Damit wollte er sich abwenden.

Dracos Augen sprühten vor Venom. „Der erste Brauer reicht!"

Gerade in dem Moment explodierte der Kessel von Neville in der hintersten Reihe, der wie der Rest der Klasse gebannt diesem wirren Gespräch gefolgt hatte und somit nicht auf seinen Trank aufgepasst hatte.

Snape setzte sein höhnisches Lächeln auf. „Nun, Mr. Malfoy, dann wollen wir doch sehr hoffen, dass es sich bei dem ersten _Brauer_ nicht um einen Longbottom handelt."

Damit wandte er sich um und schritt zu seinem Pult zurück. „Die Proben bitte zu mir, die Klasse ist entlassen. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Finnigan, aufräumen!" Man konnte Ron schnauben hören.

Draco war der erste, der draußen war und sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde machte: Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Hagrid wartete wie immer vor seiner Hütte auf seine Schüler und sein breites Grinsen ließ darauf schließen, dass das Wesen, das sie heute kennen lernen würden, sicherlich wieder besonders gefährlich sein würde. Draco wurde nicht „enttäuscht". Hagrid hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, eine Hyrla nach Hogwarts zu schmuggeln. Eine Mischung aus einer Art Schildkröte und Schlange. Mit ihren vielen Schlangenköpfen erhob sie sich, nachdem man sie von ihrer Bedeckung befreit hatte, über die Schüler und zischte diese wütend an.

„Immer ruhig, Kinder, keine Angst. Angst riecht sie nämlich."

_Na, dann bin ich ja beruhigt._ Draco stellte sich sicherheitshalber etwas nach hinten. Er hatte einfach kein Glück mit Hagrids „Haustieren".

„Ich hab' hier 'n paar Fische, die frisst sie gern. Mag überhaupt alles, was aus'm Meer kommt, von Muscheln bis Nixen, hahaha. Wer will sie gern mal füttern?"

Draco hatte so ein ungutes Gefühl. Wenn sich Hermione jetzt freiwillig melden würde, wäre er damit automatisch auch dran. Ein Blick in ihre Richtung beruhigte ihn. Sie schien diese Kreatur auch nicht sonderlich zu mögen.

„Kommt schon, will keiner meine Syll mal näher betrachten?"

_Warum habe ich das Gefühl, diese verdammten Köpfe starren alle in meine Richtung?_

„Draco, wie wär's mit dir. Sie frisst dich schon nicht. Mag nämlich keine Haare im Rachen. Scheint dich auch zu mögen."

_Ich wusste es!_ Draco wollte zu einer geschickten Ausrede ansetzen, aber die Menge hatte sich schon vor ihm geteilt und Hagrid hatte ihm bereits einen dicken Fisch in die Hand gedrückt. Mittlerweile war auch Hermione dazugekommen. Mit Hagrid näherten sie sich langsam der Kreatur und der erste Fisch verließ Dracos Hand ohne Probleme.

Hagrid schien – Merlin sei Dank – endlich einmal Recht zu haben, denn tatsächlich hatten Draco und Hermione fast den ganzen Fisch verfüttert, während Hagrid Sylls Merkmale und Besonderheiten aufzählte.

„Hyrla haben keinerlei Zähne, sie verschluck'n ihre Beute in einem Stück und verdau'n sie dann langsam. Sie könn'n ziemlich schnell laufen und gelten in den Gebieten, in denen man sie vorfindet, als Glücksgötter der Kinder. Wenn, zum Beispiel, ein Unglück in 'nem Fischerdorf geschieht, soll die Hyrla…"

Plötzlich drehte der Wind. Die Hyrla streckte alle Köpfe in die Höhe und schnupperte mit unzähligen Zungen in der Luft.

„…die Kinder auf ihren Panzer nehmen…", fuhr der Professor für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe fort.

„Hagrid?" rief Hermione beunruhigt.

Der Hüne hielt inne und drehte sich zu Hermione um. Die aufgestellten Köpfe schienen nichts Gutes zu bedeuten, denn Hagrid schien auf einmal höchstalarmiert zu sein. „Oh, oh nein! Hermione, Draco, geht langsam da weg, Kinder, alle ins Schloss zurück. Ganz ruhig, keine Panik, nicht laufen!"

Alle entfernten sich so schnell wie möglich. Draco und Hermione waren der Kreatur jedoch zu nah und ehe sie sich versahen, hatten die Schlangenköpfe nach den beiden geschnappt und hoben sie hoch in die Luft. Hermione fing an zu Kreischen und übertönte damit Dracos Schreie. Die Hyrla setzte sich mit einem Mal in Bewegung und hielt auf den Verbotenen Wald zu, während Hagrid hinter ihnen herlief und rief: „Keine Angst, euch wird nichts passier'n, ich komm' sofort nach. Die Hyrla passt schon auf euch auf!" Und damit traten die verschreckten Schüler auf dem Rücken der Hyrla in den Wald ein. Die Schlangenköpfe hatten Draco und Hermione mittlerweile auf den sicheren Panzer heruntergelassen, dennoch traute sich keiner der beiden den Hals loszulassen, während sie durch den Wald rasten.

_Warum immer ich, warum immer ich! _Im Moment war es Draco völlig egal, ob er dies nun dachte, oder schrie.

So plötzlich wie sie losgelaufen war, kam die Hyrla samt Slytherin und Gryffindor zum Stehen und Stille kehrte ein. Erst nach einigen Minuten trauten sich Draco und Hermione, sich langsam vom Hals zu lösen und rutschten mit zittrigen Beinen vom Schildkrötenpanzer herunter.

„Wo in aller Welt sind wir hier?" Die Stimme von Draco war leicht gebrochen und etwas heiser – also hatte er wohl doch geschrieen…

Die Zwei befanden sich in mitten einer riesigen Lichtung mit großen Steinen, die mit Moos bewachsen waren. Hermione hatte noch nie einen so friedlichen Ort im Verbotenen Wald gesehen. Eine Art Steinaltar war an einem Ende der Lichtung aufgebaut, der auch von selbst entstanden sein konnte und als Hermione näher trat, fand sie eine kleine Kugel, die jedoch schon vor Ewigkeiten zerbrochen sein musste.

„Hey, nein, warte!"

Hermione drehte sich um, als die Hyrla sich davonmachte, Dracos Rufe einfach ignorierend. Es blieb den beiden unfreiwilligen Mitfahrern nichts anderes übrig, als zuzuschauen, wie die Schlangenschildkröte langsam im Wald verschwand.

„Und was nun? Typisch Hagrid. Wenn er **_jemals_** eine ungefährliche Kreatur anschaffen sollte, muss ich mir einen Kalender kaufen, um den Tag rot anzustreichen!"

„Hey, du passt ja doch in Muggelkunde auf!" Hermione konnte es sich nicht verkneifen.

„Ah… Klar! Ich will ja keine Strafarbeit mit meinem Onkel riskieren. Außerdem hat er mich die Woche in der Krankenabteilung damit voll gelabert…"

„Hermione, Draco. Seid ihr das? Merlin sei Dank, euch ist nichts passiert. Hab' doch gesagt, euch passiert nichts." __

_Hört sich eher so an, als müsstest du dich selbst überzeugen._

„Von wegen. Dieses Tier sollte verboten werden, so wie alle Tiere, die wir bis jetzt durchgenommen haben", grummelte Draco. „Und am Ende ist es einfach abgehauen."

„Nee, Draco, Syll hat mich hergeführt. Tolles Mädel, meine Syll. Wer weiß, wo ihr jetzt ohne sie wärt."

„Beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle, vielleicht?" antwortete der Slytherin sarkastisch, während sich die zwei Schulsprecher mit Hagrid zurück zum Schoss aufmachten.

„Hagrid, was ist das hier für ein Ort", fragte Hermione, die ein Stück hinter dem Halbriesen durch das Laub stapfte.

„Keine Ahnung. Einer der wenigen hell'n Orte im Verbotenen Wald, wo die Einhörner manchmal anzutreffen sind. Soll'n 'mal Zeremonien oder so stattgefunden haben." Damit schien das Thema für ihn beendet zu sein; und für Draco sowieso.

Als sie Hogwarts endlich erreichten, hatten sie natürlich das Mittagessen verpasst.

Nach einer weiteren Muggelstunde, in der noch mal aufgegriffen wurde, was man alles in Deutschland erlebt hatte („Sonderaktionen" ausgenommen), und einer kleinen Predigt seines Onkels über Benehmen gegenüber der „Autorität" (_na fein, sein Onkel war eindeutig auf Snapes Seite_), saß Draco in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, das letzte Fach für heute.

Jede Vorfreude auf das anschließende Quidditchtraining wurde mit einem Mal weggefegt, als der Lehrer eintrat. Ein leichter Seitenblick war alles was Draco bekam, als Severus Snape sich auf das Pult zu bewegte, der einschüchternde Effekt seines wehenden Umhangs in diesem Raum sogar noch größer als in seinem Kerker.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Snape. Aber warum ist Professor Lupin nicht hier?"

Aus Gewohnheit schauten alle auf Harry, aber der winkte vehement ab. Dann folgten sie Snapes Blick und zum zweiten Mal an jenem Tag konzentrierten sich alle auf Draco Malfoy.

_So muss sich Potter sonst immer fühlen. _Man konnte sich dran gewöhnen. Auch wenn ihn manche ansahen, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

„Professor Lupin ruht sich noch von seiner Vollmondverwandlung aus. Wie jeden Monat. Und wie jeden Monat bin ich seine Vertretung, sollten Sie womöglich noch nicht zu diesem Schluss gekommen sein."

„Ich habe jedenfalls nicht angenommen, dass Sie mehr als eine Vertretung sind, wenn Sie **das** damit meinten."

Alles war mucksmäuschenstill. Selbst Harry hatte niemals gewagt, Snape so direkt damit aufzuziehen, dass er es nie geschafft hatte – und schaffen würde –, den Posten des Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste-Lehrers zu bekommen.

„Mister Malfoy." Alle Gesichter wandten sich synchron zu Snape. Narcissa hätte die Veränderung in seinen Augen wahrscheinlich mit Unbehagen beobachtet und seine Stimme war bedrohlicher als je zuvor. „50 Punkte von Slytherin! Für wiederholten mangelnden Respekt gegenüber einem Professor. Und wenn Sie weiterhin glauben, meine Autorität untergraben zu müssen, werde ich veranlassen, Sie aus der Quidditch-Mannschaft zu nehmen. Denn im Gegensatz zu Mr. Potter unterstehen Sie meiner Aufsicht."

Alle, die nach dem Punktabzug von Slytherin nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen waren, starrten nun mit offenem Mund auf Draco.

„Das wagen Sie nicht!" stieß der Slytherin hervor.

„Wollen wir wetten?" Ein gefährliches Lächeln hatte sich um Severus Snapes Mundwinkel gebildet.

Draco Malfoy musste sich geschlagen geben.

Und damit kehrte die Normalität in den Unterricht zurück.

„Schlagen Sie Seite 359 auf…"

TBC

A/N: Ich hätte gerne mehr Julius und vor allem Remus gehabt, aber leider musste ich ihn vertreten lassen, damit ich noch 50 Punkte von Slytherin abziehen kann hihi(irgendwie hab ich das mit Snape und Draco nicht hingekriegt) Wenn Lucius das erfährt, schickt er Draco ins Kloster Hiermit habe ich meinen Rekord gebrochen (fast 12 Stunden!!) Dafür will aber mehr Reviews als bei Kaptitel 25!!!!


	28. Weihnachten

Kapitel 27: Weihnachten

„Na dann wollen wir mal." Mit einem Seufzen gab sich Draco Malfoy einen Ruck der bevorstehenden „Apokalypse" mutig entgegenzutreten und ging auf Malfoy Manor zu, welches ihm derzeit noch weniger einladend vorkam als all die Jahre zuvor.

Weihnachten. Für ihn war es noch nie eine so wichtige Zeit gewesen wie für die meisten seiner Mitschüler, die jedes Jahr wieder das gleiche Theater um diese Tradition machten, aber dennoch stimmte diese Jahreszeit ihn irgendwie melancholisch.

_„Es gibt wichtigere Dinge als eine derart alberne Muggeltradition, Sohn", _hatte er von seinem Vater jedes Mal zu hören bekommen, wenn dieser es, wie so oft, nicht geschafft hatte, am Weihnachtsabend pünktlich zu Hause zu sein oder er wegen _dringender_ _Angelegenheiten_ plötzlich fort musste. Ein fünfjähriger Junge konnte selbstverständlich nicht begreifen, dass diese „wichtigen Angelegenheiten" für ein _höheres Ziel_ standen, obwohl sie nichts weiter als Gruppenausflüge mit silbernen Masken und viel Feuerwerk darstellten.

Die kleine Gestalt vor der Haustür brachte Draco ruckartig wieder zurück in die Realität. „Master Draco, willkommen zu Hause." Der Hauself sprudelte wieder einmal über vor Freude, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem jungen Slytherin, dessen Laune sich mit jedem weiteren Schritt verschlechterte. _Ekelhaft._

Irritiert über den plötzlichen Sinneswandel seines Vaters, Weihnachten mit der Familie feiern zu wollen, durchquerte er mit schnellen Schritten und grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck die Eingangshalle auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Ihm war definitiv nicht nach einem netten Plausch mit seiner Mutter, bei dem er sie am besten in Anwesenheit seines Vaters ungewollt verraten würde, was wiederum schwerwiegende Konsequenzen haben würde, und was ein Vater-Sohn-Gespräch anging… nun ja, da gab es nur eins zu sagen: Azkaban trieb einen Menschen wirklich in den Wahnsinn.

Im Grunde genommen wollte Draco gar nicht nach Hause fahren, da ihn allein der Gedanke gruselte, dass seine Eltern plötzlich „normal" werden würden, aber Hermione hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet bei ihrer Überredungsaktion. Er hatte es ihr seltsamerweise nicht abschlagen können… Dessen ungeachtet beabsichtigte er jedoch keines Falls, an diesem wir-sind-eine-glückliche-Familie-Spiel teilzunehmen und war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben dankbar dafür, dass das Manor derart viel Platz bot, um sich ohne Mühe aus dem Weg gehen zu können.

Mit jeder Treppenstufe, die Draco erklomm, kam er seiner Rettungsinsel – seinem Zimmer – ein kleines Stückchen näher und er hätte es auch beinahe geschafft, wenn die Stimme seines Onkels ihn nicht von seinem Vorhaben abgehalten hätte.

„Draco? Ah, da bist du ja endlich. Du kannst mir gleich zur Hand gehen."

_Das ist jetzt nicht wahr._

Narcissa Malfoy saß in der Küche und nippte ein wenig gedankenverloren an ihrem Tee. Vor einigen Jahren hätte sie sich über solch ein Weihnachten gefreut: Es hatte die letzten Tage ununterbrochen geschneit, so dass ihnen eine weiße Weihnacht bevorstand, ihr Mann war ausgesprochen zuvorkommend und **sie** erwartete ihr zweites Kind. Alles machte den Anschein, als würde nichts einem kitschigen Bilderbuch-Weihnachten im Wege stehen.

Bis auf die Tatsache, dass ihr Sohn hinter ihre kleine Liaison mit Severus gekommen war und seitdem kaum mehr als zwei Worte mit ihr gewechselt hatte, und dass Lucius – berechnend wie er nun einmal war – wieder regelmäßig an den Treffen und Aktivitäten eines neuen Verrückten teilnahm. Noch dazu war ihr seltsamer Schwager gerade in diesem Moment dabei, ihr Haus für die Feiertage zu „dekorieren".

Narcissa war sich durchaus im Klaren darüber, dass es ohne Julius' Anwesenheit schon schwierig genug sein würde, das gute Verhältnis zu ihrem Sohn wieder herzustellen – nun gut, ob man früher von einem „guten Verhältnis" hatte sprechen können, blieb fraglich – aber unter diesen Umständen…

„Das kann nicht gut gehen."

„Was kann nicht gut gehen, Liebes?" Erschrocken wirbelte Narcissa herum. Ohne dass es ihr aufgefallen war, hatte Lucius die Küche betreten und setzte sich, ebenfalls mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand, auf den Stuhl neben ihr. „Sollte vielleicht irgendetwas nicht stimmen, Darling?"

„Bitte? Was bewegt dich denn zu dieser Annahme?" Ein kurzer Moment der Unachtsamkeit, der sie teuer zu stehen kommen könnte. Lucius hatte zwar seit dem Beginn ihrer Schwangerschaft die Rolle des werdenden Vaters gewissenhaft übernommen und keinerlei Anstalten gezeigt, dieses Verhalten wieder abzulegen, ganz im Gegenteil: Trotz ihres eher feindseligen Benehmens ihm gegenüber beharrte Lucius auf seinem „freundlichen" Verhalten, dennoch war Narcissa weiterhin auf der Hut; sie ließ ihren Ehemann wieder näher an sich herankommen, aber wusste nur allzu gut, dass dieser wahrscheinlich nur wieder irgendeine Gemeinheit im Schilde führte und sie, falls sie unvorsichtig sein würde, möglicherweise wieder Gefahr lief, seinem Charme erneut zu erliegen.

„Nun, du wirkst in letzter Zeit sehr… nachdenklich. Und als dein Ehemann mache ich mir selbstverständlich Sorgen um dich und unser Kind."

_Unser Kind. _Man sollte nicht meinen, dass ein Kind solche Veränderungen mit sich bringt: Lucius plötzliche Anwandlungen, die – leider unvermeidliche – Trennung von Severus, sogar die Probleme mit Draco waren letztendlich auf das neue Kind zurückzuführen. Und jeden Moment konnte ihr Erstgeborener nach Hause kommen und damit die Spannung, die in dieser Familie angeboren zu sein schien, ins Unermessliche steigern. Seit wann war Weihnachten zu einer derart nervenaufreibenden Angelegenheit geworden? Früher hatte sie sich wenigstens nur mit einem kleinen Jungen herumschlagen müssen, der aufgrund der Abwesenheit seines Vaters zu einem verzogenen Bengel herangewachsen war und Weihnachten hassen gelernt hatte. __

_Wie kann es sein, dass ich mich nach den alten Zeiten zurücksehne._

„Narcissa? Darling, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Lucius beugte sich besorgt zu seiner Frau herüber und ergriff fürsorglich ihre Hand, was Narcissa unmittelbar aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„Entschuldige _Darling._ Was sagtest du?"

_Wham_

„Habt ihr jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren!!"

„Es ist auch schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Draco", entgegnete Narcissa ihrem Sohn mehr oder weniger gelassen. Sie hatte eine ähnliche Reaktion erwartet, obwohl es zum Glück nicht so schlimm ausgefallen war, wie befürchtet.

„Habt ihr gesehen, was der mit dem Esszimmer gemacht hat?!" Draco schien auf die Begrüßung seiner Mutter nicht zu reagieren.

„Dann warte, bis du die Schlafzimmer gesehen hast", murmelte Lucius mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Sohn.

„Wie bitte?!"

„Beruhige dich, Junge, und finde dich mit deinem Schicksal ab."

„Was? Aber-"

„Du kannst nichts daran ändern, auch wenn du dir das noch so gerne wünschst." Letztendlich sprach Lucius aus Erfahrung. Wie oft hatte er bereits versucht, seinen Bruder von dieser Dekorationsidee abzubringen, aber ohne jeglichen Erfolg. Mittlerweile war er nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob es so eine gute Idee gewesen war, dem Vorschlag Julius' nachzugeben und ganz traditionell – nach Muggelmaßstäben wohl gemerkt – zu feiern. Wie war diesem _–Piiiieep –_ das überhaupt gelungen?

_„Ach, kleiner Bruder, wieso denn nicht? Früher warst du ganz verrückt nach diesem „kitschigen Muggelkram", wie du es so schön beschrieben hast. Außerdem würden sich Narcissa und Draco bestimmt freuen"_

Ganz genau. Nach stundenlangem Geschwätz seitens seines Bruders hatte er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als eben diesen ruhig zu stellen und da er bereits seit längerem versuchte, das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und seiner Frau wieder herzustellen, hatte er wohl oder übel diesem albernen Vorschlag zugestimmt. Wäre ihm natürlich vorher bewusst gewesen, dass diese Entscheidung einen Weihnachtslieder singenden, in rot-grüner Montur das Haus dekorierenden Squib zur Folge haben würde, hätte er nicht einmal zugestimmt, selbst wenn das Ministerium mit Azkaban gedroht hätte.

Nur vierundzwanzig Stunden später saßen die Malfoys vollzählig im Esszimmer und „genossen" ihr Weihnachtsessen. Die friedlich erscheinende Stille war beängstigend, dennoch war es jedem hoch anzurechnen, dass es in den letzten Stunden keinerlei Todesopfer gegeben hatte.

_„Nein! Keine Chance!"_

_„Aber Draco, was hast du denn gegen die Dekoration auszusetzen?" Julius schaute sich verwirrt und leicht verletzt im Esszimmer um. _

_„Rot und Gold, ROT UND GOLD!!!! Warum laden wir nicht gleich Harry Potter und seine ganze verdammte Gryffindor-Bande ein!!!"_

_„Ui, gute Idee, mit ein paar Freunden feiert es sich bestimmt besser und Lucius wird sicher nichts dagegen einzuwenden haben."_

_„Das wagst du nicht!"_

_„Wieso nicht? Ich dachte du würdest dich freuen, wenn dein Vater endlich Hermione kennen lernen würde. Vielleicht bist du dann ein bisschen besser gelaunt."_

_Dracos Ärger verflog im Nu, als er die Worte seines Onkels rekapitulierte. Mit hochrotem Kopf setzte er zu einer passenden Antwort an: „Wie kommst du nur andauernd auf derart schwachsinnige Ideen!?" Mit diesen Worten stürmte er davon und bemerkte nicht das breite Grinsen, das sich auf dem Gesicht seines Onkels ausbreitete. _

_‚Ja, ja, die Jugend von heute.' _

Wie sein Onkel es geschafft hatte, die Familie an einen Tisch zu bringen, und das lebendig und ohne magische Hilfe, war für Draco ein einziges Mysterium, aber vermutlich wollte er es auch gar nicht wissen. Es gab für ihn eigentlich keinen Grund verärgert zu sein, denn zum ersten Mal erlebte er ein Weihnachten wie es im Buche stand: Schnee, Weihnachtsbaum, Dekoration und ein Familienessen **mit** seinem Vater. Dennoch fühlte Draco sich irgendwie unwohl, so als ob irgendetwas fehlte, und so beließ er es bei einem trotzigen Schweigen.

_Ist ja nur ein Abend. Wie lange kann das schon dauern?_

„So, und wie wäre es, wenn wir uns jetzt noch alle vor den Kamin setzen und ein paar Weihnachtslieder singen?" Wenn es einen Moment gab, in dem selbst ein Malfoy sprachlos war, dann war es dieser. Die drei Malfoys schauten perplex auf den vor Freude strahlenden Julius, der das Verhalten seiner Verwandten anscheinend nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte.

_Ganz toll, Draco, du musstest ja ungedingt fragen._

„Äh, Julius, ich denke nicht, dass das eine so gute Idee ist." Narcissa hatte sich als erste wieder von dem Schock erholen können.

Julius schaute sie überrascht an. „Wirklich? Meine Güte, seit ihr ein prüder Haufen. Wenn Michel hier wäre, hätte er sofort zugestimmt. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn bitten vorbeizukommen?"

„NEIN!" erklang es aus zwei Mündern gleichzeitig.

„Das dürfte nicht nötig sein, nicht wahr, Vater?"

„Richtig, Sohn. Setzen wir uns doch einfach an den Kamin. Aber es wird nicht gesungen."

„Wunderbar. Aber dann spielen wir eine Runde Monopoly."

_Nein._

„Frohe Weihnachten, Schatz." Narcissa lächelte ihren Sohn hoffnungsvoll an, jedoch hatte dieser durchaus nicht die Absicht, auf diesen offensichtlichen Bestechungsversuch hereinzufallen. Zugegeben, Draco musste sich ziemlich zusammenreißen, um seine sehr wohl vorhandene Begeisterung nicht zu zeigen, da er nicht plante, seiner Mutter so schnell zu verzeihen. Sollte sie doch ruhig ein wenig länger schmoren. Aber das Geschenk war wirklich perfekt: Den neuen Wolke 8000 Plus. Damit würde er sicherlich diesen vermaledeiten Potter besiegen. Seine Mutter zog auch wirklich jedes Register, ganz Slytherin.

„Na ja, ganz nett", gab er notgedrungen zu.

„Junge, du untertreibst maßlos. Ein bisschen mehr Begeisterung bitte", Lucius wandte sich zu seiner Frau, eine kleine Schachtel in der Hand, „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Darling." Mit einem leichten Kuss auf die Wange überreichte er ihr das Päckchen. „Ist vielleicht noch etwas verfrüht."

Narcissa fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. Wie sollte sie sich jetzt verhalten? Doch bevor Narcissa sich noch weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, griff sich Lucius mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an den linken Unterarm.

_War ja klar. Wäre ja auch zu schön, um wahr zu sein. _Draco war sich der Bedeutung dieser Geste durchaus bewusst. _Alle Jahre wieder…_

„Tut mir Leid, Darling. Amüsiert euch noch schön." Lucius hauchte Narcissa noch schnell einen Kuss auf die Hand und folgte dem Ruf seines neuen „Meisters".

„Was war denn das?" Julius schaute verdutzt seinem jüngeren Bruder hinterher. „Muss Lucius etwa arbeiten?"

_Schon wieder jemand, der den Schuss nicht gehört hat. _Draco richtete sein Interesse wieder auf sein neues Besen-Set. Der Gute-Laune-Pegel sank schneller, als man den Todesfluch hätte aussprechen können.

„Schade, aber wir können uns ja auch alleine einen schönen Tag machen, oder?" Julius ließ sich durch diese kleine Unterbrechung nicht aus der Fassung bringen. „Bescheren wir doch mal weiter, wir sind ja noch nicht fertig." Er griff nach einem grün-eingepackten Geschenk mit roter Schleife. „Das scheint wohl für dich zu sein, Draco. Von einem Freund, nehm' ich an. Oder einer _Freundin_?"

Draco richtete blitzartig seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das kleine rot-grüne Päckchen. _Das hatte sie nicht getan…_ Sein neues Besen-Set war vergessen und Draco rannte mit dem Päckchen wie ein geölter Blitz geradewegs in sein Zimmer.

_ Damit dir ein „verdammtes Katzenvieh" nicht wieder alles ruinieren kann. _

_ Frohe Weihnachten_

_ H. G._

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln umspielte Dracos Lippen, als dieser den sich selbst auffüllenden Füller in der Hand hielt. Typisch Hermione.

Erst als ihr Sohn und ihr Schwager anderweitig beschäftigt waren, packte Narcissa das Geschenk ihres Ehemannes aus. Was sich darin befand, ließ sie sich schlechter fühlen als jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben und sie spürte die ersten Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen.

Noch bevor die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ihre beiden Freunde aus den Betten holen konnten, machte sich Hermione Granger auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts und sie wollte dieses unbedingt mit ihren Freunden verbringen, zumindest mit denen, die geblieben waren, nachdem sich ein gewisser blonder Schulsprecher doch noch dazu entschieden hatte, die Feiertage mit seiner Familie zu verbringen.

_Du hast ihn schließlich selbst dazu überredet, Hermione. Selbst Schuld. Und die Vorstellung, dass Draco Malfoy im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen mit Harry Potter und Ron Weasley Geschenke auspackt, ist wirklich gruselig._

Mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen setzte sie sich in einen der Lehnsessel vor dem Kamin und wartete. Allerdings dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie die ersten Geräusche aus Richtung des Jungenflurs hörte. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, ihr Schlafmützen", begrüßte sie die beiden Jungen, die etwas verschlafen und noch in voller Nachtgarnitur die Tür öffneten.

Nur wenige Minuten später saß das berüchtigte Gryffindor-Trio lachend vor dem Kamin und jeder öffnete seine Geschenke.

„Hey Hermione, was ist das für ein Päckchen?" Ron hielt eine kleine grüne Schachtel mit silberner Schleife hoch.

„Zeig mal her." Mit seinen Sucher-Reflexen griff Harry nach dem Geschenk, noch bevor Hermione auch nur einen Finger rühren konnte. „Urgh, wie kann man nur diese Farben benutzten? Bist du ein Slytherin, oder was?"

„Harry, lass das." Nach einem kurzen Gerangel ergatterte Hermione ihr Eigentum zurück, neugierig, was für ein Inhalt sich darin verbergen mochte.

„Komm schon, Hermione, du weißt doch, von wem das ist, oder? Sag schon."

„Sehr witzig, Ron. Woher soll ich das denn bitteschön wissen?" Eine leicht rötliche Schattierung zeichnete sich auf ihren Wangen ab.

„Ein heimlicher Verehrer! Ich hab's gewusst!"

„Sei nicht albern, Harry. Das ist absolut lächerlich."

„Ach ja? Dann sag uns doch einfach, wer der Absender ist." Die beiden Jungen wollten einfach nicht locker lassen.

„Das… kann ich nicht." Hermione schaute verlegen zu Boden. Sie wusste nur allzu gut, von wem diese nette grün-silberne Überraschung stammte. Aber das konnte sie den beiden unmöglich auf die Nase binden, wenn sie sicherstellen wollte, dass Draco Malfoy seinen nächsten Geburtstag noch erleben sollte.

**AN: **Danke für die Reviews! Wir werden versuchen euren hohen Ansprüchen zu genügen Ab dem nächsten Chapter werden wir den Titel unserer Fanfiction allerdings ändern auf den Namen: !!! **SÜNDEN DER VÄTER **!!! Der erste Titel hat uns allen nie gefallen und war nur rein provisorisch gedacht. So bis dann - and let magic push the review button


	29. Feuerwhisky und Bing Crosby

Kapitel 28: Feuerwhisky und Bing Crosby

„Was zum Teufel machst du hier?!!!" Narcissa zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Was machst du hier?" zischte sie dieses Mal in einem übertrieben verhaltenen Tonfall.

„Was heißt hier, was mache ich hier? Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen…Upps…" Severus driftete gefährlich rechts, aktivierte dabei unabsichtlich den Plattenspieler und Bing Crosbys beschwingte Stimme erfüllte urplötzlich das Manor.

_ Oh the weather outside is frightful, _

_but the fire is so delightful._

_And since we have no place to go, _

_let it snow, let snow, let it snow. _

_Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein! _Wie konnte die Situation nur so schnell, so außer Kontrolle geraten? Narcissa rannte zum Plattenspieler in der Absicht Bing Crosby für immer zum Schweigen zu bringen, während dieses schlechte Severus-Double sich sichtlich auf der Tanzfläche vergnügte.

„Du bist betrunken!"

Severus blieb wie vom Donner gerührt in seiner Schunkelei stehen und fixierte Narcissa mit durchtriebenen, schwarzen Augen. „Verdammt. Du merkst aber auch alles. Ja – ich bin betrunken. Ich bin so voll wie die verdammte Goblingilde nach dem Gringottsbörsencrash 1944." Nach der Feuerwhisky-Farne, die Narcissa entgegenströmte, hatte er damit keinesfalls übertrieben.

„Warum hast du die Musik ausgemacht? Magst du etwa keine Musik?"

_Oh Gott…Wie war der Mann überhaupt hier reingekommen?_ Narcissas Blick fiel aufs Fenster. _Fällt es auf, wenn ich ihn jetzt aus dem Fenster schupse?_

„Als ob du ein großer Musikliebhaber wärst."

„Was soll das denn heißen? Ich kann… gut Radio spielen!" _Oh nein…_

„Severus! Wag es nicht!" Narcissa kam mit erhoben Finger auf ihn zu. „Wage es ja nicht den Plattenspieler wieder anzuschalten! Es ist ein Wunder, dass nicht schon das ganze Anwesen von deinem _Besuch_ erfahren hat!" Irgendwie war das Wort Besuch komisch betont…

„Keine Musik? Einverstanden. Aber nur, wenn ich was Schönes geschenkt bekomme." Narcissa hatte geglaubt, dass niemand im betrunken Zustand schlimmer sein konnte als Lucius. Sie hatte sich getäuscht.

ZUR SELBEN ZEIT

IM SELBEN RAUM

Julius Malfoy lag, mit dem Rücken zu den beiden, versteckt auf der Couch und wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Das war SNAPE!!!

„Sag mal, habt ihr hier einen Spieleabend veranstaltet, oder was?" Ein Rumpeln bedeutete Julius, dass Snape – er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen – sich vor den Kamin auf den Teppich gesetzt haben musste. Genau dorthin, wo sie gestern noch einen ausgiebigen Spieleabend veranstaltet hatten.

„Ja, unser verrückter Onkel hat darauf bestanden."

_Verrückter Onkel?! Hey!_

„Das Spiel des Wissens." Severus hob eine Karte auf, las den Text und ließ die Karte belustig wieder zurück auf den Stapel gleiten. „Diese Fragen sind eine Beleidigung."

Narcissa, welche gestern Abend schon große Mühe gehabt hatte, auch nur den Mars Planten zu überqueren, zog gekränkt eine Karte. _Mal sehen, wie gut du wirklich bist, du Maulheld._

„Wo haben 1980 die Olympischen Spiele stattgefunden?" _Ha. Muggelsport – Das weiß der nie!_

„In Moskau." Kam die Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Severus griff willkürlich nach der nächsten Karte, ging zur Bar und kam mit einer weiteren Flasche Feuerwhiskey zurück.

„Wie hieß der deutsche Nationaltrainer der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 1954?"

„Ähm…" _Ich hasse Fußball! _„Franz Beckenbauer!"

„Falsch. Sepp Herberger. Haha. Jetzt seid ihr schon zu zweit und habt dennoch keine Ahnung."

Wie konnte er so gemein sein? Narcissa entriss ihm blasiert die Flasche und schwenkte sie vor seiner Nase hin und her. „Oh ja, Severus, ich sehe _genau,_ wie schlau du bist."

Doch dieser grinste nur. „Ja. Ja, ich weiß. Eine Schande, dass mein genialer Kopf eines Tages verfaulen muss."

„Du bist unmöglich."

„Ich weiß." Damit schob er ihr ein kleines Päckchen zu. „Frohe Weihnachten."

Narcissa war vollkommen perplex. War er etwa deshalb kommen? Um ihr ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu überreichen? Ihre blauen Augen glitzerten vor Aufregung, als sie vorsichtig das Geschenk von seiner Verpackung befreite, während ihre zartgliedrigen Finger immer darauf bedacht waren das Papier nicht unnötig zu zerknicken. Im Inneren befand sich ein kleiner, blauer Samtkasten und darin…

„Das…kann ich nicht annehmen." In der Hand hielt sie einen Ring. Nein, nicht irgendeinen Ring, sondern einen _Ehe_ring. Weitergegeben von Generation zu Generation. Er war traumhaft schön und in jenem Moment hätte sie alles dafür gegeben, ihn auch nur für eine Sekunde am Finger tragen zu können.

„Er gehörte meiner Mutter."

Narcissa spürte, wie sich ihre Kehle zusammenschnürte. „Ich kann nicht."

„Ich weiß. Aber er gehört dir. So wie ich…"

Narcissa beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und ihre Lippen vereinten sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

_Oho…_

Julius konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, was da gerade hinter ihm vorging. Er spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. DAS erklärte natürlich einiges. Armer Michel. Die Frage war nur, wie schaffte er es nun unbemerkt bis zur Tür zu gelangen? Julius drehte sich um und –

BANG!

Jahrzehnte lang antrainierte Reflexe ließen Severus herumwirbeln. „Was war das?"

„Keine Ahnung. Der Weihnachtsmann."

Severus wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Narcissa zu. „Es gibt keinen Weihnachtsmann, Darling", erklärte er in typischer Lehrermanier.

Narcissa zog seinen Kopf erneut zu sich hinunter, um sich einen weiteren Kuss zu stehlen. „Und wie kommen Sie zu dieser Schlussfolgerung, Herr Professor?"

„Erstens: Keine uns bekannte Spezies der Gattung „Rentier" kann fliegen. Zweitens: Es gibt rund zwei Milliarden Kinder auf der Welt, was bei einer durchschnittlichen Kinderzahl von 3,5 Kindern pro Haushalt ganze 91,8 Millionen Haushalte ergibt, die ER besuchen müsste. Und um das zu schaffen, müsste der Weihnachtsmann 822,6 Besuche pro Sekunde durchführen! Das wiederum ergäbe, bei einer durchschnittlichen Entfernung von 1,3 km von Haus zu Haus, eine Gesamtentfernung von 120,8 Millionen km, welche er mit der 3.000-fachen Schallgeschwindigkeit zu bewältigen hätte! Und wenn jedes Kind auch nur ein kleines Lego-Set bekäme, dann hätte der Schlitten bereits ein Gewicht von 378.000 Tonnen geladen! Ein gewöhnliches Rentier kann jedoch nicht mehr als 175 kg ziehen. Man bräuchte also sage und schreibe 216.000 Rentiere! Das fällt doch auf! Außerdem erzeugen 378.000 Tonnen bei 3000-facher Geschwindigkeit einen lebensgefährlichen Luftwiderstand. Anders ausgedrückt: Der Weihnachtsmann würde in Flammen aufgehen. Wenn der Weihnachtsmann dir also irgendwann einmal Geschenke gebracht haben sollte, ist er jetzt tot!"

Narcissa lachte. „Wie feinfühlig von dir."

BANG!

„Was zum…" Einmal war merkwürdig, zweimal war…

Severus griff nach seinem Zauberstab, ging Richtung Couch und blickte in das bis über beide Ohren grinsende Gesicht seines Kollegen. „Hi." Severus griff Julius am Kragen, katapultierte ihn im hohen Bogen aufs Parkett und setzte zu einem verbotenen Fluch an.

„Severus, nicht!" Narcissa zerrte an seinem Duellierarm. „Du bringst ihn ja um!"

Doch Besagter schnaubte nur wenig begeistert. „An Weihnachten bring' ich niemanden um!"

Julius rappelte sich langsam auf. „Tut mir leid." Severus' Augen fixierten seinen Gegenüber.

„Nenn mir auch nur einen Grund, warum ich dein armseliges, kleines Muggeldasein nicht hier und jetzt beenden sollte, Malfoy?"

„Erstens: Weil du eben selbst gesagt hast, dass du an Weihnachten niemanden umbringst, und zweitens: Weil ich Michel versprochen hab', dass ich wieder komm' und ich kein Lügner sein will?" Julius lächelte seinen Gegenüber hoffnungsvoll an und Severus entließ hörbar die angestaute Luft, wobei er seinen Zauberstab senkte. Wenn Julius kein Squib gewesen wäre, wäre er bestimmt in Hufflepuff gelandet. „Verschwinde."

Lucius Malfoy ging, völlig zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, durch Malfoy Manor. Merlin sei gedankt – Heiligabend war endlich vorüber. Noch mehr „Stille Nacht, Heilige Nacht" und er hätte Geiseln genommen. Sowieso hatte er allen Grund stolz auf sich zu sein, hatte er sich doch dieses Jahr wirklich zusammengenommen, und wäre nicht der Ruf seines neuen Lords erfolgt, hätte es mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ein vollkommen normales Weihnachtsfest im Hause Malfoy gegeben. Wahrscheinlich das erste in knapp einem Jahrhundert. Na ja, soweit man das Wort „normal" in einer Zaubererfamilie überhaupt verwenden konnte. Dennoch hatte Lucius das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass irgendetwas, er konnte es einfach nicht genauer definieren, nicht stimmte. Natürlich war da die gewöhnungsbedürftige Präsenz seines Bruders, doch auch Draco, welcher sich seit Jahren nichts sehnlicher gewünscht hatte, als ein normales Familienleben, hatte gestern Abend ein wenig neben sich gestanden. Von Narcissa ganz zu schweigen. Diese Hexe konnte einen Mann wahrlich in den Wahnsinn treiben! Was sollte er denn noch tun, um ihr fortwährend gebeuteltes Familienleben wieder ins Lot zu rücken? Aber so weit so gut. Er konnte sich eigentlich nicht beschweren. Alles lief nach Plan. Früher oder später würde sie wieder ihm gehören und ihr rebellisches Verhalten ablegen. Er fragte sich insgeheim, ob sie sein Weihnachtsgeschenk schon geöffnet hatte. Ein diabolisches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Sie würde dahin schmelzen. Dafür kannte er seine Frau viel zu gut. Unter der harten Fassade, welche sie wie eine dicke Mauer um ihre zerbrechliche Seele aufgebaut hatte, war sie furchtbar sentimental. Eine Schwäche, welcher Lucius sich durchaus bewusst war. Nur zu schade, dass er seinen Plan nicht schon heute Abend ein wenig weiter ausbauen konnte… Doch von Grossek hatte ihnen gestern unmissverständlich klar gemacht, von welcher Bedeutung die heutige Besprechung sein würde und er wollte schließlich seinen neuen Meister nicht gleich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit im Stich lassen. Es war besser erst sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen – viel besser. Außerdem konnte er den jungen Zauberer noch immer nicht wirklich einschätzen. Auf jeden Fall war er gefährlich und Lucius hatte nicht vor ins offene Messer zu laufen. Vielleicht sollte er vorher noch Narcissa Bescheid geben. Außerdem war er schon sehr gespannt auf ihre Reaktion bezüglich seines Weihnachtsgeschenkes…

Was immer Lucius Malfoy auch in seinem Kaminzimmer erwartet hatte, dies hier mit Sicherheit nicht. Severus Snape und seine Frau befanden sich gerade in einer Situation, welche keine weiteren Erläuterungen mehr benötigte. Und Lucius Malfoy fühlte sich, als würde er innerlich sterben. Niemals zuvor in seinem Leben war er so vor den Kopf gestoßen worden. Erst recht nicht von einer Frau und jetzt DAS… Frohe Weihnachten!

Unfähig auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, stand der britische Aristokrat ungläubig im Türrahmen und tat etwas vollkommen Unerwartetes – Gar nichts.

Severus Snape hörte, wie die Tür sich öffnet, schob Narcissa gezwungener Maßen etwas unsacht von sich und sah sich seinem schlimmsten Albtraum gegenüber: Lucius Malfoy. Doch diesem schien es ähnlich zu gehen, wenn man seinem perplexen Gesichtsausdruck irgendeine Bedeutung beimessen durfte. Wenn der Ex-Todesser auch vor knapp einer halben Stunde noch vollkommen betrunken gewesen sein mochte, war er jedoch nach diesem Schock gewiss wieder nüchtern. Ihm war vollkommen schleierhaft, warum Lucius sie noch immer stillschweigend anstarrte, aber keinesfalls undankbar für den sich dadurch für ihn bietenden Spielraum.

Innerhalb einer Millisekunde griff Snape nach seinem Zauberstab und der beförderte den Hausherren mit einem „Expelliarmus!" unsacht gegen das alte Steingemäuer, wo dieser bewusstlos liegenlieb.

„Lucius!" Narcissa rannte zu ihrem Ehemann hinüber und suchte nach seinem Puls.

„Ist er tot?" fragte der Zaubertränkemeister unberührt. Narcissas Blick sprühte vor Venom. „Nein."

Severus kniete sich neben seine Geliebte. „Ich glaube, es wird Zeit für den guten alten _Amnesia_."

„Amnesia? Was Besseres fällt dir nicht ein?!"

Severus schaute sie mürrisch an. „Wäre es dir lieber, wenn dein Göttergatte mit der Erinnerung an heute Abend aufwacht? Oder… überhaupt nicht?" Die rechte Augenbraue des Zaubertränkemeisters zog sich nach oben, doch der verschmitzte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zeigte, dass es ihm mit Letzterem nicht ernst zu sein schien.

„Natürlich nicht!… Auf jeden Fall ist Lucius erst mal außer Gefecht gesetzt."

Snape hob das Kinn seines ehemaligen Schulfreundes an, welches daraufhin wieder matt nach unten schnellte. „Ja, das ist er wohl. Und das für die nächsten sechsunddreißig Stunden, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

_Na ja, schlimmer konnte es heute Abend wohl nicht mehr kommen…_

_BANG!_

_Oh nein…_

Julius Malfoy hatte das Gesellschaftsspiel fallen lassen, als er erneut das Kaminzimmer betrat. „Du hast ihn umgebracht!!!" (An Weihnachten!) Völlig aufgewühlt rannte der ältere Malfoy zu seinem Bruder hinüber. „Er – er atmet ja noch!"

„Wir alle machen Fehler" murmelte Snape und fing sich daraufhin einen Rippenstoß von Narcissa ein. Diese zierliche Frau schien viel mehr Kraft zu besitzen, als man ihr zutraute! „Aaaarrrr!" Narcissa blickte entsetzt zu ihrem Liebhaber hinüber. „Also Severus, jetzt werd' doch nicht kindisch, so hart habe ich nun wirklich nicht zugestoßen!" Doch anstatt zu antworten, schob Severus seinen linken Ärmel nach oben und enthüllte das Dunkle Mal.

„Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, Narcissa. Aber du warst nicht der Grund." Die beiden sahen sich einen Augenschlag lang schweigend an, bevor Narcissa zu Lucius leblosem Körper rannte und auch hier das, nun deutlich hervorstechende, Dunkle Mal enthüllte.

„Verdammt. Wenn Lucius nicht am Revel teilnimmt, wird von Grossek bestimmt misstrauisch werden. Verdammt, verdammt!"

Julius schaute verwirrt von Narcissa zu Snape. „von _Wer_? Kann mich mal bitte einer aufklären, was hier abläuft?"

Snapes Blick schien Julius nicht verlassen zu wollen und auch Narcissa beäugte ihren Schwager neugierig. „Es sei denn, jemand anderes kommt an seiner statt", erklärte sie nüchtern. „Genau das war auch mein erster Gedanke", entgegnete der Zaubertränkemeister trocken.

Spätestens jetzt war auch Julius klar, dass, was immer es auch war, was die beiden vorhatten, es etwas mit ihm zu tun haben musste und, nach ihren schadenfrohen Gesichtsausdrücken zu urteilen, es ihm wahrscheinlich gar nicht gefallen würde.

„Julius. Zieh dich aus!"

_WAS?!_

KURZ DARAUF

Als die Tür zu von Grosseks Allerheiligstem sich mit einem Knarren öffnete, musste Julius unwillkürlich schlucken. Der Squib war im Vergleich zu der hier zugegenen Zaubererschaft so schutzlos wie ein neugeborenes Baby, und er war sich dessen durchaus bewusst. In seinem Herzen herrschte nur eine dumpfe Resignation und wie ein Ertrinkender sich an einem Stück Treibholz auf dem Wasser festklammerte, hielt auch er sich an dem sprichwörtlichen Rettungsreif in seinen Armen fest. Julius schüttelte den Kopf. Furcht war noch niemals ein guter Ratgeber gewesen und er musste sich jetzt darauf konzentrieren, was momentan von Bedeutung war, um nicht sein Leben und das der Anderen zu gefährden.

Die großen viktorianischen Fenster waren verhängt und auf dem Kaminsims lag eine feine Staubschicht, ansonsten war das antike Esszimmer in einem tadellosen Zustand. Julius setzte sich an den einzig unbesetzten Platz rechts neben dem noch immer unbesetzten Platz am Tischende, welcher mit Sicherheit nicht für ihn bestimmt war, und verspürte Angst bei dem Gedanken, etwas auch nur rein unwillkürlich zu berühren. Dieser Ort fühlte sich an, als würde man eine Grabstätte betreten. Etwas Undefinierbares schwebte unheilvoll über ihm und allmählich begann der ältere Malfoy sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen, als er die fragenden Blicke bemerkte, welche von Zeit zu Zeit in seine Richtung geworfen wurden.

Julius' Blick fiel einmal mehr auf seinen Begleiter, was einer instinktiven Reaktion auf seine gegenwärtige Situation gleich kam, doch Julius Malfoy waren solche Blicke durchaus nicht fremd und so prallten sie nach einiger Zeit unbeachtet von ihm ab.

_Du bist ein Malfoy, _sagte sich Julius immer wieder im Stillen, wie ein Gebet, welches in Erfüllung gehen würde, wenn man es nur lange genug wiederholte. Doch dann schüttelte er vehement den Kopf. Für wen spielte er dieses Spiel eigentlich? Er WAR ein Malfoy. Er brauchte nicht so zu tun als ob… __

Aber dennoch war es schlicht unmöglich, ihn für seinen jüngeren Bruder zu halten, welcherall das verkörperte, was Julius einerseits verachtete und andererseits begehrte – pure Macht, Stärke, Respekt und Überlegenheit, die mit tödlicher Grazie im Kampf den Tanz des Todes tanzten und in seinen grauen Augen so feurig und erbarmungslos brennen konnten, wenn er das verteidigte, was er begehrte und im nächsten Moment wieder voller Aufrichtigkeit sein konnten. Nein, dazu war er nicht fähig. __

Seit seinen jüngsten Kindheitserinnerungen war Lucius sein Ansporn gewesen, die Meßlatte seiner Eltern, das zu erreichende Ideal. Lucius war all das gewesen, was Julius immer hatte sein wollen. Was also hatte seinen Bruder dazu getrieben, das zu tun, was er getan hatte? Und Julius wusste genauso wenig, ob er ihn dafür hassen sollte oder hassen _konnte_.

Mit einem Knacken schwang die schwere Holztür auf und der Raum war einmal mehr schweigsam, erfüllt von der puren Dunkelheit der Nacht, während eine alles einfrierende Kälte sich langsam über den Raum zu legen schien, als Arius von Grossek mit langen Schritten selbstsicher den Raum betrat, flankiert von zwei maskierten Todessern. Der Mond hätte seine Strahlen durch die Fenster geschickt, wären diese nicht von schweren rotsamtenen Vorhängen verdeckt gewesen.

Julius Malfoy versuchte, alle Emotionen aus seinem Inneren zu verbannen und absolute Ruhe und Gelassenheit zur Schau zu stellen, doch die Kälte ergriff unvermeidlich auch sein Herz. Er schauderte und versuchte verzweifelt die aufkeimende Panik zu unterdrücken, aber erneut verspürte er die Dunkelheit von allen Seiten auf sich zukommen. Sie stürmte auf ihn ein, nahm ihm den Atem und umhüllte seinen Geist. Julius Malfoy schloss seine Augen, und sammelte sich innerlich, während sein Atem ihn nur gestockt durchströmte. Er wurde beinahe erdrückt von der Angst und von der dröhnenden Stille, die sie mit sich brachte und als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er in das sarkastisch lächelnde Gesicht von Grosseks.

Besagter hatte sich bereits ans Tischende gesetzt und beäugte Malfoy belustigt.

„Ein Kaninchen, Malfoy?" Julius war sich bewusst, wie vollkommen deplaziert ein weißes Kaninchen auf dem Schoß eines gefürchteten Todessers wirken musste, doch war dies vermutlich noch der beste Einfall des Abends gewesen.

Julius versuchte sein Bestes nicht gleich hier und jetzt aus der Rolle zu fallen und sah von Grossek unverwandt an. Dieser blickte daraufhin erneut auf das Kaninchen bevor er sich entschloss die Sache besser ruhen zu lassen und zur Tagesordnung überzugehen.

„Es tut mir leid, Sie alle zum zweiten Mal an Weihnachten Ihren Familien entreißen zu müssen, doch unsere Sache duldet keine weiteren Verzögerungen." Von Grossek schaute einmal mehr auf die nun vor ihm liegende Prophezeiung der Joanna von Renzenbrug, welche der Todesser links von ihm auf die Tischplatte hatte gleiten lassen.

„Ich habe die Prophezeiung der Joanna von Renzenbrug eindringlich studiert und bin zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass wir schnell handeln müssen, wir alle, Kinder unseres Volkes, zusammengeschweißt durch unser Blut, müssen alles nur Erdenkliche tun, was zum Siege nötig ist, denn die Infiltration der Schlammblüter muss unter allen Umständen verhindert werden!" Viele der Zauberer nickten zustimmend.

„Was eine Einlagerung Ihresgleichen für die reinblütige Zaubererschaft bedeuten würde, braucht nicht näher erläutert zu werden. Es würde zu einer Verflüssigung des Blutes und damit einhergehend zu einer radikalen Reduzierung der Zauberfähigkeit im Allgemeinen führen! Die Geburtenrate nichtmagischer Nachkommen ist bereits bis in die allehrwürdigsten unserer Familien eingedrungen, meine Herren; und die völlige Liquidierung unserer gesamten Intelligenz- und Führungsschicht steht ins Haus! Die Zeit zu handeln ist gekommen!" 

„Hört, hört!" Einige der Anwesenden klopften zustimmend auf die Tischplatte.

Von Grossek stand auf und ergriff voller Überzeugung abermals das Wort. „Deshalb müssen wir nun unsere Herzen erfüllen mit jener politischen Leidenschaft, die uns immer in den großen Schlachten unseres Volkes wie ein ewig brennendes Feuer verzehrte. Niemals dürfen wir jener falschen und scheinheiligen Objektivitätsduselei des Ministeriums verfallen, der die englische Zaubererschaft in ihrer Geschichte schon so viel Unglück zu verdanken hat! Unsere Art ist gefährdet und das mehr als jemals zuvor. Deshalb ist alles, was ihr und Ihresgleichen dient, gut und muss erhalten und gefördert werden. Was ihr und Ihresgleichen aber schadet, das ist schlecht und muss ein für alle Mal abgeschnitten werden!" 1

Julius schluckte. Von Grossek musste wahnsinnig sein…

„An der heiligen Stätte unserer Vorväter werden wir ihr Schicksal besiegeln! Dort, wo unsere Macht gebündelt ist, werden wir jedweden Widerstand brechen und im Keimersticken."__

Seine Augen glitzerten vor Erregung, als er das Verständnis in den Augen seiner Kameraden aufkeimen sah. „Ja, meine Freunde. Wir werden nach Stonehenge gehen, dem Ursprung unserer keltischen Wurzeln. An jenem Abend, wo Mars, Saturn und Jupiter zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahrhundert entlang einer Linie an der Grenze von Steinbock und Schütze positioniert sind, werden wir, die Nachfahren reinen Blutes, unseren Vätern den langersehnten Tribut zollen, welcher unser aller Überleben sichern wird!"

Julius Malfoy spürte, wie er immer kleiner in seinem Stuhl zu werden schien, als plötzlich alle Todesser es ihrem Lord nachtaten und sich als Kollektiv demonstrativ erhoben.

„An jenem Abend werden wir den Geist Morganas zu uns rufen und das Geschwür der Schlammblüter ein für alle Mal aus unserer Mitte schneiden!"__

Lange dauerte es, bis der Nachhall der Begeisterung verstarb und sich eine beängstigende Stille über das Land zu legen schien… __

**TBC**

**A/N:** Hiermit entschuldige ich mich offiziell für dieses Chapter. Severus Snape ist nicht er selbst und wenn man nicht gerade gut drauf ist, als Snape-Fan versteht sich, wird man dieses Chapter hassen. Mir geht es ähnlich, da ich eigentlich Dark-Fics bevorzuge und Komödien überhaupt nicht in mein Spezialgebiet fallen. Keine Ahnung, was mich da geritten hat…Aber irgendwie hatte ich Lust GENAU DAS zu schreiben. Also wenn's euch gefallen hat, lasst es mich wissen. Anders herum natürlich auch…schließlich bin ich auch für konstruktive Kritik immer offen ;o)

* * *

1 Einige der Gedankengänge (in der kursiv gekennzeichneten Rede von Grosseks) stammen natürlich nicht von mir, sondern von unserem lieben Propagandaminister Herrn Goebbels, der so lustige Reden geschrieben hat, dass seine Partei immer mit absoluter Mehrheit gewählt wurde Ducktsichalstomatenfliegen Was denn?

Quelle: vgl.: Goebbels, Heinrich: Rede im Berliner Sportpalast, I943


	30. Zurück im Bildungsschuppen

Kapitel 29: Zurück im Bildungsschuppen

Lucius Malfoy erwachte mit Kopfschmerzen. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zwang er seinen widerspenstigen Körper aus dem großen Doppelbett. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel er gestern getrunken hatte, aber es war zu viel gewesen. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass ein Revel im vollkommenen Exzess endete, doch hatte er bisher immer die Beherrschung bewahren können. Lucius Malfoy stand vor dem Spiegel und lachte. Er hatte einen vollkommenen Blackout! Er konnte sich an rein gar nichts mehr erinnern.

_Hoffentlich habe ich nichts Unüberlegtes getan… _

Was immer auch am gestrigen Abend geschehen war, er war noch am Leben, womit auf jeden Fall feststand, dass er sich nicht gegen seinen Lord aufgelehnt hatte. Was jedoch auch schon der einzig positive Punkt an der aktuellen Situation war, welchen Lucius Malfoy als solchen begriff. Der englische Aristokrat schüttelte immer noch ungläubig den Kopf und machte sich für den kommenden Tag zurecht. Am Besten, er kümmerte sich jetzt erst einmal um seine Geschäfte. Über den gestrigen Abend würde er sich später den Kopf zerbrechen.

Sein Bruder stand unterdessen in Albus Dumbledores Büro und erzählte eine höchst beunruhigende Geschichte…

Die Ferien waren mal wieder viel zu schnell vergangen und der Alltag stand ins Haus. Der erste Schultag war so ereignislos wie alle ersten Schultage. Jeder Professor versuchte seine Schüler, mit mehr oder weniger leeren Versprechungen, einzuschüchtern, Einkaufslisten für notwendige Neuanschaffungen wurden erstellt, der Ansturm auf ältere Freunde für deren alte Schulhefte und Vorjahresklausuren begann und jeder gab sich der Hoffnung hin, dieses Jahr an seinem guten Vorsatz festzuhalten und zur Abwechselung mal fleißig zu sein.

Dieses Jahr schien dabei keine Ausnahme zu sein. Professor Binns Geschichtsunterricht war so interessant wie Baldriantropfen, McGonagall begann ohne Umschweife mit dem Unterricht, Snape war – Harry konnte es kaum fassen – noch gemeiner als vor ihrem Deutschlandaufenthalt und Malfoys Unterricht war nun mehr oder weniger überflüssig. Dementsprechend hatte auch der Enthusiasmus in der Muggelkundestunde seinen Tiefpunkt erreicht und jeder wartete voller Erwartung auf das Ende der Stunde und das darauf folgende Quidditchauftaktspiel Slytherin versus Gryffindor…

Die Atmosphäre war perfekt. Die Reihen waren voll besetzt, jeder zeigte, was er Tolles zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte und Malfoy stolzierte wie ein Pfau in der Paarungszeit mit seiner Wolke 8000 Plus in die Slytherin-Umkleide. Das Wetter hätte kaum besser sein können und die Stimmung bei den grün-silbernen Fans war überwältigend, „Lifestyle of the rich and famous" (die neue Slytherin-Hymne mit Dank an die Hohenburgschule für Zauberei und Hexerei) dröhnte aus den Stadionboxen und eigentlich hätte nur noch ein Sieg zu Dracos Delirium gefehlt. Eigentlich… Doch da gab es ein _winziges _Problem –_Potter, the Scarface_.

Draco schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, küsste seinen Besen und hoffte bei Merlins Bart, dass es ihm auch nur einmal in seiner Sucherlaufbahn vergönnt sein möge, den Schnatz zu fangen.

Hermione hatte seit einer halben Ewigkeit an keinem Quidditchmatch mehr teilgenommen. Irgendwie schien ihr die Bibliothek immer verlockender gewesen zu sein. Na ja, aber eigentlich hatte sie Draco auch noch nie _wirklich_ spielen sehen. Sie würde das Spiel zwar niemals so faszinierend finden wie Harry und Ron, doch war es eigentlich ganz nett. Hermione grinste bei dem Gedanken an viele junge Männer, welche sich wie Kleinkinder auf dem Spielfeld bekämpften, und dabei, zumindest ab und an, unheimlich attraktiv wirken konnten. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, was einige mit ihrem Besen anstellen konnten! Sie war niemals besonders gut im Fliegen gewesen, aber Harrys und Dracos Flugkunststückchen waren absolut atmenberaubend! Nach einer Drehung folgte ein Überschlag und ein Sturzflug verkehrte sich innerhalb weniger Sekunden in einen steilen Höhenflug, während die zwei Sucher bei ihrer Jagd nach der goldenen Trophäe jedweder Physik trotzten. Schon recht bald vernahm Hermiones Gryffindor-Seele mit widersprüchlichen Gefühlen, dass Slytherin knapp in Führung lag. Draco wäre beinahe von einem Klatscher vom Besen gerissen worden, was recht bald in einigen unschönen Slytherin-Verbalattacken resultierte und nach circa einer halben Stunde führte dann doch Gryffindor mit knappen zwanzig Punkten.

_Na los, Draco! Das lässt sich doch kein Malfoy gefallen!_

Es schien, als hätte Draco ihre stillen Zurufe vernommen, als der junge Slytherin mit einer wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit sich den Weg durch den Irrgarten von Gryffindor-Spielern und Klatschern bahnte. „Wow!" Eine Laolawelle in grün-silber ergoss sich über die westlichen Reihen.

Blaise Zabini, der frischgebackene Quidditch-Kapitän der Slytherinmannschaft, holte zu einem neuen Schlag aus und feuerte einen neuen Ball aufs Gryffindor-Tor, welchen Ron mit schier unglaublichem Geschick abwehrte. Die Gryffindor-Fans freuten sich hörbar über die geniale Performance ihres Hüters, doch ihre Sprechchöre wurden durch die Schlachtrufe der angriffslustigen Slytherins schier erstickt. Das ganze Stadion war auf den Beinen, schrie, grölte und freute sich über das überwältigende Spiel und die spielerische Finesse, welche sich hier mit purem Übermut paarte. Es waren Tage wie dieser, welche dieses Spiel berühmt und unvergessen machten.

Das Spiel war spannend bis zur letzten Sekunde und während Hermione sich noch in der einen Minute in einer innigen Umarmung mit Ginny Weasley befand, hörte sie in der Nächsten das frenetische Grölen aus den westlichen Rängen.

„Draco Malfoy hat den Schnatz gefangen!" ertönte eine übermütige Stimme aus den Boxen und grün-weißes Feuerwerk erhellte den Abendhimmel über Hogwarts.

_Draco! Er hatte gewonnen! _

**Bekanntmachung**

**Nachdem unsere altehrwürdige Schule das Vergnügen hatte, einen Auslandsaufenthalt an unserer deutschen Zauberpartnerschule „von Hohenburg" in Münster zu realisieren, wird es im Gegenzug selbstredend zu einem Besuch der deutschen Schülerschaft kommen. Dieser wird in dem Zeitraum vom 01.03 bis zum 11.04. dieses Jahres stattfinden.**

**Wir fordern hiermit alle Schüler auf, unsere Gäste mit dem ihnen gebührenden Respekt zu behandeln und auf eventuelle Hausrivalitäten zu verzichten! **

**Wer bereits positive Bekanntschaften in Deutschland geschlossen hat und sich daher einen speziellen Zimmergenossen erhofft, kann sich am kommenden Montag um 15:00 Uhr von den Vertrauensschülern in den Aufenthaltsräumen ein Antragsformular besorgen.**

**Nach mehrfacher Anfrage geben wir hiermit außerdem bekannt, dass der Muggelkundeunterricht selbstverständlich auch weiterhin für die eingeschriebene Schülerschaft verpflichtend ist! **

**Professor McGonagall**

**Stellvertretende Schulleiterin**

Harry Potter riss die Bekanntmachung von der Mauer.

„Harry! Was zum Irrwicht tust du da!" Ron rannte zu seinem besten Freund hinüber. „McGonagall wird dich lynchen, wenn sie dich dabei erwischt!"

„Mir egal", erklärte Harry stur und warf das zusammengepresste Plakat in den Papierkorb.

„Bist du etwa immer noch sauer wegen gestern?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen, schaute zu der kleinen Slytherin-Gruppe hinüber, die demonstrativ ihre „Potter stinkt"-Buttons aus dem vierten Schuljahr wieder angelegt hatte, und wieder zurück zu Ron.

„Mensch, Harry, dass hätte jedem passieren können! Es war ein klasse Spiel und außerdem hat Slytherin nur ganz knapp gewonnen!"

„Du verstehst es einfach nicht Ron! Es hätte JEDEM passieren können, aber es ist MIR passiert! Dem Jungen-der-lebt! Und während es bei JEDEM ANDEREN schnell vergessen wird, werden bei MIR gleich Buttons verteilt!"

Ron schaute seinen Freund mitfühlend an. Harry hatte ganz bestimmt nicht die schönste Kindheit verlebt und nun traf ihn jede Niederlage wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Und für ihn gab es nichts Schlimmeres als Nichtbeachtung. „Harry, glaubst du nicht, dass du jetzt ein bisschen unfair bist? Das war Dracos ERSTER Sieg. Seitdem du in Hogwarts bist, hatte Slytherin nicht ein einziges Mal die Chance auf den Hauspokal. Nicht EIN Mal in sechs Jahren!"

Doch Harry blieb stur. „Haben sie auch nicht verdient! Guck sie dir doch mal an! Einer arroganter als der andere und Draco Malfoy allen voran!"

„Harry also jetzt…"

Harry wirbelte herum. „Seit wann verteidigst du _Malfoy_?! Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet JETZT!" Ron blinzelte verdutzt und Harry schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf über die offenkundige Unwissenheit seines Freundes. Aber was hätte er auch erwarten können?

„Sag' mal bist du blind, oder was? Von wem, glaubst du, war denn Hermiones grün-silbernes Weihnachtsgeschenk?" Harry schenkte Ron ein zustimmendes Nicken, als er den Horror in Rons Augen erkannte. „Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns."

„Aber Harry! Das kann doch wohl nicht dein Ernst sein! Hermione und _Malfoy_! Sie würde _niemals_ … und er – sie ist ein _Schlammblut_!"

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln und machte sich, mit Weasley im Schlepptau, auf den Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. „Ich hab' auch keine Ahnung was Mr.. von-und-zu Malfoy wieder ausheckt, aber ich werde auf gar keinen Fall zulassen, dass er Hermione weh tut! Und als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre! Nein, jetzt werden wohl auch noch

Maximilian von Hohenzollern und Co. hier eintrudeln! Ich kann's kaum erwarten…"

„Muttersöhnchen."

Hermione musste jedes Mal unwillkürlich grinsen, wenn sie das Passwort zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsschulsprecherraum murmelte.

Draco lag selbstgerecht auf dem Sofa und las etwas, das gefährlich nach Zaubertränke-Hausaufgaben aussah. „Hallo, Hermione."

Hermione warf ihrem Mitbewohner einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Ein Quidditch-Sieg und du verwandelst dich in Mr.. Freundlich?"

Draco sah von seiner Pflichtlektüre auf. „Ähm, lass mich überlegen… Ja. Hast du Potters dummen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, als ich den Schnatz gefangen habe? Das ist zwar nicht annähernd genug für sechs Jahre der Verachtung, doch für den Anfang durchaus akzeptabel."

Hermione setzte sich in den Sessel neben ihm und fing Krummbein auf, welcher vom Sofa auf ihren Schoß sprang.

„Und da ich schon dabei bin, kann ich mich ja auch gleich für den vollautomatischen Nachfüll-Füller bedanken."

Hermione grinste ihm zu. „Ich hoffte, er würde dir gefallen."

Draco schaute beklemmt zu Boden. Das hatte er nun davon. „Ja, der is' ganz praktisch."

_Stille._

„Dein Geschenk war auch ganz nett. Es… ist wirklich… wunderschön." Hermiones Hand versagte ihren Dienst, was Krummbeins Massage anging, und sie sah einmal mehr verstohlen in Dracos Richtung._ Hermione, was zum Teufel machst du hier eigentlich?! _Sie konnte es kaum glauben, dass sie sich abermals beim Flirten mit ihrem ehemaligen Erzfeind erwischt hatte. „Ähm… Hast du schon McGonagalls Bekanntmachung gelesen?" versuchte Hermione schnell die Situation zu retten.

Draco nickte stumm. „Klar."

„Und? Du bist doch bestimmt nicht gerade wild darauf, Maximilian hier zu haben… Oder hast du etwa schon ein Zimmergenossenantrag für ihn ausgestellt?"

Draco schaute sie entsetzt an. „Machst du Witze? Der Typ ist ein Alptraum! Gegen den war Gilderoy Lockhart der reinste ABC-Schütze!"

Hermione lachte. _Oje und auf den war sie auch reingefallen… Was für eine Bilanz!_

„Sag mal, Hermione, die Einhornlichtung im Verbotenen Wald… du hast nicht zufällig eine Ahnung, wozu sie mal genutzt wurde, oder?"

Hermione schaute ihren Gegenüber, aufgrund dieses plötzlichen Themawechsels, ein wenig verdutzt an. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wie kommst du darauf?"

Draco warf das Schulbuch gelangweilt auf den Tisch. „Weil ich versucht habe, etwas über sie herauszufinden und leider rein gar nichts finden konnte." Nun schaute Draco sie zum ersten Mal, seit Beginn ihres vorangegangenen, peinlich-berührten Konversationsversuches, wieder direkt an. „Ich dachte, du könntest dir vielleicht Zugang zu den verbotenen Büchern verschaffen – wie du es schon so oft zuvor getan hast – mit Potters Unsichtbarkeitsmantel."

„Und warum sollte ich das tun?"

Draco schaute nachdenklich in die Flammen des Kamins. „Ist nur so ein Gefühl, Hermione. Nur so ein Gefühl."

_Warum mache ich das eigentlich? _Hermione schlich einmal mehr durch die dunklen Gänge Hogwarts. _Du bist Schulsprecherin und ein Vorbild für die übrigen Schüler! Wenn Snape dich erwischt, werden sie dich von der Schule werfen! Und das so kurz vor deinem Abschluss! Du musst vollkommen verrückt sein! Oder vollkommen verliebt…_

_Wo kam das denn jetzt her?_

Hermione war gefangen in ihren eigenen Gefühlen. War sie verliebt in Draco Malfoy? Es war eigentlich so offensichtlich, doch die vernünftige Gryffindor konnte und wollte sich einfach nicht mit dem Gedanken abfinden, dass ihr Herz stärker sein konnte als ihr Verstand. Denn wenn sie vernünftig wäre, würde sie nicht das tun, was sie jetzt tat.

Unter ihrem Unsichtbarkeitsmantel schaute Hermione einmal mehr auf die Karte der Rumtreiber und versicherte sich, nicht unabsichtlich in Snapes Nachtpatroullie zu laufen und schlich weiter in Richtung Bibliothek. Wahrscheinlich kannten nur Fred und George die Geheimwege des Schlosses besser als sie. Schon merkwürdig, wenn man bedachte, wie sehr sie doch immer darauf bedacht war, alles streng nach den Regeln zu erledigen. Schließlich war sie Hermione Granger, Vorzeigeschülerin von Minerva McGonagall!

Mit geübten Fingern durchsuchte Hermione die Katalog-Karten und machte sich auf den Weg zu den riesigen Bücherregalen. Zwar war die verbotene Abteilung nun auch größtenteils für die Siebtklässler zugänglich, doch gab es leider auch hier nach wie vor Beschränkungen. Da waren sie – die verbotenen Ritualbücher.

_Warum zum Teufel tue ich das?_ fragte sich die Schulsprecherin nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend, während sie die Bücher auf einen der Lesetische fallen ließ und stillschweigend mit dem Studium begann. Nur noch eine schlaflose Nacht in der Bibliothek…

_Draco. Du tust es für Draco,_ antwortete eine verräterische, kleine Stimme auf ihre stumme Frage. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Hermione wahrscheinlich protestiert, doch sie war schlichtweg zu erschöpft, um zu widersprechen. _Für Draco also. _

TBC

****

**A/N:** Ich weiß es ist nicht besonders viel und es ist nicht besonders gut. Aber mir ist nichts Besseres eingefallen! Vor allem der Part mit Lucius ist ziemlich beschränkt Heul Aber – zu meiner Verteidigung – irgendwas musste ich ja schreiben! Und egal was ich zusätzlich noch geschrieben hätte, es hätte nur schlimmer werden können! Glaubt mir (Ich hab's versucht!) Also habe ich es so kurz und schmerzlos wie irgend möglich gestaltet. Also findet euch besser damit ab Zitronendrop?

Danke für die Reviews! Aber das Pairing Narcissa – Severus bleibt!!!!

Please review!


	31. Der vierzehnte Februar

Kapitel 30: Der vierzehnte Februar

Zufrieden betrachtete Albus Dumbledore sein Werk und missachtete dabei die skeptischen Blicke der ersten Schüler, welche die Große Halle zum Frühstück betraten. Er verzauberte noch die letzten Wände und verpasste auch der Beleuchtung noch den letzten Schliff, bevor er sich zufrieden auf seinem Platz niederließ.

„Was für eine wundervolle Idee, Albus!" begrüßte ihn Julius Malfoy und setzte sich neben den Schulleiter. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dieser Tag hier gefeiert wird."

„Wurde er bisher auch nicht, mein lieber Julius. Aber ich hielt es in diesem Jahr für angebracht."

„Wissen Sie, auf von Hohenburg wird dieser Tag auch heute noch gefeiert, wie mir Michel erzählte."

„Wirklich?" Nach seinem Lächeln zu urteilen, war Dumbledore nicht wirklich überrascht.

„Vielleicht schickt er mir etwas. Hmm… vielleicht sollte ich heute im Unterricht über diesen Tag sprechen… heute ist doch Unterricht, oder?… Oh, hätte ich das vorher gewusst, hätte ich selber etwas verschenkt. Ach, ich werde einfach noch schnell etwas besorgen… ein paar Rosen, Schokolade und…"

Schmunzelnd überließ Dumbledore seinem Nachbarn seinen Gedanken. _Na bitte, einem gefällt es schon mal. „Da waren es nur noch…"_ Grübelnd wandte er sich an McGonagall, die neben ihrem Platz stehengeblieben war und stumm sein Werk betrachtete. „Minerva, wie viele Menschen leben derzeit auf Hogwarts, mich und Professor Malfoy nicht mitgezählt?"

Hermione Granger hastete die letzten Stufen hinunter und verfiel in einen leichten Sprint, während sie auf die Große Halle zuhielt, wo Harry und Ron sicherlich schon mit ihren Gryffindor-Kumpanen ihr Frühstück genossen. Hermione hatte noch bis spät in die Nacht in dem Buch gelesen, dass sie in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte, aber letztendlich war nichts Besonderes dabei herausgekommen. Und jetzt war sie kurz davor, das Frühstück zu verpassen.

Anscheinend war sie nicht die einzige. Zu spät sah sie, wie ihr Zaubertränkemeister, kaum hatte er die Halle betreten, auch gleich wieder auf dem Absatz kehrtmachte, um sich wieder in seine Kellergewölbe zu flüchten. Doch als sie in ihn hineinrannte und somit zu Boden riss, wurde seine Flucht jäh verhindert.

Begleitet von einem „Wooohhh!" vom Tisch der Hufflepuffs und dem Gelächter der anderen Tische richtete sich Severus Snape schnell wieder auf, half Hermione grob auf die Beine, und wollte mit einem „Passen Sie gefälligst auf, wo Sie hinrennen, Miss Granger! 10 Punkte von Gryffindor für unerlaubtes Laufen in den Gängen!" seinen (Rück-)Weg fortsetzen, als er Dumbledores Stimme hörte. „Schön, dass Sie da sind, Severus. Ich habe noch etwas mit Ihnen zu bereden."

„Großartig", grummelte der Zaubertränkemeister und warf Hermione einen Du-bist-Schuld- Blick zu, bevor er zum Großen Tisch schritt.

_Peinlich. Wenn die Sache mit Draco nicht wäre, hätte er sicher mehr Punkte abgenommen – zumindest nach dem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen_, dachte Hermione, während sie auf den Gryffindor-Tisch zuhielt. _Aber heute scheint Snape besonders schlecht gelaunt zu sein._ Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die Dekoration der Großen Halle und verstand nun auch das Verhalten ihres Zaubertränkemeisters.

Die ganze Halle leuchtete in rosa, roten und weißen Farben, überall waren Schleifen und Kerzen und Tücher an den Wänden und hier und da war sogar ein Amor zu sehen, der nicht mit seinen Pfeilen geizte. Und Hermione war sich sicher, einen leichten Duft von Rosen vernehmen zu können, der wohl von den Blumensträußen, die überall die Tische zierten, herrührte.

„Was zum-!" Verdutzt ließ sie sich neben ihren Freunden am Tisch nieder.

„Hey, Hermione, alles in Ordnung, oder müssen wir schnell ein Gegengift suchen? Zuzutrauen wär's ihm ja. Ich meine, dich öffentlich zu vergiften. Warum bist du überhaupt so spät? … Hermione?"

Die Hand, die vor ihren Augen hin- und hergeschwenkt wurde, holte sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück. „Äh, mir geht es gut, Harry… Ich habe gestern nur… zu lange in einem Buch gelesen. Was ist hier los?!"

„Oh, das? Wir feiern dieses Jahr Valenztag, einen Feiertag der deutschen Zauberschule", klärte sie Ron zwischen einem Stück Apfelkuchen und einem Liebesapfel auf.

„Das heißt Valentinstag, Ron", verbesserte ihn Harry und wandte sich wieder an Hermione. „Und eigentlich wird ein Ereignis in der Geschichte der deutschen Zauberwelt gefeiert, das zufällig auf den Valentinstag fällt. Deshalb wird der Tag bei den Deutschen wie Valentinstag gefeiert und Dumbledore lässt ihn dieses Jahr wegen des Schulausflugs feiern. Wir dürfen sogar heute Nachmittag nach Hogsmeade."

Natürlich, am vierzehnten Februar war Valentinstag. Hermione hatte es ganz vergessen, weil er kaum noch gefeiert wurde und sowieso nur bei Muggeln bekannt war. Jedenfalls hatte sie das gedacht. Aber die deutsche Zauberschule war ja auch näher mit den Muggeln verbunden. _Ein Tag, an dem sich liebende Menschen etwas schenken…_ Unwillkürlich schaute sie zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber, wo Draco Malfoy skeptisch die Schokoherzen probierte und sie dann abwertend betrachtete, während er sich ein paar für später „aufbewahrte". Hermione musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Das Geräusch der ersten Eulen ließ sie ihren Blick abwenden, gerade als Draco seinerseits zu ihr hinüberschaute.

Severus Snape bekam selten Post und wenn, war diese meist nicht für die breite Öffentlichkeit gedacht, so dass sie gleich an seine Privatgemächer geschickt wurde. Ungeduldig wartete er darauf, endlich aus diesem Alptraum entkommen zu können, während er von rechts von Julius mit alten Erinnerungen voll geschwafelt wurde und Lupin sich links von ihm begeistert durch die Schokoladensorten probierte. Einem Armor warf er einen warnenden Blick zu, als plötzlich etwas Weißes vor ihm auf dem Tisch landete und gurrte. Gurrte? Ungläubig schaute Severus auf eine Taube, die ein kleines Päckchen am Fuß hatte.

„Wow, Severus, du hast Post aus Deutschland bekommen! Da verwendet man Tauben. Mach es auf!"

Der Zaubertränkemeister sah Julius an, als habe er ihn gerade aufgefordert, Gift zu schlucken.

_Wenn das ein Scherz ist, wird jemand dafür büßen. _Kaum hatte er das Päckchen vorsichtig vom Bein der Taube gelöst, flog diese auch schon davon. In dem Päckchen befanden sich ein kleines Schokoladenherzchen und eine kleine Valentinskarte. Kein Absender.

Schnell stellte Severus sicher, dass dies keiner gesehen hatte oder jemals zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Und anscheinend war er nicht der einzige, der seltsame Post bekommen hatte. Am Gryffindor-Tisch strahlte Ron Weasley über beide Ohren und seine Kameraden klopften dem Rotschopf gratulierend auf die Schulter.

„Bestimmt von deinem Fanclub", fing der Muggelkundeprofessor wieder an.

„Fanclub?" Neben ihm verschluckte sich Lupin bei dem Gedanken an einen Snape-Fanclub unwillkürlich an einer Marzipankugel.

„Ja, nach eurem sagenhaften Kampf in der Verteidigungsstunde haben sich zwei Fanclubs gebildet, wusstet ihr das nicht?"

Die Betroffenen sahen sich nur fragend an, als ein Sturm Brieftauben plötzlich durch die Große Halle fegte und direkt auf den Großen Tisch zuhielt. Binnen kürzester Zeit war der ganze Tisch überfüllt von gurrenden Briefträgern und die Tauben, die keinen Platz mehr fanden, nahmen auch gern mit den Köpfen der Empfänger Vorlieb, namentlich Severus Snape und Remus Lupin (der sichtlich überrascht war), aber auch Julius Malfoy konnte ein paar Geschenke sein Eigen nennen. Jetzt konnten sie sich der Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Halle sicher sein und selbst der Zaubertränkemeister konnte seine gefürchteten Blicke nicht in alle Richtungen gleichzeitig schicken.

Severus wollte endlich die Halle verlassen, wurde aber von Julius aufgehalten. „Wenn du ihnen nicht die Post abnimmst, verfolgen sie dich und picken dich mit ihren Schnäbeln. Ich kann dir sagen, das ist keine schöne Erfahrung. Einmal, als ich…" Ein Blick des Ex-Todessers ließ ihn augenblicklich verstummen.

So schnell er konnte nahm der gefürchtetste Professor von Hogwarts die Päckchen an sich und verließ voll beladen mit bunten und herzförmigen Geschenken und unter tosendem Gelächter schleunigst den rosa-rot-beleuchteten Saal.

„Severus schien nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein", wandte sich Julius Malfoy an Remus, während er seine eigene Post in Empfang nahm.

„Haha, so kann man es auch ausdrücken." Im Gegensatz zu Snape freute er sich sichtlich über die viele Schokolade, die er von seinem „Fanclub" erhalten hatte. _Ein Fanclub, wer hätte das gedacht?_ In Gedanken überlegte er schon, die Süßigkeiten später mit Harry, Ron und Hermione zu teilen. Gemeinsam schmeckten sie noch am besten.

„Du scheinst dich aber sehr zu freuen. Merlin sei Dank. Die letzten Tage sahst du etwas mitgenommen aus." Der Muggelkundeprofessor hatte sich nun neben Lupin gesetzt. _Severus ist vielleicht aus dem Spiel, aber…_

Der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste verlor auf einmal seine gute Laune wieder und sprang auf. „Oh Gott. Jetzt habe ich wegen diesem überraschenden Festtag ganz vergessen, Snape nach dem Trank zu fragen." Hastig stopfte Lupin Schokolade und Geschenke in die unzähligen Außen- und Innentaschen seines Mantels, steckte sich noch eine Mozartkugel in den Mund und verabschiedete sich mit einem Nicken von Dumbledore und den anderen Lehrern. Er müsste es noch bequem vor der ersten Stunde schaffen, wenn er sich jetzt auf den Weg machte.

So schnell wollte Julius Malfoy jedoch nicht aufgeben. „Warte, ich begleite dich. Ich… wollte eh in die Richtung." Damit hastete er also dem ehemaligen Rumtreiber hinterher und als er bei seinem Neffen vorbeikam, blinzelte er ihm bedeutungsvoll zu und schaute dann in Richtung Hermione. Die untypische Rötung im Gesicht des jungen Slytherins verriet ihn, während Remus verständnislos zwischen Draco und Hermione hin- und herschaute. In letzter Zeit hatten die beiden sich wirklich außergewöhnlich gut verstanden. Auf dem Korridor sprach er Dracos Onkel darauf an.

„Noch hat es sich keiner von beiden eingestanden, glaube ich, aber das ist, denke ich, nur noch eine Frage der Zeit." _Vielleicht ja schon heute,_ fuhr er in Gedanken fort.

_Draco Malfoy und Hermione Granger?_ Remus musste bei dem Gedanken einerseits schmunzeln, aber andererseits gefiel er ihm auch.

„Oh, ein Brief von Michel!" Neben ihm packte Julius gerade ein besonders großes Päckchen aus und steckte das Parfüm grinsend in eine Tasche seines Jacketts. „Ich habe seit Weihnachten nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Und selbst da hatte ich kaum Zeit, wirklich mit ihm zu reden."

Sie hatten die Kellergewölbe erreicht und passierten gerade die Klassenräume.

„Oh, er hat auch Professor Snape etwas geschickt. Stimmt ja, ich hab' ihm ja noch gar nicht gesagt, dass Severus…" Plötzlich spitzte Remus die Ohren. _Dass Severus…?_

Aber genau in dem Moment hörten sie einen Schrei und rannten alarmiert zu Snapes Gemächern.

Der Professor für Zaubertränke an Hogwarts hatte sich bei nächster Gelegenheit der lästigen Geschenke der deutschen Schüler entledigt und stieß griesgrämig die Tür zu seinen Gemächern auf.

Irgendwo auf dem Regal musste doch noch ein Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen sein. Entsetzt bemerkte Severus jedoch, dass er nicht einmal mehr das Regal finden konnte!

Kaum eingetreten stand der Zaubertränkemeister, Todesblicke aussendend, inmitten von weiteren Päckchen in rosa, lila und allen anderen erdenklichen Farben und Formen. Ein paar braune, schwarze und weiße Tauben hatten es auch irgendwie in seine Gemächer geschafft! „Was zum Irrwicht…!"

Nun waren seine Nerven definitiv überstrapaziert. (Er hätte gerne eine dieser verdammten Tauben getreten, aber diese Viecher waren einfach nicht zu packen.) Seine letzte Geduld aufbietend kümmerte er sich um die letzten Brieftauben und begann dann systematisch, sich seiner Post zu entledigen: Nach und nach gingen die bunten Päckchen und Herzchen leise in Flammen auf.

Plötzlich bewegte sich ein besonders großes Päckchen. Severus hielt inne und näherte sich langsam dem Päckchen, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt – zum Angriff bereit. Wieder rüttelte es im Innern des Kartons. Vorsichtig bückte sich die Nummer eins (Commander Riker O.O) auf der Feindesliste der Todesser und öffnete dann blitzschnell das Päckchen, brachte den Zauberstab in Angriffsposition und starrte dann ungläubig auf dessen Inhalt.

Dumm schaute ihm ein weißes Kaninchen entgegen und in jenem Moment sah Snape kaum schlauer aus als das Tier. Panisch schaute er sich um, als erwartete er, von hinten angegriffen zu werden. Aber da war nichts. Wieder schaute er auf das Kaninchen.

Vorsichtshalber entfernte er sich von dem Geschenk, wobei er den Inhalt nicht einen Augenblick aus den Augen ließ. _Ein weißes Kaninchen als Todesbote? Zu so etwas Grausamen wäre selbst Voldemort nicht im Stande gewesen… _Zu allem Überfluss trug das Tier auch noch eine lila Schleife um den Hals. Kaum hatte er sich einige Schritte entfernt, da hoppelte das weiße Kaninchen mit einem Mal aus dem Päckchen und ließ Severus zusammenzucken, als es nun auf ihn zuhoppelte.

„Bleib stehen!" befahl der Zaubertränkemeister barsch und unterstrich seine Drohung, indem er seinen Zauberstab erneut auf das Tier richtete. Sofort gehorchte dieses, legte sich auf den Boden und zog die Löffel an. Es schien wirklich harmlos zu sein. Noch immer vorsichtig umrundete Snape das weiße Fellbündel und betrachtete nun das Päckchen genauer.

Unter das Kaninchen hatte der Absender eine Karte gelegt und nur allzu deutlich erkannte Severus nun, wem er das Tier mit der lila Schleife zu verdanken hatte. Graziös und verschnörkelt war die Karte unterschrieben mit: „Michel Le Tellier Marquis de Louvois"

Nicht begeistert, aber immerhin erleichtert, erhob Severus sich wieder und steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in seine Robe. _Dieser Marquis!_

Und gerade in diesem Moment sah er, wie das Kaninchen zu platzen schien, bis er merkte, dass es sich vielmehr vor seinen Augen in einen Menschen verwandelte. Sein Gegenüber grinste ihn an. „Überraschung!"

Ein durchaus überraschter Schrei entfuhr dem Zaubertränkemeister. Daraufhin hörte er, wie sich laufende Schritte näherten und dann erkannte er die Stimmen von Malfoy und Lupin auf dem Korridor.

„Mach die Tür auf, Remus, schnell!"

„ALOHOMORA!"

Mit einem lauten Krachen schlug die Tür zu Snapes Gemächern auf und wirbelte dabei die Berge von Taubenfedern auf. Aber was sie da sahen, hatte Lupin nicht erwartet. Mit nichts bekleidet als einer lila Schleife um seinen Hals stand zwischen ihnen und dem Besitzer dieser Gemächer…

„Michel!"

Der blonde Wahrsagelehrer schaute über die Schulter. „Ah, Julius. Du hast nicht zufällig etwas zum Anziehen für mich? Das Paket mit meiner Kleidung wurde leider verbrannt, wie es scheint."

„Was machst du da. Bist du verrückt? Du hast Severus erschreckt! Ich meine – du hättest jetzt tot sein können!"

„Ich konnte mich plötzlich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Die Reise war zu lang."

Severus Snape fand endlich seine Stimme wieder und sein vor einigen Minuten noch blasses Gesicht bekam deutlich mehr Farbe, als man von ihm gewohnt war.

„RAUS HIER! ALLE DREI!"

Schnell kamen Julius und Michel seinem Wunsch nach und mit einem behelfsmäßig verwandelten Wandteppich bekleidet verschwand der Marquis dann zusammen mit dem Muggelkundelehrer.

Lupin wäre auch nur allzu gerne geflüchtet, vor allem jetzt, wo Snape seinen berühmt-berüchtigten Blick auf ihn richtete. „Was willst du noch, Lupin!" fauchte er mit bedrohlicher Stimme.

Der Werwolf nahm seinen gesamten Mut zusammen.

„Äh, den…Wolfsbanntrank…"

Hermione stieg als letzte aus dem Wagen, der sie, Harry und Ron nach Hogsmeade gebracht hatte.

„Warum müssen wir immer dann **_morgens_** Zaubertränkeunterricht haben, wenn **_nachmittags_** der Unterricht ausfällt? Und dann auch noch diese Hausaufgaben!" Ron fand immer etwas zum nörgeln.

„Heute muss ihm wieder eine besonders große Laus über die Leber gelaufen sein. Hey, Ron, was willst du Marie Therese eigentlich schenken? Ich schenke Ginny den Anhänger, den sie jedes Mal angeschmachtet hat, als wir in Hogsmeade waren."

Hermione hörte nur halbherzig zu, während sie durch die von Schülern überfüllten Straßen Hogsmeades schlenderten und um sie herum dicke Schneeflocken sanft zu Boden schwebten. Immer wieder ertappte sie sich dabei, die Stände und Läden nach einem Geschenk für Draco Malfoy zu durchsuchen. _Warum eigentlich? Er schenkt mir auch sicher nichts. Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als ob wir ein Paar wären, oder so._

Irgendwie war sie ein wenig neidisch auf Ron, der immer wieder geistesabwesend lächelte, wenn er seinen selbstgestrickten Schal von Marie berührte und dabei das Parfüm roch, mit welchem sie ihr Geschenk versehen hatte.

Und Harry würde heute Abend sicherlich auch etwas von Ginny bekommen. Sie hatte sich extra mit Luna Lovegood abgesetzt und war jetzt wahrscheinlich ebenfalls auf der Suche nach einem Geschenk.

Nachdem Ron einen kleinen Teddy gekauft hatte, gingen sie zum Schmuckladen, wo Harry die Kette für Ginny kaufen wollte. „Merlin sei Dank, sie ist noch da. Hätte ich bis zu ihrem Geburtstag gewartet, wäre sie bestimmt schon weg gewesen." Triumphierend nahm Harry die Kette an sich und ging zur Kasse, während Hermione ihre Blicke über die übrigen Kettenstände wandern ließ.

Plötzlich zog eine davon Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. _Die wäre perfekt!_

„Hey, Hermione, pass auf, dass dir nicht die Augen ausfallen." Harry schlug ihr auf die Schulter und holte sie so aus ihren Gedanken. „Sollen Ron und ich dir eine kaufen? Du bist schließlich auch ein geliebter Mensch für uns."

Die Schulsprecherin sah ihre Freunde an. „Häh?"

Ron kam auch dazu. „Genau, ein wenig Geld hab' ich noch. Es würde mich echt freuen."

Als sie ihre beiden besten Freunde so ansah, kamen ihr auf einmal Freudentränen in die Augen und um diese zu verbergen, schloss sie die beiden urplötzlich in eine Umarmung und lachte.

„Nein, danke. Aber ihr könnt mir ja heute ein Butterbier ausgeben, wenn ihr wollt." _Außerdem wäre diese Kette wohl eher ein Geschenk für Draco als für mich._ Aber das konnte sie ihnen unmöglich sagen.

„Ok, das mach' ich dann. Das kann ich mir leisten", sagte Ron und Harry fügte hinzu: „Und ich gebe dir einen großen Eisbecher aus. Gut, dann lasst uns mal zum Tropfenden Kessel gehen." Damit eilten die beiden nach draußen, wo die Kälte mit einem Mal nicht mehr so unangenehm zu sein schien, wie erwartet.

Hermione warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Anhänger. _Ja, der war einfach perfekt._ Neuen Mutes traf sie ihre Entscheidung und verließ dann den Laden.

„Äh, geht schon mal ohne mich los. Ich… will mir noch schnell neues Papier holen."

Die zwei schauten sie an, zuckten mit den Schultern und lächelten. „Ok. Wir sehen uns dann im Tropfenden Kessel."

„Beeil dich. Sonst schmilzt das Eis."

„Klar." Hermione winkte ihnen noch zu und tat dann so, als würde sie sich auf den Weg zu „Penegramm's Pergaments" machen. Als Harry und Ron nicht mehr zu sehen waren, kehrte sie jedoch in das Schmuckgeschäft zurück.

Da hing sie. Eine silbergrüne Schlange mit einem Rubinauge und Hermione stellte sich vor, wie Draco sie trug… Wie für ihn geschaffen. Hermione ließ sie einpacken und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt. Bei dem Gedanken, ihm die Kette heute Abend zu geben, wurde ihr ganz warm ums Herz.

„Draco, Schatz! Hier bin ich."

Der blonde Slytherin drehte sich um. „Mom?!"

Auf der anderen Straßenseite vor einem kleinen Pub stand Narcissa Malfoy und winkte ihrem Sohn zu, reinzukommen und sich hinzusetzen. „Wieso bist du so überrascht? Ich habe dir doch heute Morgen einen Brief geschickt, dass ich in Hogsmeade sein würde. Ich hab' ein paar schöne Kleider für das Baby gekauft. Aber was macht ihr denn alle hier, habt ihr denn keinen Unterricht?"

„Dein Brief muss untergegangen sein zwischen den vielen Valentinskarten", grummelte Draco. Narcissa sah ihren Sohn fragend an. „Professor Dumbledore hat spontan entschieden, einen deutschen Feiertag in Hogwarts feiern zu lassen. Wir haben den Nachmittag frei bekommen, damit man seinem Freund oder seiner Freundin etwas in Hogsmeade kaufen kann", erklärte er.

„Hört sich romantisch an. Und? Was hast du gekauft?"

„Was? Ich?" Unbewusst legte er die Hand auf seine Hosentasche.

Narcissa sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ja, du. Du hast doch eine Freundin, oder nicht?" _Woher weiß sie das?_ „Wie kommst du darauf?" Der Slytherin kämpfte darum, sich nicht zu verraten.

Zum Glück wurde seine Mutter jedoch durch eine Person abgelenkt, die soeben das Pub betrat. Draco drehte sich um.

„Professor Snape!" erklang es aus zwei Mündern gleichzeitig.

Die besagte Person schreckte zusammen, als hätte sie weiße Kaninchen – äh Mäuse – gesehen. Dann entdeckte Severus Draco und Narcissa an ihrem Tisch und sofort war er wieder ganz der Alte. „Ah, Mrs. Malfoy. Wie geht es Ihrem Mann? …Und Ihrem Kind?" fügte er hinzu und ein leichtes Leuchten war in seinen Augen zu sehen.

„Gut, wie immer. Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich zu uns an den Tisch."

Severus schien kurz zu überlegen, dann setzte er sich. Ganz zu Dracos Missfallen.

„Wie ich von meinem Sohn gehört habe, wird heute der Tag der Liebenden auf Hogwarts gefeiert. Ich würde auch gerne etwas von meinem Geliebten geschenkt bekommen. Wenigstens eine Geste." Und dann lachte sie ihr berühmtes Lachen, dass nicht nur Severus bezaubern konnte.

Snapes Blick fiel auf den Ring, den Narcissa an einem ihrer Finger trug. Seinen Ring. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, bevor er wieder seinen gewohnt trockenen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellte.

Ungläubig verfolgte Draco, wie sich sein Professor für Zaubertränke mit seiner Mutter _unterhielt_, als wäre er wirklich nur der Professor ihres Sohnes und nicht ihr Geliebter, der, auf Teufel komm raus, mit ihr flirtete. So sehr es ihn auch freute, seine Mutter glücklich zu sehen, er hätte es wesentlich lieber gehabt, wenn sie es in Gegenwart seines Vaters wäre und nicht in der _Snapes_. Und Draco konnte nichts machen.

Als der junge Slytherin es kaum noch aushielt, erhob sich der Zaubertränkemeister plötzlich. „Wie doch die Zeit vergeht – besonders in solch guter Gesellschaft. Leider muss ich Sie bereits verlassen, Mr.s Malfoy. Grüßen Sie Lucius von mir."

Auch Narcissa erhob sich und die Etikette zwang Draco, es ihnen gleichzutun. „Oh, wie schade, ich hätte Sie gerne zur Feier des Tages eingeladen."

Entsetzt sah Draco, wie Snape sanft Narcissas Hand nahm und einen vollendeten Handkuss vollzog.

„Zur Feier des Tages", sagte er und verließ dann das Pub.

Laut seufzend schlug Hermione Granger das Buch zu und betrachtete die Tüte, in der sich ihr Geschenk für Draco befand. Am Ende hatte sie sich doch nicht getraut, es ihm zu geben. _Vielleicht später…_ Sie stand auf, um weiter nach Informationen über die Einhornlichtung und das Ritual zu suchen.

_„Oh Harry, danke!" Ginny Weasley ließ sich von Harry die Kette umlegen, dann konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und umarmte ihn. So stolz sah der Junge-der-lebt gewöhnlich nur aus, wenn er den Schnatz gefangen hatte. „Und? Was hat mein Bruder Marie gekauft? Hoffentlich keine Süßigkeiten, auch wenn sie sich darüber freuen würde." _

_„Nein, man kann deutlich erkennen, dass ihr verwandt seid", lachte Harry und hielt den Teddy hoch, den er von Ginny geschenkt bekommen hatte. Den gleichen, den auch Ron gekauft hatte._

_„Hey, Hermione, was ist denn da in deiner Tüte? Auch ein Geschenk? Für wen denn?"_

_Die Schulsprecherin tat so als hätte sie nicht zugehört. „Was hast du gesagt, Ginny? Oh, da fällt mir ein, ich wollte noch ein wenig in die Bibliothek, bevor sie schließt. Dann lass ich euch Zwei mal allein."_

Irgendwie konnte Hermione sich einfach nicht konzentrieren und entschied, für heute erst einmal Schluss zu machen. Sie stellte das Buch, das sie in der Hand gehabt hatte, wieder in das Regal zurück und ging dann zu ihrem Tisch zurück.

„Ist das etwa für mich?" begrüßte sie eine bekannte Stimme.

Hermione traute ihren Augen nicht. An dem Tisch mit Hermiones Sachen saß Draco Malfoy, rüttelte an dem Valentinstag-Päckchen und grinste sie unverschämt an. _Was sollte sie sagen?_ Nun, wenn man keine Antwort geben konnte, stellte man am besten eine Gegenfrage. „Gehört Diebstahl zum Ehrenkodex der Malfoys?"

„Seit wann gibt es denn Diebstahl seiner eigenen Sachen?"

„Wer sagt denn, dass das dir gehört?"

„Na, das Namenskärtchen." Damit zeigte er auf das Päckchen.

Innerlich schlug sich Hermione gegen die Stirn. _Natürlich, ich habe ein Kärtchen anbringen lassen. _Na toll. Nun stand sie wie ein Idiot da. Das war ja fast wie eine Liebeserklärung. Hoffentlich machte er es nicht vor ihren Augen auf. Hätte sie doch Schokolade oder etwas ähnlich Triviales gekauft. Er würde sicher lachen.

„Hier." Plötzlich hielt ihr Draco etwas entgegen.

Verdutzt sah sie es an. _Ein Geschenk!_ Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Auch er hatte ein Geschenk.

Der Slytherin legte es vorsichtig in ihre Hände. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass du mir eins kaufen würdest. Da konnte ich natürlich nicht hinten anstehen. Mach es auf. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir."

Beschäftigt damit, ihr Geschenk zu öffnen, sah sie nicht, welche Unruhe sich in den sonst stahlgrauen Augen Dracos widerspiegelte.

Draco wusste, dass Hermione Granger eine sehr wichtige Person für ihn geworden war, aber die Grenze zwischen guter Freundin und „Freundin" war noch nicht überschritten. Doch dies konnte sich heute möglicherweise ändern.

Hermione bestaunte den Inhalt. Sie hielt eine kleine Parfümflasche mit wunderschöner Aufmachung in den Händen, die nach Rosen und anderen Blumen roch.

Die Reaktion der Gryffindor schien mehr als zufrieden stellend, so dass Draco übers ganze Gesicht grinste. Mit einem Mal lösten sich ihre strahlenden Augen von der Flasche und trafen auf Dracos. Dann umarmte sie ihn plötzlich, wobei er vor Überraschung fast zu Boden stürzte.

„Danke, Draco." Als sie merkte, was sie da tat, löste sie sich schnell wieder von ihm. „Oh… entschuldige."

Der blonde Slytherin hatte das Gefühl, das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Dann fasste er sich wieder. „Äh, es scheint dir zu gefallen. Darf ich meins auch aufmachen?"

„J-Ja klar." Hermione beobachtete angespannt, wie Draco das Päckchen öffnete und die Kette herausholte. Er betrachtete sie von allen Seiten.

_Sag was, sag was!_ dachte Hermione.

„Wow", kam es aus seinem Mund und mit einer Mischung aus ehrlicher Überraschung und dem ihm typischen Grinsen, war das das beste Kompliment, das er ihr hätte geben können. Draco legte die Kette sofort an und Hermione fühlte sich so erleichtert wie nie.

„Ich glaube, so etwas ist nur noch mit einem Ring zu toppen."

„Haha. Über so etwas macht man keine Scherze. Wir sind ja noch nicht mal ein Paar." _Was sag ich da?!_

„Wirklich nicht? Geschenke am Valentinstag, wir haben uns schon geküsst und du hast mich sogar schon nackt gesehen. Ich frage mich, ob Potter und Weasley überhaupt schon so weit sind."

Hermione wartete darauf, dass Draco jeden Moment über seinen eigenen Scherz lachen würde, was er aber nicht tat. Er blickte ihr ernst und fragend in die Augen, wobei er aber innerlich das Gefühl hatte, jeden Moment zu explodieren. Er hatte soeben gestanden, eine Beziehung mit Hermione Granger in Erwägung zu ziehen. In einer solch verletzlichen Position war er noch nie gewesen. Wenn Hermione jetzt wollte…

„Harry und Ron habe ich jedenfalls kein Valentinstagsgeschenk gemacht." Sie lächelte etwas schüchtern.

Als Antwort schlang Draco überglücklich seine Arme um Hermione und zog sie eng an sich heran. Endlich war es raus. Es gab keine Zweifel mehr.

Die Grenze war überschritten.

TBC

AN.: Boah, ist das lang geworden. (Noch ein Grund mehr, erst einen Tag davor die Nacht durchzumachen. Dann wird's kürzer). Hoffe es hat euch gefallen

REVIEW!


	32. Ärger im Gepäck

Kapitel 31: Ärger im Gepäck

Die ersten Blumen und Gräser durchbrachen die beharrliche Schneedecke Nordenglands, warme Sonnenstrahlen wurden von der tauenden Eisdecke des Verwunschenen Sees reflektiert und selbst der Kalender prophezeite bereits seit geraumer Zeit den langersehnten Frühlingsanfang, doch nichtsdestoweniger blieben die Temperaturen außerhalb Hogwarts bitterlich kalt.

Und so warteten vier dick-eingepackte Gestalten am Bahnsteig auf den nächsten Zug und froren sich seit einer geschlagenen Stunde die Füße ab. Zumindest die zwei Personen in Schuluniform, die sich selbst an dem herrlichen Sonnenuntergang nicht erfreuen konnten.

Da standen sie nun. Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, stellvertretende Schulleiterin und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, sowie die beiden Schulsprecher – mit den erfrorenen Füßen – Hermione Granger und Draco Malfoy.

_Womit hab' ich das verdient?_ seufzten die beiden Schüler gleichzeitig und ertappten sich dabei, sich erschrocken umzuschauen, da sie befürchteten, diesen Gedanken womöglich laut ausgesprochen zu haben.

Draco schaute sich ein weiteres Mal genervt um. Seit sage und schreibe zwei vollen Tagen hatten er und Hermione – als Schulsprecher – nichts anderes getan, als die Ankunft der deutschen Gäste vorzubereiten. Überall hatte man Platz schaffen müssen, da sich niemand hatte sicher sein können, in welches Haus die Deutschen einsortiert würden. Ja, sie würden noch an diesem Abend mit dem Sprechenden Hut in Berührung kommen. Ganz Hogwarts war in Aufruhr deswegen. Zwei Sortings in einem Jahr, das war schon etwas Besonderes…

_Wenn die noch mal irgendwann ankommen… Noch ein einziger Zitronendrop von Dumbledore und ich werd' zum Tier._ Doch Draco bekam nicht die Gelegenheit, dies auch wirklich in die Tat umzusetzen, denn just in diesem Moment hörte er das wohlbekannte Pfeifen eines näher kommenden Zuges. Bereits kurz darauf lief der Hogwarts-Express ein. Ein reichlich ungewohnter Anblick für die beiden Schulsprecher, denn bis zu dem heutigen Tage hatten sie immer _in_ dem Zug gesessen, um ein weiters Schuljahr zu beginnen.

„Merlin sei's gedankt, da kommen sie endlich." Minerva McGonagall seufzte erleichtert auf. „Aber meine Liebe, Sie sind doch wohl nicht etwa schon müde? Es war doch nur eine kurze Wartezeit. Jedoch… wenn ich es mir recht überlege, wäre es auch mir lieber gewesen, ein wenig früher mit dem Abendessen beginnen zu können." Albus Dumbledore schaute seine Kollegin freundlich an, wie immer war dieses mysteriöse Funkeln in seinen blauen Augen zu erkennen. „Andererseits ist das Schloss um diese Tageszeit am schönsten anzuschauen, meinen Sie nicht?" Minerva blieb keine Zeit mehr für eine Antwort, denn der Zug war bereits zum Stehen gekommen und die Türen öffneten sich.

_Wer wohl alles dabei sein wird? _fragte sich Hermione noch, als schon die ersten bekannten Gesichter ausstiegen. Dracos Blick hingegen fiel sogleich auf jemanden, der ihm gar nicht lieb war. _Was hast du erwartet? War doch klar, dass der mitkommen würde._

Nicht nur ein zweites Sorting dieses Jahr, nein, selbst die Boote, die normalerweise immer von den Erstklässlern genutzt wurden, durften ein weiteres Mal in diesem Schuljahr den See überqueren, womit Dumbledore genau das erreicht hatte, was er wollte: Die deutschen Schüler waren schlechtweg begeistert gewesen bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen geboten hatte.

In der Eingangshalle angekommen trennten sich die deutschen Begleiter (namentlich Hektor von Schwarzenberg und Charlotte von Stein) von ihren Schülern und überließen sie den beiden Schulsprechern, die die Neuankömmlinge in den kleinen Raum neben der Großen Halle führten, in dem jedes Jahr die eingeschüchterten Erstklässler auf ihre „Prüfung" warten mussten.

Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, vergaß auch schon jeder die Förmlichkeiten und begrüßte seine Freunde.

„Hermione", Ursula Wucherpfennig fiel ihrer Freundin glücklich um den Hals und zerquetschte diese fast durch die herzliche Umarmung. „Bin ich froh, dich zu sehen. Wie geht's dir? Man erkennt dich ja kaum wieder mit dieser Schuluniform. Ist das bei euch wirklich Pflicht?"

„Ähm, Ursula, wie wär's, wenn du deinen Gastgeber nicht erwürgst ? Wir hätten auch noch gern die Möglichkeit, Hermione zu begrüßen." Marie Therese von Waldersee schaute ihre deutsche Mitschülerin mit gespielter Entrüstung an und erntete dafür lediglich weitere Albernheiten, woraufhin alle in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Hey Draco." Die einstigen Zimmerkollegen des Slytherins begrüßten diesen auf die typische männliche Art und Weise. „Du siehst irgendwie anders aus mit dieser Schuluniform. So… **_erwachsen_**." Johann von Stauffenbergs Kommentar zerrte nicht nur bei seinen drei Freunden an den Lachmuskeln. Auch Draco musste ein Lachen unterdrücken und setzte stattdessen ein höhnisches Grinsen auf, die beste Verteidigung, die er gegen solche verbalen Attacken kannte und beherrschte.

„Danke für die Blumen. Aber schön zu hören, dass sie euch so gefällt…", er schaute jeden seiner deutschen Freunde eindringlich an und schüttelte dann kurz den Kopf, „Hoffentlich verwechseln euch die anderen Siebtklässler nicht mit den Anfängern, wenn sie euch mit den Uniformen sehen." Dracos Grinsen verbreiterte sich, als er in die perplexen Gesichter seiner deutschen Freunde blickte und sich ihrer ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit sicher sein konnte. „Wie? Hat man euch das etwa nicht gesagt? Je nachdem, in welches Haus ihr kommt, bekommt ihr eine Schuluniform in den passenden Farben."

Natürlich wusste Draco ganz genau, dass die Deutschen keine Ahnung von alledem hatten, denn genau wie mit ihnen vor einem halben Jahr, hatten auch die deutschen Lehrer geplant, ihren Schützlingen nicht alles zu verraten. Dementsprechend groß war die Verblüffung, die sich nun bei jedem von ihnen abzeichnete.

Doch noch bevor jemand zu großen Protesten ansetzen konnte, ergriff Hermione das Wort.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich euch unterbrechen muss, aber das Sorting fängt gleich an. Würdet ihr euch bitte in zwei Reihen aufstellen? Professor McGonagall müsste euch jeden Moment auffordern, die Große Halle zu betreten. Wir hätten schon längst an unserem Platz sein müssen."

Hermione lächelte freundlich und wandte sich an Draco. „Gehen wir." Mit diesen Worten verließen die beiden den kleinen Raum und ließen die verdutzte Gruppe von ungefähr dreißig Schülern zurück, die immer noch die Sache mit den Schuluniformen verdauen mussten.

In der Großen Halle warteten alle bereits sehnsüchtig auf den Beginn des Sortings. Ron Weasley ging seinen Gryffindor-Freunden bereits seit mehreren Tagen wegen Maries Sorting auf die Nerven, aber mittlerweile war es unerträglich geworden. Er konnte weder ruhig sitzen, noch den Mund halten! Selbst mit etwas zu essen oder Quidditch hatten sie ihn nicht bestechen können, und DAS sollte schon etwas heißen. Immer wieder schaute der nervöse Rotschopf auf den Seiteneingang. _Gleich kommt sie._

Harry saß neben seiner Freundin und schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Liebe veränderte einen Menschen und das beste Beispiel dafür war das nervöse Wrack ihm gegenüber. Als er Hermione aus dem Seitenraum kommen sah, trat er Ron gegen das Schienbein, da dieser sonst eh nicht reagiert hätte. „Hermione kommt", war das einzige, was er noch sagen konnte, bevor der Schulleiter sich erhob und das Wort ergriff.

„Es hat lange gedauert, doch nun ist es soweit. Darf ich euch allen jetzt die deutsche Lehrerschaft vorstellen, die wir hier für die nächsten sechs Wochen willkommen heißen dürfen. Professor Hektor von Schwarzenberg, der stellvertretende Schulleiter in von Hohenburg und Lehrer für Zauberkunst, Professor Charlotte von Stein, sowohl Lehrerin für Verteidigung als auch für Muggelkunde – Ich bin sicher, Sie werden sich ausgezeichnet mit Professor Malfoy verstehen – und des weiteren Professor Michel Le Tellier Marquis de Louvois. In von Hohenburg unterrichtet er Astronomie und Astrologie." Mit viel Applaus begrüßten die Hogwartsschüler ihre Gastprofessoren und stellten umgehend neue Theorien über ihre Gäste auf. Dumbledore wandte sich an seine Kollegin. „Minerva, wenn ich bitten dürfte."

Minerva McGonagall ließ die deutschen Schüler eintreten und begann ohne Umschweife mit der Erklärung über die „Prüfung", die sie abzulegen hatten. Kurz darauf rief sie auch schon den ersten Namen auf. „Brinkmann, Phillip."

Ein schüchterner Junge, leicht untersetzt mit dunkelbraunem Haar, ging langsam und unsicher auf den Stuhl mit dem Sprechenden Hut zu. McGonagall lächelte und setzte ihm den Hut auf.

„HUFFLEPUFF!" kam es von diesem und der „neue Schüler" wurde mit wildem Applaus von seinen Mitschülern empfangen.

„von Habsburg, Erich", fuhr die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin fort.

Draco musste insgeheim grinsen, als er Erich sah. Mit einem breiten Grinsen setzte dieser sich auf den Stuhl und nach kurzem Überlegen seitens des Hutes folgte ein „GRYFFINDOR!" und tosender Applaus.

„von Hohenzollern, Maximilian." Nicht nur Draco, sondern auch Hermione, die auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes saß, hielten unweigerlich die Luft an. Der Hut brauchte nicht lange für seine Entscheidung. „SLYTHERIN!" und ein selbstsicherer Maximilian machte sich auf den Weg, seine neuen „Freunde" zu begrüßen.

_War ja klar. Was auch sonst. Gut, dass ich nicht mehr im Slytherin-Kerker wohne. _Draco war mit diesem Gedanken nicht ganz alleine. Auch Hermione blickte besorgt zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber, als der deutsche Reinblüter Malfoy begrüßte.

Das Sorting nahm unterdessen weiter seinen Lauf. Benedikt von Merseburg, Alexander Schneider und Johann von Stauffenberg kamen – selbstverständlich – nach Gryffindor. Zwei weitere landeten in Hufflepuff und mehrere in Ravenclaw.

Erst als Marie neben ihm saß, hörte Ron auf, wie ein Verrückter an seinen Fingernägeln zu kauen und fiel wieder zurück in den Schüchtern-Modus. Viel zu lange hatte er auf seine Freundin warten müssen, doch nun waren beide unfähig, sich wie ein Paar zu benehmen.

Kurz darauf gesellte sich Franziska von Wallenstein an Maximilians Seite und mit Ursula als „GRYFFINDOR!" war das Sorting beendet und die Freunde – mehr oder weniger – zusammen.

Draco Malfoy rollte nur genervt mit den Augen. _Das kann ja heiter werden…_

**TBC**

**AN:** Ok, es ist… halb vier Uhr nachts (wieder einmal), und ich bin nur noch k.o. Nach einem harten Arbeitstag (hört sofort auf zu lachen, das ist ganz schön anstrengend . ) überhaupt noch was schreiben zu können, grenzt schon fast an ein Wunder. Dass es dann nicht so geworden ist, wie es sollte, war ja vorauszusehen. Eigentlich wollte ich Snape noch einbringen und ein bisschen Maxi-Schatzi (urghs, das klingt echt fies), aber ich hab keinen Bock mehr. Geh jetzt ins Bett und ihr könnt mir morgen dann ordentlich den Kopf waschen (nicht bildlich gemeint!!) Ach ja und da uns aufgefallen ist, das wir nach unserer Sommerpause nur noch halb so viel Reviews bekommen haben also vorher, wollten wir gerne sehen, ob einfach weniger Leser reviewn, oder ob wir wirklich weniger Lesen haben! Also machte Christina den Vorschlag, so lange nicht zu updaten bis wir mindestens 10 Reviews für dieses Kapitel bekommen haben. Das nächste Kapitel ist bereits fertig. Also wenn ihr es lesen wollt, dann schickt uns besser Reviews


	33. Author's note

We're still in need of four reviews


	34. Ein Geheimnis wird gelüftet

Kapitel 32: Ein Geheimnis wird gelüftet

Noch überwältigt von dem Schloss selbst und allem, was dazu gehört, war es nun an den Schülern von von Hohenburg, den etwas anderen Unterricht Hogwarts' kennen zu lernen.

Ein leichtes Déjà-vu überkam Harry, während er beobachtete, wie ihre deutschen Freunde ihnen staunend durch Hogwarts folgten.

Er selbst war genauso gewesen, als er hierher gekommen war – nun ja, abgesehen davon, dass er damals noch keinen Schimmer von Magie gehabt hatte. Aber auch für Kinder, die in Zaubererfamilien aufgewachsen waren, wie Ron, hielt das Schloss noch einige Überraschungen parat. **Eine** Begeisterung jedoch konnte er nun wirklich nicht mit seinen Gästen teilen: Die für Snapes Zaubertränkestunde. Er konnte noch immer nicht verstehen, was so toll an ihm sein sollte. Gut, im Vergleich zum Zaubertränkelehrer an von Hohenburg schien er mehr drauf zu haben, und sein Kampf gegen Remus Lupin konnte durchaus als beeindruckend gesehen werden_. Aber der Charakter…_

Mit hellwachen Augen und jedem Wort folge leistend hatten die Deutschen am Unterricht des Zaubertränkemeisters teilgenommen und nicht einmal dessen Grantigkeit hatte ihre rosa-rote-Brillen-Sicht ändern können.

Widerstrebend hatte Severus Snape feststellen müssen, dass seine seit Amtsantritt überaus erfolgreiche Taktik mittlerweile nicht mehr zu funktionieren schien. (Dass das Ziel dieser Taktik, nämlich die vollkommene Kontrolle der Schüler, auch ohne Anwendung eben dieser erreicht werden konnte, konnte ihn nicht erfreuen.)

„Ihr wisst nur nicht, woran ihr seid", bemerkte Marie Therese von Waldersee auf dem Weg zum Verwandlungsunterricht. „Er ist vielleicht streng, aber selbst die unter euch, die in seinem Unterricht nicht so gut abschneiden, können schon ziemlich viel." Bevor Ron etwas entgegnen konnte, fuhr sie fort: „Keine Angst. Ich gehöre nicht zum Snape-Fanclub. Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass er ganz schön griesgrämig ist. Aber vielleicht tut er ja nur so und in seiner Freizeit ist er ein netter Kerl."

Ron packte sie an der Schulter und sah ihr in die Augen, als wolle er eine Wahnsinnige zur Vernunft bringen. „Marie. Die Freizeit dieses Typen besteht darin, Schüler zu finden, denen er das Leben zur Hölle machen kann!"

„Er verbringt die Nächte damit, durch die Gänge des Schlosses zu schleichen und nach Opfern zu suchen!" warf Harry ein.

„Er zieht dir Punkte dafür ab, dass du ein Alleswisser bist", kam es von Hermione.

_Er spannt seinem besten Freund die Frau aus, während dieser im Gefängnis sitzt_, dachte Draco Malfoy, der ein Stück hinter den Vieren ging, die Slytherins meidend, die sich Maximilian in kürzester Zeit Untertan gemacht hatte.

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war zu Hagrids Freude auch ein großer Erfolg, denn an der deutschen Zauberschule wurde dieses Fach nicht angeboten und richtige magische Wesen hatten daher nur wenige in Natura gesehen. Es wurden sogar Fragen über Riesen an Hagrid gerichtet, so dass der Halbriese über seinen Redeschwall beinahe das Ende der Stunde verpasst hätte.

Hermione ertappte sich dabei, mehrmals in das tiefe Dickicht des Verbotenen Waldes zu starren, als könnte sie die Einhornlichtung von hier aus erkennen und auch Draco folgte von Zeit zu Zeit gedanklich eher den Windungen der Waldwege als den Erklärungen des Wildhüters zu „grünen Teufeln" und „Sirenen".

Aber schließlich verabschiedete Hagrid die Klasse und alle begaben sich zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle, wo natürlich alle Gerichte durchprobiert und dadurch später Madam Pomfreys medizinisches Geschick überprüft wurde.

Nur Professor Flitwicks Zauberkunstunterricht schien Hektor von Schwarzenbergs Erwartungen nicht standhalten zu können, welcher zu seinem Verdruss auch noch an dem Unterricht teilnehmen musste. Von Schwarzenberg suchte überall nach Schwachstellen ihrer Partnerschule, und nachdem im Unterricht für Verwandlungen davon nichts zu sehen gewesen war, kam ihm der Unterricht mit diesem quirligen Zauberlehrer gerade recht.

Benedikt von Merseburg gestand jedoch später – als sie bereits außer Reichweite des deutschen Konrektors waren –, dass von Schwarzenbergs Lehrmethoden zwar strenger seien, aber auch keine besseren Ergebnisse lieferten, als die von Professor Flitwick.

A/N: K: Warum wird eigentlich immer über MEIN Fach hergezogen? Häh? Sagt was zu euerer Verteidigung! setztdenprofessorsnapeblickauf; C: Zu wem gehört dieser Kommentar?; K: MEINER!; C: Und was soll das bedeuten????; A: ????? Vielleicht meinte Kathi (weil ich aus Versehen Binns als Lehrer genommen hatte, statt Flitwick), hier geht's um Geschichte und das ist ja ihr Fach?; C:????; K: Geht hier weniger um die Story, als um's Prinzip!; C: …ok…

„Hereinspaziert, hereinspaziert", erklang eine männliche Stimme, als sich die ersten Schüler dem Astronomieturm näherten und ein uns bekannter blonder Zauberer (A/N: Nein nicht Gilderoy Lockhart) die Tür aufschwingen ließ. „Ich habe Sie bereits erwartet."

„Was für ein Wunder." Auf Blaise Zabinis ironischen Kommentar hin lachten alle, selbst der Marquis.

„Nein, mein Lieber. Ein Wunder ist, dass Sie Ihren Sturz unbeschadet überstehen werden. Der Turm ist doch ganz schön hoch."

„Sturz?" Gerade in diesem Moment wurde der Slytherin durch einen seiner Mitschüler versehentlich angestoßen und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Mit einem lauten Poltern rollte er die Treppenstufen wieder hinunter, die er soeben erklommen hatte.

„Hat mich hier jemand gerufen?" erklang von unten Madam Pomfreys Stimme, als ihr Patient auch schon vor ihren Füßen landete. Von oben hörten die leicht schockierten Schüler die Diagnose der Medihexe. „Komisch. Kein Bruch, keine Verletzungen. Sie sind sehr glücklich gefallen, junger Mann."

„Das kann nicht sein! Ich habe doch deutlich seinen Tod gesehen." Alle drehten sich um. Hinter dem Marquis stand nun Professor Trelawney. Durch ihre riesigen, runden Brillengläser sah sie die versammelten Schüler leicht irritiert an. „Und was macht ihr alle hier?"

_Na wundervoll_, dachte Remus Lupin, als die Siebtklässler begleitet von Charlotte von Stein seine Klasse betraten. Auch die deutsche Verteidigungslehrerin schien nicht sonderlich begeistert – nach einer Muggelkundestunde mit Julius Malfoy – einer Stunde beizuwohnen, in der ein gefährlicher Werwolf Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lehrte. Ihr misstrauischer Blick machte ihn leicht nervös. Er wollte keinesfalls, dass sie weiterhin ein solch schlechtes Bild von ihm hatte.

_Ach komm schon, Remus, du weißt, dass du fähig bist. Jetzt musst du es nur noch beweisen!_ Der ehemalige Gryffindor würde sich nicht verunsichern lassen. Heute hatte er sich vorgenommen, einige gefährliche Flüche durchzunehmen und Konterzauber zu üben. Nachdem er die Gestalt und Wirkung der Flüche erläutert hatte, erklärte er noch die Gegenzauber und teilte die Klasse dann in mehrere, kleine Gruppen ein.

„Wie wollen Sie Konterzauber zu Flüchen üben, die man nicht benutzen darf und die äußerst gefährlich sind?"

Lupin hatte gewusst, dass von Stein diese Frage stellen würde. Es war Zeit für seinen Trumpf.

„Nun, ich habe Zaubersprüche gefunden, die unseren Flüchen ähneln, jedoch nicht so gefährlich sind. So können die Schüler gefahrlos üben."

„Sie haben einen Spruch ähnlich dem **_Avada_****_ Kedavra_** gefunden?"

Alle Schüler hielten die Luft beim Namen des schlimmsten verbotenen Fluches an, während Remus ein Lächeln aufsetzte. „Von gleicher Art, aber mit einer anderen Wirkung. Er schleudert einen zu Boden, aber das war's. Natürlich braucht man mehr Willenskraft beim richtigen Fluch, sowie man den Willen zum Töten braucht, um den Todesfluch zu nutzen. Was wir hier vor allem üben wollen ist, den Gegenspruch sofort zur Stelle zu haben und im richtigen Moment zu sprechen. Auch ein Gegenangriff könnte helfen. Und vergesst niemals, dass ihr mit Teamwork mehr erreichen könnt, als allein. Vergesst falsche Fairness, wenn es um Leben und Tod geht. Sprecht mir nun nach: _Intolerabus_."

Alle sagten den Spruch nach und dann brachte Lupin ihnen noch den entsprechenden Angriffszauber bei. Er ließ Ron und Harry den Anfang machen. Nach und nach übten dann alle und selbst die deutsche Verteidigungslehrerin ließ sich zu einem kleinen Duell herausfordern. Am Ende holte sich Charlotte von Stein sogar ein paar Tipps bei dem „gefährlichen Werwolf".

Remus Lupin konnte mit dem Verlauf seiner Stunde überaus zufrieden sein. „Gut, hiermit ist die Klasse entlassen."

Die Schulsprecher hatten den Auftrag bekommen, den deutschen Besuchern nach dem langen Schultag noch ein wenig mehr von Hogwarts zu zeigen. Hermione übernahm natürlich die Führung durch die Bibliothek und war mehr als erfreut, dass viele der Austauschschüler ihre Begeisterung für die Berge an Büchern und Wissen so offenkundig teilten.

„Wow, ihr habt da ja eine echt riesige Bibliothek!" staunte Ursula. „Überhaupt ist Hogwarts so anders als von Hohenburg. Überall strotzt es vor Magie. Nur Steckdosen vermisse ich… Und eure Lehrer wurden verdammt gut ausgesucht – ein Halbriese für magische Geschöpfe, ein Werwolf gibt Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste! Und sowieso – diese Idee, einen Squib den Muggelkundeunterricht machen zu lassen – wieso sind **_wir_** da nicht drauf gekommen?" Im ersten Moment fiel ihr gar nicht auf, welche Reaktion dieser Satz bei ihren Freunden aus Hogwarts auslöste und plapperte munter weiter. „Dabei scheint ihr sonst viel konservativer zu sein als wir." Erst, als sie sich umdrehen musste, weil die anderen mit offenen Mündern erstarrt hinter ihr zurückgeblieben waren, unterbrach sie verwirrt ihren Redefluss. „Was?"

Neville Longbottom sprach schließlich fassungslos aus, was alle dachten. „Professor Malfoy ist ein SQUIB?!"

Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell sich eine Neuigkeit auf Hogwarts verbreiten konnte…

**TBC**

AN: Na bei den letzten Review-Bomben könnte einem ja fast der Veracht kommen, ihr hätte unter verschiedenen Namen mehrere Reviews verschickt, gell? (Naja, das zeugt zumindest von Kreativität und ist sehr – Slytherin) Aber, versprochen ist versprochen!!! Hier ist das Chapter. Und immer schön reviewn, ihr wisst ja was euch sonst blüht.


	35. Der Gargoyle

Kapitel 33: Der Gargoyle

„Das wäre ganz schön fies…", entgegnete Franziska von Wallenstein mehr zu sich selbst als zu den übrigen Deutschen, welche sich zusammen mit ihr vor dem großen Kamin im Slytherin-Kerker versammelt hatten.

„Musst du gerade sagen", entgegnete Maximilian, welcher es sich auf der Ledercouch bequem gemacht hatte und alle, die Franzi kannten, lachten zustimmend auf. Maximilian klappte, ohne sie eines weiters Blickes zu würdigen, sein Buch auf und überflog beiläufig einige Artikel.

Franzi lächelte nach außen, doch spürte den Schmerz, der innerlich ihr Herz zerriss. „Ich muss noch was erledigen", erklärte die Hexe und flüchtete aus dem Kerker.

Franzi stand am offenen Fenster des Astronomie-Turmes und starrte nach unten. Was, wenn sie jetzt sprang? Würde es wehtun? Sie dachte an den Wind, der ihr offenes, blondes Haar umwehte, an die Freiheit des Falles, doch sie fürchtete sich vor dem Aufprall. Würde man um sie trauern?

Maximilian beachtete sie kaum noch. Sein gesamtes Ich konzentrierte sich derweil nur noch um die langersehnte Rache an Malfoy und sie war nicht Teil seiner Pläne. Nicht jetzt und wie es aussah auch nicht in Zukunft. Sie fühlte sich allein. Ihre „Freunde" lachten über sie, redeten über sie, verbesserten sie. Keinem würde es auffallen, wenn sie nicht mehr Teil ihrer kleinen Gemeinschaft sein würde. Franziska fühlte sich überflüssig.

Warum musste sie fühlen! Es war so kalt, so furchtbar kalt – Einsamkeit – eine unweigerliche Konsequenz der Liebe. Dann wollte sie halt nicht mehr lieben. Nie mehr. Franziska wollte diese Einsamkeit nicht mehr länger ertragen. Ein Herz aus Stein, warum hatte sie kein Herz aus Stein?

Jeder in ihrer Umgebung schien glücklich zu sein. Es tat so weh. Franziska erinnerte sich an Glück. Erinnerungen an jenen Moment, an dem man sich fühlte, als könne man alles erreichen, an dem man dachte, von jetzt an würde alles nur noch besser werden, dass man endlich das Glück finden würde, ohne jedoch zu ahnen, dass genau **_dieser_** Moment bereits das Glück war. Kurz und zerbrechlich, und dass es danach für lange Zeit nur noch bergab gehen konnte. Ein weiterer Schritt Richtung Abgrund.

Franziska schwang ihre Beine aus dem Fenster und hielt sich krampfhaft am Festerrahmen fest, bis sie ihre Arme aufgrund der Anspannung nicht mehr spüren konnte.

_Eine Bewegung und du bist frei! Niemandem würde es auffallen! _Einen kurzen Moment lang schweiften ihre Gedanken zu ihren Eltern, doch auch ihnen hatte sie es niemals recht machen können. Franziska spürte die Tränen in ihren Augen. _Feigling! Feigling! Warum tust du es nicht einfach! Selbst dazu bist du nicht fähig! Keiner wird um dich weinen!_

Franziska brach emotional zusammen, kletterte zurück in die Sicherheit des Turmes und verschloss panisch das Fenster. Ihre Beine gaben nach und die junge Hexe schlang weinend die Arme um die angewinkelten Beine, während sie auf dem kalten Steinboden unter dem Fenster saß.

Welchen Sinn hatte ihr Tod, wenn sie selbst damit niemanden verletzten konnte?

Jeder hielt sie für eine gefühlskalte Egoistin. Ersteres war sie bestimmt nicht, aber um ihren Ruf bräuchte sie sich sicherlich nicht sorgen…

Franziska wischte ihre Tränen aus den Augen und stand auf. Besser andere verletzen als sich selbst. Angefangen mit Maximilian von Hohenzollern. Nie wieder wollte sie diese Einsamkeit spüren. Nie wieder würde sie zum Opfer werden.

Maximilian von Hohenzollern schaute Blaise Zabini eindringlich an. „Dafür, dass er euer Star-Sucher ist, kommt Malfoy aber nicht oft zum Training." Maximilian flog eine weitere Schleife, umkreiste graziös das Stadion, und kehrte zu Blaise zurück, welcher aussah, als wäre ihm zuvor etwas Wichtiges entgangen.

„Jetzt wo du es sagst. Draco kommt in letzter Zeit wirklich ziemlich sporadisch zum Training – wenn überhaupt." Der Kapitän zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, aber so lange er bei den Spielen weiterhin den Schnatz fängt, soll's mir egal sein. Außerdem wird Malfoy bestimmt einen guten Grund für seinen Ausfall haben. Schließlich ist er total verrückt nach dem Spiel."

„Den Grund kenn' ich schon", erklärte Maximilian grinsend. „Ich hab' ihn eben noch mit der Granger in der Großen Halle gesehen."

Zabini sah aus, als hätte er einen Schlag ins Gesicht bekommen – abserviert von einem Schlammblut – und auf Maximilians Gesicht zeichnete sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln ab, als er seinen Besen wieder landete und das Slytherin-Team allein zurückließ.

Schon wieder einer mehr. Maximilian warf den Besen unachtsam in eine Ecke, zog einen unscheinbaren Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche und strich genüsslich den Namen „Zabini" auf seiner kleinen Liste durch. Natürlich würden seine _Erinnerungshilfen_ Draco nicht gleich vom Thron stoßen, doch jeder durchgestrichene Name war ein weiterer Riss im Sockel, auf dem Malfoy seit jeher thronte und es würde nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis dieser Sockel in sich zusammenbrach… Eine wunderbare Vorstellung. Und er würde den kopflosen Slytherins in ihrer Not nur allzu gerne seine helfende Hand reichen.

Eine plötzliche Bewegung riss Maximilian aus seinen Gedanken. „Pansy! Was für ein Glück dich hier zu treffen!"

Ron war zu spät zum Zaubertränke-N.E.W.T.s-Kurs und das hieß NIEMALS etwas Gutes. Außer Atem rannte der Gryffindor um eine Ecke und – direkt in Professor Dumbledore, welcher interessiert den Gargoyle vor seinem Büroeingang betrachtete.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Ich hab' Sie nicht gesehen." Dumbledore lächelte Ron freundlich an.

„Aber Mr. Weasley, das weiß ich doch. Außerdem kommen Sie gerade richtig." Erneut strahlte der Schulleiter über beide Ohren.

_Der muss ja auch nicht gleich in den Kerker!_ „Hm, Sir, ich kann jetzt wirklich nicht! Ich bin schon zu spät und Professor Snape…"

Dumbledore legte Ron beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Keine Angst, Mr. Weasley. Ich werde Ihnen ein Entschuldigungsschreiben für Professor Snape ausstellen und jetzt sagen Sie mir ehrlich – was halten Sie von meinem neuen Gargoyle?"

Ron sah die Steinfigur an und hätte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie neu war, wenn Dumbledore es ihm nicht gesagt hätte. „Sie gefällt mir wirklich, Sir. Sie sieht so vollkommen… anders aus."

Dumbledore lachte leise. „Ja genau, das finde ich auch."

„Was ist mit dem Alten passiert?"

Dumbledore atmete schwer aus. „Ich weiß es nicht. Eines guten Morgens war er einfach verschwunden." Dumbledore schüttelte traurig den Kopf und Ron unterdrückte das Verlangen, seinen Schulleiter trösten zu wollen. „Ich weiß auch nicht, warum er uns nach all den Jahren verlassen hat. Vielleicht ist der arme Filch aufgrund seines fortgeschrittenen Alters nicht mehr in Lage, seine Arbeit so gewissenhaft auszuführen, wie er es sich wünscht und da ist Albert gegangen."

_Albert? Dumbledore hatte seinem Büro-Gargoyle einen Namen gegeben?_

„Gargoyles hassen Staub, müssen Sie wissen, Mr. Weasley. Sie sind sehr hygienische Weggenossen. Ich bin ernsthaft am überlegen, ob ich nicht vielleicht eine zweite Hausmeisterstelle ausschreiben soll. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Der eigentliche Grund, warum ich Sie zum Bleiben aufgefordert habe, ist ein anderer. Nun da Albert ersetzt wurde, muss die Schule selbstverständlich eine Gargoyle-Einweihung am Freitag in vierzehn Tagen abhalten, wobei die obligatorische Rede traditionell von einem der Vertrauensschüler gehalten wird und da Sie ja nun schon Bekanntschaft mit Adolf gemacht haben, wollte ich Sie fragen, ob Sie nicht vielleicht Interesse daran hätten, Mr. Weasley."

Ron strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Natürlich, Sir!" Oh, seine Mutter würde sicherlich furchtbar stolz auf ihn sein, Percy würde sich schwarz ärgern, dass ihm endlich einer aus der Familie Konkurrenz machte und – das Wichtigste nicht zu vergessen – es würde gewaltig Eindruck auf Marie machen! Vielleicht würde er sogar in den Tagespropheten kommen!

Ron kam sage und schreibe 20 Minuten zu spät. Snape kochte vor Wut und seine Stimmung verbesserte sich nicht sonderlich, als Ron ihm und dem gesamten Kurs freudestrahlend von der bevorstehenden Gargoyle-Einweihung berichtete. Snape versuchte vergeblich, Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen, doch rettete Dumbledores Entschuldigungsschreiben Ron abermals vor dem absoluten Aus. Ron war niemals besonders stark in Zaubertränke gewesen und dass er es bis jetzt durchgehalten hatte, kam einem Wunder gleich. Aber der junge Gryffindor stand bei Snape schon so tief in der Kreide, dass jeder weitere Ausrutscher ihm glattweg den Hals kosten konnte. Und wenn er den Kurs nicht abschloss, könnte der Gryffindor seine Aurorer-Karriere an den Nagel hängen.

Ron gesellte sich zu seiner Tischnachbarin Marie und die zwei brauten stillschweigend an ihrem Trank, während sie sich immer wieder heimliche Blicke zuwarfen und kurz vor Stundenschluss passierte das Unvermeintliche – Ron warf die falsche Wurzel in den Kessel. Seine Hand erstarrte, als er ungläubig in den Kessel blickte. Snape würde ihn rausschmeißen.

_Das hast du nun davon, ständig mit diesem Mädchen zu flirten! _hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter in seinem Kopf dröhnen.

_Verdammt! _Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Diese Demütigung – und dann auch noch vor seiner Freundin! Wie sollte er ihr jemals wieder unter die Augen treten nach dieser Blamage? Und was war mit seinem Traumberuf? Ron schluckte hart, schaute sich verstohlen um und traf eine Entscheidung. Dann füllte er den Trank ab, beschriftete ihn und griff im Vorbeigehen nach Crabbe und Goyles Reagenzglas, wobei er jenes durch sein eigenes ersetzte, bevor er es mit gekonnter Unschuldsmiene am Lehrertisch abgab.

VIER TAGE DARAUF

Draco Malfoy marschierte in die Slytherin-Umkleidekabine und stellte mit Entsetzen fest, dass die Mannschaft schon ohne ihn angefangen hatte. Zornig marschierte der Erbe des Malfoy-Vermögens auf den Platz. „Zabini!" Der Teamchef ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und blieb im Schwebflug auf einer Höhe mit Draco. „Warum habt ihr ohne mich angefangen?"

„Du hältst es doch sonst auch nicht für nötig, uns mit deiner Anwesenheit zu beglücken, Malfoy."

„Und wer spielt auf meiner Position?"

„Maximilian von Hohenzollern." _Das hatte gesessen_ – zumindest nach Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen. Zabini grinste. Hoffentlich würde ihm das einen kleinen Denkzettel verpassen. Schließlich war auch ein Malfoy nicht unersetzlich. „Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus."

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht!" Damit stampfte der Schulsprecher zähneknirschend vom Platz.

„Nein Ron, ich werde ganz bestimmt **nicht** deine _Gargoyle-Einweihungs-Rede_ schreiben!"

Ron rannte verzweifelt und wild mit den Armen gestikulierend hinter Hermione Granger her. „Hermione BITTE! Ohne dich bin ich aufgeschmissen und du weißt das! Wenn **_ich_** diese Rede schreibe, wird sich die gesamte Schule furchtbar blamieren und das kann doch keinesfalls im Interesse der Schulsprecherin sein!"

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Ron, jetzt komm' bitte mal wieder runter! Wir sprechen hier von Dumbledores Gargoyle-Einweihung, nicht von irgendeiner Staatsaffäre!"

Ron sah sie erstaunt an. „Heißt das etwa, dass ich nicht in die Zeitung komme?"

_Dieser Junge war einfach nicht zu fassen!_ Hermione war es unbegreiflich, wie sie es all die Jahre mit diesem geistigen Tiefflieger ausgehalten hatte. „Nein, Ron. Du wirst ganz bestimmt NICHT in die Zeitung kommen!"

Damit machte Hermione Granger auf dem Absatz kehrt und versuchte Richtung Schulsprecherturm zu flüchten, doch leider ohne Erfolg, denn noch im selben Augenblick gelang es Ron, sie am Ärmel ihrer Robe zurückzuzerren. „Aber Hermione!"

Diese wirbelte sauer herum, als sie bemerkte, dass Ron sich in seiner Not an ihrer Kleidung festgekrallt hatte. „Nichts aber Hermione ! Und lass mich gefälligst los!"

Während des kleinen Geränkes fiel Rons Blick plötzlich auf Hermiones Hals und was er dort erblickte, brachte das Blut in seinen Adern zum kochen. „Was ist das!" schrie er, sein Zeigefinger starr auf Hermiones Halskette gerichtet. Der Anhänger zeigte eine silberne Schlange, welche mit einem Gold-Löwen verschmolz. Rons Mund bildete eine schmale Linie und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

_Viel eindeutiger hätte die Botschaft ja nicht sein können!_ Harry hatte also doch Recht gehabt. „Malfoy! Du hast eine Halskette von **_Malfoy_**um?"

„Und wenn es so wäre? Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht." Innerlich verfluchte sich Hermione, ihren Anhänger so offen getragen zu haben. Jetzt war es zu spät.

_Jetzt schlägt's dreizehn!_ Ronald Weasley war zwar nicht der Junge, welcher einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck war in jenem Moment alles andere als freundlich. „Was mich das angeht? Was mich das angeht! Ich bin dein bester Freund! Zumindest dachte ich das! Aber anscheinend erfahre ich hier ja ohnehin immer alles als Letzter! Deinem Draco hättest du bestimmt sofort die Rede geschrieben, Mrs. Oberschlau! Aber lass dich von mir nicht aufhalten, verbringe deine kostbare Zeit lieber mit _Malfoy_. Der wird dich ohnehin wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen lassen, sobald er dich nicht mehr gebrauchen kann! Und glaub' ja nicht, dass du dann wieder bei mir angekrochen kommen kannst! Denn dann könnte es sein, dass **_ich_** es bin, der keine Zeit mehr für **_dich_** hat."

Hermione spürte die Tränen, welche sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche zu bahnen versuchten, aber unterdrückte sie mit aller Macht. „Jetzt gehst du einen Schritt zu weit Ron und das weißt du! Und wenn du glaubst, dass ich mich so leicht von dir erpressen lasse, dann hast du dich geirrt, mein Freund! Die Sache mit Draco hat nichts – ich wiederhole – rein GAR NICHTS mit deiner Faulheit zu tun. Ich werde dir nicht helfen! JAHRELANG hast du bei mir Hausaufgaben abgeschrieben, Ron! Wenn du jetzt nicht lernst erwachsen zu werden, wann dann? Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass Marie nicht sehr beeindruckt wäre, wenn sie erfahren würde, dass ich deine Rede geschrieben habe!" Dann rannte sie davon und ließ einen vollkommen verbitterten Ronald Weasley allein zurück.

„Miststück!"

„Ja, ja so sind die Frauen nun mal."

Ron wirbelte herum und starrte in das Gesicht Maximilians von Hohenzollern. „Was willst du denn hier?"

Maximilian hob mit gespieltem Entsetzten die rechte Braue und reichte seinem Gegenüber versöhnend die eine Hälfte seines grünen Apfels. „Der Volksmund sagt dazu, so glaube ich, _der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund_. Und wir beide, so unglaubwürdig es für Außenstehende auch klingen mag, mein Freund, haben einen gemeinsamen Feind – Draco Malfoy."

TAG DER EINWEIHUNG

Franziska von Wallenstein fing Ron nach Kräuterkunde ab. Etwas war faul im Staate Dänemark. Und das gewaltig. Wenn ein von Hohenzollern freiwillig Zeit mit einem Weasley verbrachte und dabei dieses, ihm typische, selbstgerechte Lächeln auflegte, konnte dies eigentlich nur eines bedeuten: Ärger. Und ganz egal, was Maximilian diesmal auch vorhatte, Franziska würde ihm die Suppe gehörig versalzen.

Ron war wie immer vertieft in seine Rede. Er las einen Absatz nach dem andern, ließ dann den Zettel kurz sinken, um geistesabwesend einen Stützpfeiler des alten Gemäuers anzustarren und murmelte dabei die soeben auswendig gelernten Zeilen herunter.

Plötzlich wurde er hart gegen die Mauer gestoßen.

„Na, Weasley. Das muss aber eine verdammt interessante Lektüre sein, die du da hast."

Franziska riss dem Gryffindor den Zettel aus der Hand.

„Gib das sofort wieder her!"

Doch Franziska machte schnell einen Schritt zurück und hielt den soeben ergatterten Zettel, schützend außer Reichweite. Nachdem sie den Inhalt überfolgen hatte, fing sie an zu lachen.

„Oh mein Gott. Darauf wäre nicht einmal ICH gekommen! Gib's zu, die Rede hat Hohenzollern geschrieben, nicht du!"

Ron lief dunkelrot an. „Und wenn schon. Gib sie wieder her!"

Doch Franziska dachte gar nicht daran. Maximilian war nicht so untätig gewesen, wie sie vermutet hatte. Eigentlich hatte die kleine Spinne in ihrer Unwissenheit ein geradezu perfektes Spinnennetz gewebt, in welchem sich Draco Malfoy gewiss verfangen hätte. Doch diesen Sieg würde sie Maximilian nicht gönnen. Oh nein.

Nachdem Maximilian in den letzten Wochen alles daran gesetzt hatte, Draco Malfoy, auf mehr oder minder subtile Weise, unbeliebt zu machen, war es ihm dennoch verwehrt geblieben, seinen totalen Machtanspruch innerhalb der Slytherins zu Nichte zu machen. Doch ihr Vertrauen war angeknackst und Ronald Weasley, ein allerhöchstens temporärer Verbündeter, sollte Malfoy den Todesstoß versetzen, indem er – vor der versammelten Schülerschaft – von Malfoys und Grangers Liaison berichtete. Ein Geniestreich, wie Franziska stillschweigend festhalten musste. Die Slytherins würden Malfoy diesen Verrat niemals verzeihen und es dann auch noch von einem Gryffindor zu erfahren, welcher allem Anschein nach vertrauenswürdiger war als sie, war perfekt. Und Maximilian wusch seine Hände in vollkommener Unschuld und trat als der edle Retter der Stunde auf. Doch hatte dieser die Rechnung ohne sie gemacht.

Franziska zerriss die Ansprache vor Rons Augen. „Du wirst **_nichts_ **über Malfoy in deiner Rede sagen, haben wir uns verstanden, Weasley!"

„Wieso nicht? Ich dachte, ihr mögt den Angeber genauso wenig wie ich."

Franziska kam noch einen Schritt näher und zwang Ron damit direkt an die Wand. „Ihr Männer seid doch alle gleich! Glaubst du etwa, dass Granger dir danach jemals wieder verzeihen wird! Vielleicht hast du deine Rache an Malfoy, aber deine kleine Freundin hast du damit auf jeden Fall verloren, du Schwachkopf! Hast du dir jemals um ihre Gefühle Gedanken gemacht? Natürlich nicht!" Für Männer war das gesamte Leben nur ein einziges, großes Schlachtfeld, auf dem der Sieger die Prinzessin erhielt. Aber nicht so lange sie noch in diesem Spiel mitmischte.

„Malfoy hat es verdient!" kreischte Ron. „Und ich will ihn bluten sehen für all die kleinen Spielchen, die er in den vergangen sechs Jahre mit uns getrieben hat! Ich tue das hier für Hermione! Und nicht anders herum! Er wird sie verletzten! Das weiß ich!"

Franziska erkannte, dass sie hier mit gut gemeinten Argumenten nichts mehr ausrichten konnte. Gut, sie konnte auch anders. „Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Weasley. Entweder du tust, was ich dir sage, oder ich gehe zu Professor Snape und erzähle ihm davon, wie du Crabbe und Goyles Trank als den deinen ausgegeben hast. Und dann bist du ein für alle mal draußen! Haben wir uns verstanden!"

Ron starrte das Mädchen vor ihm paralysiert an. „Aber Maximilian wird mich…"

„Lass den mal meine Sorge sein. Also, Weasley, haben wir einen Deal?" Ron nickte stumm. „Braver Junge."

Ron lief wie ein kopfloses Huhn nervös auf und ab. _Ich hab' keine Rede! Ich hab' keine Rede!_

„Der Vertrauensschüler Ronald Weasley…", erklang Dumbledores Stimme. Das war sein Stichwort. Mit hochrotem Kopf trat Ron nach vorne ans Rednerpult und lächelte verlegen Marie an, welche in der zweiten Reihe, gleich hinter den Professoren, saß.

„Meine sehr geehrten Damen und Herren,

ich übertreibe nicht, wenn ich sage,… dass der heutige Tag einer der aufregendsten und bedeutendsten in meiner bisherigen Vertrauensschüleramtszeit ist…"

Maximilian schaute entsetzt nach oben. Das war nicht die Rede, die er geschrieben hatte!

„Wenn man sich unseren neuen Gargoyle Adolf ansieht…"Unterdrücktes Lachen aus den deutschen Schülerreihen war zu vernehmen.

_Ich hab's gewusst! Warum muss der erste (und wahrscheinlich letzte Gargoyle), dessen Einweihungsrede ich abhalten darf, den Namen eines Diktators haben? Warum?! _

„…dann denke ich, kann man sehen, dass… die Architekten der Zauberkunstfachhochschule Edinburgh… eindrucksvoll bewiesen haben, zu welcher… Spitzenleistung sie fähig sind."

Maximilian von Hohenzollern wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Die Vorstellung Weasleys, welcher mit hochrotem Kopf und gebrochener Stimme, vollkommenen Blödsinn von sich gab, war an sich ja recht belustigend, aber die Art und Weise, in welcher Maximilian hier hintergangen wurde, würde nicht ohne Folgen bleiben und so starrte der deutsche Reinblüter den Rotschopf unheilvoll an, in der Hoffnung, dieser würde es sich vielleicht doch noch anders überlegen.

„…ist Ihnen, sehr geehrter Herr Professor Dumbledore, zu verdanken. Adolf … strahlt mit seiner interessanten Architektur… Modernität, … ähm… Hoffnung,… Stolz und Zuversicht aus… Komponenten, die wir hier dringend brauchen."

Schallendes Gelächter erfüllte den Raum.

„Ich werde Weasley töten", zischte Maximilian.

„Warum? Doch wohl nicht, weil er seiner _eigenen_ Rede den Vorzug gegeben hat, oder?" flüsterte ihm plötzlich Franziska von rechts ins Ohr.

_Was zum Henker? _Maximilian drehte sich wie in Zeitlupe zu ihr um. „Was soll das heißen?"

Franzi lächelte ihn verspielt an. „Nichts weiter. Nur, dass der Gryffindor weiß, was es heißt, den Rat einer Lady zu befolgen."

„Du kleines…"

Franzi legte ihm vielsagend ihren Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und steckte ihm beiläufig eine kleine Karte zu. „Tu' besser nichts, was du später bereust, Maximilian." Dann stand sie auf.

Maximilian starrte auf die weiße Karte in seiner Hand und öffnete sie vorsichtig.

_Ich weiß, wer Malfoy vergiftet hat._

Maximilians Kopf schnellte nach oben und sein Blick bohrte sich ungläubig in Franzis Rücken. Sie hatte ihn in der Hand.

„…und damit möchte ich meine kleine Ansprache schließen. Ich wünschen allen ein möglichst stressfreies Schuljahr und viel Spaß beim anschließenden Büffet."

**TBC**

AN: So, war das jetzt genug Maximilian-Draco? Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen Danke für die vielen, tollen Reviews!!! Naja, die Story ist zwar lang, aber hundert Kapitel werden es bestimmt nicht lol. Wir hoffen sie bis Weihnachten fertig zu haben (Ihr könnt euch schon auf was gefasst machen zwinker). Vielleicht machen wir aber noch ein paar Spin-off Chapter oder so nee Art Sequel….Mal sehen. Reviews are highly recommendable


	36. Der Brief

Kapitel 34: Der Brief

Draco Malfoy tobte, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, und sein Schlachtfeld war der Schulsprechergemeinschaftsraum. Es geschah eigentlich selten, dass jemand ihn so aus der Fassung bringen konnte, es sei denn, dieser jemand hieß Severus Snape oder Hermione Granger. Besagte befand sich ebenfalls im Raum und versuchte verzweifelt, ihren Freund zu beruhigen.

„Draco, bitte, würdest du…"

Doch dieser hörte ihr nicht einmal zu. Blind vor Wut trat er ein weiteres Mal auf den Stuhl ein, den er bereits zu mundgerechten Stückchen verarbeitet hatte. „Das ist doch echt nicht zu fassen! Dieser minderbemittelte, intrigante, selbstgefällige… was fällt dem eigentlich ein?! Und dann noch vor der gesamten Mannschaft!" Draco war gerade im Begriff, Krummbein zu treten, als Hermione einschritt.

„Draco Malfoy!" donnerte sie, „Wag es ja nicht, meine Katze zu treten, sonst wirst du mich kennen lernen!" Draco schaute sie verdutzt an, jeglicher Ärger für den Moment vergessen, als er in die Augen der wütenden Gryffindor blickte, die ihn gefährlich anfunkelten. Ein Funkeln, das er das letzte Mal im dritten Schuljahr bei ihr gesehen hatte. „Setz dich!" Sie deutete auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin, das glücklicherweise noch nicht Dracos Wutanfall zum Opfer gefallen war. Mehrere Minuten schaute sie Draco nur durchdringend an und sagte nichts, was den Slytherin erneut in den Wahnsinn treiben würde. Jedoch wusste dieser auch, dass es klüger war, sich nicht mit ihr anzulegen, wenn sie wieder einmal kurz vor einer ihrer Predigten stand, die, wie Draco zugeben musste, wirkungsvoller waren, als die seines Hauslehrers. _Und Liebhabers deiner Mutter und Vater des Kindes nicht zu vergessen._

„Ich versteh' dich ja."

_Nein, tust du nicht! Du **hasst **Quidditch und deine Mutter ist **nicht** fremdgegangen!_

„Und ja, ich würde ihn auch am liebsten erwürgen, wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre."

_Siehst du!_

„Aber…"

_War ja klar. Das Aber klang ja schon am Anfang mit._

„…du musst zugeben, dass Zabini Recht hat."

_WIE BITTE?!?!?_

„Es sieht schon seltsam aus, wenn Draco Malfoy, arroganter Reinblüter vom Dienst, plötzlich mit einem _Schlammblut_ Kontakt pflegt und dafür das Quidditch-Training ausfallen lässt, oder? Besonders wenn das Schlammblut auch noch zufällig die beste Freundin des Jungen-der-lebt ist, den du seit Jahren als persönlichen Erzfeind ansiehst. Du musst dich nicht wundern, wenn Maximilian deine Schwäche für sich nutzt und jetzt auf deiner Position spielt."

„Wenn das mein einziges Problem wäre…"

„Denkst du wieder an deine Mutter?" Das war also der eigentliche Knackpunkt.

„Natürlich! Ich meine, wie stellen die zwei sich das eigentlich vor?! Was, wenn das Kind _nicht _blond ist? Und diese Möglichkeit ist doch sehr wahrscheinlich, glaubst du nicht?"

„Jetzt wo du es sagst. Biologisch gesehen ist schwarz dominanter… Es **muss** eigentlich schwarzhaarig werden."

Resigniert schaute Draco zu Boden. „Danke."

Hermione suchte verzweifelt nach aufmunternden Worten. „Keine Sorge. Deine Mutter und Professor Snape haben sich sicherlich schon etwas überlegt."

_Hoffentlich._

Dichter Nebel hing über der Moorlandschaft, die das verlassene Herrenhaus einer der wohl einflussreichsten Zaubererfamilien Deutschlands, wenn nicht Europas, umgab. Kaum eine Hand war vor Augen zu erkennen und hätte die Gestalt mit dem schwarzen Umhang den richtigen Weg nicht genauestens gekannt, wäre sie hoffnungslos verloren gewesen und hätte ihr feuchtes Grab in der dunklen Sumpflandschaft gefunden, wie bereits Unzählige vor ihr. Sicheren Schrittes näherte sie sich jedoch dem imposanten Gebäude, das, wenn auch ein wenig verkommen über die langen Jahre, noch immer nichts von seiner eindrucksvollen und zugleich beängstigenden Wirkung verloren hatte.

Beängstigend wohl auch aufgrund der vorherrschenden Wetterverhältnisse: Die düsteren Wolken hingen in der heutigen Nacht derart tief, dass man nicht einmal sicher sein konnte, wo der Himmel anfing und der Horizont aufhörte. Nicht ein einziger Stern wagte es, sich zu zeigen, und die dunkelgraue Färbung der unheilvollen Regenbringer hinderte selbst den Mond daran, etwas Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen.

An der Tür angekommen wartete die Person nicht darauf, eingelassen zu werden – nicht, dass man an solch einem Ort einen herzlichen Empfang erwarten würde, vor allem nicht, wenn man das Gebäude durch die Hintertür betrat. Mit einem skeptischen Blick gen Himmel betrat sie das Haus. _Da braut sich ganz schön was zusammen._

Der äußere Eindruck war trügerisch: Zwar verlor das Haus Innen nichts von seinem unheimlichen Ambiente, doch war es hier alles andere als heruntergekommen. Es gab weder eine Zentimeter hohe Staubschicht, die sich auf sämtlichen Möbeln und Gegenständen angesammelt hatte, noch waren irgendwelche Anzeichen von Ungeziefer im Inneren des Hauses vorzufinden. Sowieso schien die antike Innenausstattung komplett saniert und teils renoviert worden zu sein, so dass moderne Hightech-Geräte neben schweren Ebenholzschränken Platz gefunden hatten.

Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen über den noch immer seltsam anmutenden Anblick von alt und neu durchquerte der Besucher die Eingangshalle und folgte dem Lichtschein, der aus einer halbgeschlossenen Tür herausdrang, wohlwissend, dass dort jemand auf ihn wartete. Er betrat das Arbeitszimmer.

„Du kommst spät, Gregor."

„Dir auch einen schönen guten Abend, Arius." Gregor Heydrich legte seinen Mantel ab und setzte sich an den Kamin, um sich in seinen klammen Sachen nicht den Tod zu holen. Wohl niemand anderes würde sich in der Gegenwart des wohl mächtigsten und raffiniertesten Magiers der Zauberergesellschaft derart unvorsichtig verhalten wie Heydrich. Aber schließlich war er auch nicht „niemand", denn er konnte diesen außergewöhnlichen Zauberer als seinen Freund bezeichnen. Ein Freund, dem er vollends vertrauen konnte und der ihm vertraute… mehr oder weniger.

Arius von Grossek begutachtete seinen Freund kurz vom Schreibtisch aus und widmete sich dann wieder seinen Geschäften. „Und? Alles erledigt?"

Auf diese Frage hin lachte Gregor kurz humorlos auf und erntete von seinem Gesprächspartner umgehend einen abfälligen Blick. „Also wirklich, denkst du etwa, ich würde mich sonst hierher begeben?" Gregor schaute seinen Freund mit gespielter Ungläubigkeit an. „Arius, ich muss zugeben, ich bin enttäuscht. Ich habe angenommen, du würdest mich besser kennen. Nun gut. Was ist mit dir? Hast du schon alles erledigt ?"

„Ich wäre längst fertig, wenn ich nicht andauernd abgelenkt würde." Mit einem warnenden Blick erstickte Arius jedwede Erwiderung seitens seines Besuchers, der genau wusste, wann er besser den Mund halten sollte. Stillschweigend verfolgte Gregor, wie Arius den Brief zu Ende schrieb und sich dann, mit eben diesem, zu ihm an den Kamin setzte.

„Was, meinst du, wird sie zu meinem Angebot sagen?" Der vorangegangene Ärger schien vergessen. Mit einem leichten Wink seiner Hand erschienen zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey auf dem kleinen Tisch vor ihnen.

„Ich denke, dieses Angebot wird sie unmöglich abschlagen können." Beide mussten unweigerlich lachen.

„Darauf trinken wir."

Narcissa Malfoy saß bereits seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde in ihrem Zimmer und schaute wie gebannt auf den Brief, der vor ihr auf dem Bett lag. Sie hatte so ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend und da sie des Öfteren schon festgestellt hatte, dass es besser war, auf dieses Gefühl zu hören, hatte sie dementsprechend nicht gewagt, den Brief zu öffnen.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Wäre Lucius zu Hause gewesen, hätte er ihre Ängste aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach mit einer höhnischen Bemerkung als Kinderkram abgestempelt und sie somit zwar verärgert aber auch gleichzeitig beruhigt. Aber er war nicht da. Sowieso war er die letzten Tage recht merkwürdig gewesen und seit dem Morgen war er verschwunden.

Dies war wiederum sicher nichts Ungewöhnliches für die Frau eines Todessers, der jahrelang dem Ruf seines Meisters gefolgt und wiederholt tagelang fort gewesen war, ohne sie über seinen Aufenthaltsort zu informieren.

Dennoch, ihr früher so eiskalter Ehegatte erstaunte Narcissa jeden Tag aufs Neue. Zwar dachte sie anfangs – und zum Teil noch immer –, dass Lucius nur wieder seine Spielchen mit ihr spielen würde, und seine liebende und führsorgliche Art nur ein Mittel zum Zweck sei, um sie nochmals für sich zu gewinnen, doch inzwischen war sie sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher. In letzter Zeit hatte Lucius einen überdurchschnittlichen Beschützerinstinkt entwickelt, der sich die letzten Tage noch intensiviert zu haben schien und seit geraumer Zeit ertappte sie sich oftmals bei der Frage, ob ihr Mann ihr wirklich nichts mehr bedeutete…

Das Treten ihres ungeborenen Kindes brachte die Reinblüterin zurück in die Realität. Dorthin, wo immer noch der ungeöffnete Brief vor ihr lag.

_Benimm dich nicht so kindisch, Narcissa. Öffne ihn endlich._

Entgegen jedweder Logik nahm sie das Schreiben und betrachtete ein weiteres Mal das Siegel, welches die Rückseite zierte. Das Siegel war ihr völlig unbekannt. Ohne weitere Umschweife machte sie den Brief auf, bevor sie es sich wieder anders überlegen konnte und ehe sie sich versah, fiel ein kleiner goldener Schlüssel auf das Bett. Leicht verwundert widmete sich Narcissa dem beiliegenden Schriftstück.

_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Malfoy,_

_wenn Ihnen das Leben Ihres Sohnes etwas bedeutet, nehmen Sie den Schlüssel an sich und retten damit das Leben Ihres Erben. Andernfalls wird Ihr Ehemann von Ihrer Untreue in Kenntnis gesetzt._

_Arius von Grossek_

Narcissa war starr vor Angst. Das konnte nicht wahr sein.Niemand durfte ihrem Baby auch nur ein Haar krümmen! Narcissa griff zaghaft nach dem Schlüssel. Das laute Aufschlagen der Eingangstür ließ sie unweigerlich zusammenschrecken. Wer war da gekommen?

„…tter!" Sie kannte diese Stimme.

„Mutter!" _Draco. Er war hier?_

Doch es war bereits zu spät.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wir haben noch ein Zusatz Kapitel geschrieben, was eigentlich vor „Der Gargoyle" gehört, aber da wir schon weitergemacht haben, werden wir es als letztes Zusatz-Kapitel uploaden. Es ist auch nicht wirklich wichtig für die Geschichte.

REVIEW!!!


	37. Unerwartete Verbündete

Kapitel 35: Unerwartete Verbündete

_Verflucht. _

Draco Malfoy stolperte in seiner Eile über eine der unzähligen Stufen des großen Anwesens seiner Familie und traf mit voller Wucht auf die Stufen. Der Schmerz, der wie ein Blitz durch seinen ganzen Körper fuhr, raubte ihm den Atem. Mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln ignorierte er die schwarzen Punkte, die sich vor seinen Augen bildeten, und sprintete weiter die Treppe hinauf. Ihm blieb keine Zeit, an sein eigenes Wohl zu denken.

_Nur noch ein paar Meter._

Da war die Tür. Die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Nirgends hatte er sie finden können, so dass dies die letzte verbliebene Möglichkeit war. Er riss sie mit aller Kraft auf und fand lediglich einen Brief vor, der sanft zu Boden glitt. Draco nahm den Brief an sich und überflog dessen Inhalt.

„NEIN!"

NUR EINE STUNDE ZUVOR

„Sag mal, Hermione, was zum Irrwicht machst du da?" Ron Weasley schaute irritiert auf seine beste Freundin.

Hermione Granger blickte überrascht von ihrer Lektüre auf. „Wonach sieht es denn aus, Ronald, wenn jemand ein offenes Buch in der Hand hält?" Sie rollte in ihrer ach so typischen Art die Augen und widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch.

„Sehr witzig. Mit welchem Fuß bist du denn aufgestanden? Ich wollte wissen, wieso du auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle **_dieses_** Buch liest. Das Buch, das du die letzten Tage nicht ein einziges Mal aus den Händen gelegt hast. Wozu machst du das bitte? Und dann auch noch in Runen geschrieben." Ron versperrte Hermione den Weg und verlangte mit verschränkten Armen eine Antwort. Er hatte es gar nicht gerne, wenn seine Freunde ihn von ihrem Leben ausschlossen, besonders da es so wichtig erschien.

„Ron, du nervst. Ich hab' dir doch gesagt, dass das nur-"

„Ja, ja, Freizeitlektüre . Das glaub' ich dir aber nicht. Seit wann ist dir deine Freizeitlektüre wichtiger als unsere Freundschaft?"

„Ron, komm schon", Harry mischte sich in die Diskussion ein und zog seinen Freund zur Seite, „Lass gut sein, ok?"

„Nichts ist ok. Sie verheimlicht uns doch etwas. Siehst du das denn nicht Harry?" Ron suchte verzweifelt nach Rückendeckung bei seinem besten Freund, die er jedoch nicht zu bekommen schien. Noch bevor er ein weiteres Mal auf Hermione losgehen konnte, ergriff Marie das Wort und versuchte, ihren Freund zu beschwichtigen.

„Hermione wird ihre Gründe haben, warum sie uns nichts sagt. Vergessen wir das Ganze und gehen was essen." Mit diesen Worten hakte sich Marie bei ihrem Freund ein und zog den etwas widerwilligen Rotschopf in Richtung Große Halle. Sie warf der betretenen Hermione noch einen aufheiternden Blick zu, bevor sie durch die Tür verschwanden und gab Harry ein Zeichen, ihnen zu folgen.

„Weißt du, Hermione, ich sag' es nur ungern, aber Ron hat Recht. Du verheimlichst uns etwas und ich mein nicht nur die Sache mit dem Buch." Verletzt wandte sich der Junge-der-lebt von der Schulsprecherin ab und folgte den anderen in die Große Halle.

„Tut mir leid…", Hermione schaute betreten zu Boden. Sie konnte ihren Freunden unmöglich von ihrer Beziehung mit Draco Malfoy erzählen, so sehr sie es auch hasste, sie zu belügen. Jedoch hatte sie Draco ein Versprechen gegeben…

Auf eben jenen traf sie, als sie die Große Halle betrat, denn er hatte sich ein weiteres Mal mit Harry und Ron in den Haaren.

„Hey Frettchen-Gesicht. Willst du uns nicht verraten, wem du neuerdings den Hof machst? Hast du sie erpresst, oder ist sie etwa genauso dumm wie du hässlich!" Ron stand in Sachen Hautfarbe seiner Haarfarbe in nichts nach und fühlte sich sichtlich erleichtert, seinen Frust bei seinem Erzfeind auszulassen. Doch noch bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte Draco zum Erstaunen aller ausgeholt und Ron einwandfrei auf die Bretter geschickt.

„Pass auf was du sagst, Wiesel. Wag es ja nicht, noch einmal etwas Derartiges über Hermi-", Draco hielt sich im letzten Moment zurück den Namen vollständig auszusprechen. _Idiot, pass auf was du sagst. Hermione wird dich erwürgen, wenn-_

Dracos Gedanke wurde jäh unterbrochen, als sein Blick auf die Tür der Großen Halle fiel, von wo aus eine verärgert aussehende Schulsprecherin auf die kleine Gruppe zugestürmt kam.

„Na warte, Malfoy", Ron hatte sich wieder gefangen, „das wirst du mir büßen."

Bevor er jedoch auch nur einen Finger rühren konnte, traten Hermione und Marie zwischen die Streithähne und hielten sie davon ab, sich blutig zu schlagen. Marie und Harry zogen Ron zurück zum Gryffindor-Tisch und Hermione kümmerte sich um den Rest.

„Das reicht, **Malfoy**", der Unterton, der seinem Namen anheftete, ließ Draco innerlich zusammenzucken. „Ich habe mit dir zu reden." Hermione war sich der neugierigen Gesichter, die auf sie gerichtet waren, durchaus im Klaren. „Unter vier Augen. Würdest du mir also bitte die Freundlichkeit erweisen, mir zu folgen?" Hermione sandte drohende Blicke an die Slytherins, um diese an jeglichen Kommentaren zu hindern.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich mit dir zu bereden hätte. Warum sollte ich dir also folgen?"

„Ganz einfach." Die Gryffindor beugte sich etwas näher zu ihm hinüber. „Wenn du nicht freiwillig mitkommen solltest, wirst du eben hinausgetragen. Aber wenn dir das lieber sein sollte…" Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs hatte sie Draco überzeugt, sowie sämtliche Schüler, die Zeugen des Vorfalles waren und nun in der Lage waren, neue Gerüchte zu verbreiten.

Vor der Tür angekommen konnte sie ihren Ärger nicht länger zurückhalten. „Wieso bei Merlin hast du Ron geschlagen? Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei?"

_Tja, gute Frage. _

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ihr euch immer noch so kindisch aufführt. Und dann auch noch vor unseren Gästen! Du bist Schulsprecher, zum Donnerwetter noch mal, und benimmst dich wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen. Was glaubst du, was das jetzt für einen Eindruck gemacht hat?"

„War das alles? Wenn ja, dann kann ich ja jetzt gehen, **_Mammi_**."

„Moment noch, ich sagte doch bereits, dass ich mit dir zu reden habe." Daraufhin zog sie ihren etwas überrumpelten Mitbewohner in Richtung Schulsprecherturm.

„Und was ist so wichtig, dass es nicht bis nach dem Essen warten kann?" Ein leicht genervter Draco Malfoy setzte sich kleinlaut auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin, auf welches Hermione deutete.

„Jetzt komm mir nicht so, verstanden? Schließlich hast DU mich gebeten, zu recherchieren, und das hab' ich auch getan. Ich will dir lediglich die Ergebnisse vorlegen", schnappte Hermione, die ebenfalls sehr gereizt war und berichtete dem Slytherin kurz und bündig die wichtigsten Fakten.

Draco allerdings schien nur mäßig interessiert, geschweige denn begeistert. „Mhmm… also Unsterblichkeit. Und man braucht ein neugeborenes Baby? Tja, das dürfte ja ziemlich einfach sein, oder?" Er lachte kurz humorlos auf. „Davon dürfte es schließlich reichlich geben."

„Hörst du mir nicht zu? Ich sagte: ein Baby, das zwei mächtige Blutlinien vereint und nicht mit dem Beschwörer verwandt ist. Und es soll irgendetwas mit Einhörnern zu tun haben, aber ich weiß leider nicht was, da die Seiten fehlen." Hermione seufzte laut und machte sich zum Gehen bereit. „Wenn es dich nicht interessiert, wieso hast du mich überhaupt darum gebeten?" Als ihr Gegenüber nicht antwortete, geschweige denn sie nicht einmal ansah, während sie mit ihm sprach, fuhr sie eingeschnappt fort: „Ich muss mich noch um mein Zaubersprüche-Projekt kümmern." Ohne Draco auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und begab sich in ihr Zimmer.

Der junge Slytherin brauchte ein wenig Zeit, um zu begreifen, dass Hermione den Raum bereits verlassen hatte. Er musste erst einmal seine Gedanken ordnen. Wieso hatte er Weasley geschlagen? _Nun, weil dieser schlecht über Hermione gesprochen hat._

Das erneute Zufallen einer Zimmertür – Hermiones Zimmertür – brachte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. Warum verließ sie ihr Zimmer wieder? Als er sah, wie Hermione den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Gemälde verlassen wollte, ertappte er sich bei seiner eigenen Unfähigkeit, in gewissen Situationen den Mund nicht halten zu können. „Ich dachte, du wolltest an deinem Zaubersprüche-Projekt weiterarbeiten?" _Falscher Satz, Idiot._

Hermione drehte sich sehr langsam um, bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Seit wann muss ich vor dir mein Kommen und Gehen rechtfertigen? Das geht dich, so weit ich weiß, rein gar nichts an."

„Musst du schon wieder mit Weasley Händchen halten? Irgendwie lächerlich, ihm hinterherzulaufen, oder?" Draco erhob sich von seinem Platz und wollte an Hermione vorbei ins Bad gehen.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist?" Das war zu viel gewesen. Hermione hielt es nicht mehr aus und machte sich Luft. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass Ron mein bester Freund ist, und nicht mehr. Und wegen DIR belüge ich nicht nur ihn sondern auch die anderen seit mehreren Wochen am laufenden Band, nur damit nicht rauskommt, dass Mister-ich-bin-besser-als-ihr Malfoy mit einem Schlammblut zusammen ist! Weißt du, wie schwer das ist, seine besten Freunde zu belügen?" Hermione wusste selbst nicht, was plötzlich mit ihr los war, als ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Vielleicht war es einfach der Stress, der durch Dracos verletzenden Kommentar nun endlich ein Ventil gefunden hatte, um sich entladen zu können. Sie hielt es auf jeden Fall nicht länger in seiner Gegenwart aus. „Ich bin auch noch so dumm, zu glauben, dass dir unser Verhältnis irgendetwas bedeutet." Damit wandte sie sich ab und lief fort.

Dracos Herz schmerzte, als er sah, wie frische Tränen über das Gesicht seiner Freundin liefen. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Überhaupt hatte er gar nichts von alledem gewollt. _Verdammt!_

Hermione kam nicht weit. Nach nur wenigen Metern hatte Draco sie bereits eingeholt.

„Hermione!" Er fasste sie am Arm. „Warte." Jedoch sträubte sie sich, ihn anzusehen.

„Lass mich los! Ich will nicht mit dir reden." Mit tränenerstickter Stimme versuchte sie von ihm loszukommen.

„Es tut mir leid." Sie hörte ihm nicht einmal zu. Immer noch schluchzend kämpfte sie gegen seinen starken Griff an.

„Hermione", Draco drehte ihr Gesicht zu sich. „Es – tut – mir – leid." Als sicher war, dass sie ihm zuhörte, fuhr er fort. „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Wenn es dir so schwer fällt, hättest du etwas sagen können. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Weasley und Potter begeistert sind, wenn sie es erfahren, aber wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, erzähl 's ihnen ruhig." Er fühlte sich unbehaglich, bei dem Gedanken an das Unvermeidliche, also umarmte er sie, so dass er sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergraben konnte. „Du wolltest von mir wissen, warum ich Weasley geschlagen habe? Nun, er hat jemanden beleidigt, der mir sehr viel bedeutet. Natürlich weiß er nicht – noch nicht –, dass diese Person mir sehr viel bedeutet, aber ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass er ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche gucken wird, wenn er es erfährt. Wir könnten es ihm auch gemeinsam erzählen, dann bist du zumindest nicht alleine in der Höhle des Löwen und ich krieg' sein dummes Gesicht zu sehen. Was hältst du von… jetzt?"

Hermione schaute ihn verdutzt an. Was sollte das werden?

„Komm." Schon verließen sie den Schulsprecherturm in Richtung Große Halle. An der Ecke zum Lehrerzimmer hörten sie plötzlich ihnen wohl-bekannte Stimmen. Draco lief ein Schauder über den Rücken und er wollte schon kehrt machen, als er hörte, wie sein Onkel sagte…

„Michel, alles in Ordnung? Was ist los?"

_„Die Zeit ist gekommen. Die dunkle Macht sammelt sich um ihr Werk zu vollenden. An einem Ort, beschützt durch magische Kreaturen, fernab der vermuteten Gefahr, wird Sie fallen und der Hauch des Todes wird Ihn nicht erreichen können, da Evas Spross, in Sünde geboren, niemals das Licht der Welt erblicken darf. Jenes ungeborne Opfer, dessen Kraft aus der unheiligen Verbindung zweier mächtiger Blutlinien entspringt, wird das Schicksal eurer Welt besiegeln und das Leinentuch des Todes wird sich abermals über euer aller Haupt senken."_

Der blonde Slytherin starrte wie versteinert auf einen imaginären Fleck. _Konnte es möglich sein?_ Hermione hatte etwas von einem Kind mit zwei mächtigen Blutlinien erzählt und seine Mutter besaß genau dieses. Und wenn es nicht geboren werden sollte, dann…

„Draco", Hermione schien ebenfalls zwei und zwei zusammengezählt zu haben, „deine Mutter ist doch eine geborene Black, oder?"

Mehr brauchte er nicht. Nichts würde ihn jetzt aufhalten. Er musste wissen, ob mit seiner Mutter alles in Ordnung war und als er das Schulgelände verlassen hatte, apparierte er.

Hermione schaute ihrem Freund nur hilflos hinterher. Es war für sie unmöglich gewesen mit ihm mitzuhalten. Die fragenden Blicke der anderen Schüler ignorierte sie vollkommen. Was sollte sie jetzt tun?

„Ähm, Hermione?"

_Genau, Harry und Ron._

GEGENWART

„NEIN!"

Draco starrte wie gebannt auf den Brief, von dem er sicher war, dass ihn seine Mutter vor kurzem noch in der Hand gehalten hatte. _Was sollte er jetzt tun?_ Sein Vater war ebenfalls verschwunden. _An wen sollte er sich wenden?_ Wer würde ihm schon glauben, dass irgendein Wahnsinniger seine Mutter opfern wollte, um die Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen? Das hörte sich selbst für ihn schon dermaßen lächerlich an, dass nur ein Schwachkopf oder – _Dumbledore!_ Er musste zu Dumbledore! So sehr er diesen alten Mann auch verachtete (er hatte schließlich schon oft genug bewiesen, welches Haus er favorisierte), er würde eine Lösung finden, schließlich tat er das immer – auch wenn Draco das nur widerwillig zugab – und seine Mutter hatte jetzt allerhöchste Priorität.

Ohne auch nur eine weitere Sekunde darüber nachzudenken, rannte Draco die Stufen, die er eben erst hinauf gekommen war, wieder hinunter bis zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Dort angekommen sprintete er mit einer handvoll Flohpuder in Richtung Kamin und rief: „Drei Besen!"

Severus Snape ging vor den „Drei Besen" auf und ab. Dies war der vereinbarte Treffpunkt, aber wo blieben seine Kollegen nur? Ungeduldig schaute er immer wieder auf die Uhr, was eigentlich gar nicht seine Art war. Die langen Jahre als Spion hatten ihn schließlich gelehrt, sich in Geduld zu üben und auf den passenden Augenblick zu warten. Doch beschlich ihn bereits seit geraumer Zeit ein ungutes Gefühl der Angst. Nicht wegen der bevorstehenden Auseinandersetzung mit den Todessern – er hatte Derartiges schließlich schon des Öfteren erlebt. Nein, es war wegen Narcissa und dem Baby. Aus ihm noch unerfindlichen Gründen konnte er diesem Gefühl einfach nicht entkommen. Er wollte seine Familie um jeden Preis beschützen, auch wenn er dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlen müsste.

_…so muss sich wohl auch Lili Potter in jener Nacht gefühlt haben._

Geistesabwesend wechselte er erneut die Richtung, als durch die Tür der Wirtschaft ein blonder Slytherin-Junge gestürmt kam und Snape sich kurz darauf unsanft auf dem Boden der Tatsachen wieder fand. Draco Malfoy hatte ihn buchstäblich umgerannt.

_Draco Malfoy?!_ „Mister Malfoy, was bei Merlin tun Sie hier?"

Draco schien seinen Professor erst gar nicht zu erkennen, was Severus ein wenig besorgt stimmte. Er sah nichts von dem gewöhnlichen Hochmut und der Wut in den Augen des Jungen, die seit der Aussprache in dem deutschen Café fortlaufend Teil des Schulsprechers gewesen waren. „P…Professor Snape?" Ungläubig schaute Draco seinen Hauslehrer an. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Warum musste er auch von allen Zauberern auf der Welt ausgerechnet IHN umrennen. Es war dem Slytherin-Jungen sichtlich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, den „Geliebten" seiner Mutter um Hilfe zu bitten.

Severus bemerkte den inneren Tumult des Jungen, der nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Er stand vom Boden auf, glättete seine Robe und zog Draco dann auf die Füße, der ihn immer noch unbehaglich anschaute und stellte ihn zur Rede. „Mister Malfoy, es würde mich brennend interessieren, was Sie zu dieser Stunde an solch einem Ort zu schaffen haben, noch dazu außerhalb der Hogsmeade-Wochenenden."

_Was jetzt? _Hin- und hergerissen entschied sich Draco letztendlich doch für seinen Professor und gegen seinen Stolz. „Professor, es ist so…"

Einem trainierten Auge wäre nicht entgangen, dass Severus sich im Zuge der Erklärung immer mehr verkrampfte. _Seine Narcissa war was?!_ Und urplötzlich wurde er von panischer Angst erfasst, dass seiner Familie etwas Schreckliches zugestoßen sein konnte. Aber, wie gesagt, das wäre wohl nur einem trainierten Auge aufgefallen…

„Sie glauben doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich Ihnen dieses Märchen abnehme? 50 Punkte von Slytherin für unerlaubtes Entfernen vom Schulgelände und einer mehr als lächerlichen Ausrede. Gehen Sie sofort zurück zur Schule, Mister Malfoy. Ich habe keine Zeit für derartigen Unfug!"

Severus zog Draco bis zum Rand von Hogsmeade und deutete Richtung Schloss. „Um Ihre Strafarbeit kümmere ich mich, wenn ich wieder zurück bin." Er machte auf seinem Absatz kehrt und eilte, ohne sich auch nur ein weiteres Mal umzusehen, zu den „Drei Besen" zurück.

_Bastard! Ich denke, du liebst sie!_ Draco verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Snape hatte ihm nicht geglaubt!? Was tun? … Hermione.

Hermione saß mit Ron und Harry an einem Tisch und war gerade dabei, ihnen die ganze Geschichte von Draco und ihr zu erzählen. Aus einiger Entfernung wurden sie dabei von Marie beobachtet, die sich bei Hermiones Ankunft vorausschauenderweise zurückgezogen hatte. Mit offenen Mündern lauschten die beiden Gryffindors ihrer Freundin, zu geschockt, um auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben.

„… und deswegen hab' ich das Buch die ganze Zeit mitgenommen. Versteht ihr jetzt, warum ich euch nichts sagen konnte? Ich wollte das nicht, ehrlich, aber…" Hermione versagte die Stimme. „Es tut mir leid." Sie fühlte sich hundeelend und konnte ihren Freunden nicht in die Augen schauen. Ihrem langen Monolog folgten mehrere Minuten des Schweigens, die aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach noch länger angehalten hätten, wenn Draco nicht genau diesen Moment für seinen Auftritt gewählt hätte.

Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb er stehen. _Nein! Alles was recht war, aber nicht Potter und Weasley! Wenn sie von ihm und Hermione erfuhren – was sie anscheinend bereits getan hatten – ok. Aber die beiden um Hilfe bitten? Ausgerechnet DIE? Niemals!_

**TBC**

**AN:** Eins möchte ich noch unbedingt festhalten: ich bin nicht schuld für diesen Stuss. Meine Charaktere haben sich irgendwie verselbständigt…Jetzt kommt der Showdown – also schnallt euch besser an


	38. Showdown im Verbotenen Wald

**A/N:** Ich habe bemerkt, dass unsere Platzhalter von nicht übernommen wurden. Deshalb waren die letzten Chapter vielleicht auch wenig unübersichtlich. Ich habe sie in diesem Chapter durch §§§ ersetzt. Hoffentlich werden die jetzt akzeptiert

Kapitel 36: Showdown im Verbotenen Wald

Severus Snape stürmte zurück zu den Drei Besen, sichtlich beunruhigt. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass die Geschichte, die ihm der junge Slytherin gerade erzählt hatte, die Wahrheit war und hatte diesen, wohlwissend der Gefahr, an den sichersten Ort in ganz England zurückgeschickt. Und hoffentlich blieb der Junge auch dort. Wenn er jedoch nach seiner Mutter kam…

_Narcissa_.

Mit einem lauten _Bang_ schmetterte der Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts die Tür des Gasthauses an deren Innenwand und war sich somit der Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher Anwesenden gewiss. Die neugierigen Blicke jedoch gänzlich ignorierend durchquerte er sicheren Schrittes das Lokal Richtung Kamin und warf Madam Rosmerta einen dunklen Blick zu, bevor er das Gebäude durch das Floh-Netzwerk wieder verließ.

Sollten sie doch auf ihn warten, oder ohne ihn gehen. Er musste sich ein eigenes Bild von der Sache machen. Schließlich wusste er, wo der Kampf stattfinden sollte und konnte somit später hinzu stoßen.

„Malfoy Manor."

§§§

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin sowie fast die gesamte Hogwartslehrerschaft (bis auf Trelawney und Sprout, die sich sowohl um die deutschen Gäste als auch die Hogwartsschüler kümmern sollten) standen vor den Drei Besen und waren sichtlich verwundert darüber, dass ihre Verabredung nicht am vereinbarten Treffpunkt erschien. Höchst ungewöhnlich für den sonst so peniblen Zaubertränkemeister. Zu allem Überfluss aktivierte sich in kurzer Zeit der Portkey, der die Lehrerschaft zum Rest des Phoenix-Ordens bringen sollte, so dass der Angriff auf die Todesser gemeinsam gestartet werden konnte.

Die Zeit lief ihnen davon. Falls der Ex-Todesser nicht rechtzeitig auftauchen sollte, mussten sie wohl oder übel ohne ihn gehen.

„Es ist mir vollkommen unverständlich, dass er nicht da ist. Was, wenn irgendetwas passiert ist?" Minerva McGonagall war leicht besorgt, und damit nicht ganz alleine.

Auch Remus schien beunruhigt über die Abwesenheit seines einstigen Erzfeindes. _Das war sonst überhaupt nicht seine Art. Er ist doch immer so korrekt und übergenau…_

„Vielleicht ist er ja doch übergelaufen. Wundern würde es keinen."

Albus schaute seine Kollegen traurig an. „Ich kenne Severus und ich gebe zu, dass jeder, der ihn nicht besser kennt, ihn in Situationen wie diesen für den Todesser halten würde, der er einst war. Er ist einen steinigen Weg gegangen und dieser hat ihn zu dem gemacht, was er jetzt ist. Die Dunkelheit liegt hinter ihm."

Minerva nickte, doch jeder, der Severus Snape so gut kannte wie sie, wusste auch, dass die Dunkelheit, die ihn einst umgeben hatte, geblieben war. Ihn immer noch stetig begleitete, wie ein Hund, der zu große Zuneigung zu jemandem gefasst hat. „Sprecht nur für euch, alter Freund… und gnade Gott der armen Seele, die heute Abend das Unglück hat sein Missfallen auf sich lenken… Er hatte in letzter Zeit wieder diesen Gesichtsausdruck."

Albus hob eine Augenbraue. „Welchen Gesichtsausdruck?"

„Na diesen Gesichtsausdruck, der mich seit dem Tage seiner Einschulung Nachts nicht mehr ruhig schlafen lässt. Er sieht so gefasst und überlegen aus, und dennoch **_fühle_**ich, fühle ich, dass…es **_falsch_** ist." Minerva lachte sanft. „Hört sich das verrückt an, Albus?"

Der alte Magier schenkte ihr an beruhigendes Lächeln und drückte ihr einen Zitronendrop in die Hand. „Ganz und gar nicht Minerva. Ganz und gar nicht." Albus entließ hörbar die angestaute Luft. „Wir können nicht mehr länger auf ihn warten. Machen wir uns auf den Weg." Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts schien sich keinerlei Sorgen um seinen Kollegen zu machen. Seine blauen Augen besaßen zwar nicht mehr sein so typisches Glitzern, dennoch strahlte er eine ungeheure Zuversicht aus. Er führte die kleine Lehrergruppe hinter die Drei Besen, wo er unverzüglich den Portkey aus einer seiner Manteltaschen zog, eine kleine Schachtel mit Bonbons. „Nun denn", lächelnd wandte er sich an seine Kollegen, „Zitronendrop?"

§§§

GRIMAULD PLACE NO.13

„Also dann, meine Freunde", Albus Dumbledore richtete sich an jeden seiner Mitstreiter, „das wird ein harter Kampf werden. Aber glücklicherweise haben wir das Überraschungsmoment auf unserer Seite. Macht euch dennoch auf alles gefasst, wenn wir gleich an unserem Zielort eintreffen." Er blickte ein weiteres Mal in die Runde seiner Begleiter, die ihn bereits in unzähligen Kämpfen gegen Voldemort den Rücken gestärkt hatten, und die während all dieser Jahre – bedauerlicherweise – immer mehr geschrumpft waren. Doch auch die Anzahl der Todesser hatte sich über die Zeit verringert. „Wir haben sie schon so oft besiegt. Wir werden sie auch dieses Mal besiegen."

Mit diesen letzten Worten machte sich der Phoenix-Orden auf den Weg, ein weiteres Mal die Welt zu retten.

§§§

Zur gleichen Zeit

Severus Snape starrte noch immer auf den Brief in seiner Hand.

Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ein simples Ablenkungsmanöver, nichts weiter. Er benutzte sie wie Schachfiguren. Grundlegende Kriegstaktik. Das hieße aber auch, dass der Phoenix-Orden in eine Falle tappen würde. Severus war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits verlangte sein Pflichtgefühl, dass er umgehend Albus von seinen neuen Erkenntnissen berichtete. Andererseits wäre es dann für Narcissa längst zu spät. _Seine_ Narcissa…

_Wahrscheinlich sind sie schon auf dem Weg, _dachte der Zaubertränkemeister noch, bevor er zurück zu den Drei Besen apparierte.

§§§

Severus Snape stand vor den Drei Besen und die Dunkelheit umhüllte, wie eine düstere Aura, seine imposante Gestalt. Sein Zorn umgab ihn wie eine todbringende Rüstung und die Dunkelheit in seinen schwarzen Augen zeugte von Schmerz und Hass und dem Wunsch zu verletzen.

_Narcissa. _Er würde sie retten. Er würde siegen. Weil er immer siegte.

_Und was, wenn nicht? Was, wenn du zu spät kommst? _

Angst. Ein Gefühl, das Severus Snape mit der Zeit fremd geworden war. Er hatte schnell gelernt die Angst zu verdrängen und zu _benutzen_. Das Opfer seiner Selbst war ein leichtes gewesen, aber jetzt, im Angesicht des Todes eines geliebten Menschen, im Angesicht des etwaigen Versagens, war sie da… die Angst.

Vor allem, wenn er an das Kind dachte. Dieses Kind, gleich einem vergifteten Geschenk. Ein Geschenk, zu groß und zu wunderbar, als dass er sich traute es sein Eigen zu nennen, geschweige denn es anzunehmen. Und vergiftet, da es von Hoffnung kündete. Und Hoffnung war der grausamste Schmerz von allen.

Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken und tat das Einzige, was er je kennen gelernt hatte. Er wurde wütend und benutzte seinen Zorn um sich abzuschirmen – um andere zurückzudrängen.

Seine Seele schien erfroren und er selbst glich einem Todesengel, als Julius Malfoy und Michel Le Tellier Marquis de Louvois sich ihm näherten.

Die Lehrergruppe war bereits verschwunden.

„Stopp, das ist eine Falle! Von Grossek ist auf der Einhornlichtung!"

„Bitte?"

„Michel hatte eine Vision!"

„Nun, die anderen sind bereits unterwegs… nach **Stonehenge**", erklärte Snape trocken. „…dann liegt es wohl mal wieder an mir. Sorgt für Verstärkung." Er apparierte.

Die zwei brauchten eine Weile um das gerade Gehörte zu verdauen. Dann trat Malfoy mit einem lauten „Verdammt!" gegen einen nahegelegenen Stein.

§§§

Kaum waren die Mitglieder des Phoenix-Ordens in Stonehenge angekommen, flogen auch schon die ersten Flüche auf die Gruppe von Hexen und Zauberern zu. Mit Gegen- und Schutzzaubern setzte sich die Hälfte von ihnen zur Wehr, während die andere den Gegenangriff startete. Diesmal waren sie organisiert. Immer in Paaren. Während der eine sich um die Verteidigung kümmerte, machte der andere den Todessern ordentlich Feuer unterm Hintern.

Minerva McGonagall und Remus Lupin gaben ein hervorragendes Team ab. Zwar war ursprünglich geplant, dass Remus mit Severus ein Team bilden sollte, doch da dieser nicht aufgetaucht war…

Ein weiterer für den Werwolf bestimmter Fluch wurde von Minerva mit Leichtigkeit geblockt, gefolgt von einem Bannzauber, der den dafür verantwortlichen Todesser auf die Bretter schickte. Seltsamerweise hatte Lupin, der sich wie Dumbledore und Alastor Moody um von Grossek hätte kümmern sollen, eben diesen noch nicht entdecken können. Wenn von Grossek sie erwartet hatte, warum war er dann nicht hier und dirigierte seine „Untergebenen"? Überhaupt sah die ganze Szenerie nicht danach aus, als hätte hier irgendein Ritual stattfinden sollen. Vielmehr machte alles den Anschein einer Falle.

Weißes Licht. Wieder ein von Minerva geblockter Fluch. Immer mehr Todesser fielen oder ergriffen die Flucht. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Das ging alles viel zu schnell, zu einfach. Wo war von Grossek?

Mit besorgter Miene suchte er in den Wirren des Kampfes nach seinem Mentor: Albus Dumbledore. Dieser schien nicht minder verwirrt über das Nichtvorhandensein des Anführers. Hatte also nicht nur er Bedenken? Remus deutete Minerva, dass er sich zu Dumbledore begeben wollte und so gab sie ihm Rückendeckung für sein Vorhaben.

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts sprach unterdessen kurz mit Moody und richtete sich dann an die am nächsten stehenden Verbündeten: Hooch, Sinistra, Vektor, McGonagall und auch Lupin. „Wir sind hier falsch." Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes hüllte sich ein blaues Licht um die kleine Gruppe und sie ließen das Schlachtfeld hinter sich.

Zurück bei den Drei Besen wurden sie bereits von zwei ungeduldigen Kollegen erwartet.

„Gott sei Dank, dass ihr endlich da seid…"

§§§

Lucius Malfoy materialisierte sich im Unterholz und sein verwirrter Blick fiel auf Narcissa. Bewusstlos lag sie auf dem Opfertisch in mitten der heiligen Stelle des Verbotenen Waldes. Hände und Füße durch magische Bänder aus blau-weißem Licht gefesselt.

„Was zum…"

„Hallo Lucius. Wir haben dich bereits erwartet." Lucius Kopf wirbelte herum und blickte direkt in von Grosseks Zauberstab. Auf dessen Gesicht zeichnete sich ein grausames, kleines Lächeln ab und sein rechter Mundwinkel zog sich leicht nach oben. Und in jenem Augenblick war er jeder Zoll der Zauberer, der einst sein Vater gewesen war. Seine Pose zeugte von Überlegenheit und seine grünen Augen strahlten eine Kälte aus, die Lucius' Herz erzittern ließ.

„Crucio!"

§§§

Déjà-Vu. Er erinnerte sich. Er war schon einmal hier gewesen…

Der ganze Wald war in gleißend weißes Licht getaucht, welches sich gemach zur vollkommenen Dunkelheit verkehrte. Lucius konnte kaum noch atmen und sein gesamtes Ich war nur darauf konzentriert, diesem allumfassenden Schmerz zu entkommen. Er keuchte auf und sein gesamter Körper brannte; jeder einzelne Muskel bis an die Grenzen seiner Leistungsfähigkeit beansprucht.

_Narcissa! _

Ein weiteres Mal zwang er seine protestierenden Muskeln dazu, sich zu bewegen. Seinen Kopf zu drehen, um einen flüchtigen Blick auf sie erhaschen zu können.

_Sie lebt noch…_ Erleichtert schloss er die brennenden Augen und schmeckte den metallenen Geschmack seines Blutes, welches sich mit dem Schweiß auf seinem Gesicht vermischte und langsam begann eine dunkelrote Pfütze unter seinem Brustkorb zu bilden.

Und da war sie wieder – die vollkommene Dunkelheit aus seinen Träumen. Lucius Augen weiteten sich und erneut vernahm er in der Dunkelheit ein Licht. Ein helles, warmes Licht.

_Narcissa! Diesmal werde ich nicht versagen._

Lucius wusste nicht wie es er vollbracht hatte, seinen vor Schmerzen ächzenden Körper aufzuraffen, doch er bewegte sich nun langsam auf das Licht zu. Getrieben von Erinnerungen an den leblosen Körper seiner geliebten Frau, welcher nun einmal mehr in seinem Geiste blutleer zu Boden fiel. Doch je näher er der Lichtquelle zu kommen schien, desto mehr hatte Lucius das Gefühl, dass sich die Dunkelheit um ihn herum zusammenzuziehen schien. Immer wieder versperrten ihm Sträucher wie kalte Hände den Weg, griffen nach seinen Armen und leise, höhnische Stimmen wisperten von der ewigen Dunkelheit.

_Nein, noch nicht! _

Endlich konnte er den Ursprung des Lichtes sehen und er sah – von Grossek. Neben der leblosen Hülle eines Einhorns, einen goldenen Kelch, gefüllt mit dessen Blut, zum Munde führen.

„Ihr seid verrückt."

Der jüngere Zauberer wirbelte herum und lächelte. „Wer hätte das gedacht? Von einem Malfoy? Erinnert beinahe an die ehrbaren Zeiten dieser edlen Blutlinie… Beinahe." Von Grossek winkte ihn mit einer Hand zu sich. Eine wortlose Aufforderung.

_Komm her! Es ist nicht so schwer. Schließe dich mir an. Oder fordere mich heraus – und stirb._

Doch Lucius war wie erstarrt, als er von Grossek auf Narcissa zugehen sah.

„Wollt ihr nicht kämpfen, Malfoy? Ach ja…", er nickte, „ Das Einhornblut. Ein Zauberer wie ihr, so vertraut mit den dunklen Künsten, ihr wisst natürlich um die **_Gabe_** die es einem verleiht? Um die Unsterblichkeit?" Mit seinem Zauberstab strich von Grossek Narcissa eine blonde Strähle aus dem Gesicht.

Lucius richtete seinen eigenen Zauberstab auf die dunkle Figur vor ihm. „Ich weiß es und deshalb glaube ich auch nicht, dass ihr töricht genug wäret, den damit einhergehenden Fluch auf euch zu lenken, Grossek."

Langsam drehte von Grossek seine leeren Augen zu Lucius und legte seine Hand vieldeutig auf Narcissas Unterleib. „Wisst ihr, was das einzige ist was einen solchen Fluch aufheben kann, Malfoy?" Ein weiteres Lächeln umrahmte sein kantiges Gesicht. „Ein Kind. Reinen Blutes. Dessen unbefleckte Seele, die meine erlösen wird."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Lucius seinen Gegenüber an und senkte seinen Zauberstab. „Ihr wagt es nicht…"

Was immer Menschliches in von Grossek auch gewesen sein mochte, der Fluch hatte es aus seinem Herzen gerissen, denn seine Augen waren wild und kalt – leer und vollkommen erbarmungslos. „Stellt mich **_niemals_** in Frage."

Unbewusst wich Lucius einen Schritt zurück, als er die schreckliche Wahrheit in den Worten des jungen Zauberers erkannte. Unsterblichkeit. Sie waren verraten worden. _Er_ war verraten worden. Und es gab nur noch eines zu tun… _Dort steht deine Nemesis. Dort steht das einzige, das dich, dein ganzes Wesen, auslöschen kann und wird. Dort steht dein Schicksal. _

Arius trat einen Schritt zurück und richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf das ungeborene Kind. „Keine Angst, Malfoy. Ihr werdet eure Familie schon **_sehr_**_ **bald**_ wieder sehen."

§§§

Marie Therese von Waldersee, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy und Hermione Granger rannten durch den Verbotenen Wald. Hermione fluchte laut, als irgendwo auf dem Weg ihr linkes Schnürband riss. Unbeholfen traten sie auf glatte Steine und rutschten über nasse Blätter am Boden. Zweige und Dornen, versteckt in der Dunkelheit, rissen ihre Haut auf und zerfetzten ihre Umhänge. Keiner von ihren war sich sicher, ob dies der richtige Weg war, doch Draco, welcher die kleine Gruppe anführte, lief unentwegt weiter, und sein Gesicht verriet warum. Es hatte den Ausdruck eines gehetzten Tieres: Schweißperlen liefen von seiner Stirn und seine Augen röteten sich, während die kleine Gruppe sich langsam der Einhornlichtung näherte. Dann ein entsetzter Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht, als er merkte, dass er zu spät gekommen war.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Draco stürzte hart auf Hände und Knie und blieb keuchend liegen. Er konnte nichts tun – außer zuzuschauen…

§§§

Wie in Zeitlupe sah Lucius den grünen Stahl aus dem Stab entweichen, hörte das höhnische Lachen im Hintergrund – und eine leise, ihm verlockend zuwispernde Stimme…

Die Entscheidung war gefallen. Wenn er von Grossek jetzt nicht aufhielt würde er nicht nur seine Familie, sondern auch seine Freiheit verlieren. Er war Lucius Malfoy und niemand bestimmte über sein Schicksal. Er war seine eigene Nemesis. Sein Leben lang war er ein Werkzeug der Dunkelheit gewesen, aber seine Flamme war noch nicht erloschen. Sein Zorn nährte ihn. Sein Hass wärmte ihn.

Lucius schloss die Augen und warf sich vor seine Frau. „NEIN!"

Grüner Wind, der aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien, zerrte an Lucius und warf ihn zu Boden. Die Zeit blieb stehen und eine unnatürliche Stille legte sich über den Wald. Tränen des Schmerzes und der verspäteten Reue quollen aus den grauen Augen, benetzten seine Wangen, als er in die Dunkelheit fiel – fort von dem Licht, das seine Frau war, noch immer spürte er die kalten Augen von Grosseks auf sich, die ihn aufspießten und nichts zurückließen als Kälte und Verzweiflung – und das Licht am Ende des Tunnels erlosch. Ein verzweifelter Schrei zerriss ein letztes Mal die Stille.

„DAAAD!"

Und dann Dunkelheit.

Lucius Malfoy war tot.

§§§

Das erste was Severus sah, waren zwei Todesser die gemeinsam eine Steinkugel trugen.

Plötzlich zerriss ein Schrei die Stille. „DAAAD!"

Severus' Kopf wirbelte zur Seite und er sah Draco auf die Lichtung rennen, direkt in die Arme von von Grossek und zu einer bewusstlosen _NARCISSA_!

Plötzlich ging alles furchtbar schnell. Während Schreie von der anderen Seite des Waldes zu hören waren, rannte Severus hinter Draco her, in der Hoffnung ihn noch rechtzeitig aufhalten zu können. „Draco! Nicht!"

Doch keine Naturgewalt hätte den jungen Slytherin jetzt noch aufhalten können. Mit jugendlichem Übermut, den Severus Snape wahrscheinlich eher als gefährliche Selbstüberschätzung tituliert hätte, rannte Draco mit gezücktem Zauberstab zu seinem Vater und stellte sich barsch von Grossek in den Weg. „Ihr werdet für den Tod meines Vaters zahlen!"

„Expelliarmus!"

„NEIN!"

Dracos Zauberstab wurde durch die Luft geschleudert und er selbst prallte hart gegen einen Baumstumpf und blieb bewusstlos liegen. Von Grossek trat mit den anderen die Flucht an und Severus stellte erleichtert fest, dass seine Kollegen bereits im Anmarsch waren. Ein schneller Blick auf Narcissa versicherte ihm, dass ihr nichts zugestoßen war.

_Hoffentlich war es ihrem Jungen ähnlich ergangen._

„Draco?" Severus drehte die regungslose Gestalt zu sich herum sah etwas, was er in den sieben Schuljahren, in denen er Dracos Hauslehrer gewesen war, noch niemals gesehen hatte: Tränen. Die grauen Augen waren rot unterlaufen, als der Junge versteinert an ihm vorbei auf die Leiche seines Vaters blickte.

Dann ging er geistesabwesend an ihm vorbei, kniete neben Lucius und schüttelte ihn an seiner Schulter. „Dad… Steh auf… Bitte." Wie erstarrt blickte Severus auf den Jungen hinab. Er war kein emotionaler Mann und fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in dieser, für ihn, prekären Lage. Draco blickte flehend zu ihm auf. „Professor… Sie müssen meinem Vater helfen. So helfen Sie ihm doch!"

Ein weiteres Schreien erfüllte den Wald und plötzlich war es still. Die Schlacht war geschlagen. Und es gab keine Gewinner. Nur Verluste. Leid. Und Schmerz.

„Draco. Dein Vater ist tot."

„NEIN!"

„Er ist tot und ich kann ihm nicht mehr helfen. Keiner kann das."

Draco sprang auf, ging verwirrt auf und ab und versucht verzweifelt alles zu verarbeiten, aber vergeblich. „Ich werde ihn töten! Ich werde, ich werde…"

Professor Snape konnte diese irritierenden Gemütsbewegungen keine Minute länger ertragen, ohne psychische Schmerzen zu erleiden. Dracos Verhalten war, aus der Sicht eines Slytherin-Hauslehrers _oder_ eines Snapes, bestenfalls schmachvoll – erniedrigend. Also tat der Zaubertränkemeister das, was er am besten konnte.

„Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Mr. Malfoy! Menschen sterben!" Er deutete auf Narcissa und sah Draco mit diesem Blick an, dem nur ein Lehrer nach einem persönlichen, siebenjährigen Einschüchterungstraining zu Eigen war. Diesem Blick bei dem man einfach wusste, dass man nur verlieren konnte. „Ein Rachefeldzug? Auf dem Sie gewiss Ihr armseliges, kleines Leben verlieren? Glauben Sie ernsthaft, dass es das ist, was Ihre Mutter sich wünscht?"

„Professor…"

„Halten Sie den Mund, Malfoy – Bevor Sie noch mehr Unfug von sich geben, den Sie anschließend bereuen."

TBC

**A/N:** Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass ich das getan habe heul. Sagt was!


	39. Verluste

Kapitel 37: Verluste

Hermione Granger war zu schockiert von dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, um Draco aufzuhalten, der sich vom Waldboden aufrappelte und in blinder Angst auf die Einhornlichtung zulief.

„DAAAD!"

Dracos Stimme riss sie aus ihrer Starre, aber es war bereits zu spät. Der junge Slytherin würde direkt in die Arme der Gestalt laufen, die seinen Vater soeben vor ihren Augen skrupellos getötet hatte. Mit den anderen setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung auf die Lichtung und auf Draco zu. Ihr Bewusstsein schrie:_ DRACO! NICHT!_

„Draco! Nicht!"

Wage registrierte Hermione die Stimme einer bekannten Person und kurz darauf erschien direkt vor ihr auch schon ihr Besitzer, welcher mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit durch das Unterholz lief. Aber noch immer war ihr Blick ganz auf das Geschehen der Lichtung gerichtet, wo Draco, der sich nun zwischen die Gestalt seines Vaters und den Erben Voldemorts gestellt hatte, entwaffnet und gegen einen Baum geschleudert wurde.

„NEIN!"

Hermione hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass auch sie geschrieen hatte, im Gegensatz zu von Grossek, denn dieser hielt kurz inne und blickte überrascht in ihre Richtung. Auch andere Rufe waren nun zu hören und hallten im Verbotenen Wald, als kämen sie von überall her. Hermione meinte, Professor Lupins Stimme unter ihnen wieder erkannt zu haben.

„Albus, ich habe sie gefunden! Hier entlang!"

Während Arius von Grossek widerwillig die Flucht ergriff und hinter seinen zwei Gefährten im Gehölz zu verschwinden suchte, hatte Hermione zusammen mit Harry, Ron und Marie Therese nun auch die Ritualstätte erreicht. Von Grossek war nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Schnell, er entkommt!" hörte sie Harry rufen und Ron stupste sie an, weiterzulaufen.

Marie konnte den Zwiespalt im Gesicht der Schulsprecherin erkennen.

Hermione wollte zu Draco, ihn umarmen, sicher gehen, dass er wirklich in Ordnung war. Es schmerzte, ihn so zu sehen, mit leeren Augen, in denen lediglich die Tränen von Leben zeugten. Doch…

„Hermione!"

Hermione hatte jedes Jahr aufs Neue erfahren, was passieren konnte, wenn man Voldemort entkommen ließ und sie wollte bei seinem Erben gewiss nicht dasselbe durchmachen. Und Draco war nicht Harry Potter, welcher sich jedes Mal mit mehr Glück als Verstand hatte retten können.

Mit einem letzten Blick Richtung Draco wandte sie sich ab und holte Marie ein, während sie mit Harry und Ron die Verfolgung aufnahmen. Gut, dass die Einhornlichtung ein magisch-geschützter Ort war, der es den Flüchtlingen schwer machen würde, einfach zu apparieren.

§§§

Mit von Zorn verzerrtem Gesicht eilte Arius von Grossek durch den langsam dichter werdenden Wald. Er war es gewohnt, im Sumpf auf seine Füße zu achten, jetzt aber schlugen ihm auch noch Äste ins Gesicht, die er nicht alle mit den Händen abwehren konnte.

Vor ihm bahnte sich Gregor einen Weg durch das Dickicht, vorbei an den Geschöpfen des Waldes und weg von den Stimmen der Verfolger um Dumbledore.

_Wie hatten sie so schnell herausgefunden, dass es sich in Stonehenge um eine Finte gehandelt hatte?_ Arius war sich sicher, dass die Todesser so vorgegangen waren, wie er es ihnen auferlegt hatte… Nein, jemand musste sie gewarnt haben.

„Wenn ich den erwische, wird er sich wünschen niemals geboren zu sein!"

Und er hatte immer angenommen, Menschen einschätzen zu können, aber Malfoys Verhalten hatte ihn wirklich überrascht. Sowohl das von Lucius als auch das seines Sohnes. Seinem Informanten zufolge konnten sich Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter nicht ausstehen, warum also half der Erzfeind seines Vaters ihm nun? Dass er nun ebenfalls von dem Jungen-der-lebt bedroht wurde…

Von Grossek musste unwillkürlich lachen bei dieser Ironie. Hatte der Fluch des Einhornblutes schon eingesetzt?

„Gleich müssten wir einen Punkt erreichen, an dem wir verschwinden können, Arius", hörte er Gregors Stimme von vorne, während er einem weiteren Ast auswich.

„Das wird knapp, Meister. Harry Potter und die anderen Blagen sind uns dicht auf den Versen", kam es von hinter ihm.

„Vielleicht ist es nun an der Zeit, sich von der Maske zu trennen, mein Freund."

„Vielleicht." Auch wenn die Mimik aufgrund der Maske verborgen blieb, hatte Arius das deutliche Gefühl, dass der Mann hinter der Maske grinste.

§§§

Harry war sich sicher, dass sie näher kamen, denn vor ihnen schien der Wald wieder etwas lichter zu werden. Sie näherten sich einer Lichtung. Er bewaffnete sich mit seinem Zauberstab, die anderen taten es ihm nach. Es ging um jede Sekunde…

Noch einmal beschleunigten sie ihren Lauf und schließlich sahen sie die drei, wie diese gerade um einen der typischen großen Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes verschwanden.

Dann standen sich die zwei Gruppen gegenüber.

Mit unglaublicher Schnelligkeit wurden Zaubersprüche, Kontersprüche und Flüche losgelassen, die die Lichtung für kurze Zeit in gleißendes Licht tauchten.

Ein Expelliarmus von Hermione hatte von Grossek überraschend entwaffnet, nachdem Harry Gregor Heydrich, der sich schützend vor seinen Meister gestellt hatte, mit einem starken Angriffszauber zu Boden gebracht hatte und ihn ebenfalls seines Zauberstabs entledigt hatte. Ein Todesfluch von Arius wurde glücklicherweise durch einen Konterspruch Maries und Rons Angriff entschärft und beförderte die beiden unsanft zu Boden. Aber ein Fluch des noch immer Maskierten hatte Hermione getroffen und nun lag sie ebenfalls am Boden, unfähig, sich zu bewegen.

Nach diesem rasanten Abtausch kehrte angespannte Stille ein.

Ron und Gregor suchten aus den Augenwinkeln nach ihren Zauberstäben, während sich beide Seiten aufmerksam beobachteten. Arius von Grossek und seine Gefährten zogen sich etwas zurück.

„Geben Sie auf, von Grossek! Gleich werden Professor Dumbledore und die anderen hier sein." Rons Worte wurden mit schallendem Gelächter beantwortet.

„Nun, dann ist es vielleicht an der Zeit, uns zu verabschieden. Mister Weasley…"

Ron dachte, dass allein der Blick von Grosseks ihn töten würde, doch dann richtete er den Blick auf seinen maskierten Begleiter.

_Was?_

Schützend stellten sich Harry und Marie vor Ron, während der geheimnisvolle Anhänger von Grosseks nun langsam seine Maske herunternahm. Wären Arius zwei Köpfe gewachsen, es hätte Harry und Ron nicht mehr überrascht als das, was die Maske enthüllte.

§§§

Marie Therese von Waldersee kam nicht aus England und hatte auch ihre Schultage nicht in Hogwarts verbracht und so verstand sie nicht, was Harry und Ron erstarren ließ. Aber auch sie bemerkte zu spät, wie von Grossek und Heydrich langsam zurückgegangen waren und nun nach einem Gegenstand am Boden griffen.

„Auf Wiedersehen die Herren… und Damen!"

Zu spät lenkten sie die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Arius und Gregor. Das Licht, dass die Gegenstände in ihren Händen ausstrahlten, verriet Harry, dass es sich um Portkeys handeln musste. Harrys „Stupor" flog unbeachtet durch das sich auflösende grinsende Gesicht von Grosseks. Die Ablenkung war gelungen. Arius von Grossek war entkommen.

„Nun, womit fangen wir an. Ah, _Crucio_!"

Entsetzt sah Marie, wie Harry neben ihr zusammenzuckte und unter Schreien zu Boden ging. Nun lag es an ihr. Mutig stellte sie sich in Angriffspose.

Ihr Gegenüber lachte. Oder war es eher Gackern?

„Eine nette Freundin hast du da. Sie will ihr Leben für dich opfern. Gibt es einen größeren Liebesbeweis?"

Ron erwachte endlich aus seiner Trance. Marie war in Gefahr. Er wollte nach seiner Waffe greifen.

„Keine Bewegung, Ronald Weasley! Oder ihr seid alle des Todes!" Ron hielt inne.

„Braver Junge."

Der jüngste der Weasley-Brüder war in einem Alptraum gefangen.

§§§

Hermione kam langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein. Warum tat ihr ganzer Körper weh? _Ach ja, wir waren Arius von Grossek gefolgt…Genau!_

Von Grossek hatte Dracos Vater getötet und hatte auch den Rest der Familie vernichten wollen! Hermione wollte aufspringen und von Grossek angreifen, aber ihr Körper versagte seinen Dienst.

„Warum…?"

Das war Rons Stimme. Was war geschehen? Wie ging es den anderen?

„Warum?!" wiederholte Ron seine Frage jetzt lauter.

Eine Hermione bekannte Stimme lachte._ Nein, das kann nicht sein!_

„Du musst deine Frage schon präziser stellen, Ron."

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Warum arbeitest du für von Grossek?! Antworte, Percy!"

Wieder dieses Lachen. „Warum? Wie wäre es mit Geld, Ansehen, alles, was **_du_** wohl niemals haben wirst."

Hermione traute ihren Ohren nicht. Als Percy der Familie den Rücken gekehrt und zum Zaubereiministerium gegangen war, hatten sie ihm das schon nicht verzeihen können, aber dass er jetzt wirklich für die falsche Seite kämpfte…

Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, um es mit eigenen Augen sehen zu können.

„Hör endlich auf, Percy. Du arbeitest für das Böse. Das kannst du unmöglich ernst meinen. Du bist doch auch ein Gryffindor!"

Hermione konnte langsam erste Umrisse erkennen. Neben ihr lag Harry, er schien bewusstlos zu sein. Außerdem erkannte sie die Beine von Marie. Ihre Ängste hatten sich nicht bewahrheitet. Gott sei Dank lebten sie noch alle.

„Gryffindor! Hah! Ich war nur in Gryffindor, weil alle aus unserer Familie in Gryffindor gewesen sind. Aber dort waren meine Talente vergeudet. Ich hätte eher in Ravenclaw oder Slytherin gehört."

„Weißt du was, Percy, das war schon immer dein Problem! Dass du dich immer für etwas Besseres gehalten hast!"

„Halt die Klappe!"

Hermione konnte jetzt das zornige Gesicht Percy Weasleys sehen. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf Ron, der nicht bewaffnet zu sein schien.

„Hör auf, bevor du noch jemanden tötest!"

Percy schien kurz zu stocken, aber dann lachte er bitter. „Dafür ist es schon zu spät. Selbst wenn ich wollte, wäre es jetzt schon zu spät." Dann schrie er Ron an, aber es klang mehr, als versuchte er sich selbst zu überzeugen. „ABER ICH WILL AUCH NICHT ZURÜCK!"

Stimmen kamen näher.

„Percy, du bist vollkommen verrückt!" In Rons Augen waren Tränen.

Hermione versuchte wieder sich aufzurappeln. Die letzte Bemerkung schien Percy nicht gefallen zu haben, denn seine Augen wurden weit, während sich die Augenbrauen vor Zorn zusammenzogen.

Und dann lachte er wie ein Wahnsinniger, bevor er mit leiser Stimme sprach. „Sag auf Wiedersehen, Ron…", er hob den Zauberstab in die Luft. „…zu deiner kleinen Freundin!" und damit wandte er sich direkt an Marie.

Hermione sah mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen, wie Ron noch versuchte, seinen Zauberstab zu schnappen und einen Konterzauber zu formulieren, aber der Angriff war zu schnell.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Der Spruch traf Marie mit voller Wucht. Wie in Zeitlupe sahen Hermione und Ron, wie Maries Augen vor Verwunderung aus den Höhlen traten und ihr Mund in einem stummen Schrei geöffnet war. Dann fiel sie langsam mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden.

„NEEEEEEEIIIIIIIN!"

Rons Schrei war durch den ganzen Wald zu hören und seine Wut schien ungebändigt. Hermione versuchte, ihn aufzuhalten, aber sie konnte nur langsam auf ihn zukriechen und in seiner rasenden Wut konnte Ron ihre leise Stimme nicht hören. „Tu…es nicht, …Ron."

Rons mörderischer Blick wischte Percys Grinsen kurz aus seinem Gesicht, aber dann kehrte es unvermittelt zurück. „Du kannst es nicht Ron."

„Avada… Kedavra", brachte Ron die Worte bebend hervor, als auch schon der Strahl seinen Stab verließ und Percy traf. Im Fallen verwandelte sich dessen grinsendes Gesicht in Ungläubigkeit und blieb so auf ewig erstarrt.

Als Albus Dumbledore mit den anderen endlich die Lichtung erreichte, saß Ron mit dem leblosen Körper Maries im Schoß auf dem Waldboden und weinte. McGonagall und Madam Hooch kümmerten sich um ihn.

Remus Lupin hob Hermione auf. Auch sie hatte geweint.

„Professor? …Ich möchte…zu Draco."

§§§

Remus wusste nichts, um die junge Hexe zu trösten, also trug er sie schweigsam zur Einhornlichtung zurück, wo sich alle versammelten. Wäre er nur früher gekommen…

Er fand Draco mit Snape bei seiner noch immer ohnmächtigen Mutter sitzend. Er setzte Hermione ab und belegte sie mit einem Wärmezauber. Dann ging er mit Snape zu Dumbledore.

Hermione schaute zu Draco herunter. „Draco? …Wie… geht es deiner Mutter?"

Der Slytherin sah sie an und sprang auf, als er sie erkannte, die Leere in seinen Augen verschwindend. „Hermione!" Er umarmte sie. „Meiner Mutter geht es gut, aber…"

Die Gryffindor klammerte sich an Draco fest und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Hemd.

„…Was ist mit dir? Was ist passiert?" flüsterte er mit besorgter Stimme in ihr Ohr, als eine böse Vorahnung ihn erfasste.

„Marie…", schluchzte Hermione. „Marie ist…Percy hat sie…t-tut mir leid…ich kann nicht…" Jetzt überkamen auch den Malfoy-Erben die Tränen. Draco drückte Hermione noch stärker an sich und gemeinsam trauerten sie. Ein Beweiß dafür, dass sie nicht alles verloren hatten. Sie hatten sich.

§§§

Nachdem Albus Narcissa wieder aufgeweckt hatte, wurde sie auf eine Bare gelegt und zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht. Von Lucius' Tod hatte man ihr noch nichts erzählt. Denn das würde seine Aufgabe sein…

Severus Snape starrte auf das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht Lucius Malfoys herab, der vor ihm am Boden lag und war gefangen in den Klauen seines ganz persönlichen Alptraums.

Lucius Malfoy, dessen Leben ihn so sehr gezeichnet und geformt hatte. Der Mann, den er geschworen hatte zu hassen, dafür, dass er ihm den Weg zum Dunklen Lord geebnet hatte, dessen Welt niemals unschuldig gewesen und der gestorben war – für seine Frau und _sein_ Kind. Und Severus Snape fühlte sich schuldig.

Er verfluchte sich, versuchte den Gedankengang abzubrechen und ließ sich einmal mehr von seinem Hass übermannen. Von der Dunkelheit, die ein Teil seines Wesens war und anstatt sie zu bekämpfen, hieß er sie mit offenen Armen willkommen, denn dies war so viel einfacher… Und die Dunkelheit strömte heran, umfing ihn, durchdrang ihn. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken.

Doch nun standen die furchtbaren Bilder eines toten Lucius klar eingebrannt vor seinem geistigen Auge. Langsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, nicht darauf achtend wohin er ging – nur weg von diesem unheilvollen Ort.

_Ist das deine letzte Rache an mir, Lucius? Erwartest du etwa meine Absolution?_

Nein, dafür war er noch nicht bereit. Zu tief waren die Wunden. Zu stark der Schmerz. Vergeben nein. Vergessen vielleicht. Die Zeit heilte alle Wunden.

Seit Jahren bekämpfte Severus Snape nun schon das Böse, dass sich vor allem in den Todessern offenbarte, aber noch immer war er unfähig, das Böse im Inneren seines Herzen zu zerstören.

_Es tut mir leid, Lucius. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich es ändern._ _Aber das liegt nicht in meiner Macht._

TBC

**AN:** Kein Kommentar

REVIEW!


	40. Willkommen in Hogwarts

Epilog: Willkommen in Hogwarts

„Alles aussteigen bitte. Willkommen in Hogwarts", sagte David Diggory, Hauslehrer von Hufflepuff und Professor für Pflege magischer Kreaturen, während er den Erstklässlern den Weg hinauf zum Schloss zeigte. Funkelnde Augen beobachteten, wie sich das riesige Eichentor öffnete.

Ein etwas zerlumpt aussehender Zauberer begrüßte sie lächelnd. Er sah ein wenig kränklich aus, aber die meisten hatten schon die Gerüchte gehört. „Willkommen in Hogwarts. Kommt rein, kommt rein. Keine Angst, ich beiße nicht…Nun ja, jedenfalls nicht heute." Mit einem Lachen führte er die Neulinge in eine Kammer neben der Großen Halle. „In Kürze beginnt das Bankett zur Eröffnung des neuen Schuljahres, und glaubt mir, allein dafür lohnt es sich, nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Aber bevor ihr euch an eure Plätze gesellen könnt, werdet ihr in vier Häuser eingeteilt, in denen ihr Unterricht haben, schlafen und mit denen ihr wohl eure Freizeit verbringen werdet: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Jedes Haus hat sein eigenes Quidditch-Team und sammelt Leistungspunkte, um am Ende des Jahres den Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Ach ja, ich bin übrigens Remus Lupin, der Hauslehrer von Gryffindor. OK, dann wollen wir mal reingehen."

_Etwas vertrottelt, wie eh und je_, dachte Victoria, als sie mit den anderen die Große Halle betrat und aus dem Staunen nicht mehr herauskam. Sie kannte die Halle aus Beschreibungen, aber gesehen hatte sie sie noch nie.

Professor Lupin stellte nun einen Stuhl vor ihnen auf und platzierte dort einen alten Spitzhut mit vielen Flicken und Nähten. Das musste der Sprechende Hut sein. Nachdem der Hut ein Lied gesungen hatte, das alle Qualitäten der vier Häuser beschrieb, wurden die Namen aufgerufen und nacheinander wurden die Erstklässler in ihre Häuser sortiert.

Victoria war spät im Alphabet, also sah sie sich am Lehrertisch um. Viele ihrer Lehrer kannte sie bereits. Nach einer für sie wie eine Ewigkeit wirkende Zeit, wurde sie dann endlich aufgerufen.

„Snape, Victoria Octavia"

Severus Snape saß am Lehrertisch und blickte mit strengem Blick über die Neulinge, die sich in der Halle eingefunden hatten. Schnell entdeckte er seine Tochter unter der Menge, denn schließlich gab es nicht viele Mädchen mit rabenschwarzem Haar und ebenso schwarzen Augen, die gelangweilt auf ihren Namen warteten und ab und zu den Professoren am Tisch Blicke zuwarf.

Normalerweise war es eine Art „Hobby" des Zaubertränkemeisters gewesen, den Schülern einen abwertenden Blick zuzuwerfen, während er sie im Stillen in Longbottoms, Potters, Malfoys und Grangers unterschied, aber in letzter Zeit erwischte er sich des Öfteren dabei, seine eigenen Lehrerreihen anzusehen und sich zu fragen, wie es zu dieser Lehrerschaft gekommen war.

Unwillkürlich wurde gerade in diesem Augenblick sein Blick wieder an das Ende des Tisches gelenkt, an dem Neville Longbottom höchstpersönlich – der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, Professor für Kräuterkunde an Hogwarts zu werden – soeben beim Applaudieren seinen Kelch umgeworfen hatte und sich nun von ihrer neuen Fluglehrerin und Hauslehrerin der Ravenclaws, Cho Chang, helfen ließ, dass ganze nicht in eine Flutung der Großen Halle ausarten zu lassen. Daneben prophezeite Luna Lovegood Ginny Weasley ein „Unwetter" und einen „süßen Regen".

Severus kam nicht umhin, Professor Weasley gegenüber leicht die Augen zu verengen, der neuen Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, den Posten, den er, kaum hatte er ihn bekommen, auch schon wieder abgegeben hatte.

Severus Snape konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er dies auch noch freiwillig getan hatte. Er musste betrunken gewesen sein, als er dem Gesuch Dumbledores nachgegeben hatte, neuer Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu werden! Und dann auch noch mit dem Werwolf als McGonagall-Ersatz.

Eine Handbewegung zu seiner linken ließ ihn auf die andere Seite des Lehrertisches blicken. Hermione Malfoy, Professorin für Arithmantik, winkte mit ihrem Ehemann Draco Malfoy einem gewissen Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und schwarzen Augen zu. Der neue Professor für Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer von Slytherin grinste dabei beinahe so wie sein Onkel Julius. (Nun das war erdenklich, schließlich war Victoria ja seine Schwester)

Ein seltenes Lächeln huschte über Snapes Gesicht bei Erinnerungen an Victorias Kindheit, bevor er wieder seinen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte und weiter dem Sorting beiwohnte.

Ah, endlich war seine Tochter dran.

„Snape, Victoria Octavia!"

Mit stolzen Schritten trat Victoria zum Stuhl, setzte sich und platzierte den Hut auf ihrem Kopf. Bei ihrem Namen waren alle still geworden. Aber kaum jemand zweifelte an dem Haus, in das sie kommen würde.

„Ah, endlich eine Snape, wurde auch Zeit!"

Alle Lehrer lachten, bis auf einen. (Wer konnte das wohl sein?)

„Da fällt die Wahl nicht schwer, willkommen in…"

„HUFFLEPUFF"

Der ganzen Lehrerschaft einschließlich Severus Snape klappte die Kinnlade runter. Die plötzliche Stille war so erdrückend, dass man meinen konnte, die Decke würde jeden Augenblick einstürzen.

Bevor Snape und seine Tochter jedoch ihren Schock überwunden hatten und den Sprechenden Hut lynchen konnten, löste dieser die Stille.

„War nur ein Scherz, natürlich gehörst du in… SLYTHERIN!"

Am anderen Ende der Halle klatschte Remus Lupin und löste so die Spannung und mit tosendem Applaus wurde Victoria Octavia Snape bei den Slytherins aufgenommen, während aus dem Hut ein Regen aus Zitronendrops über die Schüler und Lehrer herabfiel.

**ENDE**

**A/N:** Eine Ära ist beendet. Solch hohes Niveau in einer Fanfiction wird Ihres gleichen suchen müssen

Man kann es kaum fassen, doch es ist vollbracht heul. Einerseits mit Freuden, anderes mit Wehmut blicken wir auf unsere Fanfiction zurück und hoffen Euch, ein wenig Freude gemacht zu haben…

Wenn es Euch gefallen hat lasst es uns wissen und schickt uns eine Review. Auch konstruktive Kritik ist immer willkommen.

Ein Kaptitel wird noch „nachgeposted", da wir dachten noch einige Dinge etwas detaillierter ausbauen zu müssen. Also vergesst uns nicht sofort. Es wird irgendwann nächste Woche „geposted" spielt nach dem Kapitel „Der Gargoyle" und hat den Titel „Die Aussprache".


	41. Die Aussprache

**Nachschub-Kapitel: Die Aussprache**

**(spielt nach „Der Gargoyle")**

Julius I. Malfoy war am Boden zerstört. Er hatte es immer befürchtet, es war unvermeidlich gewesen, aber als es nun doch eingetreten war…

Gleich am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück fielen ihm die seltsamen Blicke der Hogwartsschüler auf und hier und dort bekam er Wortfetzen der Unterhaltungen mit, als er durch die Große Halle ging. Sein Geheimnis war also gelüftet worden. Nun wussten alle, dass er ein Squib war. Und in Hogwarts schien das ein größeres Thema zu sein als es in Deutschland jemals gewesen wäre. For allem die Slytherins schienen entrüstet zu sein und warfen ihm missbilligende Blicke zu. Draco konnte er nirgends entdecken. Der Junge war nun sicherlich auch in Ungnade gefallen.

Der sonst so fröhliche Muggelkundeprofessor ließ sich auf seinem Platz nieder und erntete ein paar mitfühlende Blicke von McGonagall und Dumbledore. Er wünschte, er könnte mit Michel reden, aber der Marquis war nirgends zu sehen. Die beiden Plätze neben ihm waren ebenfalls unbesetzt. Seufzend nahm er ein Croissant und bestrich es mit Butter. Aber irgendwie hatte er keinen Hunger.

_Ein Gespräch mit Remus wäre jetzt genau das Richtige._ Der warmherzige Werwolf würde ihn sicher trösten können. Er beschloss, sich auf die Suche nach dem Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu machen._ Vielleicht kommt ja noch was Gutes dabei heraus._ Sein Lächeln kehrte zurück. _Hey, ein Malfoy macht immer das Beste aus seiner Situation!_

Und somit vergaß Julius das Croissant und machte sich auf den Weg.

§§§

Remus Lupin erwachte nach einer Vollmondnacht aus einem langen Schlaf. Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelte ihn in der Nase und obwohl sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, verlangte es ihm nach einem Spaziergang an der frischen Luft. Das würde ihn schneller wieder auf Touren bringen. Bedächtig stieg er aus dem Bett und zog sich an, was jeden Monat ein Akt für sich war. _Gesunde Menschen wissen gar nicht, wie gut sie es haben._

Nachdem es der Wehrwolf aber endlich geschafft hatte sich unter Qualen anzukleiden, fühlte er sich jedoch nun wieder dermaßen erschöpft, dass er sich am liebsten hätte wieder hinlegen wollen. Und jetzt fing auch noch sein Magen an zu knurren.

_Also erst mal in die Küche._

Das Frühstück hatte er natürlich verpasst. Aber Dumbledore ließ die Hauselfen jedesmal eine große Portion für ihn zubereiten; nach der Verwandlung konnte er immer Berge verschlingen. Bei dem Gedanken an Essen lief ihm schon das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

Er machte gerade die Tür zu seinen Gemächern auf, als Julius Malfoy im Begriff war zu klopfen. Remus' Reflexe waren gerade nicht die besten, so dass er ungewollte Bekanntschaft mit Malfoys Fast machte. _TOK. TOK. TOK._

„Oh! Oh, Remus, das tut mir leid. Ich war so im Gedanken." Der Muggelkundeprofessor lief aufgeregt um den Werwolf herum, unschlüssig, irgendetwas zu tun, während Lupin die Hand an die Stirn legte, wo ein dumpfes Pochen angefangen hatte.

_Jetzt bekomme ich auch noch Kopfschmerzen._

„Schon gut. Was gibt es, Julius?" fragte Remus und brachte damit sein Gegenüber endlich zum Stillstand. Innerlich suchte er schon nach einer Ausrede, falls der Muggelkundeprofessor auf die Idee kam, ihn auf ein Date (oder als was auch immer _er_ es ausgeben würde) einzuladen. Aber statt des gewohnten Grinsens schaute ihn Malfoy nun verzweifelt an. Er schien sogar kurz davor zu sein in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Oh, es ist so schrecklich. Sie wissen Bescheid, sie wissen jetzt alle Bescheid. Sie wissen alle, dass ich…" Julius brachte es nicht heraus.

_…schwul bin?_ beendete Remus im Gedanken. Er war am vorigen Tag früh in seine Gemächer gegangen und hatte deshalb als einziger noch nichts von den Neuigkeiten mitbekommen. _Warum kommt der damit zu mir?!_

„Nun, äh, das wird sich sicher wieder legen…" _Hilfe, wie komm ich hier jetzt raus!_

Ein erneutes Magenknurren rettete den Rumtreiber. „Tut mir leid, Julius, ich war eigentlich gerade auf dem Weg zur Küche. Ich hab einen Bärenhunger, also…" Er wollte sich verabschieden, aber Julius sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Remus seufzte resignierend.

_Das werde ich sicher bereuen. Verdammtes Mitgefühl!_

„…reden wir doch auf dem Weg."

Das brachte Malfoys breites Grinsen zurück. „Das trifft sich gut, ich hab auch noch nichts gegessen. Danke, Remus."

_Hah__, ich wusste, das würde funktionieren!_

„Warum nimmt dich das eigentlich so mit? Ich dachte irgendwie, es wäre dir egal, ob andere davon wissen." _So wie du rangehst! _Obwohl der Werwolf währenddessen seinen zweiten Teller herunterschlang, konnte man ihn noch gut verstehen.

Die zwei Professoren saßen in einer Ecke der Küche, Remus hatte drei Teller und einen Nachtisch vor sich stehen, Julius saß ihm gegenüber und beobachtete fasziniert das Schauspiel. _Wo bleibt das alles?! So eine gute Verdauung möchte ich auch. _

Er selbst mümmelte an seinen zwei Toasts. (Schließlich muss er auf seine schlanke Linie achten, ne)

„Naja, ich kann mittlerweile damit leben, ich wurde schon seit meiner Kindheit damit geärgert, aber es ist ein Unterschied, ob es schon alle wissen, oder erst erfahren. Außerdem scheint das in England noch ein größeres Problem zu sein. Armer Draco, sie werden sich jetzt sicher auch auf ihn stürzen." Remus verschluckte sich an seinem Fleischkloß. _Das sagt der so einfach?! Weiß der eigentlich wovon der da redet? (Ich Kathi, weiß es nicht…Vielleicht könntest du präzisieren, was daran so schlimm bzw. ungewöhnlich ist, als das man sich aufgrund der Info verschlucken müsste.) _

Der Squib fuhr einfach fort. „Gut, dass er nicht mehr im Slytherin-Kerker schläft. Dieser von Hohenzoller scheint es auf ihn abgesehen zu haben. Er verbreitet überall Gerüchte über ihn…Remus?! Geht es dir nicht gut?" Er beugte sich über den Tisch und klopfte den geplagten Werwolf auf den Rücken. Der Rumtreiber brauchte einige Zeit, um wieder Luft zu schnappen und die Visionen loszuwerden._ So etwas würden sie doch nicht machen, oder?!?_ (_Klar doch. Er was doch auch auf Hogwarts und müsste wissen wie fies die Slytherins sind, oder ist Remus weltfremd?)_

Julius Malfoy sah seinen Gesprächspartner besorgt an, bis er sich wieder erholt zu haben schien.

„Sag mal, Remus, wie war das denn, als es bei dir rausgekommen ist?"

Der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sah ihn fragend an. „Wie bitte?" Dann sank die Frage ein. Entrüstet stand er auf. „WAAS?! Es ist **nie** ‚rausgekommen'! Ich bin nicht schwul!"

„Schwul?" Nun war es an Julius, überrascht zu sein. „Wer redet denn davon? Ich meinte doch das mit dem Werwolf!"

Remus war jetzt total verwirrt. War ihm irgendetwas entgangen? „Moment, wir reden doch davon, dass jetzt alle wissen, dass du auf Männer stehst, oder nicht?!"

„Nein! Wir reden darüber, das alle jetzt wissen, dass ich ein Sqib bin!"

„Du bist ein Squib?!?"

Julius warf die Hände in die Luft. „Argh! Ich kann diese Frage nicht mehr hören! Ich dachte, alle Lehrer wüssten das!" Remus sank wieder auf seinen Platz zurück. Er begutachtete den Muggelkundeprofessor noch einmal genau, dann konnte er ein lautes Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. „Ein…ein Squib…bei den Malfoys…hahaha!" Julius sah in böse an. Dadurch stach die Ähnlichkeit mit Lucius nur noch mehr heraus.

„Tut mir leid, aber diese Situation…", brachte der Rumtreiber zwischen Lachkrämpfen heraus. „Ich hab nichts gegen Squibs. Ich kenne sogar ein paar echt nette. Aber dein Bruder war sicher nicht sehr begeistert." Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Julius' Gesicht aus.

„Das kann man wohl sagen. Als ich ihn aus dem Gefängnis geholt habe, hat er mich zuerst für einen Boggart gehalten."

Daraufhin konnten sich beide nicht mehr halten vor lachen.

§§§

Severus Snape war auf dem Weg in die Küche. Er hatte das Frühstück verpasst und entgegen aller Meinungen brauchte auch der Zaubertränkemeister Nahrung. Von weitem schon erkannte er das schallende Lachen zweier bekannter Personen.

_Ich wusste, eines Tages würden sie den Verstand verlieren. _

Leider hatte er nur eine kleine Pause, bevor sein nächster Unterricht begann. Keine Zeit zu warten, bis die zwei wieder verschwunden waren. Als er die Küche erreichte, hatten sich der Werwolf und der Squib gerade weitestgehend erholt.

„Und du bist wirklich nicht schwul?" fragte Malfoy ein letztes Mal.

„Hahaha. Nein, tut mir leid. Aber, woher weißt du eigentlich, dass **Snape**nicht schwul ist?"

Julius grinste hämisch und bedeutete Remus, näher zu kommen, damit er es ihm zuflüstern konnte.

„Er hat ein _(Das mit dem heimlich versteht sich wohl von selbst) _Verhältnis mit meiner hübschen Schwägerin Narcissa."

_Severus Snape und Narcissa Malfoy?!_

Zufrieden sah Julius, wie sich Remus Augen sich vor Überraschung weiteten.

„Aber sag' Severus nicht, dass du es von mir hast, ok?"

„Äh, ich glaube, das brauche ich gar nicht…", sagte Remus mit trockener Kehle und deutete auf die Gestalt, die unbemerkt näher getreten war und nun einen bedrohlichen Schatten über dem Muggelkundeprofessor warf. Eine dunkle Stimme ließ beide zusammenzucken.

„Kannst du mir verraten, welche Bedeutung das Wort _„(Na toll…Nehmen wir doch das Wort Affäre, was meinst du Anne?)_ Verhältnis" für dich hat, wenn du es jedem Erstbesten verrätst, Malfoy! Und dann auch noch Lupin! Von allen Leuten, ausgerechnet IHN!!"

Remus schaute nervös zur Tür. _Das schaffe ich niemals!_ Ein Versuch war es trotzdem wert.

„Keinen Schritt weiter, Lupin!" _Soviel dazu._ Der Werwolf wandte sich Snape zu. _Wie bin ich hier wieder reingerutscht?_

„Hör mal, Severus, es tut mir leid, dass ich davon erfahren habe, aber ich habe nicht vor, dir daraus einen Strick zu drehen! Ich schwöre, dass ich es keinem erzähle…" Der Ex-Todesser schien nicht berührt zu sein. Remus hätte sich die Haare raufen können.

„Ach verdammt, ich weiß auch nicht, warum du uns nicht _Obliviaten_ solltest!" Julius sah den Werwolf an, als hätte er vollkommen den Verstand verloren.

„Aber ich sehe dich als Freund an, also vertraue ich dir." Remus Lupin ließ die Schultern sacken und begab sich in sein Schicksal.

Severus schaute den Werwolf durchdringend an, dann entspannte er sich etwas. „Das will ich hoffen, Lupin! Sonst könnte es passieren, dass ich aus Versehen deinen Trank, sagen wir, etwas modifiziere."

Der Zaubertränkemeister wandte sich zum Gehen. „Und Malfoy, solltest du jemals wieder irgendjemandem davon erzählen…Es gibt schlimmere Dinge als den Tod."

Snape verschwand, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen und Remus konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, dass er mit heiler Haut davongekommen war.

Dann schaute ein blonder Kopf zur Küche herein. „Oh, hab ich was verpasst?" Der Marquis wurde mit einem einheitlichen „Frag besser nicht." begrüßt.

**AN:** So das war's. Frohe Weihnachten euch allen!


	42. Propaganda auch Massenmedien genannt

**A/N:** Ja, ja lang ist es her, aber nach Band sechs überkam uns die Muse natürlich wieder! (Ach ja, wenn ihr dies Chapter lest vergesst Band sechs bitte ganz schnell wieder) Diese neuen Chapter spielen vor dem Epilog und nach dem Endkampf unserer Fanfiction, da wir dachten, dass einige Dinge in unserer FF noch nicht wirklich abgeschlossen waren und ihr eigenes Chapter benötigten. Wir denken sogar über ein eigenständiges Sequel nacht! Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 1 – Propaganda (auch Massenmedien genannt)**

****

**_Tagesprophet Nr. 39_**

**Reinblütler übernehmen die Macht!**

Unsere Demokratie ist nichts weiter als eine Verschwörung der Reinblütler gegen das gemeine Zauberervolk! All die Malfoys, Blacks, Zabinis und Snapes besetzen schon seit Jahrhunderten die Schlüsselpositionen der britischen Zaubererregierung und haben all die „unparteiischen" Abgeordneten in ihrer Tasche. Woran kann dies liegen? Nun ja, die Demokratie ist zwar in der Theorie eine tolle Sache, funktioniert in der Praxis allerdings nicht. Die meisten Zauberer merken schon gar nicht mehr, wie sie belogen werden, da sie immer noch der Meinung sind, durch eine „Wahl" etwas zu bewegen.

Darüber lachen die Reinblütler jedoch nur - und erhöhen sich erst einmal die Diäten um ihre Gringotts-Vaults zu füllen. Lucius Malfoy beispielsweise (Gott hab ihn selig) ist ein Paradebeispiel britischer Zaubererdemokratie. Hat sich jemals jemand gefragt, womit dieser Mann eigentlich sein Geld verdient? Nein, natürlich nicht, denn die Demokratie ist weltweit die am besten verpackte Diktatur! Eine Diktatur der Reinblütler! Denn Fudge und das gesamte Ministerium sind in Wirklichkeit nichts weiter als jämmerliche Marionetten in ihrem kleinen Spiel um die totale Kontrolle. Genau wie wir - das Volk!

Großbritannien ist dermaßen verschuldet, dass allein die Zinsen so enorm sind, dass man sich wünscht, augenblicklich von einem Lockhart -Vergessenzauber getroffen zu werden. Doch bei wem sind wir (die gesamte westliche Zaubererwelt) eigentlich so verschuldet? Richtig, bei den Banken! Wem gehören diese Banken? Richtig, **privaten** Goblins. Und wer sind die besten Kunden dieser **privaten** Institutionen? Richtig, die Reinblütler!

Und erst letzte Woche (zwei Wochen vor den Neuwahlen!) spitzte sich die Situation in einem Waldstück in Nordengland zu! Mag es nun ein tragischer Unfall oder mörderische Intention gewesen sein, bleibt offen, jedoch steht zweifelsfrei fest, dass Severus Snape (Sohn des gefürchteten Septimus Snape ┼ 1983 Dementorenkuss) seinen _besten Freund _Lucius Malfoy nicht gerade davon abhielt, sich selbstlos vor seine schwangere Frau Narcissa Malfoy (geborene Black) zu werfen, als der Todesfluch von Arius von Grossek sie bedrohte. Und genau hier fängt die Geschichte an interessant zu werden – Denn der Vater des Kindes ist niemand geringeres als Severus Snape, einziger Nachfahre der Snape-Dynastie. Die drei größten britischen Reinblütler-Familien und ein Mord. Kann dies ein Zufall gewesen sein? Nein, sagt der Tagesprophet! Nachdem sich Septimus, und später sein Sohn Severus, wegen des Druckes des Ministeriums aufgrund ihrer zweifelhaften Vergangenheit aus der Politik zurückziehen mussten, scheinen sie nun wieder zurück zu sein, um ihren letzten großen Gegner zu beseitigen. Die Malfoys.

Vor gerade mal 38 Jahren starb der älteste Sohn der Malfoys, Julius Malfoy I., bei einem tragischen Badeunfall in Frankreich, letzte Woche nun starb sein jüngerer Bruder Lucius durch untersagte Hilfeleistung eines _Freundes_, wonach das gesamte Vermögen, bis zur Volljährigkeit seines Sohnes Draco, in den Besitz von Narcissa Snape – äh – Malfoy gelangt. Diese hatte jedoch schon bei ihrer Hochzeit mit dem Multimillionär als Mitgift die horrende Summe von schlappen 5 Milliarden Goblins von den Blacks erhalten! Nehmen wir also mal an, diese „Pechsträhne" der Malfoys hält an (Draco, renn um dein Leben), dann würde der zukünftige Erbe der Snape-Dynastie das Vermögen der Snapes, Blacks und Malfoys auf sich vereinigen, das wären 1/5 der britischen Zauberwährung. Ein Plan auf den sogar Salazar Slytherin stolz wäre. Zuzutrauen wäre es dem Ex-Todesser, doch bescheiden wie der Zaubertränkemeister ist, geht es ihm natürlich nur um Narcissa, _schließlich sei es Lucius Wille gewesen, dass er sich während seines Aufenthaltes in Azkaban um sie kümmere. _Tja, ob Lucius dies nun so wörtlich gemeint hatte, bleibt zumindest fragwürdig, Herr Snape. Eines ist jedoch gewiss, wer da noch an Wahlzettel glaubt, ist entweder unglaublich naiv oder möchte einfach nur provozieren! Und diejenigen, die am Erhalt dieses Systems bewusst mithelfen, sind die wahren Verschwörer, und die, die es unbewusst tun, ihre unwissenden Helfer!

(Anonym)

„So etwas habe ich niemals gesagt!" Severus Snape schleuderte den Tagespropheten wutentbrannt auf den Boden des Lehrerzimmers. Direkt vor die Füße Sinistras, welche ihn ein wenig verdutzt anschaute, die Zeitung vom Boden aufhob und anfing zu lesen, während Snape begann vor dem Fenster nervös auf und ab zu gehen.

„Wenn ich rausbekomme, wer diesen Artikel verfasst hat, dann…"

Albus hatte inzwischen ein Grinsen aufgesetzt, das von Hogwarts nach Madagaskar zu reichen schien, Minerva nippte beiläufig an ihrem Earl Grey (lol) und Lupin ging interessiert zu Sinistra hinüber, um ihr beim Lesen über die Schulter blicken zu können, doch diese ließ die Zeitung langsam nach unten sinken und zerknitterte sie dann bedächtig mit ihrer Linken, bevor auch sie sie erneut zu Boden gleiten ließ.

„Severus…" zischte sie leise, „wage ja nicht es zu bestreiten, denn ich werde dir nicht glauben. Hast du denn gar kein Ehrgefühl? …Das hätte nicht einmal ich von dir gedacht."

_Wer glaubt heute bitte schön noch dem Tagespropheten? _Minerva schüttelte nur abwertend mit dem Kopf.

„Was? Was hat er getan?" Lupin schaute vom Snape zu Sinistra, doch keiner von beiden schien das Thema weiter erläutern zu wollen. Dann hielt er es einfach nicht mehr aus, warf sich auf den Boden, entknüdelte die Zeitung und las eifrig den Artikel über die Reinblütler-Verschwörung. Remus konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und erstickte fast an seiner Schokolade als er die Hälfte des Artikels durchgelesen hatte.

„Du… du… du wirst Vater!" Severus verdrehte die Augen. Warum versuchten hier alle an seine nicht vorhandene Moral zu appellieren. Die Sache mit Narcissa wäre sowieso in der nächsten Zeit aufgeflogen, aber dieser Artikel war die reinste Verleumdung! Als wenn er INTERVIEWS geben würde!

Remus saß immer noch unter Schock im Schneidersitz auf dem Fußboden des Lehrerzimmers und überflog den Inhalt des Artikels abermals, als wenn dieser sich ändern würde, wenn er ihn nur oft genug las. _Von der Liason hatte er ja gewusst, aber dass das Kind nicht von Lucius war… _Der Werwolf suchte den Blick seines Kollegen, vergebens. „Es ist wahr, oder?" fragte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Severus warf die Hände nach oben. „Ja, ja. Es ist wahr. Was für einen Unterschied macht das jetzt schon noch?" Minerva verschüttete ihren Tee.

Albus rechte Augenbraue ging langsam nach oben. „Du hast versucht unsere Demokratie zu unterwandern?"

Severus wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte, als er Dumbledore mit einem Todesblick durchbohrte und cholerisch aus dem Lehrerzimmer entfloh.

Minerva kam ihm jedoch schon auf halber Strecke nachgerannt. „Severus! Fast hätte ich es vergessen. Bei den 7nern fällt heute in der dritten Stunde Kräuterkunde NEWTS aus und du musst die Stunde übernehmen. Und Lorraine McMillen hat eine mündliche Prüfung um drei bei dir in deinem Büro – Sie war am offiziellen Klausurtermin krank."

Severus stöhnte lautlos auf. Na großartig, und der Tag hatte gerade erst angefangen…Und nur Merlin wusste, wie viele Schüler heute Morgen schon Zeitung gelesen hatten…

Snape betrat immer noch verärgert das Kräuterkunde-Gewächshaus.

„Sachen raus." Die Schüler starrten entsetzt nach vorne.

„Was macht Snape hier?" flüsterte ein Hufflepuff seinem Tischnachbarn verängstigt ins Ohr.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich frage nicht."

„Da Professor Sprout auf ungewisse Zeit erkrankt sein wird, übernehme ich hiermit Ihren NEWTS-Kurs", erklärte der Zaubertränkemeister trocken. „Und in diesem NEWTs Kurs wird es nur EIN Niveau geben – MEIN Niveau – und wer dem nicht gerecht wird, kann mich als sein persönliches Exmatrikulationsamt ansehen."

Die Klasse, die zu über 60 aus Hufflepuffschülern bestand, stand kurz vor einem kollektiven Schwächeanfall.

„So und nun möchte ich, dass Sie sich die Personen rechts und links neben sich ansehen, denn diese werden am Ende des Schuljahres nicht mehr dort sein."

Nachdem Snape in typischer Lehrermanier alle Teilnehmer des Kurses aufgerufen hatte, begann er umgehend mit einem kurzen Resümee der letzten Stunde.

„Blair, worin tüncht man Aurunen?" Der junge Hufflepuffschüler suchte verzweifelt nach Hilfe bei seinen Mitschülern, wurde jedoch von ihnen enttäuscht.

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht, Professor Snape."

„Dachte ich es mir doch." Snape schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Jeder Hufflepuffjahrgang schien noch dümmer zu sein als der Vorangegangene. „In Alkohol, Mr. Blair – zur Abschreckung", erklärte Snape gelangweilt und machte sich auf den Weg zum Lehrerpult. „Alkohol ist unter anderem auch ein gutes Lösungsmittel für..."  
"Sexuelle Probleme und Verleumdung durch Massenmedien." Kollektives Lachen erfüllte den Klassenraum und Snapes Blick haftete an der blau-schwarzen Uniform eines dunkelhäutigen Jungen in der letzten Reihe.

„Ihnen, Mr. Gates, hat man anscheinend wohl auch Helium ins Hirn geblasen, damit Sie überhaupt aufrecht gehen können. _Raus!_ Und 20 Punkte von Ravenclaw… Und damit der Rest der Klasse nicht dumm stirbt, werde ich Ihnen allen noch einmal erklären, warum Alkohol bei der Behandlung von Aurunen unerlässlich ist. Und zwar werde ich es Ihnen so erklären, dass man es gar nicht nicht verstehen kann: Stellen Sie sich einfach mal die Wellenfunktion eines Alkoholmoleküls vor..."

Lorraine saß weinend auf ihrem Bett.

„Und – Wie war's?"

„Snape hat mich durchfallen lassen." Ihre Zimmernachbarin Nina schaute sie ungläubig an. „Aber… aber du bist doch gerade erst hingegangen! Wie kannst du denn jetzt schon durchgefallen sein?"

Lorraine schnäuzte in ihr Taschentuch. „Er hat mich gefragt, was ein Bagio ist und ich wusste es nicht und da sagte er, ich sei durchgefallen."

Nina setzte sich zu Lorraine aufs Bett. „Dieses Arschloch! Das kann er doch gar nicht machen! Man muss zumindest drei Fragen in einer mündlichen Prüfung bekommen, bevor man durchgefallen ist!"

Lorraine schniefte einmal mehr in ihr Taschentuch.

„Das… das habe ich ihm auch gesagt und da hat er mich gefragt, was ein Disbagio sei. Aber wenn ich nicht weiß, was ein Bagio ist, kann ich ja auch schlecht wissen, was ein Disbagio ist! Und dann fragte er als letztes: Und was ist der Unterschied zwischen Bagio und Disbagio… Sehen Sie – durchgefallen! "

Ein erneuter Heulanfall ergriff Lorraine und sie warf sich bauchlängs in die Kissen.

Severus Snape stand auf einem der vielen Flure Hogwarts und schaute hinunter auf den Innenhof der Schule. Mit seiner rechten Schulter war er an einen der Stützpfeiler gelehnt und seine rechte Hand massierte seinen Nasenrücken, während ihn starke Kopfschmerzen plagten. Was für ein Tag… und er hatte seine schlechte Laune mal wieder an der Hogwarts-Schülerschaft ausgelassen. Irgendwie tat ihm Miss McMillen im Nachhinein fast schon ein wenig leid. Vielleicht hätte er ihr zumindest eine Chance geben sollen, diese Prüfung zu bestehen, aber wenn er schon leiden musste, wollte er das zumindest nicht als einziger.

Was dachten sich diese Presseleute eigentlich? Die Sache war für Narcissa schon so schlimm genug gewesen, ohne dass man sie öffentlich des Ehebruches und der Mithilfe am _Mord _ihres Ex-Mannes angeklagt hatte. Und so sehr es ihn auch schmerzte, es sich einzugestehen, Narcissa hatte Lucius geliebt… und ein Teil von ihr tat es vielleicht immer noch. Er konnte sich noch gut an die Nacht erinnern, in der er ihr vom Tod ihres Ehemannes berichtet hatte…

_Die Lichter in Madame Pomfreys Krankenstation waren gedämmt und Narcissas regungslose Gestalt lag schlafend im Bett vor ihm, als sie plötzlich ihre hellblauen Augen öffnete und entsetzt aufschrak. _

_„Wo bin ich?" Severus griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte Narcissa zurück in die Kissen._

_„Es ist vorbei, Liebling. Leg dich wieder hin. Alles ist in Ordnung." Zu schwach, um zu widersprechen, folgte sie seiner Anordnung._

_„Severus…was…was machst du hier? Wo bin ich?" Ihre Augen schienen sich langsam an das Dunkel zu gewöhnen und sie sah sich suchend um._

_„Du bist in Hogwarts. Bei Madame Pomfrey." Severus wollte sich wieder zurück in den Stuhl neben dem Bett gleiten lassen, doch Narcissa hielt ihn zurück und bedeutete ihm, sich auf das Bett zu ihr zu setzten. _

_„Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern…Draco? Von Grossek!…" Ihr Hand schnellte nach unten und griff nach ihrem Unterleib. _

_„Unserem Kind geht es gut", erklärte Snape leise, als er Narcissas Hand beruhigend in seine nahm und begann die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden zu rekapitulieren… _

_„…und da tauchte Lucius plötzlich auf. Er war derjenige, der von Grossek aufgehalten hat, Narcissa. Er …er hat sich vor den Unverzeihlichen Fluch geworfen…und dich gerettet. Es tut mir leid. Wir konnten nichts tun…"_

_Narcissas Welt kam zu einem abrupten Halt. Nein, das konnte nicht sein… Nicht Lucius! Was hatte sie nur getan? Lucius hatte sein Leben für sie gegeben…War für sie gestorben. Er hatte ihr Leben und damit auch das Leben ihres Kindes gerettet… indem er sich geopfert hatte. Narcissa wollte nicht weinen, doch unwillkürliche Tränen lösten sich von ihren Augen und rollten lautlos ihre Wangen hinab._

_Severus hatte es ihr nicht sagen wollen, nicht jetzt, nicht hier und vor allem nicht so früh. Doch die Wahrheit ließ sich nicht für immer verbergen. Hilflos sah er die Frau, die er liebte, vor sich zusammenbrechen und spürte, wie ein Teil in ihm zerbrach. Hatte sie Lucius wirklich geliebt? Hatte er…? Severus versuchte die Gedanken aus seinem Geist zu verdrängen. Es war gemein und selbstsüchtig von ihm, sich jetzt über solche Dinge Gedanken zu machen, denn es war Narcissa, die jetzt seine Hilfe brauchte, egal wie sehr es ihn auch schmerzen mochte. Langsam zog er ihre zerbrechliche Gestalt an seine und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. _

_„Lucius wusste, was er tat, Cissa. Das hat er immer getan… und wir sollten alle sehr froh darüber sein, dass er sich letztendlich für die richte Seite, für dich, entschieden hat." _

_Narcissa schluchzte. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber er hat diesen Tod nicht verdient. Nicht für **mich**, Severus. Er war für mich da und… und ich…er unterstützte mich und ich habe ihn im Stich gelassen. Ich habe ihm nicht geglaubt. Ich kann es auch jetzt kaum glauben", flüsterte sie betroffen. _

_Severus strich ihr langsam über ihr blondes Haar. „Nein, du hast ihn nicht im Stich gelassen, Cissa. Lucius hat dich in den letzten siebzehn Jahren nicht mehr zur Kenntnis genommen als einen gewöhnlichen Hauselfen. Ich kann nicht sagen, was in den letzen Monaten nach seiner Entlassung alles zwischen euch vorgefallen ist… ich war nicht dabei…aber ein paar Monate Sühne können kein ganzes Leben ungeschehen machen." Er küsste ihre Stirn und suchte verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten. Er wollte es nicht sagen, wollte es sich kaum selber eingestehen, aber er wusste, dass wenn er es nicht tat, er niemals mit sich und Narcissa im Reinen sein würde. „Lucius war kein guter Mensch, Narcissa. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er sein Leben geopfert hat, damit du weiterleben kannst. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es getan hat, weil er dich …geliebt hat. Ich weiß, dass das dir jetzt nicht helfen wird, aber… das, was Lucius getan hat, war sehr selbstlos - sein Leben für einen Anderen zu opfern. Nicht jeder Mann würde das tun." Narcissa atmete tief durch und blickte zu ihm hoch. _

_„Danke, Severus."_

**REVIEWS BITTE! Sagt uns wie es euch gefallen hat! Wollt ihr mehr – oder lieber nicht?**


	43. Unerfreuliche Nachrichten

**Kapitel 2 – Unerfreuliche Nachrichten**

Eine Woche war vergangen, seit Harry und seine Freunde sich Arius von Grossek, Voldemorts Erben, gestellt hatten. Eine Woche, seit der verhängnisvollen Nacht auf der Einhornlichtung. Hermione Granger schaute nur widerwillig auf den Schauplatz des Geschehens, dessen Ereignisse nun wie eine klaffende Wunde in ihrem Gedächtnis verwachsen zu sein schienen. Zu viel Schmerz brachten die Erinnerungen an jene Nacht: Maries leblose Hülle, die da gelegen hatte, als würde sie schlafen; Rons blinde Wut, die ihn zu einer folgeschweren Tat getrieben hatte; und Dracos leerer Blick, der ununterbrochen auf den leblosen Körper seines Vaters fixiert gewesen war und der ihr beinahe das Herz gebrochen hatte…

Es war Hermione schwer gefallen, so schnell an diesen Ort des Grauens und der Tragödie zurückzukehren, aber dennoch waren ihr Schmerz und ihre Trauer nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Draco beim Anblick eben jenes Ortes fühlen musste, an dem sein Vater, Lucius Malfoy, sich geopfert hatte, um seine Frau und deren ungeborenes Kind zu retten.

Wie es sich anfühlte einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren wusste Hermione nicht. Wie sollte sie auch? Nicht ihr Vater war gestorben… und es waren auch nicht ihre große Liebe und ihr Bruder gewesen, welche in jeder Nacht ihr Leben hatten lassen müssen.

_Wie kam sie nun also bloß auf die Idee, jemanden trösten zu wollen – zu können-, wenn sie diese Art der Trauer nicht einmal im Ansatz nachempfinden konnte? _Mit glasigen Augen schaute sie zu Draco hinüber, der immer noch wie in Trance über die Lichtung zu blicken schien, und ergriff dann trostspendend seine Hand.

Draco zuckte überrascht zusammen und schaute dann, als er sich umdrehte, direkt in die reh-braunen Augen Hermiones.

„Bist du ok?"

Hermione war jedoch unfähig zu antworten, da sie befürchtete, dass ihre Stimme versagen könnte. Also schüttelte sie nur mit dem Kopf, während sie unentwegt gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen ankämpfte und in jenem Moment konnte auch Draco nicht anders als Hermione einmal mehr innerlich ins Herz zu schließen, als er die große Anteilnahme in ihr erkannte, die er nicht vermochte, offen zu zeigen.

„Ich glaube, du bist das Beste, was mir jemals passiert ist", erklärte er flüsternd, zog sie in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. Einige Minuten standen sie einfach so da, so als sei alles Andere bedeutungslos, da sie ja einander hatten…

Dann, noch immer mit leichten Tränen in den Augen, schaute sie zu Draco hoch.

„Schaffst du es alleine? Oder soll ich mitkommen?" _Hatte er das wirklich gesagt?_ Aber beim Anblick ihrer Augen, die sich bei diesen Worten aufzuhellen schienen, hätte er wohl alles getan.

Hermione lächelte und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Das wäre sehr schön".

§§§

St. Mungos wirkte zwar, anders als die meisten Krankenhäuser, weder kalt noch ausladend, aber dennoch stieg einem der penetrante Geruch von Krankheit gekoppelt mit Medikamenten und Desinfektionsmitteln bereits im Eingangsportal auffallend deutlich in die Nase. Hermione erschauderte bei dem Gedanken an all die unheilbaren Krankheiten, die hinter den Türen der einzelnen Zimmer verborgen waren, und suchte deshalb die Nähe ihres Begleiters.

Sie mussten in den fünften Stock, um zu Ron zu gelangen, in die Abteilung für… (fill in the blank).

Etwas unsicher stand sie nun vor Rons Zimmertür und überlegte kurz, ob es nicht doch besser sei, wieder zu gehen. Aber Dracos Arm, den er ihr ermutigend um ihre Schultern gelegt hatte, zerstreute ihre Zweifel rasch und sie klopfte zaghaft an, wohl wissend, dass dies lediglich eine Geste der Höflichkeit war, denn antworten würde ihr, wie bereits bei den letzten Malen, niemand. Umso erstaunlicher war es, als sie ein leises „ja bitte" vernahm, bevor sie die Tür öffnete.

Harry Potter saß auf einem der Gästestühle neben Rons Bett und schaute die beiden Besucher mit müden, und von dunklen Ringen gezeichneten Augen an. Bei dem Anblick seiner besten Freundin zeichnete sich jedoch ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ab, so dass seine Erschöpfung zu verfliegen schien. Ron, der neben ihm in seinem Bett lag, starrte nur regungslos aus dem Fenster und schien sowohl Harrys Gegenwart als auch die Ankunft neuer Besucher gar nicht zu registrieren. Und wäre da nicht das leichte auf und ab der Bettdecke gewesen, hätte man ihn für tot halten können.

„Oh, Harry." Hermione warf sich ihrem besten Freund in die Arme und drückte ihn, als würde es kein morgen geben. Sie hatte ihn das letzte Mal vor drei Tagen auf der Beerdigung von Lucius Malfoy gesehen – er hatte zu Hermione nicht nein sagen können – und sie war überglücklich, ihn nun gesund und mehr oder weniger munter wieder zu sehen.

„Hallo, Hermione." Erst nachdem er Hermione wieder losgelassen hatte, bemerkte Harry die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person. „Malfoy."

„Potter", begrüßte Draco ihn ebenso knapp. Sie hatten es – ebenso wie Snape und Lupin – auf eine zivilisiertere Ebene geschafft, so wohl aufgrund der Ereignisse der Einhornlichtung, als auch wegen Dracos Beziehung zu Hermione.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Hermione.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und schaute ebenso besorgt wie Hermione auf den früher so gute Laune ausstrahlenden Rotschopf. Rons Zustand hatte anscheinend keinerlei Verbesserung erfahren, denn nachdem McGonagall und Pomfrey ihn versorgt hatten und Maries Leiche fort gebracht worden war, hatte Ron nicht ein einziges Wort mehr von sich gegeben…

_„Mister Weasley?" Ron blickte wie versteinert auf den Körper seiner Freundin und schien die Worte seiner Hauslehrerin gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Unfähig, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, reagierte er auf keine der Fragen, die ihm gestellt wurden. _

_Was war passiert? Alles schien so unwirklich und verwirrend. Wo war er überhaupt? _

_„Wir bringen Sie jetzt auf die Krankenstation. Können Sie aufstehen?" Ron kannte diese Stimme, aber konnte ihr keine spezielle Person zuordnen. Er merkte lediglich, wie er auf seine Füße gezogen wurde und ihn jemand langsam wegbrachte. Aber wohin? Was hatte die Stimme gesagt? _

_Wie von Geisterhand bewegten sich seine Beine, als er bedächtig in Richtung Hogwarts gezogen wurde. _

_„NEIN!" _

_Ein paar Meter neben ihm hörte Ron plötzlich ein lautes Schluchzen. Mom?_

_„Shh, alles wird wieder gut, Molly." _

_War das sein Vater? Aber was taten die beiden hier? Rons Augen fokussierten sich langsam wieder auf seine Umgebung und er begann nach und nach die Dinge um sich herum wahrzunehmen. _

_Da stand sein Vater. Er starrte geschockt auf die Trage, die einige Auroren gerade vorbeitrugen, und streichelte seiner Frau beruhigend über das Haar, während sie in seinen Armen schluchzte._

_„Mein Baby. Mein armes Baby", jammerte Mrs. Weasley immer wieder._

_Ron suchte sich von den Armen zu befreien, die ihn von seinen Eltern fern hielten. Er wollte wissen, was los war, wollte zu ihnen und ihnen, wenn nötig, beistehen. _

_„Sie sollten jetzt besser nicht dort hingehen, Mister Weasley", erklang erneut die Stimme neben ihm. Endlich konnte er der Stimme und somit auch den Armen, die ihn festhielten, ein Gesicht zuordnen: Madame Pomfrey. _

_Aber wieso sollte er nicht zu seinen Eltern gehen? Wer war das auf der Trage? Und warum durfte er diesen Toten nicht sehen?_

_„Mein Baby" hörte er erneut und die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitzschlag._

_Percy! Es war sein Bruder der dort leblos auf der Trage lag. Sein großer Bruder, der sich von Grossek angeschlossen und Marie getötet hatte. Sein Bruder, den er…_

_„Was hab ich getan?" Rons Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe. Leichenblass starrte er auf die Trage und dann auf seine Eltern. „Was habe ich getan…" stammelte er immer wieder, als ihn Madame Pomfrey und Harry langsam zum Krankenflügel brachten…_

§§§

Draco Malfoy hatte nicht das geringste Interesse, sich in die Unterhaltung der beiden Gryffindors, von denen einer bis vor kurzem noch sein schlimmster Rivale gewesen war, einzumischen, und schaute sich daher ein wenig gelangweilt im Krankenzimmer seines „anderen Rivalen" um. Sein Blick fiel unweigerlich auf die nicht zu übersehenden Besserungsgeschenke (kleiner Kleptomane) und Blumensträuße, die überall im Zimmer verteilt standen. Anscheinend hatte der junge Weasley immer noch eine Menge Freunde, trotz der Tatsache, dass er seinen eigenen Bruder mit einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch umgebracht hatte. Das Zaubereiministerium hatte zwar versucht, ihn nach Azkaban zu verfrachten, aber aufgrund der Minderjährigkeit, des geistigen Zustandes – den man als Strafe genug ansah – und des Einspruches vieler, teils sehr einflussreicher, Freunde, war es ihnen schlussendlich doch nicht gelungen. Dumbledore höchstpersönlich hatte sich für den jungen Weasley ausgesprochen, so dass dieser wegen der besseren medizinischen Versorgung seit einer Woche sein Dasein in St. Mungos fristete.

Draco stieß auf viele bekannte Namen, als er seinen Blick über die Kärtchen wandern ließ: Dumbledore, den Weasleys, Lupin, McGonagall, Finnigan, Longbottom, Lovegood, Patil und natürlich Potter und Hermione. Sogar ein paar Namen aus dem Ministerium waren darunter. Irgendwie verständlich, wenn man bedachte, dass Mr. Weasley für das Ministerium arbeitete und sich darunter sicherlich einige Freunde befanden. Ein Name viel dem jungen Slytherin besonders ins Auge: von Waldersee. War das nicht Maries Familienname? Verwundert griff er nach der Grußkarte.

Lieber Ron,

ich hoffe, dass es dir bald wieder besser geht. Komm uns doch einmal besuchen. Meine Eltern würden sich freuen, dich kennenzulernen.

Alles Gute,

Sophie

Sogar ihre kleine Schwester hatte ihn besucht? Draco schaute zu Hermione und Harry hinüber, die sich bereit machten, zu gehen, und blickte dann finster zu Ron.

_Du weißt gar nicht, wie gut du es hast, Weasley. _

„Draco, wir müssen gehen. Die Besuchszeit ist um."

„Geht ruhig schon vor. Ich komme gleich nach." Leicht irritiert musterte Hermione ihren Freund und verließ schließlich mit Harry das Zimmer, als Draco keine Anstalten machte, sein „Nachkommmen" zu erklären.

Unterdessen richtete der junge Slytherin seine Aufmerksamkeit ein weiters Mal auf den Patienten vor ihm.

„Weißt du, Weasley, es ist ziemlich egoistisch einfach davonzulaufen anstatt sich der Realität zu stellen. Kannst du es wirklich verantworten, deinen Freunden und deiner Familie so viel Kummer zu bereiten, indem du sie einfach nicht mehr wahrnimmst?" Draco blickte abfällig auf den Gryffindor-Rotschopf, bevor er sich in Richtung Tür aufmachte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, wäre es mir lieber gewesen, wenn du gestorben wärst, anstatt hier den Kranken zu mimen. Dann könnte Hermione wenigstens damit abschließen, dass du nie wieder mit ihr sprechen würdest, und würde dich nicht immer wieder hoffnungsvoll besuchen kommen, nur um dann enttäuscht und trauriger als vorher wieder zu gehen."

Keinerlei Reaktion.

„Feigling."

**AN**: Ok, es ist… keine Ahnung. Tiefste Nacht. gähn (Ich muss morgen doch so früh aufstehen) Und dabei hab ich so einen Stuss geschrieben. Ist bestimmt schrecklich schnulzig geworden (und natürlich schlecht geschrieben, wenn man bedenkt, dass das seit langem mein erstes Chapter ist…) und wahrscheinlich total unpassend. Tja, ich hätte nicht „Der Patriot" nebenher laufen lassen sollen…

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	44. Die Freuden des Lebens

**Kapitel 3 – Die Freuden des Lebens**

Die ersten Strahlen eines milden Aprilmorgens schienen durch das Fenster ins Schlafzimmer von Snape Manor und erhellten sanft den Raum, streiften über die Möbel und ruhten dann auf dem Gesicht von Narcissa Snape. Das Licht und das Zwitschern der Vögel vor dem Fenster ließen die Frau aus ihrem Schlummer erwachen und nach ein paar Minuten Halbschlaf, in dem man sich warm und schwerelos fühlt, öffnete sie lächelnd die Augen und drehte sich langsam zur anderen Seite des Bettes hinüber, um ihren Mann vielleicht noch ein wenig im Schlaf beobachten zu können.

Überrascht und ein wenig verwirrt fand sie sich jedoch allein im Bett vor und auch allein im Zimmer, wie ihr ein flüchtiger Blick durch den Raum bewies. Als sie auch aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer kein Geräusch vernahm und schon im Begriff war, sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Ehegatten zu machen, hörte sie ein leichtes Klirren vor der Flurtür und kurz darauf wurde diese leise geöffnet und Severus Snape betrat mit einem Frühstückstablett den Raum. Mit einem Blick auf seine Frau schloss er die Tür und schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Guten Morgen, Schatz. Hast du gut geschlafen?" Damit durchquerte der Zaubertränkemeister den Raum und nahm neben seiner Frau im Bett Platz. Der Duft von frischgebackenen Brötchen und Kaffee stieg Narcissa in die Nase, als Severus das Tablett zwischen ihnen arrangierte.

„Wundervoll, aber ich habe dich vermisst, als ich aufgewacht bin", schmollte sie halbernst, während sie ihren Geliebten von der Seite umarmte und ihm wieder lächelnd einen Morgenkuss gab. Mit einem Blick auf das Tablett fügte sie dann hinzu: „Frühstück ans Bett? Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen."

„Wir sehen uns nur am Wochenende, da möchte ich dich verwöhnen. Und außerdem musst du so nicht zur Küche gehen", erklärte der Zaubertränkemeister mit Blick auf Narcissas mittlerweile kaum zu übersehenden Bauch. Daraufhin sah ihn seine Frau ernst an.

„Severus Snape! Ich bin keine Invalide, ich bin nur schwanger, und ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, in die Küche zu gehen. Außerdem frühstücke ich gerne da."

Wenn Severus eines gelernt hat durch eingeschnappte Schüler und seine Zeit mit Narcissa, dann, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, jetzt zu argumentieren.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich wollte nur noch etwas Zeit mit dir im Bett genießen."

Mit der Antwort schien sich die Schwangere wohl zufrieden zu geben, denn ihre Züge wurden wieder weicher. „In Ordnung", und als Nachgedanke küsste sie ihren Mann noch mal auf die Wange. „Und danke für das Frühstück. Es sieht verführerisch aus. Aber vorher…" Narcissa hievte sich aus dem Bett und machte sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer, während sie stützend ihre Hände in die Hüfte legte. „Meine Blase bringt mich um." Und damit verschwand sie im Bad. Leicht amüsiert beobachtete Severus, wie Narcissa nach ein paar Minuten dann wieder das Bad verließ und sich zum Bett zurückarbeitete, um sich erschöpft unter die Laken zu legen. Sie versuchte, seinen Blick einfach zu ignorieren, der in etwa bedeutete: ‚Ja, ja, du bist keine Invalide, was?'

Beschämt gab sie zu: „Frühstück am Bett hört sich doch gut an." Beide begannen, sich Brötchen zu schmieren und Severus goss Narcissa Kaffee ein.

„Der beste Kaffee des Hauses. Gebraut von einem Zaubertränkemeister."

Bei dieser Bemerkung ihres Mannes musste Narcissa lachen, dann genoss sie ihren ersten Schluck Kaffee am morgen.

„Du hast nicht zufällig auch Gurken mitgebracht?"

„Nein, soll ich dir welche holen?" Severus war schon im Begriff, aufzustehen, als er von seiner Frau zurückgezogen wurde. „Nicht nötig. Wir wollen das Baby doch nicht zu sehr verwöhnen, oder?"

Zum Protest kickte gerade in diesem Moment das Baby seine Meinung. Narcissa starrte auf ihren runden Vorbau.

„Zu spät", bemerkte der Zaubertränkemeister trocken und legte die Hand auf den Bauch seiner Frau, wo er ihr gemeinsames Kind spürte. Eine Zeitlang herrschte eine einvernehmende Ruhe, dann wandte sich Narcissa an ihren Mann.

„Sev, wir sollten uns langsam für einen Paten entscheiden."

Severus nickte nur und überlegte laut: „Jemand aus der Familie…" Er stellte sich kurz seinen Stammbaum vor, bevor er merkte, dass er der letzte seiner Linie war. Ohne weitere Erklärung: „Gehen wir über zu deiner Familie…Fällt dir jemand ein?" Nun ging auch Narcissa ihre Verwandtschaft durch. „Tot, in Azkaban, in St. Mungos, zu jung…zu alt, der Rest kann mich nicht leiden…" Sie seufzte geschlagen.

„Vielleicht doch lieber ein guter Freund? Etwa in unserem Alter…Meine ‚Freundinnen' haben alle selbst genug mit ihren Familien zu tun, Dracos Patenonkel warst ja du selbst, wer fällt dir ein?"

„Meine ‚Freunde' sind alles Todesser gewesen."

„Was ist mit dem Lehrerkollegium? Zum Beispiel…Remus Lupin?"

Der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte mittlerweile eine Art von Freundschaft mit dem Zaubertränkemeister geschlossen, was dieser jedoch noch immer nicht ganz zugestehen wollte. Der Gedanke, dass einer von Blacks Freunden Taufpate seines Kindes werden sollte, würde zwar den Verstorbenen sicher im Grabe umdrehen lassen, aber…

„Das Ministerium erlaubt Werwölfen so etwas nicht. Und der Rest des Kollegiums ist schon zu alt, manche von ihnen waren schon meine Professoren…außer Trelawney, aber bevor ich die nehme, würde ich eher Potter fragen! Jedes mal, wenn wir uns begegnen, sagt sie mir eine neue Todesart voraus."

Die Überlegungen der beiden wurden jäh unterbrochen, als die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer aufschwang und Julius Malfoy mit einem fröhlichen „Guten Morgen miteinander!" in den Raum trat und zornige Blicke von den Bettinsassen erntete.

„Julius! Was machst du hier!" rief Narcissa aufgebracht, während sie versuchte, die Decke so gut wie möglich um sich zu schlingen, und Severus dankbar war, dass sie beide nicht nackt waren.

Die Entrüstung der beiden einfach ignorierend entgegnete der Squib: „Oh, Verzeihung, ich dachte, ihr beide wärt schon aufgestanden." Und als wäre das eine Entschuldigung, schwang er etwas in seiner Hand. „Ich habe euch die Zeitung mitgebracht!" Von weitem konnte Severus schon einen weiteren Artikel von ‚Anonym' erkennen. Verständlicherweise war er dadurch nur verstimmter.

„Was macht ihr denn gerade? Ich hab' doch gerade bekannte Namen gehört?"

„Wir suchen einen Paten für unser Baby", antwortete Narcissa, um ihren Schwager schnell wieder loswerden zu können.

Jetzt strahlte der Muggelkundeprofessor noch mehr und sah die beiden mit erwartungsvollen Augen an. „Und? Für wen habt ihr euch entschieden?" In diesen Moment konnten die beiden regelrecht sehen, wie Pfeile auf Julius zeigten. Julius Malfoy, Bruder von Lucius Malfoy, ein Mitglied der Familie, das nur zwei Jahre älter als die beiden war. _Zugegeben, er ist ein Squib und schwul, aber da müssen wir wohl durch._

Simultan sahen die beiden sich bestimmt an und wie aus einem Mund kam:

„Dass du mir ja nicht stirbst!"

So wurde Julius Ikarus Malfoy Patenonkel.

§§§

Die Besuchszeit in St. Mungos war in einer Stunde um, die Weasleys wollten noch kommen und Hermione und Harry hatten aufgegeben, mit Ron zu sprechen. Niedergeschlagen machten sie sich bereits auf den Heimweg. Die Ärzte meinten, der Zustand des Patienten habe sich verbessert und der Besuch seiner besten Freunde helfe dem Weasley, aber für die beiden war es schwer einen großen Unterschied zu erkennen.

Draco kam selten mit zu den Besuchen seines Exrivalen; wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er Ron am Liebsten in die Mangel genommen und ihn mit drastischeren Mitteln zur Vernunft gebracht; ein oder zwei Schläge ins Gesicht hätten ihm sicher geholfen, seinen Frust loszuwerden, Hermione jedes Mal so niedergeschlagen zu sehen – wenn es schon Weasley nicht geholfen hätte. Heute allerdings hatte er eingewilligt, Hermione zu begleiten, denn er hatte vor, sie nach dem Besuch zum Essen in ein fünf Sterne Restaurant zu entführen, um sie wieder aufzumuntern, und dann...

Ihre Examen waren diese Woche vorbeigegangen (Draco hatte erwartet, dass Hermione jeden Moment vor Stress umkippen würde, aber natürlich hatte die Gryffindor sich exzellent geschlagen) und das siebte Schuljahr war so gut wie vorbei und der Slytherin hatte schon Pläne für die Zukunft. Pläne mit Hermione Granger. Der Gedanke brachte ein leichtes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Und als er – wieder einmal allein im Zimmer, da Hermione und Potter noch mit dem Arzt redeten – Rons ausdrucksloses Gesicht betrachtete, verspürte er keine Wut mehr, nur eine innere Vorfreude auf dass, was heute hoffentlich geschah und eine Art… Bitterkeit. Ohne wirklich nachzudenken grinste er höhnisch auf den Gryffindor hinab und warf ihm seine Gedanken ins Gesicht.

„Du bist Mitleid erregend. Du hast Marie geliebt? Ich glaube kaum, dass sie gewollt hätte, dass du hier in St. Mungos verrottest an deinem Selbstmitleid." Mit Befriedigung sah Draco ein Flackern in den Augen des Patienten und so fuhr er fort.

„Und deine Familie hat schon einen Sohn verloren, und zwar nicht durch dich. Percy war schon längst verloren. Und ich denke, dass ich dir auch noch dankbar sein muss, dass du den Dreckskerl erwischt hast, bevor er noch Hermione umbringen konnte. Was bist du nur für ein Gryffindor, nicht mal Mut zum Leben. Wir Slytherins stellen uns unseren Schwierigkeiten."

Damit verschwand sein Lächeln und er wandte sich zum Gehen. In der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Ich weiß, es bringt dich innerlich um, aber ich liebe Hermione. Und ich werde ihr heute einen Heiratsantrag machen." Altgewohnte Schadenfreude stahl sich in seine Stimme. „Hermione hätte dich sicher gern als Trauzeugen gehabt, aber so…müssen wir uns wohl jemand anderen suchen." Damit verschwand er, um Hermione zu suchen, die Hände in den Taschen, wo er eine Schatulle mit einem Ring verborgen hielt. Er grinste Hermione Granger – hoffentlich bald Hermione Malfoy – unverschämt zu, als er ihr einen Kuss gab und mit ihr wegapparierte.

Im Zimmer von Ronald Weasley kullerten Tränen der Freude über die Gesichter von Molly Weasley und ihrer Familie, als ihr Sohn zum ersten mal seit Wochen seine Umgebung wahrnahm; und dann rief:

„Heiraten!"

§§§

1.MAI

Severus Snape befand sich mitten in der letzten Stunde des Tages. Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins und Gryffindors und seine diesjährige dritte Klasse schien so inkompetent wie eh und je. Zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich einen Besserwisser wie Granger. Die Stunde war ein einziger Monolog und langsam bekam er das Gefühl, mit sich selbst zu reden, was äußerst irritierend war. Er seufzte innerlich, während er seinen gedehnten Vortrag fortsetzte.

„Wer kann mir die Anwendungsbereiche von Sturmhut nennen?" Nach einer Pause, in der keiner sich meldete, rief er den besten seiner Klasse auf, der stotternd ein paar nannte, dann übernahm er wieder selbst, in detaillierter Form, diese Pflanze zu beschreiben. Seine Schüler sahen ihn nur gelangweilt an und er unterbrach seinen Vortrag.

„Warum sind Sie nicht am Schreiben?"

Bei seinem schroffen Ton beeilte sich jeder, Notizen zu machen.

„Und was genau ist die Wirkung von Sturmhut im Wolfsbanntrank?"

Der Zaubertränkemeister hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue, als die Tür zu seinem Klassenraum aufgestoßen wurde und Professor Lupin enthüllte, der zwischen zwei schweren Atemzügen verkündete:

„Wehen!"

Die ganze Klasse glotzte ihn ungläubig an (manche schrieben das eilig auf) und Severus wollte gerade wieder eine abfällige Bemerkung über die Zaubertränkefertigkeiten des Werwolfs machen, als dieser den Kopf schüttelte, zweimal tief Luft holte und sich dann erklärte:

„Das Baby, Severus! Es kommt!"

In Snapes Gehirn machte es endlich _klick, _und schon stürmte er aus der Tür, Lupin direkt hinter ihm. (Gut, dass die Klasse gerade keinen Trank braute.)

„Die Hebamme ist schon da, Albus macht gerade einen Portkey bereit, er wartet in seinem Büro."

In diesem Moment hatten sie den Gargoyle Adolf schon erreicht und mit einem „Baumkuchen" setzte sich die Wendeltreppe in Bewegung, während Snape zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm.

„Ah. Da seid ihr ja", begrüßte Albus Dumbledore seine Professoren, kaum waren sie durch seine Tür geschritten und hielt eine seiner Socken in der Hand. „Hier, Severus." Der Zaubertränkemeister griff nach der Socke und fühlte, wie an seinem Nabel gezogen wurde, als ihm der Schulleiter noch ein „Grüß mir Narcissa." hinterher rief.

Vor Hast, wäre er beinahe an seinem Ziel zu Boden gefallen, aber jemand hielt ihm am Arm fest und stabilisierte ihn. Severus sah verwundert zu Lupin, der ihm anscheinend gefolgt war.

„Was machst du denn hier? Hast du keinen Unterricht zu halten?"

„Nein, die letzte Stunde mit den Siebenern musste ausfallen. Lockhart hat das Klassenzimmer – und mein Quartier auch – unter Wasser gesetzt. Die Abschlussklasse hat ihre Prüfungen ja schon hinter sich, also haben sie frei bekommen. Ich sag' dir, Lockhart ist als Hausmeister noch schlimmer als Filch." Der Werwolf schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf.

Severus, der gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort gewartet hatte, war mittlerweile in der Halle vor dem Zimmer, aus dem er seine Frau schon hörte, angekommen und wollte geradewegs hinein spazieren, als er die Leute, die sich dort versammelt hatten, bemerkte.

Draco und Hermione waren sofort aufgesprungen, als sie den Zaubertränkemeister und ihren Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gesehen hatten.

„Was macht ihr denn hier. Habt ihr keinen Unterricht?"

„Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist ausgefallen", antworteten beide wie aus einem Mund, und Julius Malfoy, der bis jetzt vor der Tür auf und ab gegangen war, machte dem werdenden Vater Platz, der schon die Tür aufgemacht hatte und das „Äh, da willst du jetzt nicht rein gehen, Severus" von Lupin nicht beachtete.

„Natürlich will ich da rein. Meine Frau ist da drin und sie bekommt mein Kind!" und schon war die Tür geschlossen und die Schreie von Narcissa waren nicht mehr so laut.

Gespannt sahen alle auf die Tür, als sie auch schon wieder aufging und der Zaubertränkemeister unter den Schreien seiner Frau und noch ein wenig weißer als eh schon wieder herauskam und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Du hinterhältiger Feigling! **Komm zurü-"** _Klack_.

„Nein, vielleicht will doch nicht da rein", meinte der ‚hinterhältige Feigling' nur und fing dann aber an, mit Malfoy einen Graben in den Gang zu laufen. Hermione und Draco hatten sich wieder hingesetzt und waren irgendwo zwischen Grinsen und Sorge um die Mutter. Der Werwolf – der das schon von Lily und James kannte – lehnte sich einfach an die Wand und verlor sich in Gedanken.

Plötzlich fiel Julius etwas ein und er hastete schnell in sein Zimmer, um dann mit einer Packung Zigarren wieder zu kommen.

„Was soll das?" schnappte Severus.

„Na, dass sind Zigarren. Die hat mir mal Michel geschenkt." Als er daraufhin immer noch von den anderen anwesenden Zauberern angestarrt wurde, erklärte er:

„Das ist doch so Brauch! Die Männer rauchen mit dem Vater eine Zigarre."

„Ich werde mich nicht mit diesem Zeug vergiften!" Und dann grummelte er noch ein kaum hörbares „Muggel!"

_Hoffentlich dauert das nicht mehr lange, sonst verlangt er womöglich gleich noch, dass ich nackt bis auf einen Lendenschurz einen Tanz zur Besänftigung der Götter tanze!_

In dem Moment hörten die Schreie von drinnen mit einem Mal auf. Panisch riss der Zaubertränkemeister die Tür auf und eilte an die Seite seiner Frau.

„Narcissa, Liebling, geht's dir gut!"

Und dann sah er sie lächeln und von hinten reichte die Hebamme ein Bündel in die ausgestreckten Arme seiner Frau.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Herr Snape, es ist ein Mädchen", hörte er die Stimme der Amme hinter sich, aber seine Augen waren allein auf seine Frau und ihr Baby fixiert.

„Unser Baby, Severus", sagte Narcissa unter Tränen und dann hielt sie es Severus hin. Der schaute erst auf Narcissa und dann auf das Bündel, bevor er es vorsichtig und unsicher in den Arm nahm; es sah so zerbrechlich aus. Und dann fiel mit einem mal der ganze Stress von ihm ab, und er lächelte dem kleinen Mädchen zu, bevor er es seiner Mutter wiedergab und seine kleine Familie umarmte. „Ich liebe dich, Narcissa." Und mit einem Blick auf die beiden wichtigsten Menschen seines Lebens: „Ich liebe euch beide."

Kurz darauf wurde die neue Familie Snape mit Glückwünschen überschüttet, die Frauen kümmerten sich um das Baby und die Männer schlugen dem frisch gebackenen Vater auf die Schulter. Heute würde der sonst so griesgrämige Zaubertränkemeister so etwas mit einem Lächeln über sich ergehen lassen.

**A/N:** So, das war's dann mit „Sünden der Väter". In der nächsten Woche gibt's dann noch ein One-Shot, wo die kleine Victoria ihren Vater in Hogwarts besucht und dann (irgendwann) wird es ein Sequel geben. Schließlich kann der arme, verfluchte Arius ja nicht ständig auf der Flucht sein, oder? Ein „guter" Böser versucht's halt immer zweimal Danke für eure Unterstützung! Die Pureblood Slytherins.


	45. Author's note 2

Hallo wir sind's mal wieder!

Der versprochene One-Shot ist da! Die Story heißt „Ja, Miss Snape!" und die ID lautet: 2553728. Oder klickt einfach auf unseren Authoren-Namen um dort den Link zu finden! Viel Spaß & Danke für all die tollen Reviews!

**An ****Draco-kun**: Ja, Narcissa Snape und auch Snape Manor. Bei uns hat es Buch 6 niemals gegeben und Snape ist immer noch ein Pureblood! Und deshalb hat er sein eigenes Manor, während Hermione und Draco nach Malfoy Manor ziehen (vielleicht hätten wir das doch besser klären sollen)

Empfiehlt uns weiter!

Die Pureblood Slytherins


End file.
